Hokage to Sasaukage (ex The Future Together)
by Alilium
Summary: Le village de Konoha est en liesse suite au mariage de Naruto Uzumaki et d'Hinata Hyûga. Alors que Sasuke Uchiha fait son retour au pays du feu, de nombreuses choses ont changé depuis son départ deux ans auparavant. La Quatrième Grande Guerre des Ninjas a pris fin mais la paix reste à préserver.
1. Chapitre 1: Retour

_Voilà très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, quelque chose comme deux ans. Alors s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents, je m'y remets petit à petit et ce n'est pas évident. x) J'avais déjà réalisé des fanfictions dans l'univers de Naruto, mais il y a un bon bout de temps. Celle-ci est une totale improvisation de ma part, je ne sais pas où elle va me mener ni jusqu'où. Mais j'avais à cœur de l'écrire. Il me semblait intéressant de traiter ce qui avait bien pu se passer après le chapitre 699 et tous les romans de la série. L'histoire commence donc là où le Sasuke Shinden s'arrête, soit deux ans après la quatrième grande guerre des ninjas, le mariage de Naruto et Hinata vient juste d'avoir lieu._

 _Pour le récit, je me suis basée sur les évènements des romans, sachez que je n'ai pas encore pu tous les lire. Il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques erreurs de ma part. x) Mais c'est un risque que je prends! XD Par endroits, j'ai mis quelques indications entre parenthèses pour préciser de quel livre est tiré tel ou tel évènement, au cas où certaines personnes qui n'auraient pas lu les romans de Naruto s'aventureraient à lire ma fanfiction. Cette dernière va traiter du retour de Sasuke à Konoha et de tout ce qui va s'ensuivre, elle s'intéressera donc à plusieurs personnages. Même si l'idée principale reste de se concentrer sur Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. XD Je ne sais pas encore si j'introduirai un peu de romance, disons que cette période de l'histoire de Naruto implique que ce soit le cas. Mais bon, j'avoue ne pas être douée dans ce style-là. Mais il me paraît difficile de faire autrement. Disons que je m'y exercerai. J'espère ne pas vous avoir découragés de lire cette fanfic. Ce n'est qu'une ébauche pour le moment, mais l'histoire trouvera son rythme en avançant dans les chapitres. Bonne lecture !_

 _N'hésitez à pas me laisser des commentaires ou des suggestions! Je ne manquerai pas de les étudier! =)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre révisé le 08/11/2018_**

 **Chapitre 1: Retour**

Il avait changé, le village. Ce fut là sa première réflexion. Pour qui vivait en ces murs au quotidien, la différence entre le Konoha du passé et celui du présent aurait paru infime, tout juste réelle. Mais pour lui qui se tenait là, face à ces hautes portes marquées de deux Hiragana, les choses se trouvaient bien différentes. Plus encore qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Pourtant, aussi perturbante fut-elle, face à cette image tangible de son village, il fut saisi d'une chaleur étrange, familière, qui porta sa main droite à sa poitrine. Il avança, poussé par la légère brise matinale qui souleva la longue cape noire qui l'entourait et remontait jusqu'à son menton. Deux silhouettes se tenaient dans l'ombre du poste de contrôle, deux visages connus, Kotetsu Hagane et Izumo Kamizuki. Ces noms lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. Il s'en montra surpris. Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre. L'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe, du moins lui semblait-il. Les deux hommes marquèrent un arrêt au beau milieu d'une discussion animée, l'effroi et la stupéfaction les saisissant.

* * *

L'activité au sein de la rue commerçante du village battait son plein. Les marchands finissaient d'arranger leurs étalages dans le claquement permanent de volets que l'on ouvre, une douce musique à leurs oreilles. Elle rythmait et accompagnait chacun de leurs pas. Konoha s'éveillait, les lumières de la nuit avaient laissé place libre aux premiers rayons du soleil. Les villageois, le sourire collé aux lèvres, vaquaient à leurs occupations, tous emplis qu'ils étaient encore des festivités passées. Un mariage avait été célébré une semaine auparavant mais les réjouissances s'étaient prolongées jusqu'alors. Chaque soir, une effervescence nouvelle et passagère gagnait le village. L'illustre héros de la quatrième Grande Guerre convolait. Ils se devaient donc de fêter la chose dignement. Devant ce qui représentait une véritable aubaine pour les commerçants.

Les kages s'en étaient enfin retournés chez eux. Le Rokudaime s'enfermait à nouveau dans son bureau tout le jour. Les ninjas repartaient sur les routes ou retournaient à leur paperasse, en raison du manque de mission en cette période de paix. Lentement mais surement, la normalité reprenait du terrain. Bientôt, Uzumaki Naruto pourrait de nouveau arpenter les rues de Konoha, sans être abreuvé de félicitations à chaque croisement. Même si l'estime et la reconnaissance des villageois à son égard ne cesseraient jamais. Ils continueraient à lui dispenser toute leur gratitude aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient. Du moins, le peloton d'admiratrices qui le suivait autrefois avait soudainement disparu. Les jeunes femmes s'étaient fait une raison. Le blond ne s'intéresserait plus à elles. Ce qui en définitive ne fut jamais vraiment le cas. _L'espoir fait vivre._ Mais ledit espoir avait disparu le jour où Naruto était revenu d'une mission au bras de la jeune Hinata Hyûga.

* * *

Naruto dormait du sommeil du juste, dédaignant l'idée même de quitter les bras de Morphée. Un léger fumet alléchant se répandait depuis la cuisine, lui chatouillait les narines. Il se trouvait à présent aux prises avec un cas de conscience, tenté à l'idée de se traîner jusqu'à la table et celle de rester dans son lit, bien au chaud. Mais là-bas, derrière cette porte, une jeune femme s'activait pour lui faire plaisir, sa femme. Ce mot sonnait étrange, nouveau. Mais il ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant. Il ne manquait pas de le faire savoir à quiconque s'aventurait chez eux. _CHEZ NOUS…_ Et voilà que ça le reprenait. Devenait-il particulièrement sentimentaliste ces derniers temps ou était-ce seulement une impression? Qu'avait dit Sakura-Chan déjà… _«Traite-te ta femme dignement ou je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas ! »_

Il obtint à ce souvenir le courage nécessaire pour se lever. Il prit appui sur son bras gauche et glissa ses deux jambes hors du lit. Sa main droite avançait à l'aveuglette sur la table de nuit, à la recherche de l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de le presser. La lueur éblouissante du jour le frappa soudainement de plein fouet. Hinata apparut derrière la porte entrouverte de leur chambre.

-Anata… Je suis désolée de te déranger mais Maître Hokage t'a fait mander sur-le-champ.

Kakashi, que pouvait bien vouloir Kakashi sensei ? Naruto marchait à vive allure, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Cela faisait près de sept jours qu'il n'avait pas croisé la route de ce dernier, bénéficiant d'un congé exceptionnel en raison de son mariage. L'une des faveurs spéciales que Kakashi lui avait obtenu à titre exceptionnel mais surtout de cadeau. Uzumaki ne pouvait cacher sa surprise face à cette brusque irruption au beau milieu de "sa lune de miel". Quel motif allait-il invoquer devant lui ? Rien de grave, auquel cas quelqu'un aurait jugé bon de le prévenir. Du moins osait-il l'espérer. Bien que leur quotidien ait été mouvementé dernièrement. Entre autres affaires de terrorisme, usurpation d'identité ou encore disparitions douteuses, ils ne manquaient pas d'occupations.

Naruto n'oubliait pas la récente frayeur provoquée par l'enlèvement de Sakura, fomenté par un certain Tsumiki Kido. Encore un ! Un énergumène supplémentaire qui convoitait le capital génétique de son vieil ami, ses précieuses pupilles. En parlant de lui, deux années passées sans revenir au village et il trouvait tout de même le moyen de leur attirer des ennuis. Façon de parler! Car Naruto ne l'en tenait pas vraiment pour responsable. Le malheureux rôle que Sakura jouait dans toute cette affaire, celui d'appât. Ancienne coéquipière de Sasuke, l'ennemi avait jugé qu'elle représenterait une motivation suffisante au déplacement du descendant des Uchiha. Résultat des courses, Sakura en avait déjà réchappé avant même que les secours n'arrivent sur place (Sakura Hiden).

Et lui, cet empoté, ce crétin s'était volatilisé sans un mot pour personne, sans même s'excuser. Certes, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le considérer comme responsable, mais tout de même. Sasuke leur avait néanmoins prêté main-forte dans la récente affaire de disparition au village de Kiri (Sasuke Shinden). Intrigue dans laquelle il avait joué un rôle déterminant. Naruto pensait alors que Sasuke allait reprendre le chemin du village. Mais il s'était fourvoyé. Il n'ignorait rien des raisons plus que légitimes qui poussaient l'Uchiha à demeurer sur les routes. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à retenir cette pointe de déception qui ne faisait que croître jour après jour. Les choses semblaient s'être calmées depuis peu, le blond s'en trouvait satisfait.

Emporté dans cette réflexion, Naruto se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du Hokage, sans même s'en rendre tout à fait compte. Sa main droite se posa sur la poignée, il y exerça une légère pression. Elle glissa avec lenteur. Il venait d'omettre de toquer avant d'entrer. Le jeune homme aperçut tout d'abord la silhouette de Kakashi, assis dans son fauteuil. Quelqu'un d'autre se tenait vraisemblablement à ses côtés. Une figure aux cheveux hirsutes et à la longue cape noire. Il le reconnut immédiatement, même de dos. Lentement, un sourire gagna son visage, les dents serrées à s'en faire mal. Une boule de chaleur se forma au creux de sa poitrine. Secoué d'un frisson, il hoqueta légèrement. Dans un même mouvement, deux têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction.

-D'ttebayo ! Qu'est-ce que t'as vieilli, Teme !

Le visage du principal intéressé se fendit d'un sourire.

-J'en ai autant pour toi, Naruto, répondit-il plus calmement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

-Sasuke est venue m'apporter un rapport à propos de…

Kakashi n'eut pas même le temps d'achever ses explications. Déjà Naruto rompait la distance qui le séparait de son vieux camarade, l'attrapant par le col.

-Crétin, crétin fini ! Tu te pointes comme ça, après presque trois ans, sans prévenir ! Non mais je te jure ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te coller une baffe. Tu as toujours tes manières de gros rustre !

Sasuke n'opposa aucune résistance et se contenta de fixer Naruto, impassible. Le blond relâcha finalement sa prise, essuyant une fine larme d'un revers de sa manche gauche.

-Et en plus j'ai une poussière dans l'œil.

Son sourire gagna en intensité tandis qu'il levait sa main à l'attention de Sasuke. Uchiha passa de la main de Naruto à Naruto puis inversement. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, frappé par une impression de déjà-vu, se retenant de rire. Il accepta cette main tendue.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger mais… Je suis encore là, trouva bon de rappeler le Rokudaime.

Naruto prêta enfin toute son attention au chef du village, grimaçant.

-Kakashi sensei, je suis désolé. Je vous avais complètement oublié pour être tout à fait honnête.

-J'avais remarqué.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire entendu. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

-Comme je le disais plus tôt, Sasuke est venu m'apporter son rapport relatif aux recherches qu'il a mené ces dernières années, ainsi que ses conclusions.

-Kaguya… souffla Naruto qui avait repris tout son sérieux. Alors, qu'en est-il ?

Kakashi soupira, le regard posé sur un rouleau de parchemin situé sous sa main droite.

-Naruto, si tu voulais bien me laisser le temps de prendre connaissance du rapport. Après quoi seulement nous en parlerons. Je n'en ai pas encore l'occasion. Sasuke que tu vois là, vient juste d'arriver au village.

Naruto prit un air désolé.

-J'imagine que c'est pour cela que vous m'avez convoqué, s'enquit Naruto.

-En effet, je ne vois aucun autre motif suffisant pour venir troubler ton congé bien mérité.

Kakashi se tourna vers Sasuke, affichant son éternel sourire masqué.

-Puisque tu es de retour au village, tu en profiteras bien pour rester quelques jours, lui dit-il.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé avant d'avoir dit le moindre mot.

-Quant à Sakura, je pense que vous la trouverez à l'hôpital. Si ce n'est pas le cas, Naruto sera certainement en mesure de t'indiquer son adresse, Sasuke. N'est-ce pas, Naruto ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mécontent de se voir imposer un guide contre sa volonté. Kakashi ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Rêvait-il ou venait-on de le contraindre à un séjour forcé ? Le temps d'un instant, Naruto sembla ne pas comprendre. Ses mains s'entrechoquèrent finalement, attirant l'attention sur lui. Son indécrottable sourire laissa la place à un air moqueur.

-Viens Sasuke. Laissons-le reprendre le travail, dit-il.

Sasuke passa devant lui et franchit le seuil de la porte sans même l'attendre. Il manifesta ainsi son profond mécontentement. Naruto grimaça légèrement, partageant un dernier sourire complice avec le sixième Hokage. Enfin, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Il l'observait à présent, lui qui marchait à ses côtés. Sasuke avait changé. Ses cheveux semblaient plus longs, à l'inverse des siens qu'il portait plus court . Une mèche dissimulait son œil gauche ou plus exactement son Rinnegan. Son visage plus anguleux s'était allongé. Il devait avoir gagné quelques centimètres, il paraissait plus grand. Sous sa cape, l'ensemble de ses vêtements étaient noirs. _Pour changer !_ pensa-t-il. Sasuke, ici, encore récemment il estimait la chose impossible. Sakura et lui parlaient rarement de leur ancien camarade. Et lors des quelques occasions où le sujet Sasuke était abordé, la conversation ne menait nulle part. Les deux amis finissaient gênés. Il se souvenait de leur dernière discussion à son endroit. Sakura méditait sur son absence prolongée, avançait qu'il resterait surement toute son existence sur les routes. D'après elle, le monde des Shinobi ne pourrait s'en sortir sans un ninja comme lui pour veiller dans l'ombre (Sasuke Shinden). Le blond avait pourtant perçu cette pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Lorsqu'elle avait exprimé ses regrets étouffés. Il n'avait alors pas été en mesure d'en saisir la teneur. Haruno comme Uzumaki, tous deux étaient fiers de ce périple que Sasuke entreprenait mais pourtant… Ramené à la réalité, Naruto interrompit son examen. Son acolyte le fusillait du regard.

-Tu veux ma photo ? demanda-t-il, agacé. J'aimerais que tu cesses de me fixer comme tu le fais.

-Allons bon, tu dois pourtant avoir l'habitude avec toutes ces filles qui bavaient sur toi par le passé, répondit-il, railleur.

-Justement.

Naruto ne put retenir son rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques plus grand-chose ici, crois-moi. Ton fanclub s'est considérablement restreint au fil des années. Je crois bien qu'il ne reste plus personne.

Son côté Nukenin traqué par les cinq nations ninjas avait considérablement terni son image. Les rebelles plaisaient aux jeunes filles mais pas les criminels. Sasuke jeta un regard en biais à son vieil ami. Lui revinrent en mémoire des souvenirs de l'académie, du temps où il était un aspirant ninja de Konoha, un déserteur. Ino Yamanaka, Karin Uzumaki, autant de filles qui lui tournaient autour, un embarra quotidien. Alors comme ça Ino avait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Sasuke plaignait sincèrement le pauvre bougre. Il gardait en mémoire la fillette de douze ans, sans penser à celle qu'elle était peut-être devenue.

-Tu es juste de passage ou tu rentres pour de bon ? Non, laisse ! Je plaisante…

-J'ai reçu ta dernière missive, lança-t-il soudain.

Naruto freina légèrement sa marche. Il lui fallut se concentrer un instant pour comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Et alors ?

-Non, rien…

Naruto haussa les épaules. Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques mètres, avant que le réceptacle de Kurama ne marque un nouvel arrêt. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

-Écoute, tu sais où se trouve l'hôpital, je me trompe ? Si tu veux t'y rendre, vas-y tout seul. J'ai à faire !

Naruto se dérobait soudainement. Lui tournant le dos, il fourra sa main droite dans la poche de son sweat orange pour en sortir un morceau de papier froissé et un stylo. Il griffonna quelque chose à la hâte puis plaça la feuille sous le nez de Sasuke.

-Ah, au cas où elle ne s'y trouve pas, Sakura ne vit plus chez ses parents. Tu la trouveras à cette adresse ! Salue-la de ma part !

Sasuke fronça une fois de plus les sourcils. Il lui arracha la feuille des mains, contrarié.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, rétorqua-t-il.

-À d'autres ! Sakura est aussi un membre de l'équipe 7, elle mérite bien que tu passes lui dire bonjour.

Naruto fit quelques pas en avant, puis se retourna une dernière fois.

-Quand Kakashi t'écrit pour te demander de revenir parce qu'il y a des problèmes au village, tu ne rentres pas ! Mais le jour où c'est pour te prévenir que Sakura a disparu, là tu accours (Sakura Hiden)! Question de priorité je suppose, dit-il, moqueur, avant de disparaître.

Naruto faisait référence à Kido. Décidément, Kakashi ouvrait un peu trop sa bouche au goût de Sasuke. Il faudrait qu'il lui en touche deux mots à l'occasion.

* * *

Les lampions seraient bientôt éclairés dans les rues du village. Le soleil se faisait de plus en plus bas dans le ciel. Les derniers rayons tendaient à disparaître derrière les nuages. Une ombre planait au-dessus d'un balcon. Il ignorait parfaitement au nom de quoi il se trouvait ici quand il pourrait parfaitement être ailleurs, dans l'une des bulles dimensionnelles de Kaguya, dans n'importe lequel de ces petits restaurants sur les routes à l'orée d'un bois. En définitive, il siégeait pourtant à cet endroit exact depuis plusieurs heures déjà, à l'abri des regards. Il observait ce village dans lequel il vivait autrefois. Une phrase au milieu d'une lettre lui avait fait se dire qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer. Naruto y relatait une réflexion que Sakura avait partagé avec lui. Elle comparait les efforts qu'il menait afin de protéger le village, au rêve qu'il avait formulé étant enfant, celui d'entrer dans la police militaire de Konoha (Sasuke Shinden). Cela le ramenait à quelques souvenirs. De bons souvenirs.

Plus tôt, il était passé à l'hôpital du village, on l'avait informé qu'elle ne s'y trouvait déjà plus. La dernière option restait donc cette adresse aux lettres grossièrement tracées. Il attendait depuis lors, au sommet d'un immeuble dont il avait gravi l'ensemble des marches. Au dernier étage s'y tenait un petit appartement isolé. Appuyé contre le mur, il regardait le jour se coucher. Cette même question le hantait toujours. Pourquoi demeurait-il ici ?

Des bruits de pas vinrent pourtant perturber sa rêverie. Ils se rapprochaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. Il douta davantage. Soudain, il n'entendit plus rien, comme si pour une obscure raison ce quelqu'un s'était arrêté en plein mouvement. Un poids lourd tomba au sol, c'est alors qu'il la vit, agenouillée à l'angle du mur. Elle ne pouvait pas encore l'apercevoir. Les deux mains engouffrées dans son sac, elle en sortit un trousseau de clefs qui émit un léger cliquettement. Elle portait un pull vert, il n'en était pas certain. Les couleurs se distinguaient mal dans la pénombre. Elle se releva prestement, rajustant sa sacoche sur son épaule droite. Un pas puis un autre, elle se figea sur place, interdite. Les yeux écarquillés, elle bafouilla quelque chose d'à peine audible.

-Sasuke-kun ?

-Tadaima, Sakura *.

 _*Je suis à la maison, Sakura (réplique finale du Sakura Hiden)_

* * *

 _La dernière citation est reprise du Sakura Hiden, la formulation peut donc paraître bizarre mais je ne me voyais décemment pas la changer. X) Le premier chapitre se termine donc sur les retrouvailles de Sasuke et Sakura. Je me suis efforcée de créer un enchaînement cohérent. Les romans laissaient penser que Sasuke s'en allait trouver Sakura dès son arrivée au village. J'ai brodé autour de tout cela. Car dans la mesure où Uchiha a quitté le village pendant plusieurs années, je doute fortement qu'il ne connaisse l'adresse de chacun de ses camarades. De plus, il me semblait plus logique qu'il se rende dans un premier temps auprès de Kakashi avec qui il correspond de façon soutenue pour diverses affaires. Cela lui permettant ainsi de régulariser sa situation d'une part mais également de l'informer de ses dernières trouvailles. On en saura plus à ce sujet dans les prochains chapitres. Il reste maintenant à savoir comment sera reçue la nouvelle du retour de Sasuke parmi ses anciens camarades et les villageois, après tout il a un passé de renégat.  
_

 _Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je prendrai des libertés par rapport à ce que l'on sait de cette période. De toute façon, c'est une époque dont on ne connaît pas tellement de choses au final. Comme vous avez pu le voir, les références aux romans sont nombreuses et ce pour une raison de mise en contexte. Ce ne sera évidemment pas perpétuellement le cas par la suite, l'histoire va se développer. Je pense même qu'il n'y en aura plus du tout. Je considère que le décor est planté._

 _Il s'agira certainement d'une fanfic un peu humoristique. Je pense y introduire quelques situations comiques, j'ai déjà mes petites idées. Elle évoluera sur fond d'aventure bien entendu. J'en profite pour dire que si vous avez la moindre requête la moindre suggestion, n'hésitez pas. Cette fanfiction existe pour permettre de répondre aux attentes de tous. Si vous avez des scènes que vous auriez voulu voir, des explications que vous auriez souhaité avoir, allez-y ! Je me débrouillerai ! Sur ce, j'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !_


	2. Chapitre 2: Je suis à la maison

_Le chapitre 2 est centré sur Sasuke et Sakura. Le prochain verra l'arrivée d'autres protagonistes et tout se mettra en place. Si vous avez eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au chapitre 1, j'espère que le deuxième sera à votre goût! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre révisé le 08/11/2018**_

 **Chapitre 2: Je suis à la maison**

Le temps parut s'arrêter. Un instant elle sembla perdre pieds, comme emportée dans une sorte de gouffre abyssal dont elle ne parvenait plus à se sortir. Les paquets de papier cartonné qu'elle tenait fébrilement entre ses mains à présent moites, lui glissèrent des doigts. La jeune femme les rattrapa in extremis et ce choc soudain sembla la ramener à une certaine forme de réalité. Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Les mots lui faisaient défaut. Pas une phrase ne réussissait à se construire dans son esprit chamboulé. Sakura fut saisie par la morsure du froid environnent, le vent se levait. La nuit ne serait pas clémente.

Dans un premier temps, elle chercha tout d'abord à se remémorer sa journée, pour se rassurer. Être certaine qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là devant un mirage ou perdue dans un quelconque songe créé de toutes pièces par son esprit. Elle s'était levée ce matin-là comme tous les autres. Puis avait pris le chemin de l'hôpital où elle effectuait quelques heures au quotidien, afin de former une nouvelle génération de médecins ninjas. À midi, elle avait pris la route du centre d'aide psychologique aux enfants* victimes de la Quatrième Grande Guerre. Établissement qu'elle avait fondé quelques mois auparavant, avec l'aide de son amie, Ino Yamanaka. Ce projet avait occupé les deux dernières années sa vie et il venait de se concrétiser. Tous les enfants traumatisés y étaient reçus et recevaient une thérapie. Depuis peu, la structure se développait conjointement avec un autre centre de Suna. Sakura prêtait son aide au village du Pays du Vent, afin que lui-même puisse ouvrir les portes de sa propre clinique. Plus tard, elle s'était rendue dans la principale rue commerçante de Konoha pour y effectuer des achats. Le frigo se faisait vide, le remplir devenait particulièrement nécessaire. C'est alors que chargée de ses paquets, elle avait emprunté l'escalier de son immeuble. Avait posé ses sacs à terre pour en sortir son trousseau de clefs, se retrouver face à lui. Oui, c'était cela !

Sakura pensait rentrer chez elle, ouvrir une boîte de ramen, ce qu'elle reprochait autrefois à Naruto, bien sans savoir. Sans savoir, que lorsque l'on vit seul, on n'a pas toujours le courage de préparer un repas élaboré ou de se nourrir sainement. La routine et les mauvaises habitudes prennent parfois le dessus.

Elle aurait alors dégusté ce mets, tout en poursuivant la lecture de son dernier livre sur la médecine des plantes. Prise de fatigue, elle se serait endormie sur son bureau. Peut-être aurait-elle rouvert l'œil au beau milieu de la nuit, pour regagner son lit, peut-être pas. Mais voilà, Sasuke se tenait face à elle, droit et la regardant fixement. Dans un premier temps, elle parvint à parler, à murmurer son nom sous forme d'interrogation. Ce qui l'impressionna considérablement. Un étrange entremêlement de sentiments l'accaparait. La surprise, l'angoisse, le doute, la joie… Il fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé.

-Tadaima, Sakura.

Elle fronça les sourcils, abasourdie. À la maison, mais quelle maison ? Sakura, pourtant considérée comme brillante, ne saisissait pas le sens de cette phrase. Mais ici, il n'était pas question de comprendre un texte sur les fondamentaux de l'art ninja. Peut-être ne fallait-il pas commencer par là. Mais plutôt par se sortir de cette hébétude, enfin réaliser que Sasuke était de retour au village après deux années d'absence. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Dans un effort surhumain, elle parvint à poser ses sacs de courses sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sakura afficha alors un large sourire et trouva les mots qui lui semblaient être les mieux indiqués pour cette situation.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Sasuke-kun.**

La maison devait en l'occurrence désigner le village. D'un côté comme de l'autre, tous deux semblèrent se trouver à court de mots.

-Tu es arrivée aujourd'hui ?

-Ce matin même, lui répondit-il.

Sakura fut déçue de ne pas avoir été informée du retour de Sasuke plus tôt. Sans doute avait-il mieux à faire que se préoccuper de son ancienne coéquipière.

-Naruto est…

-Oui il est au courant, la coupa-t-il.

Bien entendu, Naruto le savait forcément songea-t-elle. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

-Kakashi aussi, trouva-t-il bon d'ajouter.

Nouveau silence gênant et pesant, Sakura cherchait vainement quoi dire ou que faire. Elle s'était imaginé cette scène au moins un milliard de fois au fil des années. Pourtant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Peut-être parce que la réalité ne ressemble jamais à ce que l'on s'imagine. Alors qu'enfant, elle avait plutôt tendance à se montrer mécontente de la présence de Naruto lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Sasuke. Voilà qu'à présent, elle regrettait cruellement l'absence de ce dernier. Lui aurait su trouver les mots, les aurait sorti de leur mutisme respectif. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire amusé que Sasuke ne manqua pas de relever. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Sakura secoua sa main droite, lui signifiant ainsi que la chose n'était pas digne d'intérêt. Se rappelant l'heure tardive mais surtout le trousseau de clefs qu'elle serrait toujours plus fort. Et qui commençait sérieusement à lui meurtrir les mains. Elle fit quelques pas en avant et en inséra une dans la serrure, avant de déverrouiller la porte. Elle se retourna vers Sasuke, toujours immobile.

-J'ai des tomates, dit-elle spontanément.

Son visage se décomposa légèrement, avant de piquer un fard à la réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sasuke la toisa brièvement devant ce qui semblait être une invitation. Mais ce qui le frappa davantage fut qu'elle se souvienne de ce détail, pourtant peu marquant de sa personne. Sasuke aimait les tomates et après toutes ces années, Sakura avait gardé cette information en mémoire. Certes, Uchiha était connu pour ne pas aimer grande chose. Autrefois, on aurait même pu croire qu'il le revendiquait délibérément. Ce qui à l'époque et il fallait bien l'avouer, contribuait grandement à son image de jeune homme torturé et martyr qui en agaçait quelques-uns.

-Je peux manger autre chose que des tomates, tu sais, lui répondit-il simplement.

-Oui, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis déso…

-Mais des tomates, ça m'ira très bien, la coupa-t-il.

Sakura afficha un nouveau sourire, reprenant ses moyens. Elle dégagea le passage de la porte et l'invita ainsi à entrer. Puis elle s'en alla récupérer les sacs qui reposaient toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

* * *

Attablé dans la salle à manger, Sasuke observait le nouveau décor dans lequel il se trouvait. L'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il imaginait. Un parquet entretenu recouvrait l'intégralité des sols du petit appartement, dont les murs étaient peints en blanc. Une longue bibliothèque particulièrement bien fournie mangeait tout un mur du côté du salon. Un salon qui lui se résumait à un canapé deux places, une table basse et une télévision dont l'épaisseur de poussière qui la recouvrait, témoignait de son inutilité. Un bureau et une chaise occupaient un angle, celui-ci était recouvert d'une pile impressionnante de livres et de papiers en tout genre. Enfin, près de l'entrée siégeait la cuisine, un plan de travail, un évier, un frigo, des placards, un four avec plaques de cuisson, le minimum vital pour survivre en somme.

Juste en face se trouvaient la salle de bain et un cabinet de toilettes. Au fond d'un petit couloir se tenaient deux portes dont l'une devait abriter la chambre de Sakura. L'autre pièce servait surement de débarra. Petit mais confortable et fonctionnel, c'est ce que lui avait indiqué son ancienne coéquipière en entrant dans l'appartement.

Quelques cadres photos occupaient un buffet, près de la table. Se retournant, il y prêta davantage attention. La première photo familière n'était autre que celle de l'équipe 7, prise du temps où ils étaient encore des aspirants ninjas. La seconde présentait un portrait de famille, deux personnes entouraient une Sakura tenant un diplôme entre ses mains, vraisemblablement les parents de cette dernière. À en juger par le gilet vert qu'elle portait, il devait s'agir de sa graduation en tant que ninja de moyenne classe. D'autres clichés dévoilaient différents aspects ou moments de sa vie. Mais ce furent les dernières, apparemment récentes, qui l'interpellèrent tout particulièrement. Au point qu'il se sentit obligé d'appeler son ancienne coéquipière, prenant l'un des cadres entre ses mains, une photo de groupe.

-Dis-moi, que faisiez-vous ce jour-là ? s'enquit-il, perplexe.

Sakura passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule, s'interrompant dans la préparation du repas.

-Ah, c'était le mariage de Naruto ! répondit-elle sans hésitation.

En effet, autre centre de l'image se tenaient Naruto et Hinata, vêtus de leurs habits de cérémonie et entourés de leurs invités tous aussi bien habillés les uns que les autres. Le cœur de Sasuke manqua un battement. Il en recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il avait en bouche, portant sa seule main à son visage afin de s'essuyer. La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. _Naruto ? Naruto Uzumaki ? Marié ? Impossible !_ Sakura vint aussitôt à sa hauteur pour lui tendre une serviette.

-Je pensais que tu le savais, Naruto ne te l'a pas dit ? Tu lui avais adressé un message de félicitations, le jour de son mariage.

-Je savais qu'il allait se marier mais pas quand!

Non, non, Naruto s'était bien gardé de lui communiquer la date, lui comme Kakashi d'ailleurs. Uzumaki lui avait envoyé une invitation qu'il avait décliné. Le blond devait penser qu'il était donc inutile de lui donner la date. De façon générale, les quelques échanges qu'ils entretenaient à distance n'avaient pas trait à ce genre de choses et portaient uniquement sur les affaires de sécurité du village ou sur Kaguya. Sasuke passa le linge sur son visage, stupéfait. Ainsi donc le plus gros énergumène du village de Konoha était marié. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'Hinata Hyûga pour accepter de l'épouser. Cette fille qui avait passé toute son enfance à l'observer de loin. Même lui était parvenu à remarquer l'intérêt tout particulier qu'elle portait au blond.

-Où dois-je adresser mes condoléances pour Hinata ?

-Imbécile ! lança-t-elle avec le sourire.

Tout de même, marié ? L'idée lui sembla curieuse, abstraite. Imaginer Naruto en chef de famille s'avérait être une chose difficile. Il était loin le gamin de ses douze ans. Pourtant, Sasuke se sentit heureux pour lui, sincèrement. Lui qui n'avait pas de famille, c'était à présent chose faite.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, lui fit remarquer Sakura. S'il ne t'a pas prévenu, c'est qu'il était très occupé avec sa formation renforcée. Il pensait que tu avais mieux à faire de ton côté. Et puis les choses sont allées plutôt vite, je dois dire.

Et le mot était faible. Au bout de quelques mois seulement Naruto et Hinata avaient décidé de convoler à la stupéfaction générale. Des noces sans précédent, une véritable fête à travers tout le pays du feu, qui venait de voir se réunir l'ensemble des cinq kages à Konoha. Oui vraiment, cela paraissait étonnant que cela ne soit pas arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles d'Uchiha. Quoique pas vraiment, Sasuke voyageait souvent dans des zones reculées, isolées du reste du monde. Devait-il s'attendre à d'autres bombes de ce genre ? Sans doute valait-il mieux s'y préparer pour parer à toute éventualité.

-Et tu as d'autres nouvelles de ce genre ?

Sakura réfléchit un instant mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Haruno s'en retourna dans la cuisine, le laissant seul à table. Il replaça la photo à sa place et décida qu'il serait à présent préférable d'éviter toute indiscrétion. Il se concentra à nouveau sur les murs qui l'entouraient, un intérieur sobre. Chaque meuble, chaque objet qui occupait les lieux parlait pour elle et témoignait de son quotidien. Ainsi pouvait-il déduire qu'elle passait la plus grande part de son temps assise à son bureau ou à piocher dans les livres désordonnés de sa bibliothèque. Sakura s'était toujours montrée particulièrement brillante. Elle avait besoin de faire marcher son cerveau. La lecture occupait une place fondamentale dans sa vie. Autrefois, cela s'était fait aux dépens de son entraînement physique. Lacune qui aujourd'hui n'était plus d'actualité, elle avait pu en attester plus d'une fois depuis lors. Pour autant0 ,cet appartement ne semblait être qu'un lieu de passage. L'essentiel de son existence se passait manifestement dehors. Elle-même avait changé, tout autant que Naruto d'ailleurs. Tous deux paraissaient bien plus adultes quoique toujours plus bruyants que Sasuke.

Elle portait ses cheveux plus courts que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Une mèche de côté recouvrait à présent son front que l'on qualifiait autrefois de large. Cela participait à ce reflet plus mature de sa personne, que Sasuke avait perçu en elle. Le tout était maintenu par un serre-tête de couleur rouge tendant vers le magenta. Sous la lumière de la lampe il en était sûr à présent, son pull se révélait effectivement être d'un vert pâle, protégé d'un tablier blanc noué dans son dos. Elle avait troqué ses sandales pour une paire de pantoufles. Sa cape noire pendait à l'entrée, accrochée au porte manteau, de même que son sac de voyage. Sasuke apprécia la tranquillité que lui conféraient les lieux.

Les minutes passèrent, interminables. Enfin, les plats furent disposés sur la table, chacun se retrouva assis devant sa propre assiette. Sakura lui lança un _« Bon appétit ! »_ enjoué et entama son assiette sans se faire prier. Lui, porta sa main droite à ses baguettes et alla piocher dans son bol de riz. Ils mangèrent ainsi calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne briser ce silence.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Sakura releva la tête, étonnée. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler une précédente conversation, presque trois ans plus tôt.

-Désolée de quoi ?

Sasuke reposa ses baguettes sur la table, hésitant.

-J'ai eu vent de ce qui t'était arrivé par ma faute.

-Ta faute ? souffla-t-elle. Parce que c'était de ta faute si un fou convoitait tes pupilles ?

Sakura ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il évoque le sujet de Kido et de son enlèvement momentané.

-Non, mais ils t'ont utilisé comme appât pour m'attirer.

Sakura fixa son assiette avec obstination à la recherche d'une réponse adéquate.

-Je t'en prie, les renforts n'étaient même pas arrivés que j'en avais déjà réchappé. Kakashi n'aurait pas dû te prévenir. C'est à croire qu'il était prêt à utiliser n'importe quel motif valable pour te voir revenir, plaisanta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Et le pire c'est que cela a marché, du moins temporairement ! On t'a aperçu de loin avant que tu ne disparaisses.

Sasuke ignorait totalement que ses camarades de Konoha avaient eu connaissance de son passage éclair. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le message de Kakashi le prévenant de la disparition de Sakura. Sasuke s'était rendu sur place et avait évincé les quelques hommes du dénommé Kido. De son côté, Sakura avait patiemment attendu de récupérer tout son chakra afin de se libérer, obtenant au passage quelques précieuses informations. Elle avait ensuite affronté Kido en combat singulier. Sakura s'était sentie flattée qu'il se porte ainsi à son secours, quoique froissée par l'idée qu'il puisse la croire incapable de se défendre par ses propres moyens. Il était venu mais n'avait salué personne. Parti aussi vite qu'il était apparu, sans un mot. Se pouvait-il qu'elle lui en veuille pour cela ? Pouvait-on blâmer Sasuke Uchiha d'agir comme Sasuke Uchiha ? Elle préféra réprimer ce sentiment et afficha un faible sourire. Après tout, il avait bien plus important à faire.

-Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, comme Naruto… renchérit-elle.

Elle se trompait, les gens qui avaient une quelconque importance dans la vie de Sasuke se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Les possibilités étaient donc restreintes.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

Et pourtant, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait traité le premier message de Kakashi avec sérieux, au lieu de s'abstenir de toute intervention comme de réponse. Les choses ne seraient pas allées aussi loin. Kido n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de s'en prendre à une personne de son entourage.

-Je te remercie simplement d'être venu ce jour-là. C'est ça l'essentiel, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Sasuke la fixa un instant puis reporta son attention sur son assiette. Sakura en profita pour saisir son courage à deux mains et poser la question qui la taraudait et lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée.

-Pour combien de temps restes-tu au village ?

-Je ne sais pas, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Je ne sais pas. Cela pouvait signifier que son séjour durerait longtemps et inversement. À présent, elle savait ce à quoi s'en tenir. Profiter de chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier qu'il passait au village. Sakura ne le verrait pas beaucoup, elle le savait, pas avec son planning.

-Où vas-tu séjourner ?

Le soumettait-elle à interrogatoire ? Non, elle s'inquiétait simplement pour lui, du Sakura tout craché. Elle n'aurait de cesse de se faire du mouron pour Naruto et lui, aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient. À croire qu'elle en avait fait le devoir de sa vie. Il n'était pas si loin du compte.

-Honnêtement, je pensais m'inviter chez Naruto. Mais je ne m'étais pas imaginé que cet abruti ne vivait plus seul.

-Tu pourrais tenter ta chance dans le quartier hôtelier de Konoha. Mais avec le mariage de Naruto et les festivités qui s'en sont suivis, je doute qu'ils aient beaucoup de places à disposition.

-Ton débarra fera parfaitement l'affaire, dit-il.

-Mon déba quoi ?

-La pièce au fond du couloir, ce n'est pas un débarra ?

-Non ! C'est une chambre d'amis.

Rêvait-elle où était-il en train de s'inviter chez elle ? Dans son espace privé qu'il qualifiait au passage de débarra ! Elle en était presque indignée.

-Mais ce n'est pas un hôtel ici !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut ? Payer ? Si ce n'est que ça.

-Abruti fini !

Sakura qui dans sa fureur s'était redressée, se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise, bras croisés. Sasuke avait conservé son air serein tout au long de cet échange et il affichait à présent un faible sourire en coin. Il la faisait marcher.

-J'irai dormir sous un po…

-C'est bon, le coupa-t-elle. Mais c'est temporaire, pour te dépanner !

Sakura se leva de table et ramassa la vaisselle du dîner à présent achevé, dissimulant ainsi son trouble. Elle en parut heureuse. Comme en témoignait le rouge qui venait de colorer ses joues. D'autre part, elle sentit pourtant que la cohabitation allait être difficile. Car malgré toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Il fallait le reconnaître, Sasuke n'était pas d'un caractère facile mais plutôt tempétueux. Elle se souvint alors de leurs missions d'aspirants ninjas en extérieur, des matinées difficiles où le jeune Uchiha se montrait grognon. Il n'était pas et ne serait jamais du matin. Après tout, il avait bien détruit la moitié d'un repaire d'Orochimaru au motif que Sai était venu troubler son sommeil. Oh misère, dans quoi s'était-elle engagée. _Tadaima, Sakura._ Avait-il dit. Elle ignorait encore tout le sens que cette phrase allait prendre dans les jours, les mois mais surtout les années à venir…

 _*Projet de Sakura et Ino évoqué dans le Sakura Hiden_

 _**Réplique finale du Sasuke Shinden_

* * *

 _Le chapitre 2 n'était pas censé être centré sur Sasuke et Sakura. Ce n'est pas plus mal au final, l'abcès est crevé entre eux. x) Comme je le disais plus haut, les autres ninjas de Konoha reviendront dans le prochain chapitre, notamment Naruto. Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à écrire les pensées de Sasuke, c'est un personnage qui reste complexe et difficile à interpréter. Il a grandement changé au fil du temps. Je verrai bien où tout cela me mènera!  
_

 _Sur ce, si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas!_


	3. Chapitre 3: Ichiraku!

_Je profite d'avoir un peu de temps devant moi pour avancer, voici donc le chapitre 3. Il est légèrement plus court que les précédents. Je ne les posterai sans doute pas toujours à un rythme aussi soutenu. Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire trouve ses lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre révisé le 08/11/2018**_

 **Chapitre 3: Ichiraku!**

Il souriait béatement. Hinata l'observait du coin de l'œil, assise sur la banquette du salon, tout à son ouvrage. Il se trouvait dans cet état depuis la veille au soir. Elle ignorait tout à fait qu'une convocation auprès du Hokage suscitait chez lui de pareilles émotions. Elle s'en trouva tout d'abord amusée, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait être à l'origine d'un enthousiasme si soudain. Leur vie conjugale débutait, elle bénéficiait de plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour apprendre à la connaître pleinement. Cette perspective la fit sourire. Bien entendu, Naruto n'avait pas tardé à lui fournir une explication. Il ne pouvait garder pour lui cette nouvelle, qu'il qualifiait de merveilleuse, fantastique ! Il s'était assis sur les marches de l'escalier tout près de l'entrée sous le regard attentif de sa jeune épouse.

«Il est de retour !» s'était-il exclamé.

Nul besoin de précision ou même de lui faire un dessin, elle avait aussitôt deviné. Sasuke Uchiha venait donc de rentrer au village. Hinata en demeurait pantoise. Heureuse, elle le fut pour Naruto. À vrai dire et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ne pouvait se targuer de connaître le descendant de l'illustre famille. Leurs échanges se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, peut-être un ou deux mots à quelques occasions. Un instant elle douta même tout à fait de lui avoir un jour adressé la parole, confuse. Pourtant et elle dut bien le reconnaître. À cette nouvelle, ce n'est pas à Naruto qu'allèrent ses premières pensées. Mais à une camarade qui lui avait offert tout son soutien par le passé. Sans qui elle ne se trouverait certainement pas ici aujourd'hui, assise auprès de celui qui était à présent son mari. Hinata prit alors une résolution, celle de la soutenir à son tour. Pour le moment, Naruto accaparait toute son attention. Elle le savait ailleurs. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas vexée. Après tout, cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu.

Uzumaki lui tournait le dos, les mains jointes, installé à l'extérieur de la maison sous la véranda. Le regard dans le vague, heureux, un bonheur contagieux qui la conduisit à se lever. Franchissant la courte distance qui les séparait, elle plaça sa main sur son épaule droite. Il sursauta légèrement.

-File donc à sa rencontre, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce qui lui était propre.

-Mais…

-File je te dis !

Il n'allait pas se faire prier tout de même. Il se redressa d'un bond et l'étreignit légèrement.

-Je reviens vite ! l'assura-t-il.

Elle n'en était pas aussi certaine.

-Prends ton temps, j'ai quelques visites à rendre de toute façon.

Il lui sourit largement. Elle le regarda disparaître à l'entrée de la maison. Elle l'entendit encore enfiler ses sandales, puis enfin la porte claqua. Hinata ne put alors réprimer sa folle envie de rire. Décidément, Naruto resterait un éternel enfant. Elle venait de le libérer de cette obligation. De ce devoir qu'il s'était fait de rester auprès d'elle en permanence et ce, depuis que le mariage avait été célébré. Jusqu'à quand cela aurait-il duré ? La fin de son congé sans doute... Non, il fallait bien renouer avec un brin de normalité.

* * *

Il courait à en perdre haleine, oui, mais jusqu'où ? Naruto fut contraint de s'arrêter. Effectivement, il ignorait parfaitement l'endroit où Sasuke se trouvait. Le village était grand, trop grand pour y chercher quelqu'un sans la moindre piste vers laquelle s'orienter. Il l'avait laissé à l'angle d'une rue. Il doutait fortement de la possibilité qu'il s'y soit encore. Uchiha comptait se rendre à l'hôpital pour y voir Sakura. Mais là encore, c'était peine perdue. À moins qu'Haruno ne lui ait collé une rouste. Auquel cas il serait actuellement cloué sur un lit d'hôpital. Cette perspective l'amusa beaucoup. Mais il n'y porta pas plus de crédit. Naruto décida finalement de prendre la route de l'appartement de sa coéquipière. Il s'y rendrait plus rapidement en passant par les toits.

Les immeubles défilaient à présent sous ses yeux, le soleil se trouvait déjà haut dans le ciel. Midi sonnerait bientôt. Il inviterait donc Sasuke à déjeuner avec lui. Car lui ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Enfin à condition qu'il parvienne à lui mettre la main dessus. Il n'eut pas à chercher davantage, interpellé par une voix à la fois familière et démesurément forte. Il s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde de la bâtisse où il se trouvait. Kiba Inuzuka accompagné d'Akamaru siégeaient à l'entrée d'un parc, bloquant la route à un troisième individu. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Naruto s'empressa de les rejoindre.

-Alors comme ça tu es de retour au village. Tu ambitionnes toujours de devenir Hokage ?! lança-t-il de vive voix.

-Pour ça, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! renchérit Naruto, affichant un air de défi.

-Vous autres gens de Konoha êtes toujours aussi bruyants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

-Ce n'est qu'une constatation de ma part, rien de plus.

-Non mais regarde-le, Naruto, avec les grands airs qu'il se donne celui-là.

-Allons, Kiba, calmes-toi ! Sasuke ne fait que nous charrier, n'est-ce pas ?

Le principal intéressé ne jugeait apparemment pas nécessaire de lui répondre. Il fit un écart de quelques pas de façon à contourner Kiba, qui jusque-là lui bloquait la route. Sasuke reprit alors son chemin, comme si de rien n'était, ignorant ainsi ses anciens camarades.

-Eh, attends-moi Sasuke, je te cherchais ! Si tu veux bien nous excuser, Kiba !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec un type pareil, Naruto ? Tu tiens à perdre ton temps?!

-De quoi je me mêle ?

-Sasuke est un ancien déserteur, je me méfie des mecs comme lui. Sans parler du fait que lui je n'ai jamais pu le sentir…

-Pour supporter une odeur telle que la tienne, il faut effectivement avoir un bien mauvais d'odorat, le coupa Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Kiba répondait toujours aussi facilement aux provocations, c'en était navrant. Sept années de passées et il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Sasuke se moquait bien de l'opinion d'autrui. Inuzuka ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Sans attendre Naruto, il reprit sa marche. Après tout, si ce dernier tenait tellement à lui parler, il n'aurait aucun mal à le rattraper.

-Bon, je te laisse, Kiba ! À la prochaine !

-Et toi, prends soin d'Hinata ou je t'en colle une !

Naruto lui adressa un ultime signe de la main, puis il rejoignit Sasuke à grandes enjambées. Une fois à sa hauteur, il adapta son allure à la sienne, ramenant ses deux bras derrière sa nuque dans une posture qui lui était propre.

-Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de petites réflexions que tu vas te faire accepter des autres. Tu le sais, Sasuke !

Sasuke demeurait impassible, inébranlable. La chose ne le chagrinait en rien.

-Que veux-tu que cela me fasse. Je n'ai que faire de leur approbation.

-Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, on dirait. En tout cas, je crois savoir où il se rend à une heure pareille. Je suis certain qu'il rend visite à cette Tama…. Rhooo, Tama quoi déjà….. Ah, j'y suis, Tamaki*! dit-il. Cela fait quelques semaines déjà. Cette fille vient d'emménager à Konoha. Elle était originaire d'une ville abandonnée, Sora-Ku je crois. On dit qu'il y grouille tout un tas de chat là-bas.

-Tamaki, répéta-t-il. Ce nom m'est familier. Il ne s'agirait pas de la petite-fille de Nekobaa par hasard ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! Pourquoi, tu les connais ?

-Ce serait trop long à raconter.

Nekobaa, voilà qui le ramenait trois ans en arrière alors qu'il venait de se lancer à la poursuite de son frère, son unité fraichement formée, Taka. Il s'était rendu auprès de ladite grand-mère afin de se pourvoir en équipement. Autrefois les Uchiha avaient pour habitude de commercer avec la vieille femme.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que Kiba est au courant, la nouvelle de ton retour va vite se répandre.

-Au fait, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

-Si tu ne fais rien de précis, je me disais que l'on pourrait aller déjeuner ensemble.

-Comme tu voudras.

-Eh, ne fais pas comme si c'était une corvée ! maugréa-t-il.

Naruto prit les devants, Sasuke se laissa guider dans ce dédale de ruelles que son acolyte empruntait. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement face à une enseigne bien connue de l'un comme de l'autre, Ichiraku. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Naruto savait se montrer particulièrement prévisible par moments. Le blond passa sous les carrés de tissu blanc accrochés au plafond, Sasuke à sa suite. Ils furent accueillis par Teuchi qui manifesta une joie hors normes face à son meilleur client. Il montra plus de réserve devant Sasuke, non pas par méfiance mais plutôt par surprise. Un visage qu'il n'avait pas aperçu depuis longtemps. Tous deux commandèrent un bol de ramen et étant les seuls clients, ils furent rapidement servis par Ayame. Le restaurant de ramen avait visiblement pris de l'envergure à en juger par cette table supplémentaire qui se tenait à l'extérieur.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier avec Sakura-Chan ? Elle devait être contente de te voir.

-Parce que ça te regarde ?

-Ce que tu peux être barbant. J'espère au moins que tu ne t'es pas comporté comme un goujat avec elle.

Sasuke ne lui offrit aucune réponse.

-Ça va, j'ai compris ! Je n'obtiendrai rien de toi à ce sujet ! Au fait, où est-ce que tu as dormi ? Je me suis rappelé un peu tard que le quartier hôtelier était bondé actuellement.

-Chez Sakura… se borna-t-il à répondre.

Naruto manqua s'étrangler sur place.

-Quoi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore ?

Naruto tapota sa poitrine, cherchant à se remettre de sa fausse route.

-Rien, rien, je suis désolé. J'ai pensé après coup que j'aurais pu t'inviter à séjourner chez nous. Mais cela aurait peut-être posé problème à Hinata.

-Et tenir la chandelle, très peu pour moi.

-Qui te parle de tenir la chandelle. On a des chambres supplémentaires, si un jour on a des enfants.

Ce fut autour de Sasuke de s'étouffer, accessoirement pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Voulaient-ils tous sa mort? Tout juste marié et il parlait déjà d'enfants ! S'était-il vraiment absenté pendant deux ans ? Il lui sembla que dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ. Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil, perplexe.

-Vous en avez d'autres bombes à me balancer ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ?

-Rien, laisse tomber ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne viendrai pas chez toi.

-Comme tu veux mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. Hinata est une excellente cuisinière.

-Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un exploiteur du peuple. Au fait, heureusement que Sakura m'a informé de votre mariage. Tu t'étais bien gardé de me communiquer la date. Je suppose que des félicitions sont de circonstance.

-Je te remercie ! dit-il, affichant un large sourire. D'ailleurs, tu n'auras même pas à payer ton bol de ramen. Teuchi m'a offert un bon de ramen à volonté à vie comme cadeau de mariage** !

-Alors tu commences par gâcher la vie d'Hinata en l'épousant. Et maintenant voilà que tu veux faire mettre la clef sous la porte à Ichiraku, avec ta consommation abusive de nouilles. Tu ne perds pas le nord.

-Très drôle ! Venant d'un squatteur, ça me fait bien rire. Tu comptes rester chez Sakura-Chan alors. Encore faut-il qu'elle accepte.

-Elle était déjà partie quand je me suis réveillé ce matin. Elle ne m'a pas laissé de clefs et je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée.

-Autrement dit, tu t'es retrouvé enfermé dehors ! Ahahaha, c'est à mourir de rire. Je suppose que tu avais laissé tes affaires à l'intérieur.

Naturo riait à gorge déployée devant un Sasuke qui le fusillait du regard. La veille, Uchiha avait donc occupé la chambre d'amis du petit appartement d'Haruno. La nuit s'était déroulée sans heurts, sa couche se résumait en un futon déroulé à même le sol. Quelques oreillers et une couverture qu'elle lui avait généreusement cédé. La pièce s'avérait être vide. Une fenêtre occupait l'un des murs. Une lampe de chevet trônait à présent sur le parquet à côté de sa couchette, encore un prêt de son ancienne camarade. Dire qu'il s'était invité chez elle, aurait été un euphémisme. Non, il s'était plutôt imposé. Sakura avait d'abord manifesté son mécontentement, finissant par faire bonne figure. Temporaire avait-elle dit. Il pourrait peut-être espérer rester quelques jours encore, par simplicité. Le soir même, une fois sa chambre installée, Sakura s'en était retournée dans le salon pour s'asseoir à son bureau. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quelle heure elle s'était attardée. Mais à en juger par la lumière qui filtrait sous sa porte, cela avait dû être à un point avancé de la nuit. Au matin, elle avait déjà disparu. Sakura menait un rythme de fou. C'était du moins sa conclusion. Quelqu'un devait bien s'en soucier, non ? Du moins commençait-il à l'espérer. Naruto et Hinata en avaient déjà fait la remarque auprès la jeune femme.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir attendre qu'elle rentre, devant sa porte. Et ce, en espérant qu'elle ait la gentillesse de t'accueillir une nuit de plus, le railla-t-il.

-Tu la ramènes un peu trop à mon goût.

Cependant, Naruto reprit un air sérieux. Inspirant un grand coup, il se retourna légèrement pour lui faire face. Il marqua une pause puis le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je te demanderai simplement une chose, Sasuke. Fais attention à Sakura-Chan, s'il te plaît. Elle n'attend rien de toi, si ce n'est que tu sois heureux. Elle veut juste pouvoir rester ton amie. Alors ne fais rien qui puisse la blesser. Tu sais bien ce qu'il en est.

Sasuke comprit parfaitement ce qu'à demi-mots Naruto essayait de lui dire. Avoir été pardonné était une chose. Mais se pardonner à soi-même en était une autre. Il n'ignorait rien du tort qu'il leur avait causé à tous les deux. Du chagrin et de la souffrance provoqués par son départ, sa quête de vengeance. Que pouvait-il y faire? Sa rédemption, il cherchait à l'obtenir et à la mériter au quotidien. Deux années passées sur les routes ne suffisaient toujours pas à ses yeux.

-Et je sais que toi tu…

-Comprends-le, Naruto. C'est impossible, le coupa-t-il. De toute façon, tu te fais de fausses idées me concernant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Impossible, oui, tout à fait impossible, pas avec ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Naruto devrait se faire une raison. Il ne pourrait se permettre de prendre ce risque, lui, l'Uchiha. Membre de ce clan maudit, dont la puissance démesurée des sentiments avait causé la perte. Il en était la preuve vivante de par les exactions qu'il avait commis pour et par la vengeance. Aimer ou non n'était pas la question. S'il ne se trouvait pas en mesure de maîtriser ses propres sentiments. Naruto prétendait le contraire mais... Qui pouvait vraiment savoir? S'il se perdait à nouveau, s'il se trompait de voie. Qu'adviendrait-il? Cette peur viscérale le hantait depuis la fin de la guerre. Il ne se faisait toujours pas confiance.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Moi, je ne sais pas de quoi je parle !

Naruto ramena sa main droite à son front, y déposa ses doigts, comme pour s'asséner une pichenette.

-Peut-être une prochaine fois, alors !

Par ce geste si important aux yeux de Sasuke, Naruto trouva bon de lui rappeler une promesse implicite qu'il avait faite à leur vieille camarade, la veille de son départ, deux ans auparavant. S'en souvenait-elle ?

* * *

À la nuit tombée, Sasuke regagna le dernier étage de l'immeuble où habitait Sakura. Il s'installa sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier. Uchiha y demeura ainsi un long moment, il le sentit aux fourniments qui le saisirent au moment où elle se présenta devant lui. Encore habillée de la blouse blanche de l'hôpital qui dissimulait son fameux pull vert, elle serrait une pile de papiers sous son épaule gauche. Haruno le salua d'un signe de tête et le dépassa rapidement, pour gagner le seuil de la porte.

-Tu peux encore rester, si tu veux. Je ne suis pas beaucoup là, alors ça ne me dérange pas, dit-elle. Au fait, Maître Hokage, enfin Kakashi sensei m'a fait savoir qu'il avait pris connaissance de ton rapport. Il t'attend demain dans son bureau pour en discuter avec toi.

Il se releva difficilement, les jambes engourdies.

-Merc…

Elle s'était déjà engouffrée dans l'appartement.

 _* et ** Événements tirés du Konoha Hiden: The perfect Day for a Wedding._

* * *

 _Hinata et Kiba ont fait leur entrée. Même si Hinata est apparu dans le premier chapitre de façon très furtive. Je ne compte pas la cantonner à son rôle de femme au foyer, que personne ne s'inquiète. Pour ce qui est de Kiba, il est précisé qu'il commence à fréquenter ladite Tamaki dans le Konoha Hiden. J'ai trouvé l'anecdote amusante donc voilà ! XD_

 _Pour ce qui est de la "collocation" de Sasuke et Sakura, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle durera. N'y voyez pas de ma part une quelconque entreprise visant à les rapprocher. Le fait est que d'après les quelques informations dont on dispose, Sasuke et Sakura ont vécu un temps ensemble avant de se marier. J'essaie de m'adapter par rapport à ça. Mais je dois avouer que ça me gênait un peu de les coller sous le même toit tout de suite. J'espère que j'ai bien fait les choses. De toute façon et comme vous avez pu le comprendre en lisant ce chapitre, le SasuSaku n'est pas pour tout de suite. Ils auront bien des choses à régler auparavant. Ce serait trop facile sinon! XD Et je ne compte pas axer cette fanfiction uniquement sur les romances de toute façon, d'autant que c'est accessoire. Mais les liens et les sentiments étant deux éléments fondamentaux du manga, il est normal d'autant s'y attarder de mon point de vue.  
_

 _À partir du chapitre suivant, les choses seront moins centrées sur eux ou même sur Sasuke. Je vais introduire un panel plus large de personnages et une première mission va bientôt être entamée. Je ne pourrai pas franchement abordé le sujet de Kaguya, dans la mesure où l'essentiel des découvertes faites pas Sasuke viennent bien plus tard à l'époque de Boruto. Ce ne serait pas cohérent, mais j'ai quand même une idée derrière la tête.  
_

 _Et pour répondre à cmagique, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise! De toute façon, je dois aussi dire que seuls deux volumes des romans de Naruto post Shippuden sont parus en France (celui de Shikamaru et Kakashi, je crois). Je n'ai lu aucun des deux. x) Le Sakura Hiden devrait être le prochain à sortir, mais il n'est pas annoncé pour tout de suite, alors le Sasuke Shinden ou le Konoha Hiden n'en parlons même pas! XD Puis je vais me détacher des livres pour de bon, donc on ne se posera même plus la question! XD  
_


	4. Chapitre 4: Le Capitaine Yamato

_Le chapitre 4 est là. Aujourd'hui vient de prendre fin Naruto Shippuden avec l'ultime épisode de la série. Que d'émotions ! XD_ _À cette occasion j'ai ajouté un petit bonus, une scène qui était initialement destinée au prochain chapitre mais que j'ai donc rebasculé dans le quatrième. X) Je vous remercie une fois de plus de lire ma fanfiction. Et un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre révisé le 08/11/2018**_

 **Chapitre 4: Le Capitaine Yamato**

Les jours défilaient à un rythme certain, ponctués de quelques aléas avec lesquelles Hokage le Sixième se devait de composer. Ainsi attaché à son travail, tout aussi bien qu'à sa chaise, kakashi Hatake parcourait la paperasse apportée par Shizune. Le regard hagard et perdu dans le lointain, il s'offrit pourtant une courte pause. Face à la large baie vitrée qui traversait son bureau, il constatait l'animation d'un village paisible et prospère. Son œuvre ainsi que celle des cinq Hokages qui l'avaient précédé. Qu'un jour il transmettrait à son ancien élève, Naruto Uzumaki.

Il songeait d'ailleurs à ce dernier, inondé de travail et pour cause. Uzumaki suivait depuis deux ans une formation intensive, visant à rattraper le retard qu'il avait acquis sur le plan de ses connaissances personnelles. S'il souhaitait un jour se hisser à la place qui était aujourd'hui la sienne, il lui fallait en passer par là. Se prêter à cet exercice ne l'avait guère enchanté. Shikamaru en était d'ailleurs l'instigateur. Car comme tout un chacun le savait, un Hokage se devait d'être un ninja accomplis. Il n'existait aucun raccourci possible. Des années durant, Naruto s'était limité au seul apprentissage de la force physique. Des entraînements éreintant et d'envergure, certes, mais qui avaient laissé quelques lacunes se développer quant aux connaissances fondamentales de l'art ninja et de ses usages, le b.a-ba en somme. Tout ce que Naruto avait soigneusement évité depuis les bancs de l'académie et jusqu'à récemment. Il étudiait donc jour après jour sous la direction de Shikamaru et de Kakashi. Les deux shinobis veillaient au bon déroulement de cette formation. Tous ses camarades de promotion , que ce soit Ino Yamanaka ou encore Sakura Haruno, avaient brigué le grade de jônin, à l'exception d'Hinata**.

Kakashi se sentait à présent rassuré à l'idée de le savoir sous la protection d'Hinata. Elle qui s'assurerait qu'il n'aille pas au-delà du raisonnable. Il craignait cependant que le récent retour d'un vieux camarade ne vienne le troubler dans ses études. Pour autant, Naruto possédait encore bien du temps devant lui. Car son ancien maître ne se montrait toujours pas disposé à céder sa place à qui que ce soit, après seulement trois années à cette fonction. En cette fin de printemps, Kakashi profitait d'une tasse de thé préparée avec soin par son assistante. Humant ce parfum frais et épicé qui s'en dégageait. Un de ses tiroirs renfermait le précieux labeur de Sasuke. Des recherches dont fort peu de personnes étaient avisées, en raison de la sensibilité même du sujet. Les unités de décryptage s'activaient en ce moment même au déchiffrage des diverses retranscriptions d'écritures. Parfois, même la fameuse pupille de Sasuke n'en était pas venue à bout. Mais pour l'heure, rien n'indiquait qu'elles leur seraient d'une quelconque utilité. Quelques jours auparavant, le jeune Uchiha s'était donc présenté à son bureau, comme prévu. Tous deux en étaient arrivé à la même conclusion. Les informations dont ils disposaient à ce jour, s'avéraient être bien trop minces et fragiles.

Kakashi crut d'abord que Sasuke s'en retournerait sur les routes, dans les heures ou les jours qui suivraient. Lui qui n'avait soufflé mot de ses projets à venir. Pourtant une semaine plus tard, il séjournait toujours au village. Peut-être resterait-il de façon prolongée. Qu'importe, sa présence s'avérait être de bon augure. Ce matin même lui était parvenu une missive du capitaine Yamato. À en croire ce qu'il disait, il y avait du grabuge du côté de l'un des repaires d'Orochimaru. Une équipe venait d'ores et déjà d'être formée et dépêchée par ses soins. Elle ne tarderait plus à se présenter dans son bureau.

* * *

Deux acolytes du trio Ino-Shika-Chô marchaient côte à côte à une allure soutenue. Tous deux revenaient de missions encore récentes, et n'avaient bénéficié que d'une simple nuit de repos. Ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre de vive voix, plus à leur âge du moins. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui leur manquait. Pourtant, tous deux se trouvaient être bien plus préoccupés par une récente nouvelle, qui n'avait pas fini de faire le tour du village. Sasuke Uchiha, de retour, qui l'eût cru ?! Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de guetter la réaction de sa collègue et amie. Elle qui était connue pour avoir montré une inclination plus qu'évidente pour Uchiha, à une certaine époque. Elle affichait pourtant son air habituel, serein et confiant. Il en fut rassuré. Cela se manifesta par un profond soupir. Ainsi n'aurait-il pas à ramasser les pots cassés, après une quelconque altercation entre Ino et Sai ou Sai et Sasuke. Une galère en moins ! La constance de ses sentiments à l'égard du dessinateur semblait à présent plus qu'évidente. La venue de cet ancien camarade de promotion les animait tout particulièrement. Ça et la convocation qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Un ordre de mission de rang A, ça ne courait plus vraiment les rues ces derniers temps, époque paisible oblige. Ils se rendaient ainsi au bâtiment central du village de Konoha, tenant une conversation vive et soutenue.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de croiser une troisième collègue au bas de l'escalier. Shikamaru et Ino saluèrent chaleureusement Sakura. Elle ne portait pas la blouse blanche de l'hôpital mais sa propre tenue de mission. Ce qui indiquait qu'elle-même rentrait ou partait du village à cet effet. Derrière elle se tenait Naruto, assis sur l'escalier et qui conversait jusque-là avec elle.

-Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas convoquée au bureau du Hokage par hasard ? s'enquit Ino auprès de sa meilleure amie et rivale.

-Si, justement, lui répondit-elle. On ne m'avait plus affecté de mission depuis le mariage de Naruto. J'étais chargé de former de jeunes médecins ninjas, dernièrement. Mais Shizune prend ma relève. Ce sera ensuite ton tour à partir de la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi, vous aussi ?

Shikamaru et Ino agitèrent tous les deux la tête, répondant ainsi à l'affirmative.

-Quelle coïncidence !

-C'est une mission de quel rang, si je peux me permettre ? les questionna Naruto.

-A.

-Par mal par les temps qui courent, ça éveille ma curiosité. Je crois que je vais venir avec vous pour voir ce qu'il en est.

-Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? le coupa Shikamaru.

-Je t'ai sonné ?

Ino et Sakura prirent les devants, Shikamaru et Naruto à leur suite. Tous les quatre gravirent les marches de l'escalier, traversèrent le couloir puis toquèrent à la porte du bureau de Kakashi. Après avoir été invités à entrer, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Hokage le Sixième se tenait debout, appuyé d'un bras sur sa chaise. Une tasse de thé vide reposait sur son bureau. Il se tourna vers eux, afficha un air surpris en découvrant que Naruto se trouvait avec eux.

-Tu n'as donc pas pu retenir ta curiosité, je suppose.

-Et vous osez encore lui poser ce genre de questions après toutes ces années, soupira Shikamaru.

Kakashi se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'avança à leur rencontre, adoptant un ton plus formel.

-Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, je vous assigne à tous les trois une mission de rang A. Avant toute chose, je vais commencer par faire un point sur la situation.

Kakashi tâtonna sur son bureau à la recherche d'un morceau de papier, qu'il déroula sous leurs yeux.

-J'ai reçu ce message de la part de Yamato, ce-matin.

-Le capitaine Yamato ?

-Tout à fait ! Comme vous le savez, ce dernier a été affecté à la surveillance d'Orochimaru à la fin de la guerre. Il se doit ainsi de guetter ses moindres faits et gestes. Jusque-là, les choses se passaient dans une entente cordial dirons-nous. Orochimaru faisant mine d'ignorer sa présence… Cependant, les choses semblent s'être singulièrement compliquées. À vrai dire, j'ignore tout à fait ce qu'il s'est produit. Je ne suis pas même certain que ce message provienne vraiment de Yamato.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un imposteur, d'un leurre ? le questionna Sakura.

-Je n'exclus pas cette possibilité. Toujours est-il que cette personne réclame vraisemblablement de l'aide, de toute urgence. Sans préciser les motivations qui le poussent à cela. J'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un piège. Je ne peux cependant pas prendre le risque de perdre la trace d'Orochimaru. Ses les actions et ambitions demeurent troubles. Et si jamais Yamato se trouve en danger ou a été victime d'un imposteur, il faut absolument lui porter secours. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué tous les trois. Je vous charge de vous rendre sur place et d'enquêter sur les lieux. Agissez en fonction de ce que vous y trouverez et apprendrez. Je vous fais entièrement confiance. Sur place votre équipe sera divisée en deux unités de deux, la zone à ratisser étant plutôt large. Jusque-là, Shikamaru, tu seras en charge du commandement. Vous communiquerez alors par le biais de vos oreillettes.

Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de l'incohérence de ses derniers propos. Les trois jônins le dévisagèrent, surpris.

-Excusez-moi, Maître Hokage. Mais comment voulez-vous diviser une équipe de trois en deux unités de deux ? C'est mathématiquement et humainement impossible, à moins de faire appel à un clone, releva Shikamaru.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Shikamaru, non, je ne suis pas atteint de démence sénile. J'ai prévu un quatrième élément pour cette mission. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Comme pour venir appuyer ses propos, quelqu'un toqua soudain à la porte. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et Sasuke fit son entrée parmi eux, impassible.

-Lui ?

-Oui, lui comme tu le dis. Car ici qui mieux que Sasuke connaît Orochimaru, pour l'avoir côtoyé de près? Personne, bien évidemment… Sasuke connaît une grande part de ses aptitudes et de ses secrets. De plus, il bénéficie d'un réseau avantageux au sein des hommes de l'ancien élève du troisième du nom.

-L'ancienne équipe Hebi…

-Oui, Sakura, c'est cela. Sasuke vous sera d'une aide non négligeable.

Shikamaru peina à dissimuler ses réticences à son sujet. Sasuke avait beau avoir joué un rôle déterminant lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre des Ninjas. À ses yeux, il n'en demeurait pas moins un ancien déserteur. Un ex-renégat dont il se méfiait tout particulièrement. Décider de celui qui devrait coopérer avec lui par la suite ne serait pas aisé.

-Je veux en être ! déclara soudain Naruto

-Naruto… Une unité de plus de quatre éléments aura bien plus de mal à passer inaperçu. Tu le sais parfaitement.

-Et alors ! Je saurai me montrer discret. Je tiens à me rendre sur place avec eux. Si le Capitaine a vraiment des problèmes ! De plus, vous oubliez une chose. Avec mon Senjutsu je suis capable de repérer n'importe quel chakra dans un périmètre donné. Ce qui me permettra d'établir la position de Yamato, s'il se trouve encore là-bas !

-Il n'a pas tort, ajouta Sakura. De plus, si nous nous séparons en deux unités, l'une d'elles comptera trois éléments. Par conséquent, nous ne serons plus cinq. Cette question d'équilibre se réglera d'elle-même.

La Kunoichi passa sous silence le fruit de sa propre réflexion. Ino était une ninja sensorielle. Yamanaka présente, ils n'avaient nul besoin du senjutsu de Naruto. Pour autant, Sakura refusait d'en faire la remarque. Elle tenait tout autant à sa présence, qu'Uzumaki lui-même. Kakashi lâcha un bref soupir et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Et voilà que ce sont mes propres élèves qui défient mon autorité, au sein de mon bureau… Soit, Naruto tu pourras partir avec eux. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer et vérifier votre matériel. Après quoi, il sera temps pour vous de partir.

* * *

L'heure s'écoula rapidement, juste le temps pour chacun de s'adonner aux derniers préparatifs de la mission. Ils prirent alors le chemin des portes du village, le point de rendez-vous. Shikamaru se trouva être le premier arrivé. Sasuke arriva peu après. Tous deux gardèrent une juste distance entre eux. Puis vint le tour d'Ino et de Sakura. Naruto arriva le dernier, accompagné d'Hinata.

Quelque chose de désagréable planait dans l'air, une gêne palpable mêlée à de l'appréhension. Naruto se doutait bien de ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Sasuke ne leur aspirait pas confiance. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir pour Ino. Mais concernant Shikamaru, cela ne faisait aucun doute. L'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. Il leur fallait à présent écouter le plan, et la formation établi par le descendant du clan Nara. Celui-ci prit place au milieu du petit groupe.

-Nous voilà tous rassemblés, nous pouvons donc commencer.

Sakura prenait la tête de l'équipe. En raison de ses aptitudes au combat rapproché, Shikamaru l'estimait capable de riposter de façon immédiate en cas d'attaque directe ou plus exactement d'embuscade. La règle voulait que tout ninja médecin demeure en retrait, leur devoir étant de pouvoir prodiguer des soins en toutes circonstances. Car si une équipe perdait son seul médecin ninja, les conséquences s'ensuivant pouvaient s'avérer catastrophiques. Or, Sakura faisait désormais exception à la règle grâce au Byakugô. Le sceau qui occupait son front. De plus, la formation comptait un second membre pratiquant le ninjustu médical, en la personne d'Ino. Naruto se tiendrait juste derrière Sakura. Tous deux constituaient une force de frappe importante destinée à protéger les trois autres membres de l'unité. Shikamaru occupait la troisième position. Étant le chef d'équipe, il pourrait ainsi communiquer toute information ou décision de façon efficace et rapide. Ino venait juste derrière lui. Une grande part du répertoire de leurs techniques se combinait au besoin. De plus, Yamanaka était plus habilitée au combat à distance. Elle devrait également dispenser tout soin nécessaire à l'aide de son Ninjutsu médical. Sasuke terminait la formation. Bénéficiant ainsi de plus de recul, il serait en mesure de guider ses coéquipiers à l'aide de ses pupilles. Il était essentiellement chargé d'anticiper les attaques de l'ennemi, de repérer tout clone éventuel et de détecter ou de contrer tout Genjutsu.

-Des objections ? Manifestez-vous tout de suite si tel est le cas. Après il sera trop tard, déclara Shikamaru.

Personne ne broncha. Shikamaru étudia chacun des visages qui lui faisaient face. Il n'y avait rien de plus révélateur que le regard. Ino se concentrait d'ores et déjà sur l'ultime vérification de son matériel. Naruto se contentait de faire mine d'écouter, préoccupé par tout autre chose. Shikamaru avait sa petite idée sur la question. Sakura bien qu'attentive paraissait troublée, comme préoccupée par quelque chose. Il serait bon de s'entretenir avec elle. Quant à Sasuke, celui-ci gardait les yeux clos, incarnant ainsi la patience même.

-Nous pouvons donc y aller ! dit-il. Naruto ?

Au comble du désespoir face à cette première séparation depuis leur mariage, le blond ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher les deux mains d'Hinata. À croire qu'il n'allait jamais la revoir. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, comme Shikamaru, tous assistaient à la scène, consternés. Ils firent alors preuve de délicatesse. Ilss'en allèrent faire quelques pas parmi les hautes herbes, qui jonchaient le sol. La scène leur sembla durer une éternité, excepté pour Naruto. Il accapara tout de même cinq bonnes minutes. Finalement, Uzumaki laissa Hinata derrière lui, bien à regret et gagna les rangs du petit peloton.

-C'est quand même toi qui as tenu à venir, Naruto.

-Je sais, je sais, répondit l'intéressé à l'attention de Shikamaru.

Lentement mais surement, ils s'éloignèrent de Konoha au rythme de la marche. Le village s'effaçait peu à peu derrière eux. Temps qu'ils suivraient la route principale, il ne leur serait pas nécessaire d'adopter la formation pensée par Nara. Et alors que quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant Naruto semblait être au comble du désespoir, il affichait à présent un large sourire.

-Pourquoi ce sourire? Le questionna Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas évident. Je viens juste de le réaliser. L'équipe 7 reprend du service !

-Parle pour toi, le tempéra Sasuke.

-Oh, déride-toi un peu, je sais que ça te fait plaisir.

-Lâche-moi, Naruto !

-Et bien… Ça promet, soupira Shikamaru.

-C'est la formation Ino-Shika-Naru-Saku-Sasu !

-Une vraie pile électrique…

Il avait pourtant raison. Sakura partageait ce sentiment même si elle ne le montrait pas. Naruto et elle rêvaient de ce jour depuis tellement longtemps. Empreinte de Nostalgie, elle dut se hâter de les rejoindre, après s'être arrêtée pour les observer juste un instant. Comme s'il avait pu intercepter ses propres pensées, Uzumaki l'agrippa soudainement par l'épaule de son bras gauche et fit de même avec Sasuke, de l'autre côté. Il les attira ainsi à lui, faisant fi de leurs protestations.

-Sasuke ! Sakura-Chan ! On y va !

-Et dire que j'ai osé croire qu'il avait grandi, grommela Uchiha.

* * *

La nuit les prenant de court, la formation menée par Shikamaru décida de faire étape dans une auberge située à un jour de route du village. Sakura contemplait le léger remous observé par le ruisseau, qui longeait la terrasse de l'établissement. Délestée de ses sandales, ses pieds foulaient l'herbe fraiche d'un vert presque bleu, tinté par la lumière du soir. La quiétude des lieux apaisait son esprit tourmenté. L'inquiétude ne l'avait plus quitté depuis leur départ du village. Le capitaine Yamato se trouvait peut-être dans une situation des plus ardues, en ce moment même. Quand eux se permettaient de s'arrêter dans un hôtel confortable. Le temps pressait.

Opposée à l'idée d'effectuer une halte, ses arguments ne pesaient pas bien lourd dans la balance. _« Nous ignorons tout de la situation là-bas. Rien ne nous dit qu'il se trouve vraiment en danger. À rien ne sert de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, qui plus est certainement pas exténués. »_ avait dit Shikamaru. Pourtant, Sakura ne se départait pas de ce sentiment. De cette impression qu'ils commettaient une grave erreur. En digne élève de son maître, Kakashi Hatake, elle répugnait l'idée d'abandonner l'un de ses collègues. Mais après tout, elle se trouvait également être l'un des ninjas ayant opéré sous les ordres du Capitaine Yamato. Que lui disait-il alors… À quoi bon se hâter, si cela signifiait devoir précipiter ses hommes vers une mort certaine. Deux tempéraments opposés, deux façons différentes de concevoir les choses…Trouver le juste milieu dans tout cela, non, résolument elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle grinça des dents. Cependant, une main secourable se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

-C'est donc là que tu étais.

Naruto... C'était toujours Naruto qui volait à son secours.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, tu finis toujours par me retrouver, dit-elle.

-Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu le sais bien. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait.

Il marqua une pause.

-Non, attends ! Oublie, ce que je viens de dire. C'est bizarre !

Sakura ne put réprimer un léger rire.

-Un peu je crois.

Naruto se laissa glisser sur le parquet ciré et retomba à sa hauteur. Il croisa alors ses jambes, appuya son menton contre sa main gauche. Positionné de telle sorte qu'il pouvait observer Sakura ou du moins le profil de son visage, sur lequel se reflétait la faible lueur des lampions accrochés aux poutres du plafond. Son amie détourna légèrement le visage dans la direction opposée, gênée par cet air soucieux qu'il affichait.

-Je sais ce à quoi tu penses et je partage ton opinion, lâcha-t-il soudain. C'est au sujet de Yamato, n'est-ce pas.

-Oui.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je filerais sans perdre de temps.

-Vraiment ?

-Ce n'est pas toujours évident de devoir rester sans rien faire, à attendre que le temps passe. Je parle par expérience. Mais crois-moi, tout se passera bien.

-J'aimerais sincèrement le croire.

-Tel que l'on est, imagine un peu le désastre que ce serait si nous agissions tous les deux de concert. Je veux dire sans personne d'autre! On se jetterait systématiquement dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir, tout ça pour porter secours à un de nos amis. Et à chaque fois, on se ferait avoir comme des bleus, la belle affaire ! dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Heureusement qu'il y a des gens pour nous raisonner, tu te rends compte !

Sakura rit de plus belle.

-Demain à la prochaine heure on partira et on sera sur place en rien de temps.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle, affichant un faible sourire.

-Biens sûr que j'ai raison !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux.

-Naruto !

-Hum !

-Merci !

-Mais de quoi ?

-Oh, laisse tomber !

Le blond reprit cependant un air sérieux.

-Je n'ai pas pu t'en parler depuis son retour mais… Sasuke à ton avis, pourquoi est-il revenu ?

Sakura écarquilla légèrement les yeux, stupéfaite. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-Que… Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Si c'était tout simplement pour remettre son rapport à Kakashi, il pouvait envoyer un faucon. Au lieu de ça, il se déplace en personne et voilà plusieurs jours qu'il séjourne au village sans parler de départ. J'en suis ravie mais je me demande si…

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait envisager l'idée de rester ?

-J'en suis venu à me poser la question. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses.

-Il ne le sait pas lui-même, si tu veux mon avis. Mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées, il repartira. Il repart toujours. C'est son devoir, tu comprends ?

Ils se jaugèrent le temps d'un instant. Aussi étrange cette révélation fut-elle pour lui, il dut pourtant se résoudre à y croire. Cette réalité qu'elle venait d'évoquer ne la chagrinait pas, au contraire. Une expression sereine habitait son visage. Il s'était pourtant persuadé du contraire durant tous ces longs mois où elle semblait l'attendre, guetter son retour. Se fourvoyait-il alors ? Non, il était sûr du contraire.

-Sakura-chan…

-Les choses changent. Vois-tu ?

Naruto en resta sans mots.

 _*Naruto Shippuden épisode 479_

 _** D'après le livre bonus du film Boruto, Hinata est demeurée au grade de chûnin._

 _*** Information précisée dans le Sasuke Shinden et Naruto Gaiden_

* * *

 _Bon, alors j'ai pris un gros risque, ne nous le cachons pas. J'entends déjà les dents grincer ! XD J'ai osé prétendre à ça ! Tenter de créer une formation cohérente tout comme l'aurait fait Shikamaru, le génie. Bon, je crains le pire, mais j'espère que vous estimerez le tout logique par rapport aux habilités de chacun ! x)_

 _J'avais promis une mission et bien nous y voilà. Je n'ai pas encore précisé le contenu du message de Yamato ou du faux Yamato (XD), c'est tout à fait normal. Je le garde pour le prochain chapitre. Ino et Shikamaru sont de la partie et d'autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je pense que vous pouvez éventuellement deviner de qui il s'agit. Mais bon, je vais faire comme si c'était une découverte pour tout le monde le moment venue. X)_

 _Je n'en dirai pas plus sur cette mission, je ne veux pas risquer de balancer des informations trop importantes. J'espère en tout cas que la mise en bouche accroche et est intéressante. On peut toujours rêver !_

 _Pour ce qui est de la formation de Naruto que j'ai abordé au début du chapitre. Certains doivent peut-être se demander d'où je sors ça. D'un épisode de Naruto Shippuden, peut-être qu'ils en parlent également dans l'un des romans, j'avoue ne pas le savoir. Mais toujours est-il que dans ce fameux épisode Naruto entamait ses études pour sa préparation au titre de Hokage. Je n'invente rien ! x)_

 _Pourquoi Hinata est-elle seulement Chûnin ? Et bien je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas de mon fait. Sachez que je trouve la chose bien dommage. D'après moi elle aurait mérité de passer Jounin. Mais ce choix a peut-être été fait par rapport à l'avenir qu'elle allait avoir en tant que mère._

 _Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Je remercie Hyna pour son commentaire tellement gentil ! Pour te répondre, il y a effectivement Boruto qui arrive. J'étais assez sceptique au début, bon je le suis encore en vérité. X) Ce n'est pas forcément évident d'accrocher, mais j'essaie. X) Certaines choses éveillent quand même mon intérêt. Comme tu le soulignes, le début, enfin voilà ils nous balancent une grosse bombe qui m'a laissé pantoise. Je vais m'efforcer de continuer ainsi ! Merci pour tes encouragements !_


	5. Chapitre 5: Concertation

_Je ne peux dire qu'une seule chose, j'ai souffert pour ce chapitre. Mais quelle galère ! J'ai effacé, recommencé, effacé, recommencé, encore et toujours. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mais voilà, je suis parvenu à ce résultat. J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine et que vous jugerez le tout cohérent. Ce chapitre me paraissait être tellement important pour planter le décor! Il est parfois difficile de créer une intrigue qui a du sens sur la durée. On a l'idée en tête, mais parvenir à y mettre des mots et à la retranscrire, ce n'est pas toujours évident. Bref, je suis quand même contente de ce chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !=)  
_

 _Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre révisé le 08/11/2018**_

 **Chapitre 5: Concertation**

_« SOS, Ai perçu explosion, le sol a tremblé, repaire Nord-Ouest, suis acculé… Yamato»_

Mentalement, il récitait mot à mot ce message si bref parvenu entre leurs mains. Comme si ce simple processus pouvait lui permettre d'obtenir la clef de l'énigme. Cinq données que l'expéditeur avait couché sur le papier dans une précipitation évidente. Cinq informations précieuses qu'il avait privilégié afin de les leur transmettre. Une localisation géographique, le repaire Nord-Ouest d'Orichimaru situé à l'extrême limite du pays du Feu, non loin de Kusa, le village caché de l'Herbe... Yamato ou ledit Yamato évoquait une explosion puis un tremblement de terre. Le choc d'une explosion provoquant des secousses, Shikamaru eut aussitôt fait d'établir un parallèle. _Suis acculé…_ Première hypothèse, des assaillants l'encerclaient ou le poursuivaient. Deuxième hypothèse, en admettant qu'il s'agissait bien là de Yamato, se voyant dépassé par la situation, il aurait demandé des renforts ? Dernière option, l'auteur du message n'était qu'un imposteur tentant d'usurper l'identité du Capitaine. Orochimaru ne restait jamais longtemps dans un même repaire et en changeait aussi souvent que possible. Yamato le suivait à la trace, dans le moindre de ses déplacements de loin. Le dernier signalement du Capitaine ne correspondait pas au repaire du pays de l'Herbe. Yamato progressait dans le plus grand secret et agissait dans l'anonymat le plus total. À l'exception de ses rapports mensuels, il ne donnait de ses nouvelles qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Il en était là, perdu dans cette réflexion qui accaparait son esprit depuis la veille au soir.

Les cinq ninjas venaient de quitter le pays du Feu. En une heure avancée de la journée, ils avançaient dans un nouveau décor, une forêt verdoyante. Cette contrée était connue pour sa faune et sa flore développée. Le soleil filtrait entre les feuilles, alors qu'ils passaient de branche en branche. Sakura ouvrait la marche, suivie de Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino et Sasuke, conformément au plan de Nara. Il était fort peu probable qu'une embuscade leur soit tendue. Cependant, le chef d'équipe estimait préférable de prendre quelques précautions d'usage. Le lendemain, ils atteindraient une zone critique au-delà de laquelle ils se devraient de faire preuve de vigilance. La formation s'apprêtait donc à se séparer pour se diviser en équipes de deux et trois éléments.

Tous gardaient le silence, concentrés sur leur objectif. Sakura se trouvait satisfaite de sa position au sein du groupe. Celle-ci lui permettait de définir le rythme tenu par la formation. Elle maintenait une allure soutenue, aux aguets. Cependant qu'elle s'apprêtait à se saisir d'une branche de façon à s'élancer toujours plus loin, la jeune femme fut saisie d'une étrange intuition. Projetée en avant, elle sentit le coup venir. Naruto qui s'apprêtait à la rejoindre se trouva dans un premier temps bloqué par le bras de sa coéquipière. Puis d'un mouvement vif, cette dernière le ramena en arrière pour le protéger. Cette agitation alerta leurs trois acolytes. Le blond parvint de justesse à se réceptionner contre un arbre. Sakura esquiva une salve de kunais venue de nulle part, se préparant à contre-attaquer. En haut, à droite, à gauche, non, derrière elle ! Son poing partit de lui-même mais la cible s'évapora tout aussitôt. Alors que son propre poids l'entraînait vers une chute certaine, elle eut tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir, ce bout de papier familier, cette bordure rouge caractéristique d'un parchemin explosif.

-Attention ! hurla-t-elle.

Une détonation retentit soudain. Le temps parut alors s'arrêter, un calme plat gagnant temporairement les lieux. Les arbres frémirent avant de se désagréger pour devenir des copeaux de bois aussi tranchant que des shurikens à pleine vitesse. En une fraction de seconde, Naruto et Sakura furent happés par le souffle de l'explosion. Ino et Shikamaru purent s'en dégager de justesse. Quelque chose passa entre eux, ce qui leur apparut comme un éclair violet. Et qui traça sa route entre les débris qui volaient, se voyaient propulsés avec violence et fracas contre les arbres encore debout. Uchiha avait disparu. La forme spectrale progressa à une vitesse fulgurante puis se divisa. Deux poignes géantes se refermèrent sur Naruto et Sakura et se rétractèrent violemment.

-Susanô, observa Naruto, sonné. Merci, Sasuke…

Il sombra résolument dans l'inconscience, protégé par le spectre invoqué par Sasuke. Uchiha venait ainsi de secourir ses deux anciens camarades. Sakura bien que secouée par le souffle de l'explosion, parvint à se redresser légèrement mais fut prise de vertiges. Elle était vraisemblablement parvenue à activer à temps son sceau de régénération afin de limiter les dégâts sur sa personne. Dans un instant elle se sentirait mieux. Chancelante, elle rampa jusqu'à Naruto afin de lui dispenser les premiers soins. Fort heureusement, Uzumaki semblait simplement avoir été assommé par un projectile. Il souffrait de blessures superficielles.

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper, intervint Sasuke.

Ce dernier l'écarta d'un simple geste de la main. Sasuke s'agenouilla à hauteur du blessé, sous le regard dubitatif de Sakura. Cette même main s'abattit par deux fois sur chacune des joues de Naruto.

-Réveille-toi, espèce d'empoté !

Naruto émit une légère plainte, ses yeux s'entrouvrir faiblement. Il distingua deux silhouettes assez nettement.

-Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, enfoiré !

-L'heure n'est pas aux palabres ! Debout !

Sasuke se redressa et tendit sa main à Naruto qui l'accepta. Il se remettrait vite grâce au chakra de Kurama. Cependant, Sakura l'accompagna de son bras lorsqu'il entreprit de se relever. Ce dernier s'appuya un instant sur elle, puis parvint finalement à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

-Je vais soigner tes plaies, lui dit-elle.

-Merci, toi au moins tu fais preuve de délicatesse, ce n'est pas comme certains.

Sasuke ne releva pas la pique que venait de lui lancer le blond. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Où sont Shikamaru et Ino ?

-Ils sont indemnes, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Naruto. Ils ont eu le temps de sortir du périmètre d'action du parchemin explosif grâce à l'avertissement de Sakura.

Naruto et Sakura lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement. Le blond qui se sentait déjà mieux, prêta davantage attention à l'environnement qui les entourait à présent. Alors qu'il s'attendait à apercevoir un véritable champ de ruines jonché de débris, Naruto contempla une vaste prairie fleurie s'étendant à perte de vue. Il ramena ses mains à son visage.

-Mais où est-ce qu'on est passé ?!

-Arrête de paniquer ! Je nous ai transporté en lieu sûr. La zone foisonnait de parchemins explosifs.

-À quelle distance nous trouvons-nous du site de l'explosion ? s'enquit Sakura.

-Quatre kilomètres plus au nord, approximativement…

-Et tu as laissé Ino et Shikamaru derrière nous ? grommela Uzumaki.

-De toute façon, nous nous apprêtions à nous séparer. Ici ou là-bas, je ne vois pas quelle différence cela fait, argua-t-il.

-Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas le chef d'équipe. Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision, ni même de définir la composition de chaque unité. Dis-lui, Sakura-Chan !

Sakura se retrouva prise entre deux feux, sentant leur regard persistant peser sur ses épaules. D'un côté, elle abondait dans le sens de Sasuke. Il avait pris l'initiative d'agir dans le contexte d'une situation délicate. La jeune femme ne pouvait décemment pas l'en blâmer. Après tout, Kakashi leur avait indiqué d'agir en fonction du tournant qu'allaient prendre les choses. À cet instant précis, les circonstances étaient telles qu'elles justifiaient à elles seules cette décision, enfin dans une certaine mesure. Cependant, Naruto n'avait pas tort. Shikamaru se trouvait être le meneur, non Sasuke. Considérant cette question, la balance penchait dans le sens inverse. Pourquoi était-ce à elle que revenait le rôle de juge, de médiateur ? Elle grimaça.

-Perdez donc du temps à régler vos comptes entre vous, si ça vous chante! Moi, pendant ce temps je vais tâcher de contacter Shikamaru et Ino… dit-elle, passablement agacée.

Force fut de constater qu'elle avait raison. Il leur fallut prendre sur eux pour parvenir à mettre de côté leurs désaccords. La forme spectrale qui les entourait se dissipa rapidement. Leurs pieds foulaient à présent un tapis d'herbes folles. Leur tournant le dos, Sakura s'activait, à la recherche de la fréquence radio de Shikamaru. Elle espéra que leur dispositif auditif ne s'était pas retrouvé endommagé suite au souffle de l'explosion. Elle perçut d'abord un léger grésillement, puis enfin une faible voix traversa l'écouteur. Sakura se rapprocha de ses deux camarades et plaça son oreillette entre eux de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous entendre et s'exprimer.

**-Tout d'abord, est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Ensuite, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! beugla un Shikamaru particulièrement énervé.**

-Tout le monde va bien grâce à Sasuke, lui répondit Sakura.

-Quant au reste, tu n'as qu'à demander à ce crétin d'Uchiha.

-Naruto… Sasuke a préféré évacuer la zone en raison des nombreux parchemins explosifs disséminés un peu partout. Naruto était inconscient et…

**-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! Nous autres avons aussi quitté les lieux pour le même motif. Quelle est votre localisation ?**

Sakura fourra sa main droite dans sa sacoche de laquelle elle sortit un plan, qu'elle prit soin de déplier.

-Quatre kilomètres au nord d'après Sasuke. Si je me réfère à la carte, nous ne sommes plus très loin de la forêt de bambous de Kusa.

**-Nous autres nous trouvons plus à l'ouest.**

Shikamaru émit un bref soupir, manifestant son agacement face à une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait déjà plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution.

**-Puisqu'une certaine personne semble avoir pris les devants… Je n'ai plus le choix. Je confirme la dissolution de la formation initiale et sa séparation en deux unités distinctes. Mon dernier ordre sera celui-ci, alors écoutez bien. Pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes, il va nous falloir trouver du repos, penser nos plaies. Le soleil se couche, tâchez de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Dès demain, unité 1, vous prendrez la route en direction des secteurs Sud et Est du repaire d'Orochimaru pour inspecter la zone. L'unité 2 s'occupera des secteurs Nord et Ouest. Vous m'informerez de toute découverte en temps réel ! La présence d'ennemis est à présent confirmée, soyez donc vigilants et établissez un tour de garde.**

-Compris ! s'exclamèrent Naruto et Sakura à l'unisson.

**-Quelle galère… J'espère que tout se passera bien de votre côté. Sakura, toi qui es entrée en contact direct avec notre assaillant, peux-tu nous en dire plus à son sujet ? **

-Pas grand-chose en vérité, il semble s'être volatilisé au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui asséner un coup. Cependant, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un manipulateur du répertoire de techniques Kâton.

-La technique de la Balsamine, affirma Sasuke. Je l'ai vu opérer. Il s'en est servi pour viser et ainsi activer ses parchemins explosifs à distance.

**-Dans l'ensemble, nous ne bénéficions pas de beaucoup d'informations, mais il faudra faire avec.**

-Ne pourrait-il pas être à l'origine de l'explosion évoquée dans le message, si explosion il y a bien sûr ?

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura échangèrent un même regard.

**-C'est une possibilité. Mais évitons les conclusions hâtives, c'est préférable pour l'instant. Restez sur vos gardes ! Shikamaru, terminé…**

La communication coupée, Sakura installa son écouteur sur son oreille droite et en ajusta la position. Tous les trois branchèrent leur propre dispositif, reliant les deux cordons qui maintenaient l'appareil autour de leur cou. Ainsi seraient-ils en mesure de communiquer entre eux, sous réserve de ne pas trop s'éloigner du périmètre où agissaient les fréquences radio.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors seuls au milieu de cette vaste prairie, qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir se terminer. L'herbe rêche et sèche meurtrissait leurs doigts de pieds à découvert, à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans cette masse herbeuse, sous un soleil de plomb qui tendait à s'effacer derrière une lointaine colline. Cette impression de piétiner de la paille occupait leur esprit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que marcher, encore et toujours jusqu'à trouver un endroit qui conviendrait davantage à un campement. Naruto ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, de l'eau, un immense bassin dans lequel il se plongerait sans perdre de temps. Se délectant de la délicieuse sensation de fraicheur que cela lui procurerait. D'une certaine manière, Il fut exaucer mais pas de la façon dont il l'avait escompté. Après une heure de marche, le paysage changea peu à peu du tout au tout. Un cadre plus humide, presque trop à son goût, il n'aimait pas ça. Son pied s'enfonça soudain dans un bourbier profond, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Son corps pencha dangereusement en avant, mais deux bras secourables se glissèrent sous ses épaules et le retinrent in extremis. Devant ce qui l'attendait, le blond inspira une généreuse bouffée d'air et bloqua momentanément sa respiration. Il venait de manquer s'étaler de tout son long au milieu d'une généreuse flaque de boue. _Merci Sakura-Chan !_

-Fais attention où tu marches, Naruto ! lui conseilla Sasuke.

-Nous sommes à présent dans une zone marécageuse. Essaye de suivre les sillons sur lesquels poussent des végétaux ou alors passes derrière nous, ajouta Sakura.

Déjà, ses deux coéquipiers avaient repris la route sans perdre davantage de temps. Eux non plus ne souhaitaient pas s'éterniser dans ce cadre tout sauf idyllique. Naruto essaya de suivre leurs conseils, facile à dire ! Le sol était tel que par endroits, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de s'enfoncer dans la vase. Il lui arriva même de vaciller, lui, Sasuke ! Cela l'amusait fortement et il ne manquait pas d'en rire, ce très cher Uzumaki. Enfin, ils atteignirent de la terre, de la terre ferme, solide, mais surtout sèche. Naruto s'y jeta d'un geste théâtral. Quelques mètres plus loin, un arbre se dressait fièrement, possédant un feuillage fourni et dense. L'endroit était parfait pour y passer la nuit. Bientôt, ils furent tous installés autour d'un feu que Sakura avait allumé à l'aide de brindilles et quelques autres morceaux de bois. Certains en profitèrent pour faire sécher quelques effets personnels. Quand un autre s'activait à faire chauffer de l'eau. Les sacs jonchaient le sol, délestés de la majeure partie de leur contenu. Un repas s'improvisa, essentiellement constitué de nourriture déshydratée, mais aussi de quelques mets que la jeune femme avait emporté avec elle. Des onigiris farcis, quelle délicieuse idée, de quoi mettre du baume au cœur loin de chez soi et entre deux combats… La boîte passa de l'un à l'autre.

C'est entourés de leur cape qui leur servaient également de couverture, que vint le temps de la concertation. Ce fut également ce moment que Sasuke choisit pour leur révéler ce qu'il avait sciemment omis de partager jusque-là. Appréhendant quelque peu leur réaction, Uchiha décida de tout déballer sans interruption.

-Avant que l'on aborde le sujet de la mission de demain. Il y a d'abord quelque chose dont je dois vous parler.

Ainsi, il leur avoua tout. Il expliqua sa disparition à l'auberge, la nuit dernière, ses silences prolongés lors des deux derniers jours qu'ils venaient de passer sur les routes. Tout était lié. Tout prenait sens. Comme ces faucons que Naruto et Sakura apercevaient constamment au-dessus de leur tête. Sasuke avait sondé ses informateurs, à raison de plusieurs messages échangés à distance. Tout cela dans l'optique d'élucider le mystère, d'obtenir des pistes nouvelles. Malheureusement en vain, ils ne savaient rien ou du moins le prétendaient. Plus étrange encore, voilà bien longtemps que le repaire Nord-Ouest ne faisait plus partie des destinations d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier y avait renoncé suite à l'intrusion et à l'intervention de l'équipe 7, trois ans et demi auparavant. Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à conserver une cache dont le village de Konoha n'ignorait rien ? D'où l'incompréhension des personnes qui s'étaient vues interrogées sur le sujet. Il s'agissait pour eux d'une évidence. Cette question en soulevait de nombreuses autres. Le Capitaine Yamato ne pouvait l'ignorer. Dès lors, devaient-ils encore envisager la possibilité qu'il s'y soit un jour vraiment trouvé ? Sasuke penchait davantage pour l'hypothèse d'un leurre à l'encontre du village de Konoha. Dorénavant, il était convaincu d'une chose, Yamato n'était pas ici et ne l'avait jamais été. À cette heure, il devait tranquillement poursuivre sa mission de surveillance, sans même savoir ce qui se tramait dans le pays de l'Herbe. Dans ce cas, qui se tenait dans l'ombre ? Et pourquoi avoir envoyé un SOS au village ? Uchiha n'en savait pas plus. Néanmoins, Sasuke avait organisé un plan et Naruto et Sakura y tenaient chacun un rôle.

-C'est donc ça que tu trafiquais dans ton coin hier soir ? Et dire que je croyais que tu écrivais des mots d'amour ou quelque chose dans le genre, le chambra Naruto.

Nullement déstabilisé, Sasuke ferma les yeux alors qu'un rictus amusé se dessinait sur son visage. Ainsi donc, Naruto l'avait épié la veille au soir. À vrai dire, il s'en doutait, la discrétion n'était décidément pas son fort. Quel énergumène ! Il se sentait rassuré et pour cause. Après tout le mal qui leur avait fait par le passé… Perdre leur confiance après tous ces efforts pour la mériter à nouveau, voilà la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Parce que si une opinion importait à ses yeux, c'était bien la leur. C'était cela, avoir des êtres chers.

-Et quel est donc ce plan si merveilleux préparé par tes soins ?

-Il ne s'agit plus de porter secours au Capitaine Yamato. Si dans les jours qui viennent, Kakashi ne reçoit pas de ses nouvelles, j'en serais extrêmement surpris.

Naruto et Sakura ne le niaient pas, cette nouvelle était pour eux une véritable libération. Pour autant, les faits énoncés par Sasuke suscitèrent chez une inquiétude grandissante. Cette histoire leur semblait bien étrange, trop étrange. Chose qui n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Pourquoi avoir fait usage du nom de Yamato pour signer ce message ? Voilà qui les avait induits en erreur.

-Il nous faut à présent découvrir ce qui se passe là-bas, dit Sakura.

-Certes, mais pas comme nous l'avions prévu.

Sasuke s'arma d'un morceau de bois qu'il venait d'attraper tout près des braises. Il traça une sorte de schéma, dessinant ce qui ressemblait à un pont, puis une série de stries que Sakura imagina être la forêt de bambous. Plus loin, il figura un cercle géant censé représenter l'ancien repaire d'Orochimaru. Enfin, à côté de chaque dessin, il inscrivit un de leur nom.

-Naruto, il te faudra te rendre à la forêt de Bambous. Sakura se rendra au pont Tenchi. Là-bas tu devrais trouver deux de mes connaissances. Ce sont des personnes de confiance. S'ils n'y sont pas encore à ton arrivée, je te demanderai de bien vouloir les attendre, Sakura.

Le pont Tenchi, voilà qui évoquait quelques souvenirs douloureux. Ceux d'un affrontement qui s'y était tenu trois ans et demi auparavant. Naruto, dominé par Kyubi avait libéré quatre queues, perdant ainsi toute lucidité et maîtrise de soi. Emporté par la colère face à Orochimaru, qui à l'époque détenait encore Sasuke. Le pont s'avéra être l'un des dommages collatéraux de ce combat surhumain. Il fut néanmoins reconstruit quelque temps plus tard. Une apparence différente mais un même nom, voilà qui lui convenait parfaitement. La route était désormais sans danger, régulièrement empruntée par quelques marchands itinérants qui faisaient le voyage entre Konoha et Kusa. Preuve de l'amitié et de la collaboration sans failles qui unissait les deux villages.

Sakura ne sut quoi en penser. Un sentiment que partageait Naruto. Sasuke s'improvisait chef d'équipe et ils n'y voyaient aucune objection. Ils se souvinrent du comportement méprisant et autoritaire qu'il avait adopté à leur égard lors de la dernière guerre. Mais dans sa façon de procéder et de les considérer, les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes aujourd'hui. Ils prirent alors le parti de lui faire confiance quant à ce plan. Tout simplement parce que ce regardhabitait son visage. Cette lueur de bienveillance et de confiance absolue qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et où il les entraînait.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle ils lui offrirent leur assentiment, hochant de la tête.

-Naruto, tu seras accompagné par l'un de mes clones. Il pourra te guider. Je connais ces lieux mieux que personne, ajouta-t-il. Toi aussi tu auras quelqu'un à retrouver. Karin Uzumaki, ce nom doit te dire quelque chose ? Je lui ai donné rendez-vous là-bas à 10h00.

-La fille aux cheveux hérissés et aux lunettes ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi vient-elle nous prêter main-forte ?

-Tout simplement parce que cette affaire est arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier tient à obtenir davantage de précisions.

-Mouais, il veut surtout protéger ses arrières, s'assurer qu'aucune de ses trouvailles ne tombe entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, grommela Naruto.

-Je doute qu'il reste quoi que ce soit d'exploitable là-bas, Naruto, depuis le temps ! Il aura tout nettoyé avant son départ, affirma Sakura.

-Je me comprends ! Nous allons donc collaborer avec des hommes de ce vieux serpent ?

-Tu aurais préféré qu'ils te mettent des bâtons dans les roues ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Une fois que vous les aurez retrouvés, vous partirez ensemble pour inspecter les lieux.

-Je ne vois pas très exactement en quoi ce plan diffère de l'original. Mais, je te fais confiance Sasuke.

La différence se révélait certes minime. Mais eux sauraient où chercher.

-Pourquoi ton nom figure à côté de ce cercle sur le sol ? le questionna Sakura.

Elle s'en doutait, mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

-Demain, je prendrai directement la route de l'ancien repaire. Je pense que la source du problème est ici.

-Tout seul ?

-Oui…

Naruto et Sakura le dévisagèrent, surpris. Ils ne prirent cependant pas la peine de relever, sachant la chose inutile. Uchiha n'en démordrait pas. De plus, il eut été bien stupide de s'inquiéter pour lui qui opérait à présent seul et dont les capacités étaient démesurées.

-Bien, allons dormir. Qui prendra le premier quart ?

Naruto prit le premier tour de garde. Sous un ciel dégagé et constellé d'étoiles, il regardait les aiguilles du sapin tomber sous le souffle du vent. Adossé contre l'arbre, Il geignit légèrement, ses pieds le faisaient toujours souffrir. Deux journées passées à courir à rythme effréné, le résultat était là et se passait de commentaire. Le blond attrapa l'onguent que Sakura lui avait offert plus tôt, l'appliqua généreusement. La mixture lui apporta un soulagement certain. Il en profita pour nettoyer ses sandales encrassées puis les laissa reposer au pied du résineux. Quelques mètres plus loin, ses deux amies dormaient paisiblement, la tête posée sur leur sacoche, un oreiller improvisé. Une veille astuce de ninja qui se transmettait de génération en génération ! Naruto se redressa légèrement, trouvant cette vision amusante, eux trois réunis à la belle étoile pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Il se rapprocha davantage, observa leur visage serein. Il s'installa finalement entre eux et son sourire ne fit que croître alors qu'une idée faisait chemin dans son esprit. Il attrapa le bras gauche de Sakura, le souleva légèrement, elle ne sourcilla même pas. Il fit de même avec le bras droit de Sasuke. Décidément, rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler leur sommeil, les chanceux ! Il ramena leur main à égale hauteur et les referma l'une sur l'autre. Il prit alors soin de s'écarter avec discrétion, peinant à retenir ses pouffements hystériques. Naruto s'effondra sur le sol, à la recherche de son souffle et heureux de son œuvre, se demandant l'impact que connaîtrait son geste. Et c'est sur la dernière vision de cette poignée de main qu'il avait scellée, qu'il s'en retourna au pied de l'arbre.

* * *

 _Je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, oui je me répète. X) Mon seul regret, en même temps je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, est celui de ne pas avoir mis plus en valeur Shikamaru et Ino. Mais je ne peux pas jongler entre les deux groupes en permanence. Ce serait compliqué pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Leur tour viendra !_

 _Ce chapitre est plus long que tous les précédents. Mais c'était nécessaire pour une question de logique. Une première explosion, quelques découvertes et nouvelles hypothèses, Yamato qui sort du décor. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui espéraient peut-être le voir intervenir dans cette histoire. Mais qui sait !_

 _Il y a eu une légère friction entre Naruto et Sasuke, mais rien de méchant. J'ai un peu de mal avec les liens qui unissent Naruto et Sasuke et Sakura et Sasuke. Pas dans le sens où ils me dérangent, bien au contraire. Mais je peine parfois à restituer leurs sentiments aussi fidèlement que je le voudrais. C'était mon gros souci pour ce chapitre, j'étais parti sur quelque chose de radicalement différent au départ, avec une légère pris de bec. Puis je me suis dit que l'on en était plus au stade où Sasuke et Naruto s'engueulent comme lors de la dernière guerre._

 _J'ai eu un gros craquage pour la dernière scène. XD Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai eu cette idée de grosse blague que Naruto a décidé de faire à ses deux amis. Qui sait si cela aura une quelconque importance à l'avenir._

 _Je vous remercie encore une fois de me lire, je le dis à chaque fois. Mais c'est important !_


	6. Chapitre 6: Réflexe

_Le chapitre 6 est là ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un peu peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je ne suis pas certaine que les choix effectués plaisent à tous ! x) C'est un risque à prendre à un moment donné. En tout cas, trois nouveaux personnages viennent d'entrer dans l'histoire. Il y a tellement de personnes que j'aimerais introduire ou développer. J'espère en avoir l'opportunité ! Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction, je les vois augmenter au fur et à mesure et j'en suis très contente ! Merci à Lilice et Hyna pour leur commentaire, je vous ai répondu dans la section adéquate. N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à faire des suggestions !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre révisé le 08/11/2018**_

 **Chapitre 6: Réflexe**

Il rouspétait tant et plus, son pied butant parfois contre quelques gros cailloux qu'il ne manquait pas d'envoyer rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Aussi bruyant fut-il, l'homme qui se tenait à son côté ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, bien au contraire. Silencieux, il progressait les yeux rivés sur le ciel où quelques oiseaux effectuaient leur ronde matinale. Il aimait ce spectacle quotidien. Le printemps qui reparaissait et les volatiles opéraient leur grand retour. Les arbres longeaient ce chemin qu'ils suivaient depuis un jour. Il les mènerait bientôt à destination. Il apercevait à présent l'orée du bois. Un vaste rayon de soleil s'engouffrait entre les quelques branches qui demeuraient encore, formaient une dernière arche à franchir avant de quitter cette forêt. À mesure qu'il s'approchait du but, le geignard jacassait de plus en plus fort, trainant des pieds.

-Je l'ai vu venir, lui, gros comme une maison, grogna-t-il. Il pouvait bien se contenter de nous deux. Mais non, visiblement on ne suffisait pas à monsieur. Il lui fallait cette chère Karin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, passablement agacé.

-Ah, il fait comme s'il ne la supportait pas quand on se trouve tous ensemble. Mais à force, je commence vraiment à me poser des questions à son sujet. Enfin, dans tous les cas, c'est un masochiste pour vouloir se lancer dans une aventure avec une nana aussi barge qu'elle. Il doit aimer se faire souffrir. En même temps, il a toujours été du genre torturé, Sasuke.

-Je te rappelle que c'est maître Orochimaru qui a dépêché Karin, non Sasuke.

-Et alors ? Il pouvait bien l'envoyer paître, lui donner la mauvaise adresse. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je le fais tout le temps ! constata-t-il. Elle marche à chaque fois, cette crétine.

Jugô ne trouva rien à ajouter. Ce genre de chose le dépassait totalement. Avec le temps, il avait appris à composer avec l'aversion mutuelle qui réunissait Suigetsu et Karin sur au moins un point. Bien que leurs querelles ininterrompues soient parfois gênantes. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Les ramener à la raison semblait tout simplement impossible. Si Suigetsu se trouvait à présent dans un tel état, c'était à la perspective de rencontrer celle qu'il adorait détester. Sasuke leur avait indiqué un lieu où se rendre, ainsi qu'une heure précise qu'ils devaient à tout prix respecter. Il avait bien insisté sur ce dernier point. Jugô observa la position du soleil dans le ciel. À en juger par sa hauteur, ils arriveraient juste à l'heure pour le rendez-vous qui avait été fixé. À son côté, Il sentait son camarade se liquéfier au sens littéral du terme. Suigetsu se saisit de son éternelle gourde et en porta la paille jusqu'à sa bouche, sirotant bruyamment son contenu.

-Mais, crois-moi, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. J'ai prévu une belle entrée en matière pour elle. Que dirais-tu de lui faire une petite frayeur, tu marches avec moi ?

L'expression impassible de Jugô demeurait inchangée. Suigetsu dut ainsi se rendre à l'évidence. Il serait seul dans ce plan grotesque qu'il venait d'élaborer. Qu'à cela ne tienne !

-Ce que tu peux être barbant, aussi déprimant que Sasuke !

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'évapora tout bonnement. Jugô se trouva seule à la lisière de la forêt. Il haussa les épaules et en dépassa le dernier arbre. C'est alors qu'il entendit comme un cri. Ou était-ce un suintement ? Il se trouva bien incapable d'en déterminer l'origine, temporairement du moins. Il comprit aussitôt en la voyant, elle.

Elle se tenait face à lui, le poing brandi en avant. Ses jambes positionnées de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait à tout moment offrir une nouvelle riposte. Suigetsu gisait à même le sol, s'étendant en une large flaque d'eau dont n'émergeait que la partie inférieure de son corps. Il la reconnut pour l'avoir déjà aperçu lors de la dernière guerre. Bien qu'elle ait changé. Jugô hésita un instant, puis se décida finalement à apparaître. La jeune femme se retourna en sursaut. Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas de Karin dont Sasuke faisait mention. Il ne devait pas lui être étranger car elle sembla s'apaiser. Elle ramena son bras à elle, le secouant légèrement pour se débarrasser de l'eau. Sakura Haruno, c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait. Cela venait de lui revenir.

-Je vois que vous avez de biens étranges façons pour saluer les gens, releva-t-elle. Est-ce là les manières des hommes d'Orochimaru ou vous sont-elles propres ?

Suigetsu se redressa avec une lenteur démesurée, reprenant forme humaine. Sakura le toisa froidement, mécontente de l'accueil qu'il venait de lui réserver et pour cause. Il chercha cependant à se rattraper. Un bras derrière la nuque, il lui tendit sa main gauche.

-Il y a eu comme une méprise entre Sasuke et moi. Je croyais avoir affaire à Karin. Comme tu le vois tout s'explique. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui serais au rendez-vous. Sans rancune ?

Sakura étudia la question. Parce que les hommes d'Orochimaru se retrouvaient à coup de poing? Voilà qui était original. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint les avoir aperçus tous les deux, à la fin de la guerre. Ils n'avaient de cesse de se chercher et de se chamailler, en arrivant parfois aux mains. Il disait donc vrai. Méfiante, elle accepta pourtant sa poignée de main.

-Je dois en tout cas reconnaître que tu as brillamment évité mon attaque, ajouta-t-il en guise d'excuse supplémentaire.

-Haruno Sakura, si je ne me trompe pas, déclara Jugô qui s'était rapproché.

-Oui, c'est ça. Et vous devez être Jugô et Suigetsu, les anciens membres de l'équipe Hebi…

-Affirmatif !

Si elle s'était un jour imaginée collaborer avec les anciens camarades de Sasuke ? Certainement pas… Elle devait pourtant s'y résoudre. Jugô lui inspirait presque confiance. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que Suigetsu lui avait fait la meilleure impression qui soit. Ils ne semblaient pourtant pas méchants, ponctuels avec ça. Sakura préféra aller droit au but sans perdre plus de temps. Elle récupéra donc sa carte qu'elle déplia sous leurs yeux. Le périmètre qui leur avait été attribué se trouvait d'ores et déjà entouré au feutre rouge.

-Sasuke nous a chargé de fouiller le secteur Est.

Jugô et Suigetsu jetèrent un bref coup d'œil à la carte.

-On n'a pas besoin de ça, tu peux ranger ta carte. Je sais exactement par où passer.

Sasuke n'avait pas menti, Suigestu semblait connaître les lieux mieux que personne.

-Dis-moi, quelle est la nature principale de ton chakra? lui demanda soudain Suigetsu, de but en blanc.

Elle se trouva prise au dépourvu. Quelle étrange question !

-Affinité Suiton, Doton pour la seconde… souffla-t-elle, surprise.

-Suiton ! On est fait pour s'entendre alors !

 _Si tu le dis_ , songea-t-elle, le trouvant de plus en plus étrange. Sakura replia soigneusement sa carte et la glissa dans sa sacoche. Par précaution, elle décida d'enfiler sa paire de gants. N'importe qui pourrait se dresser sur leur chemin. Après l'embuscade de la veille, elle ne doutait plus de rien.

-Mais si toi tu es ici, où se trouve Karin ?

-Avec Naruto, ils doivent arpenter la forêt de bambous. C'est le secteur sud.

-Sasuke n'est pas avec eux ?

-Non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Uchiha avait longuement insisté auprès d'elle. _« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne leur révèle surtout pas que j'ai pris le chemin du repaire. Connaissant Suigetsu, je sais d'ores et déjà quelle sera sa réaction. »_ Sakura en avait également sa petite idée à présent.

-Nous avons également une autre équipe inspectant les secteurs Ouest et Nord. Si nous pouvions nous hâter, cela nous permettrait peut-être d'aller leur prêter main-forte, dit-elle pour détourner leur attention.

Jugô lui emboitait le pas quand Suigetsu les interrompit une nouvelle fois. Sakura se retourna légèrement et grimaça en voyant l'expression qu'il affichait. Il venait de comprendre…

-Il a gardé le meilleur pour lui, c'est ça ? Il est parti pour le repaire d'Orochimaru tout seul. Oh le vilain ! Il veut faire la fête sans nous, je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille !

Déjà Suigetsu se précipitait dans la direction opposée, franchissant le pont Tenchi puis sautant sur un arbre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sakura se dépêcha de se lancer à sa poursuite suivie de Jugô. _Sasuke va me tuer !_ pensa-t-elle. Et pourtant, elle n'avait soufflé mot de son plan. Suigetsu était perspicace, peut-être trop.

-Tu ne peux pas raisonner ton ami ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Jugô.

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête.

-Une fois qu'il a idée en tête, plus rien ne l'arrête. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit peine perdue. Et inutile de l'attaquer, tes coups de poing n'y feront rien. Son corps est essentiellement composé d'eau.

-Je sais ! le coupa-t-elle. Et ce crétin s'aventure dans une zone dont on ne sait rien. Il va peut-être au-devant de gros problèmes et nous avec !

Sakura n'eut alors d'autre choix que de s'élancer dans cette forêt à la suite de Suigetsu, espérant vainement pouvoir le contenir.

Plus au Sud, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là se tenait Naruto. Il devait être dix heures et pourtant contrairement à ce qui était annoncé, Karin ne donnait toujours pas de signe de vie. Le blond commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, faisant les cent pas. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se retrouve avec les tâches les plus ingrates sur le dos ? Il essaya tant bien que mal de patienter en contemplant la majesté des lieux qui l'entourait. Tout ébahie qu'il était encore devant ce spectacle tout simplement incroyable. De larges et longues tiges de bambous s'élevaient haut vers le ciel et semblaient ne jamais se finir. Un vert éclatant qui conférait à ce cadre une magie toute particulière. Naruto n'avait jamais vu pareille bambouseraie et cela valait le détour. Il se laissa tomber à même le sol, s'appuyant contre l'un des bambous et examina cette attraction lumineuse qu'exerçait le soleil entre les différentes tiges. Sasuke ou du moins son clone se trouvait non loin de là, à tout juste quelques mètres. Tout comme lui, il observait le plus grand silence mais n'éprouvait aucun réel intérêt pour cet endroit pourtant hors du commun.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fiche, cette fameuse Karin. Elle est de la trempe de Kakashi niveau ponctualité, se plaignit le blond à l'attention du clone.

Il n'obtint pas la moindre réponse.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle va venir au moins ? Est-on vraiment obligé de l'attendre ? Ton toi original m'a dit que c'était une ninja de type sensoriel. Elle pourra bien nous retrouver en ressentant notre chakra, non ?

-Tais-toi un peu !

Naruto brandit son poing en avant, les dents serrées.

-Que ce soit le vrai ou le faux, Sasuke trouvera toujours le moyen de me mettre sur les nerfs !

Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent enfin, lents mais soutenus, quelqu'un se rapprochait. Cette même personne marqua un arrêt. Naruto qui s'apprêtait à passer la tête derrière le bambou de façon à voir qui s'annonçait, n'eut pas même le temps de battre un cil. Un éclair rouge passa sous ses yeux à la vitesse de la lumière. Karin Uzumaki venait se pendre au cou de ce qu'elle croyait être Sasuke. Elle le serra si fort, que Naruto craignit un instant qu'elle ne dissipe le clone de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier n'offrait pas la moindre résistance ce qui semblait trop irréel aux yeux de son ami, qui ne put réprimer son envie de rire face à cette situation des plus cocasses. Il n'avait cependant pas davantage de temps à perdre. Il signifia donc sa présence auprès de la nouvelle arrivante.

-Hum, excuse-moi, si tu voulais bien le lâcher, ce ne serait pas plus mal car tu risques de…

-Non mais écoutez-le se donner des grands airs, celui-là ! Sasuke, tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser me parler comme ça ?! beugla Karin qui affichait une expression faussement indignée.

Ramenant ses lunettes sur son nez, la jeune Uzumaki fut ainsi en mesure de distinguer les traits de Naruto avec davantage de netteté. Elle desserra légèrement sa prise autour du clone de Sasuke et lui prêta davantage d'attention.

-Ah, mais tu es Naruto Uzumaki. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Et moi qui espérais un tête à tête avec Sasuke…

-Ce sera pour une autre fois, désolé. D'autre part, ce n'est pas le vrai Sasuke que tu tiens là entre tes bras. Alors s'il te plaît, ménage un peu son clone. Je serais bien embêté si jamais il disparaissait.

Karin effectua un bond de deux mètres en arrière, ramenant ses deux bras contre elle d'un geste horrifié. Naruto la trouva particulièrement théâtrale.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire?!

Elle lui cassait déjà les oreilles. Et dire qu'il avait la réputation d'être bruyant !

-Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de t'expliquer les choses au lieu de te jeter sur lui, on n'en serait pas là, lança-t-il, énervé.

Karin fronça les sourcils, mécontente que l'on s'adresse ainsi à elle. Deux forts tempéraments qui risquaient de s'opposer. Elle décida de prendre sur elle et afficha un sourire contraint.

-Pardonne-moi, si tu voulais bien tout oublier, nous pourrions partir sur de nouvelles bases.

Naruto se redressa, époussetant légèrement ses vêtements au passage.

-Ça me convient parfaitement. Bon, si j'ai bien compris tu es là de la part d'Orochimaru pour t'assurer que la situation est sous contrôle ?

-Oui…

Une réponse évasive, une !

-Si nous commencions sans perdre de temps, fais attention car…

-Je suis un ninja sensoriel, je te le rappelle. S'il y avait la moindre menace dans cette bambouseraie, j'en serais la première informée.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être susceptible.

-En route ! dit-elle. Nous aurons inspecté cette forêt en un rien de temps !

Karin composa les mudras de sa technique de détection des chakras. Elle se concentra alors sous le regard attentif de Naruto, qui ne la quittait plus du regard. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Je détecte pas moins de cinq chakras non loin d d'ici. Quoi, Suigetsu est de la partie !

Karin peina à dissimuler son mécontentement.

-Suigetsu, Jugô, ainsi qu'une troisième personne progressent en direction du Nord-Ouest.

-Il s'agit de Sakura mais attends, tu…

-À l'ouest d'ici, je décèle deux autres chakras.

-Ce doit être Shikamaru et Ino, mais…

Quelque chose semblait confus dans son esprit. S'il se souvenait bien des dernières instructions, Sakura devait prendre la direction de l'Est et non pas du Nord-Ouest. Naruto n'y comprenait plus rien. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, sa collègue venait de changer ses plans. Il s'apprêtait à la contacter par le biais de son oreillette quand cette dernière en prit l'initiative avant lui.

**-Naruto ?!**

-Sakura-Chan, tu m'entends ?

**-Bien sûr que je t'entends. Mais là n'est pas la question ! J'ai de gros ennuis de mon côté ! Suigetsu a compris de lui-même où se trouvait Sasuke. Il n'a pas pu résister à la tentation.**

-Non, ne me dis pas que…

**-Si, il a pris la direction du repaire. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader, mais rien n'y fait !**

-Quel crétin ! Écoute, Karin a repéré la présence de cinq chakras. Si l'on compte, Ino, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Jugô et toi. Ce qui signifie que vous ne devriez pas rencontrer d'ennemis sur votre route, mais aussi que personne ne se cache dans la zone qui entoure le repaire même ! As-tu essayé de contacter Sasuke ?

**-Oui, mais les fréquences sont brouillées, je pense qu'il ne nous reçoit plus de là où il est. Ce qui signifie qu'il en sera bientôt de même pour nous.**

-Puisque tu n'as pas le choix, essaye de le rejoindre. Mais fais toute de même attention. Je vais tâcher de retrouver Ino et Shikamaru pour les informer de la situation. J'aviserai par la suite ! Naruto terminé !

Naruto se retint d'asséner un coup à l'un des bambous qui l'entourait. Eux qui n'avaient rien demandé. Une fois de plus, la situation leur échappait sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Karin, toujours aussi furibond.

-Peux-tu m'indiquer le chemin jusqu'aux deux chakras que tu as détecté à l'Ouest ? Il faut absolument que je rejoigne Shikamaru et Ino.

-Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Karin s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle n'en pensait pas moins la même chose que Naruto. Suigetsu était un crétin fini. Et Sasuke baissait lui aussi dans son estime. Comment pouvait-il avoir sincèrement envisagé un seul instant que cet énergumène marcherait droit ? Leur inconséquence à tous les deux venait d'entraîner tout leur petit monde dans le plus grand des troubles.

* * *

Un sol rocailleux s'étendait à perte de vue, ponctué çà et là d'arbustes desséchés. Par endroits, quelques rochers émergeaient de la terre. Dans ce décor désertique, tout paraissait se ressembler. Suigetsu évoluait dans ce cadre qui ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Il maintenait pourtant sa vive allure, prenant par moments quelques goulées d'eau fraiche qui ne suffisaient pas à étancher sa soif. Mais après tout, la faute était sienne et il en prenait l'entière responsabilité. Cependant, Il n'avait pas forcé ses deux collègues à le suivre. Il en savait une particulièrement mécontente. Mais la chose l'indifférait. Plus d'une fois, elle avait tenté de le ralentir, rien n'y faisait. Il poursuivait de la sorte depuis quelques kilomètres déjà, la forêt se trouvait loin derrière eux. À l'inverse de Karin, il n'était certes pas doté de capacités sensorielles mais qu'importe. Il se rapprochait à vue d'œil de son point d'arrivée. Au loin, une silhouette se dessinait. Un vaste champ de débris fumants entourait ce personnage à l'allure familière. Sakura sentit un soulagement certain la gagner. Sasuke ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Mais il ne semblait pourtant pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Plus avant, elle distingua une autre forme humaine. Toutefois le soleil l'aveuglait de telle sorte qu'il lui était difficile d'en discerner davantage. De larges sillons parcouraient le sol et remontaient jusqu'aux pieds d'Uchiha. Une vaste fracture semblait s'être opérée à mi-chemin entre les deux adversaires, qui s'étaient opposés l'un à l'autre. De pareils dégâts en si peu de temps, les coups échangés ne devaient pas être mesurés. Ce qui témoignait de la puissance de l'ennemi. Pourtant, Suigetsu se précipita sans même réfléchir. Dépassant Sasuke, il s'élança en avant à la rencontre de l'inconnu, sûr de lui.

-Arrête ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! le héla Sasuke.

Suigetsu ne prit pas compte de cet avertissement. Il leva une de ses mains en direction de son adversaire, compressa une goutte d'eau au bout de son index. Celle-ci se transforma bientôt en une impressionnante lance parcourant la courte distance qui les séparait à une vitesse phénoménale, la technique du pistolet à eau. Jugô et Sakura parvinrent à rejoindre Sasuke, se positionnant derrière lui. La jeune femme redoutait la seule idée de devoir affronter la réprobation certaine d'Uchiha, face à ce revirement dans le plan initialement prévu.

-Pas question, je veux en être moi aussi !

L'attaque de Suigetsu n'atteignit pourtant pas sa cible. Un éclair vint s'abattre sur lui, son assaillant ayant anticipé son attaque. Neutralisé en un seul coup, il s'effondra sur le sol, son corps intégralement transformé en eau. L'ennemi venait de riposter par une technique Raiton. Ce dont Sasuke avait tenté de l'avertir. Suigetsu étant vulnérable au chakra électrique, il n'avait dès lors aucune chance et ce, depuis le début. Les mains ancrées dans le sol, une série de secousses semblèrent le parcourir et le disloquer en blocs épars. L'adversaire utilisait visiblement les vibrations à haute fréquence de son chakra électrique pour créer des tremblements de terre à petite échelle. Les vibrations remontèrent dangereusement jusqu'à eux. Sasuke et Sakura effectuèrent quelques bonds en arrière de façon à s'en éloigner. Jugô, lui, opta pour une autre stratégie, sautant de bloc en bloc, il continuait ainsi d'avancer en avant de façon à récupérer Suigetsu. La jeune femme profita de cette proximité nouvelle pour se lancer dans une quête aux informations. Mieux valait connaître les secrets de cet inconnu.

-Maîtrise-t-il l'élément Katon ? demanda Sakura à l'attention de Sasuke.

Sa question judicieuse retint l'attention de son équipier. S'agissait-il de l'individu qui avait croisé leur route la veille ? Voilà ce qu'elle cherchait à vérifier.

-Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-L'homme d'hier, penses-tu qu'il soit près d'ici?

-Je ne peux pas l'affirmer, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Il serait bon de prévenir Naruto.

-Les fréquences radio ne passent plus ici.

-Il le découvrira donc par lui-même.

Un optimisme qui faisait chaud au cœur ! Cette idée lui parut étrange. Naruto affirmait que Karin n'avait détecté que cinq chakras. Ou se trouvait donc ce second ennemi ? Il n'y avait actuellement aucun moyen pour elle de le savoir.

-Maintenant, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

-Et tu oses poser la question ? Je pense pourtant que Suigetsu était assez clair.

-D'un certain côté, cette issue semblait plutôt prévisible, reconnut-il.

Sasuke émit un rire léger qui déstabilisa Sakura. Elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve contre elle. Au lieu de ça, monsieur riait aux éclats. Et dire qu'elle appréhendait sa réaction, elle qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été en mesure de respecter ses ordres. Toutes ces inquiétudes pour quoi ? Se pouvait-il qu'il reconnaisse avoir sa propre part de responsabilité ? Un instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout cela n'était pas prémédité. Ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu, inconsciemment peut-être. Sasuke et Sakura effectuaient saut après saut sans jamais en voir la fin. Les capacités de déploiement de son chakra étaient tout simplement remarquables à une telle distance. Soudain, Ils semblèrent pourtant respecter un écart suffisant pour que les vibrations cessent de les atteindre. Ils se trouvaient à présent à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre.

-Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de bouger davantage. Uchiha, comme je te l'ai fait remarquer tout à l'heure, la zone est minée. Un peu de malchance et boum !

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-Au-delà d'une certaine distance les secousses finissent par s'annuler, remarqua-t-elle.

-Certes, pour autant cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut relâcher sa vigilance, très chère.

Sakura sursauta face à la proximité soudaine de cette voix qui lui était étrangère.

-Je suis juste derrière toi ! constata-t-il.

Un clone ?!

-Et devant toi !

Comment pouvait-il s'être déplacé aussi rapidement ? Sasuke lui-même n'avait pas repéré son approche furtive. Stupéfait, il demeura figé sur place, incapable de tout mouvement.

-Sakura !

Simultanément l'original et le faux composèrent deux différentes séries de mudras. Haruno n'eut pas même le temps de riposter. Ses poings tentèrent d'atteindre chacun de ses assaillants. Elle parvint à toucher l'invocateur mais il était trop tard. Ils frappèrent en une attaque combinée Suiton-Raiton. L'eau sembla jaillir de toute part, mêlée à de vifs éclairs. Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la terre. Les vagues s'y engouffrèrent avec violence. Emportée par la tourmente exercée par les éléments, Sakura eut tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir, cette ombre fugace, noire ? Le clone se dissipa de lui-même. Son original regarda tout autour de lui. Sasuke semblait s'être évaporé lui aussi.

* * *

Ce fut une longue et pénible chute. Dans laquelle elle perdit tout d'abord conscience, pour se réveiller le corps engourdi et parcouru de picotements désagréables. Le contrecoup du choc électrique qu'elle venait de recevoir. L'eau se déversait sous la forme d'une mince pluie au-dessus d'elle, filtrée par un amas de rochers s'emboîtant les uns dans les autres. Son corps lui sembla étrangement lourd. Comme s'il avait doublé de volume. Sakura parvint à se mouvoir difficilement, sa main bougea légèrement lui répondant avec difficulté. Elle réussit à la ramener à sa ceinture qui l'étouffait à présent. Cependant cette même main se heurta non pas à son ceinturon mais à un bras qui l'enserrait faiblement. Ce léger mouvement détacha définitivement cette prise étrangère. Et le corps inconscient glissa le long de sa taille, tel un poids mort. Choquée, elle le rattrapa in extremis de son autre main. Sasuke gisait inconscient au bout de son bras. Avec difficulté, elle chercha à le ramener contre elle et fut en mesure de le coincer sous son aisselle, entouré de son bras. Il lui fallait à présent trouver un point auquel s'accrocher ou tout du moins parvenir à se stabiliser dans sa chute. Les tremblements de son corps ne voulaient pas cesser. Toute son énergie lui servait à retenir son acolyte dont les vêtements maculés d'eau ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Ce même équipier dont le poids l'entraînait toujours plus rapidement vers le fond. Mais il n'était pas question de le lâcher.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu t'interposes ? Crétin ! s'entendit-elle balbutier, gagnée par un sentiment de colère mêlé à de l'inquiétude.

Ne pouvait-il pas demeurer en sécurité, là-haut, au lieu de se préoccuper de sa pauvre personne ?

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est mon corps qui a bougé tout seul, lui répondit-il d'une bien faible voix.

Ce dernier ramena sa main droite toute tremblante à sa bouche, écorcha maladroitement l'un de ses doigts et effectua les mudras nécessaires à son invocation. Un faucon apparut alors sous leurs yeux. Ils glissèrent sur son dos. Sakura agrippa le plumage de sa main valide, effectuant un effort surhumain pour se hisser plus haut. De son bras gauche, elle remonta Sasuke d'un geste vif. Il trouva lui-même une prise à laquelle se raccrocher. Emportés par le volatile qui prit son envole et remonta la profonde cavité pour gagner le ciel, ils luttèrent contre l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Karin, Suigetsu et Jugô font désormais partie de l'intrigue. Je dois dire que bien qu'ils ne soient pas mes personnages favoris, je trouve qu'ils amènent une certaine forme de gaieté. Bon d'accord, Suigetsu s'est fait mettre au tapi en deux secondes. Mais il se relèvera bien un jour. Jugô est un peu la tête pensante du trio. Tous auront l'occasion d'être rassemblés d'ici peu._

 _Une première vraie confrontation vient d'avoir lieu. Un ennemi d'envergure, il faut bien ça pour tenir tête à des ninjas du niveau de Naruto et Sasuke. Même si pour le moment, le combat n'a pas vraiment duré longtemps. Les scènes d'action ne sont pas évidentes, il faut penser à une suite logique, à des attaques cohérentes._

 _Sakura a fait une sacrée chute. Comme vous l'avez compris Sasuke s'est interposé. Il n'a pas eu d'autres choix, le temps lui manquait. On peut partir du principe qu'elle aurait pu s'en tirer toute seule, ce qui est même certain. Mais bon, son corps a bougé tout seul. XD Bon alors là, c'est un gros clin d'œil au tome 3 de Naruto. Il fallait que j'introduise une interaction de ce type entre eux. C'était à la fois important pour le déroulement de l'intrigue mais aussi de l'histoire en elle-même. Bien sûr, Sasuke aurait pu rivaliser face à l'ennemi. Du moins peut-on le supposer._

 _Je vais axer le prochain chapitre sur Naruto, Ino et Shikamaru._

 _Sur ce, je vous remercie pour votre lecture !_


	7. Chapitre 7: Les liens

_Je partage avec vous le chapitre 7 après une longue semaine d'absence. Il m'a donné du fil retordre. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas forcément satisfaite. Pour autant je n'ai pas eu le courage de réécrire les scènes qui ne me convenaient pas. Mais bon, c'est à vous de juger! Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter cette fanfiction. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir et me pousse à continuer. Merci à vous de soulever les éventuelles erreurs quand il y a en a, de souligner les points positifs. Cela me permet de savoir quels sont mes points forts et mes points faibles. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire! Je suis contente qu'elle suscite votre intérêt!  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à faire des suggestions. Il y aura une surprise pour la personne qui postera le dixième commentaire!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre révisé le 09/11/2018**_

 **Chapitre 7: Les liens  
**

Un ruisseau s'écoulait le long d'une vaste plaine herbacée. Les fougères remuaient sous la légère brise d'un vent de Nord. De longs cheveux blonds s'agitaient, se plaquant sur le visage d'une jeune femme aux yeux bleus et aux lèvres rosies. Ino Yamanaka se tenait de la sorte, penchée au-dessus de cette petite rivière dont elle observait le courant de l'eau. Elle prêtait une oreille attentive à cette vieille connaissance, qui leur exposait les dernières nouvelles en date. Systématiquement, sa main droite replaçait ses quelques mèches de cheveux, d'un geste rapide et assuré. Elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir apporté de quoi les nouer. Voilà qui n'était pas des plus pratiques. Les sourcils arqués, Ino ne dissimulait en rien les doutes qui l'assaillaient. Le repaire d'Orochimaru n'était plus en sa possession depuis plus de trois ans. Le capitaine Yamato n'avait jamais été en danger. Sasuke s'en était allé seul sur place, rejoint à la dernière minute par trois autres acolytes. La communication radio ne passait plus. Il leur fallait engranger tout autant d'informations, en un bien court laps de temps. Derrière elle, Ino percevait cette colère grandissante qui tenaillait Shikamaru. Les poings fermés, ce dernier serrait les dents. Il cherchait vainement à contenir sa rage. Tous les deux, qu'étaient-ils dans cette affaire ? Deux pions que l'on avait soigneusement oublié d'inclure dans l'échiquier, ni plus ni moins. Et pourtant, l'heure n'était pas à la rancune. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller à la colère. Le clone de Sasuke venait de se dissiper sous leurs yeux, de façon brutale et inattendue. Cela signifiait une chose…

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, dit-il à haute voix, achevant ainsi sa réflexion.

Naruto gardait la tête baissée, tout aussi décontenancé que son camarade. À la seule différence que lui n'avait pas été tenu dans le secret. Honteux, il ne parvenait plus à soutenir le regard de son ami. Karin contemplait toute la scène d'un œil étranger. Elle en aurait ri si seulement les circonstances s'étaient trouvées différentes. Songeurs, ils se perdaient dans cette vision tout offerte de leurs pieds, qu'ils observaient avec obstination. Ino, elle, réfléchissait, tournant et retournant la situation dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Elle se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et croisa ses bras.

-Je vais tenter de détecter son chakra, dit-elle soudain. Nous serons vite fixés.

La jeune femme se concentra un instant, faisant le vide tout autour d'elle. Après la composition d'une série de signes, elle se laissa guider par les différents flux de chakras à sa portée. Son visage se tordit en une grimace. Tout son corps sembla se crisper, puis ses yeux clos se rouvrirent doucement. Ino laissa ses deux bras pendre le long de son corps, releva la tête dans leur direction.

-J'ai perçu six différents flux de chakras. Trois semblent considérablement perturbés, pour une raison que j'ignore. Parmi ces trois chakras, j'ai distingué ceux de Sasuke et de Sakura.

Naruto entrouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Chose étrange, leurs deux flux de chakra semblent mouvants…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'y comprends rien à tout ce charabia ! grommela Naruto.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Ils se déplacent, leur position fluctue. Elle ne cesse de changer. Ils semblent se déplacer par la voie des airs…

-Tu veux dire le ciel ?!

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Autant chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait seulement espérer pouvoir les atteindre. Il nous aurait fallu un ninja tel que Sai pour les rejoindre, avança Shikamaru.

Grâce à sa technique de la Toile aux Monstres Fantomatiques, Sai aurait été en mesure de faire apparaître l'un de ses volatiles dont il avait le secret. Shikamaru et Ino ne savaient pas voler, la chose étant humainement impossible.

-Et d'ailleurs, comment cela est-il possible ?

-Sasuke peut invoquer des faucons, il a passé un pacte avec eux. Je l'ai déjà vu se déplacer de la sorte, affirma Naruto. Il a dû emmener Sakura avec lui. Je pense qu'ils ont encaissé une lourde attaque.

-Ils ont fui la zone de combat ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Ils ne devaient pas avoir le choix.

-Tout s'explique.

Naruto sentit une boule se former dans son ventre noué par l'angoisse. Un soulagement en demi-teinte, Sasuke et Sakura se portaient suffisamment bien pour parvenir à s'échapper. Mais d'un autre côté, ils venaient de quitter les lieux de l'affrontement. Dans quel état de détresse se trouvaient-ils alors ? Le jeune homme tenta de se rasséréner. Après tout, Sasuke s'avérait être un ninja plus que capable, tout comme Sakura. De plus, cette dernière excellait dans l'art du ninjutsu médical. Au besoin, elle pouvait faire appel au Byakugô et ainsi se régénérer.

-Tu as parlé de six chakras, les coupa soudain Karin.

Il l'avait oublié celle-là.

-Effectivement, avoua Ino.

-Si on compte Sasuke, cette Sakura, Jugô, Suigetsu, il reste donc deux sources de chakras étrangères.

-Deux ennemis ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Quelle était leur situation ?

-Trois chakras se trouvaient sur le site de l'ancien repaire d'Orochimaru. Parmi ces trois flux, l'un d'eux était également perturbé, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt. Un quatrième individu se déplaçait dans cette même direction.

-Un renfort peut-être, avança Shikamaru.

-D'où il sort, lui ? Karin ne l'a pas détecté tout à l'heure…

-Il devait se cacher quelque part, à attendre. Il en sortira peut-être d'autres. En tout cas, mieux vaut s'y préparer, répondit Shikamaru à l'attention de Naruto.

-Peu importe, un enfoiré s'en est pris à Sasuke et Sakura. Il faut se mettre en route et vite !

-Pas sans une stratégie ! objecta le descendant du clan Nara.

-C'est vite vue, on part pour le repaire ! Pendant ce temps un de mes clones partira à la recherche de Sasuke et Sakura.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre tout seul ?

-Je n'aurais qu'à passer en mode Ermite avant de me cloner. Mon clone parviendra sans peine à retrouver leur trace grâce à mon Senjutsu. Sur place, j'élèverai un mur de terre à l'aide de mes techniques Doton. Je pourrai ainsi les atteindre, enfin mon clone pas moi.

-Tu as décidément réponse à tout, Naruto.

-Je veux aller avec ton clone, Naruto, lança Ino.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent dans sa direction, surpris.

-Ino, c'est hors de question. Nous ne diviserons pas davantage nos forces. Regarde ce que cette stratégie a donné jusqu'à présent. De plus, imagine que tu te retrouves face à l'un de ces ennemis ?

-Shikamaru, je suis parfaitement capable de m'en sortir toute seule. Sakura est peut-être blessée, dans l'impossibilité de dispenser des soins à qui que ce soit. En tant que médecin ninja, je me dois de lui… de leur porter secours. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. C'est mon amie, tu comprends ?

Shikamaru observa sa camarade et amie de longue date, indécis. Ino affichait la plus grande conviction qui soit. Elle n'en démordrait pas. Il en était certain. Pour autant, pouvait-il, en son âme et conscience, la laisser partir seule ? Certes, la fonction d'un médecin ninja était avant tout de prodiguer les premiers soins à tout blessé éventuel. Mais en aucun cas celui-ci ne devait être exposé en première ligne, car beaucoup trop précieux au sein d'une équipe. Néanmoins, si Ino prenait la direction de Sasuke et Sakura, elle se trouverait à l'opposé du repaire d'Orochimaru. Rien n'indiquait qu'un ennemi ne croiserait pas sa route. Auquel cas, elle devrait faire face seule en compagnie d'un clone de Naruto. Et d'aucun savait que l'aide de l'un de ses clones, était loin d'être négligeable. Il se retourna vers Karin.

-Toi, si je ne me trompe pas, tu possèdes des capacités héréditaires qui te permettent de soigner les gens, non ?

-Oui, répondit Karin.

-Tu serais donc en mesure de nous soigner Naruto ou moi, en cas de besoin.

-Qui te dit que j'accepterais si tel était le cas ? Je ne vous dois rien, après tout.

-Effectivement, vu comme ça… Ino est pourtant prête à porter secours à Sasuke, alors qu'il ne fait plus officiellement partie du village. Elle aussi ne lui doit rien. On ne peut pas tous être de la même trempe, j'imagine…

Karin grinça des dents, portant sa main à ses lunettes.

-C'est bon, je marche ! Je vous soignerai si nécessaire ! D'autant que l'un de ces deux crétins de Suigetsu ou Jugô est peut-être blessé. Il en va de ma responsabilité auprès de maître Orochimaru. Je vous suis.

-À la bonne heure !

-Shikamaru, ça veut dire que…

-Oui, Ino, tu peux y aller.

* * *

Ino évoluait de rocher en rocher avec agilité. Elle talonnait le clone de Naruto, ne souhaitant en aucun cas être distancé par ce dernier. Par moments, la jeune femme se prenait à regarder le ciel. Sans doute espérait-elle inconsciemment apercevoir l'un de ces faucons, dont Uzumaki avait dressé le portrait. Son double lui indiquait la route à suivre, le mode Ermite étant activé. Ino pouvait déceler les chakras de Sasuke et Sakura par elle-même, mais mieux valait économiser son énergie pour leur porter secours. Contrairement au blond, la jeune femme ne disposait pas de réserve considérable de chakra. Son camarade l'avertirait en temps réel de la venue possible de tout ennemi. Elle avançait donc avec confiance, rassurée par cette idée. Shikamaru et Naruto partaient au-devant d'un individu dont ils ignoraient tout. Elle les savait pourtant capable de s'en sortir sans problème. L'un était un brillant tacticien, l'autre bénéficiait d'un talent et d'une force inégalée. Pour l'heure, sa seule préoccupation était de retrouver son amie. Sakura et sa volonté de fer que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler. Comment pouvait-elle avoir été vaincue si rapidement ? Elle peinait à y croire. Et que dire de Sasuke ? La distance qui la séparait de Naruto, Shikamaru et Karin, resterait faible. De sorte qu'ils pourraient continuer à communiquer, par le biais de leur oreillette. Ils avaient au moins récupéré cet avantage.

Le clone de Naruto l'arrêta soudain, la tête orientée vers le ciel. La jeune femme suivit son regard. Elle l'aperçut alors, un oiseau d'une taille imposante, les ailes déployées. Il exécutait toujours une même chorégraphie, effectuant des boucles sous ce fond bleu clairsemé de quelques nuages.

-Je suis affirmatif, il s'agit bien d'eux, déclara-t-il à son attention.

Le clone de Naruto composa une série de signes, puis plaqua ses deux mains à terre.

-Doton, le Mur de Terre, s'écria-t-il.

Ino vacilla légèrement sous le choc produit par ce vaste bloc de terre, qui se frayait un passage depuis le sol. Il les emporta tous deux avec lui à une vitesse fulgurante. La blonde se retrouva agenouillée en son sommet, se cramponnant comme elle le pouvait à l'un de ses bords. Dressé à une hauteur vertigineuse, le mur surplombait à présent l'ensemble de la plaine. Ino en fut presque prise de vertige. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la distance inquiétante, qui la séparait à présent de cette bonne vieille terre ferme. Le souffle coupé, elle se redressa doucement, manquant cruellement d'assurance. Le clone de Naruto eut la gentillesse de lui tendre la main. Il lui permit ainsi de trouver plus de stabilité. Ce dernier leva un bras en avant, le secoua avec ferveur, comme pour attirer l'attention du faucon. Ino cachait son scepticisme face à cette manœuvre qui lui semblait hasardeuse. On ne changerait pas Naruto. Ils furent pourtant rejoints à battements d'ailes. L'oiseau se posa sur le mur de terre, juste entre Yamanaka et le clone d'Uzumaki. Cette dernière se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, tâtonna à l'aveuglette. Sa main se referma enfin sur un morceau de tissu qu'elle tira de toutes ses forces. Sakura glissa alors dans ses bras, inconsciente. Ino bascula sous le poids de son amie et retomba sur ses genoux, la serrant contre elle. De son côté, le double de Naruto plaça Sasuke sur son dos. À ce moment précis, l'invocation se dissipa d'elle-même. Il plaqua une fois de plus ses deux mains contre la surface terreuse du mur. Ce dernier parut se fondre dans le sol, pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent sur ce terrain rocheux, qu'Ino foulait encore quelques minutes auparavant.

Sakura présentait de multiples entailles, de même que Sasuke. Leurs vêtements déchirés en de multiples endroits, étaient humides. Ino appliqua sa main droite entourée d'une lueur verte sur le front de son ami. Elle lui insuffla ainsi son propre chakra.

-Sakura, souffla-t-elle rassurée.

La jeune femme venait de reprendre conscience, les paupières faiblement entrouvertes. Elle fixait Ino avec une concentration absolue. Comme si elle cherchait par ce seul moyen à se raccrocher à cette réalité. Un combat contre cette somnolence qui la guettait de près. Lentement, elle releva une main incertaine. Son amie l'accueillit entre ses deux paumes, affichant un large sourire rassuré. Était-ce une larme qui coulait à l'extrémité de son œil gauche ?

-Tu pleures, Ino ? releva-t-elle d'une faible voix.

-Mais non ! Moi ? Pleurer ? Tu rêves, ma pauvre !

-On ne me la fait pas à moi.

Ino s'autorisa à rire, emporté par cette légèreté retrouvée. Bien qu'affaiblie, Sakura paraissait pouvoir tenir debout, son corps secoué de légers spasmes. Son amie plaça un bras derrière son dos et l'aida à se redresser en position assise. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant le visage, rendant toute expression difficilement lisible. Tendues devant elle, ses mains tremblaient. Elle peinait à déplier ses doigts.

-Le contrecoup du choc électrique, observa-t-elle.

-Une technique Raiton ?

-Oui, une combinaison Raiton-Suiton pour être exacte.

-Dévastateur ! remarqua Ino. Cela explique pourquoi vous êtes couverts d'eau.

Vous ! Sakura sursauta, frappée par un dernier souvenir saisissant. Paniquée, elle se retourna dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Ino déposa aussitôt une main rassurante sur son épaule droite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke va parfaitement bien. Il est simplement inconscient. Je l'ai examiné avant toi.

-Parce qu'il dort les yeux ouverts maintenant ? les questionna le clone de Naruto, penché au-dessus d'Uchiha.

-Naruto, tu es là toi aussi ?

-Ce qu'un clone, expliqua Ino.

Les deux ninjas rampèrent jusqu'à Sasuke, étendu à quelques mètres de là. Une main plaquée contre son visage, celui-ci s'était d'ores et déjà à demi relevé. Assis sur le sol, son corps manifestait les mêmes tremblements que Sakura. Sonné, ses oreilles sifflaient, tout son monde tournait autour de lui. Il lui faudrait un bon moment pour se remettre.

Ses deux collègues se trouvaient à présent en sureté, avec elle. Ino s'éloigna d'eux un court instant, consciente qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de reprendre la route. Il lui fallait maintenant en aviser Naruto et Shikamaru. Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. L'idéal eut été d'établir un campement. Mais la chose s'avérait impossible. Deux de leurs alliés étaient aux prises avec l'ennemi. Trois autres compagnons s'apprêtaient à les rejoindre. Il leur était tout simplement impossible de se retrouver. Elle devrait donc attendre que Sasuke et Sakura soient en mesure de se déplacer. Yamanaka se lança dans une brève conversation avec Shikamaru, par le biais de son oreillette.

Sakura, elle, s'activait à soigner ses quelques blessures les plus graves, parvenant à passer outre la perturbation du flux de son chakra. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant pour qui connaissait son incroyable maîtrise du chakra. Cela faisait d'elle un médecin ninja de premier ordre. Un talent que Tsunade avait décelé très tôt en elle. Elle stoppa les hémorragies les plus importantes, porta sa main droite à sa sacoche pour en sortir sa trousse de premiers soins. Sasuke la regardait faire d'un œil distrait. Tous deux essayaient tant bien que mal de sécher leurs affaires au soleil, du moins ce qui en restait. Il n'était guère question de se changer. Le contenu de leur sac de voyage se trouvait maculé d'eau. Un antiseptique, des bandages, des pansements, sa trousse regorgeait d'objets à caractère médical. Il remarqua le soin particulier qu'elle apportait à son équipement, soigneusement empaqueté, organisé et désinfecté. Ce qui était des plus logiques, l'hygiène se révélant fondamentale en médecine. Elle possédait son domaine bien à elle. Sakura semblait effectuer une revue intégrale de son matérielle. Elle se saisit d'un rouleau de bandage dont elle défit le nœud bien serré. La jeune femme le déroula tout autour de son bras droit, puis en fixa l'attache adhésive. Elle l'agita dans un sens puis dans l'autre afin de s'assurer de sa mobilité. Elle en parut satisfaite, jugeant que le bandage n'était pas trop serré. Elle posa finalement ses yeux sur lui.

-Je crois que tu devrais enlever ta cape, lui fit-elle remarquer. Deux couches humides superposées, ça n'aidera pas tes vêtements à sécher.

Sasuke obtempéra, se délestant de sa cape qu'il laissa glisser à même le sol. Le poids du vêtement souleva un léger nuage de poussière. Il avait de drôles de façons de prendre soin de ses affaires. La jeune femme se fendit d'un sourire amusé, bien que légèrement consternée. Il lui rappelait tellement Naruto par moments. Elle prit sur elle de ramasser la longue cape noire, de l'étendre sur un rocher qui se tenait là. Sakura s'agenouilla à nouveau à sa hauteur, soulevant le bras droit de Sasuke. Il le retira brutalement en arrière, comme si ce seul contact le brûlait. Uchiha ne put que constater l'expression de stupeur qu'affichait à présent le visage de son amie, les deux mains encore tendues en avant. Ce même visage sembla se fermer au monde qui l'entourait, son regard fuyant ostensiblement le sien. Il venait de la blesser. Par ce simple automatisme, ce réflexe d'autodéfense, il était involontairement parvenu à la froisser. Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans son propre estomac.

-Je voulais simplement examiner tes plaies, dit-elle, prenant appui sur son bras gauche pour se relever.

Voilà qu'elle se fourvoyait.

-Non, je…

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand une main se referma autour de la sienne. Sasuke tira d'un coup sec, l'obligeant ainsi à reprendre sa posture initiale, agenouillée à côté de lui. Il lui tendit alors son bras droit, la tête tournée dans le sens inverse.

-Vas-y !

Un temps infime s'écoula. Qui lui parut pourtant durer des heures, pendant lesquelles il crut un instant qu'elle ne s'exécuterait pas. Cependant, ses deux mains entourèrent finalement son bras, retroussant sa manche. Sakura lui appliqua son ninjutsu médical sans rien dire. Les mots lui manquaient. Elle qui trouvait presque toujours de quoi converser, se murait dans le silence le plus absolu.

-Excuse-moi… souffla-t-il.

Décidément, les excuses devenaient une véritable habitude chez lui.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu m'as surpris.

Sakura releva légèrement la tête, interpellée. Elle qui croyait avoir mal agi. Cette réponse la rassura. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire ou que faire. Elle voulait être pour lui cette amie dont il avait eu cruellement besoin par le passé. Non plus cette fillette de douze ans qui lui courait systématiquement après, au motif d'un prétendu amour juvénile et superficiel. Cette enfant qu'elle avait été, qui se reposait en permanence sur les autres. Le fardeau de l'équipe 7, la kunoichi anonyme comme le disait alors Shikamaru. Les choses ne changeaient pas pourtant. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait. Elle s'échinait, travaillait jour et nuit afin de ne plus décevoir, pour devenir ce ninja digne de reconnaissance. Ce poids la hantait, la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis des années. Une culpabilité sans nom pesait sur ses épaules. Uchiha n'était pas le seul à avoir des choses à se faire pardonner. Du moins le pensait-elle.

Le bras soigné de Sasuke reposait à présent sur sa jambe droite. Le temps se couvrait, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Le soleil tendait à disparaître derrière un amoncellement de nuages toujours plus important. Une averse printanière n'était pas à négliger. Celle-ci offrirait un avantage indéniable à leur adversaire. Un terrain mouillé s'avérait être particulièrement redoutable, associé à l'emploi de techniques Raiton. Un atout dont Sasuke pouvait également se prévaloir face à lui, grâce à l'affinité de son chakra. Plus il y songeait, plus son inconséquence lui semblait évidente. Se rendre seul sur les lieux, sans la moindre information. Il avait présumé de sa propre force, sans prendre en compte son adversaire. Mais il y avait plus stupide que lui, franchement, foncer dans le tas de la sorte… Suigetsu le décevait vraiment. Mais ce type, comment pouvait-il être aussi rapide ? Comment avait-il pu échapper à son Sharingan ? Mentalement, Sasuke se repassait cette même scène, encore et toujours. Il enrageait, les doigts serrés sur le tissu de son pantalon. Sa coéquipière rangeait son matériel médical, perdue dans ses propres pensées. Il remua sa main, les fourmillements semblaient s'estomper peu à peu. Les tremblements qui parcouraient ses membres se dissipaient. Chaque mouvement le faisait horriblement souffrir, il devait en être de même pour Sakura. Non loin de là, Ino conversait toujours avec Shikamaru, une main plaquée sur son oreillette.

Lentement, cette dernière revint vers eux, ses cheveux s'agitant dans le vent. Elle replaça l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Yamanaka releva qu'une masse conséquente de nuages s'était agglomérée au-dessus de leur tête. S'ils ne rejoignaient pas leurs collègues, il leur fallait donc trouver un abri afin de se protéger de la pluie qui les menaçait.

-Naruto, Shikamaru et Karin sont en route pour prêter main-forte à Jugô et Suigetsu. Je leur ai expliqué la situation actuelle. Nous les rejoindrons dès que vous-vous en sentirez capable.

-Nous ne prenons pas la route tout de suite ? la questionna Sakura, visiblement surprise.

-Non, j'ai pensé que vous n'étiez pas en état pour…

-Ino, tu croyais sincèrement que j'attendrai bien gentiment que le temps passe ?

Sakura se redressa promptement, attrapant son sac.

-Il est hors de question que je reste ici.

Sasuke afficha un faible sourire, reconnaissant là l'esprit combatif de Sakura. Il partageait ce sentiment. Il en allait de leur honneur personnel.

-Je me sens parfaitement capable de prendre la route, intervint-il.

Ino se tourna vers Sasuke, dépassée par les événements.

* * *

Naruto fronçait les sourcils. Devant lui s'ouvrait un vaste gouffre d'une importante profondeur. Sans qu'il puisse dire exactement pourquoi, cette image le mettait hors de lui. Il les voyait tous les deux tomber dans cet abime sans fin. Le jeune homme contenait sa colère, sachant pertinemment que ce type de sentiment n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être omniprésente, dans chacune de ses pensées. Il les savait en sécurité. Shikamaru et Ino avaient longuement discuté en chemin, partageant leurs dernières nouvelles. Grâce aux informations recueillies auprès de Sasuke et de Sakura, ils se doutaient de ce qui les attendait. Un terrain miné, un adversaire doté d'une affinité Raiton, un sol fracturé, un véritable paysage de rêve ! Pour ne rien arranger, une pluie glaçante s'abattait sur leurs épaules, traversait leurs habits et semblait les atteindre jusqu'à l'os. Shikamaru ne cachait pas son admiration, être parvenu à invoquer une telle quantité d'eau sans aucune ressource alentour… Voilà qui était impressionnant. Ses deux coéquipiers avaient été emportés par cette vague dévastatrice. Ils se tapissaient tous les trois dans l'ombre d'un rocher, à l'affut. Rien ne bougeait, un calme plat régnait en ces lieux plus qu'étranges. Aucune trace visible de Suigetsu et Jugô, pour autant cela ne signifiait pas grand chose. Le rouquin pouvait bien s'être déniché une cachette. D'après les dires de Sasuke, Suigetsu avait encaissé une lourde attaque dont il ne se remettrait pas de sitôt.

Il leur fallait à présent repérer les lieux, identifier toute cible potentielle et aviser le moment venu. L'ancien repaire d'Orochimaru se situait sous leurs pieds, creusé dans la terre même. Naruto se souvenait de ce labyrinthe interminable, de ces couloirs, ces multiples portes. Il espérait simplement ne pas avoir à y mettre les pieds une fois de plus. S'ils investissaient ces murs, qui sait ce qui les y attendrait. La nuit tombait, la pénombre gagnait peu à peu du terrain. Ils perdaient cet avantage. Eux qui ne connaissaient que partiellement les lieux, contrairement à l'ennemi. Fort heureusement, Naruto pensait compter sur le savoir de Karin. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, bouger, passer à l'action. Agenouillé, le poids que son corps exerçait sur ses jambes commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir. Ses membres ankylosés semblaient l'appeler au secours. Mais Shikamaru tenait à sa fichue stratégie ! Et que dire de cette satanée pluie qui ne s'arrêtait jamais ! Son mode Ermite était encore actif, une opportunité qu'il se devait de saisir. Dans le plus grand silence, Naruto se concentra, à la recherche de toutes les sources de chakras présentes. Sans même consulter l'un de ses deux camarades, le blond passa ses jambe au-dessus du rocher qui les dissimulait. Ce faisant, il pointa un doigt accusateur droit devant lui.

-Et toi là, arrête de te payer ma tête , sors de ta cachette immédiatement, beugla-t-il.

-Naruto, non mais quel crétin ! On n'a pas idée de foncer dans le tas comme ça !

Shikamaru prit son visage entre ses mains, désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, on reste cachés et on attend de voir ? s'enquit Karin.

-Demande à l'abruti ! De toute façon, ce type savait pertinemment que nous nous terrions derrière ce gros caillou… Non mais quelle galère !

Une silhouette émergea soudain, se déplaçant avec une lenteur démesurée. Une main pour le moins imposante dissimulait son visage. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux . Des cheveux hirsutes d'un blond fané encadraient sa figure. Une carrure imposante se dessinait derrière des vêtements adaptés au combat. Lentement, il dégagea sa main qui retomba le long de son corps.

-C'est toi le responsable de ce gros trou dans le sol ? lança Naruto, indiquant le vaste gouffre qui les séparait. Une combinaison Raiton-Suiton, hein ! Pathétique, tu essayes d'imiter Darui ou quoi ? Lui maîtrise le répertoire Ranton, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit ton cas !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, il veut le provoquer ou quoi ! déclara Karin à l'attention de Shikamaru.

Ce dernier gardait le silence, observant Naruto avec attention. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Il se posait exactement la même question. L'homme qui lui faisait face fut secoué de légers tremblements. Sa main droite recouvrit sa bouche. Il riait à gorge déployée.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Le Ranton est bien trop lent à mon goût. Je préfère largement procéder de cette façon. Ainsi donc tu es l'un des amis de ces deux vermines ? J'en attendais plus venant d'un Uchiha. Les femmes, elles, sont prévisibles !

-Si j'étais toi, je ne tiendrais pas ce genre de discours.

Un éclair sembla fendre l'air. Il se fraya un passage entre Karin et Shikamaru, progressant à une vitesse phénoménale. Il s'élança en avant ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de Naruto. Le blond souriait à pleines dents. Un uppercut frappa l'ennemi de plein fouet, à l'estomac.

-Shânnarô !

Sakura venait de le terrasser, le poing brandi en avant. Elle se réceptionna sans trop de difficulté. Sa cible atterrit quelques mètres plus loin dans une série de roulades ininterrompues, pareil à un pantin désarticulé.

-Les femmes, prévisibles ?! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! beugla-t-elle.

-Sakura-Chan ! J'avais senti ton chakra se rapprocher !

La jeune femme se retourna, affichant un large sourire. Elle le gratifia d'un pouce levé en signe de victoire. Le sol frémit légèrement sous les pieds de Naruto alors qu'un énorme volatile se posait à son côté. Sasuke et Ino se cramponnaient encore au plumage de l'animal ruisselant d'eau de pluie.

-Alors comme ça tu as pris une douche tout à l'heure, Sasuke ! J'espère qu'elle n'était pas trop froide au moins !

-Ne la ramène pas trop, Usuratonkachi !

-Moi aussi je suis content te voir, Teme ! ironisa-t-il.

Les deux rivaux échangèrent un regard entendu. Sasuke glissa le long du dos de son invocation. Shikamaru se décida à se sortir de sa cachette, accourant à leur hauteur. Il tendit ses deux bras à Ino et aida ainsi la jeune femme à descendre de l'oiseau.

-Navré de venir perturber des retrouvailles aussi touchantes, intervint-il. Mais je vous rappelle que nous avons une mission à accomplir.

-Je croyais que Karin était avec vous, souligna Sasuke.

-SASUKE !

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Karin grimpa sur le rocher, les bras tendus en avant. Elle survola littéralement la courte distance qui les séparait, se nicha tout contre Sasuke, l'enserrant avec force. Uchiha blêmit sur place, les lèvres pincées, sa tête effectuant un mouvement de recul. Karin profita sciemment de cette occasion, le visage enfouie dans le tissu de sa cape. Naruto sentait déjà toute une série d'ondes négatives se répandre. Soucieux de son amie, le blond prêta son attention à Sakura. Étrangement, la jeune femme leur tournait le dos, étrangère à la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Il remarqua alors ce qu'elle avait vu bien avant lui. Affalé sur le sol, il remuait faiblement. Un bras redressé sur lequel il vint s'appuyer. Bientôt, sa tête émergea du sol, recouverte de poussière. Une jambe puis l'autre raclèrent la terre. Impossible, comment pouvait-il se relever après avoir encaissé l'un des coups de Sakura ?

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière pour mieux prendre son élan. Haruno s'élança en avant, rajustant son gant sur sa main droite. Ino, Shikamaru et Sasuke levèrent la tête interpellés. Déjà, Naruto se précipitait à sa suite.

-Sakura-Chan, attends-moi !

Leur assaillant s'était relevé. Il titubait légèrement, une main sur le ventre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Sakura enchaina une série de coups, concentrant son chakra dans chacun de ses poings. Il les esquiva sans peine, avec une facilité déconcertante. Soudain, il s'agenouilla, échappant de peu à un nouvel assaut de la jeune femme. Emportée dans son élan, cette dernière passa au-dessus de lui, sa main s'enfonça dans un rocher. Neutralisée, elle plaqua son autre main contre le bloc et retira son bras grâce à la pression exercée. Naruto s'interposa à temps entre eux. L'ennemi s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer. Surpris, l'homme se replia quelques mètres en arrière.

-Il est rapide, Naruto, pas un seul de mes coups n'est parvenu à l'atteindre !

-Et de bonne constitution ! Il a réussi à se relever après avoir encaissé l'une de tes attaques monstrueuses !

-Monstrueuses ?! Tu ne m'épargneras donc jamais…

-Désolé ! Pour autant, ne te précipite pas !

-J'ai voulu attaquer avant qu'il ne se relève… Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Naruto et Sakura se tenaient à présent dos à dos, couvrant chacun un côté.

-Surtout, il faut l'empêcher de frapper le sol de ses mains. C'est de cette façon qu'il produit de petits séismes grâce aux vibrations de son chakra électrique, l'avertit-elle.

Naruto n'offrit aucune réponse, perdu dans sa propre réflexion. Il détailla davantage son adversaire. Quelque chose l'interpellait dans sa gestuelle, son allure mais aussi ses attaques. Comme une impression de déjà-vu…

-Toi là ! Tu ne serais pas originaire du village de Kumo par hasard ?

-On peut dire ça.

-J'y suis, voilà pourquoi tu emploies les techniques Raiton avec autant d'habilité. Et ce tatouage sur ton épaule, n'est-ce pas un signe distinctif qui te caractérise. J'ai ouï dire que c'était une coutume dans votre village.

-Tu sembles être bien familiarisé avec nos usages !

-Je peux en effet me targuer d'être ami avec bon nombre des ressortissants de Kumo. J'ai récemment reçu le Raikage et son frère à mon mariage !

-Naruto, je crois que tu t'égares légèrement, lui fit remarquer Sakura.

-Bien au contraire, crois-moi ! J'aimerais parvenir à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Serait-ce trop que de te demander de te présenter ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'y gagnerai à titre personnel.

-Je vois… À défaut, peux-tu nous en dire plus sur celui qui ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre ? Tu sais, le type qui nous a gentiment tendu une embuscade, hier.

-S'il tient à se présenter, il vous le fera savoir. Ce n'est pas à moi de m'en charger. Sur ce, je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer.

Un instant, il se trouvait face à eux. La seconde d'après, il avait déjà disparu sous le regard ébahi de Naruto. Un bruit métallique retendit, semblable à deux sabres qui s'entrechoquent. Sasuke venait de se poster devant Uzumaki, parant l'attaque de l'ennemi à l'aide de son épée de Kusanagi.

-Je pense que tes suppositions se vérifient, Naruto. Il utilise un Katana, c'est très fréquent chez les ninjas de Kumo, dit-il.

-Je sais, je sais, mon intelligence n'a d'égale que ma splendeur !

-Restons concentrés, Naruto, le coupa Sakura.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire sur ce chapitre. Je suis contente d'une chose, je trouve que chacun a pu y trouver sa place. J'ai trouvé que mes phrases étaient parfois mal construites, j'ai tenté d'y remédier sans vraiment y parvenir. J'ai tenu à aborder certains des complexes qui entourent le personnage de Sakura. Vous avez dû le comprendre, c'est un personnage qui me tient à cœur. Je sais qu'elle suscite bon nombre de polémiques, qu'elle est loin d'être appréciée par tout le monde, tout comme Sasuke d'ailleurs. Et peut-être que le choix que j'ai fait de la mettre sur le devant de la scène avec Sasuke et Naruto, me prive de lecteurs potentiels. Mais tant pis, j'assume! Je pense qu'elle souffre d'un manque constant de confiance en soi. Et je trouve dommage le fait qu'elle soit constamment critiquée. Mais je comprends le fait que l'on ne puisse pas tous apprécier les mêmes personnages! x) Pour ma part, je dois dire que rares sont ceux que je n'aime pas dans Naruto.  
_

 _J'ai toujours du mal à écrire les scènes entre Sasuke et elle, comme Kishimoto l'avouait lui-même. Il est passé par de tels degrés d'indifférence avec elle. Puis parfois, il va lui prêter davantage d'attention, comme ça! XD Je pense qu'en l'état actuel, les choses sont en train de changer entre eux. Bon en même temps, c'était déjà le cas dans le chapitre 699. Et on avait même quelques indices auparavant._

 _J'espère que personne ne m'en veut, il est vrai que le trio de l'équipe 7 prend beaucoup de place. Peut-être que vous aimeriez voir apparaître d'autres personnages. Je vais essayer d'en intégrer le plus possible au fil du temps. Mon objectif sera un peu de pouvoir dire quelque chose de chacun._

 _Lilice, merci pour ton commentaire! Tu me rassures grandement. Je suis tellement contente de savoir que je développe leur relation correctement. Surtout que je suis nulle pour les romances! XD Ouf, j'avais peur pour cette scène d'action! Merci à toi de commenter à chaque chapitre!_

 _Hyna, de toute façon j'allais être obligée de ralentir le rythme de parution! x) Je suis tout à fait d'accord. J'ai tendance à préférer les parutions plus rapprochées. Je suis contente que le style et le vocabulaire conviennent. Mais je tiens quand même à m'améliorer. Pour ce qui est du choix que je redoutais, je parlais de la fin de chapitre. Je n'étais pas certaine que la scène avec Sasuke et Sakura passe bien. Merci à toi pour tes commentaires qui sont très utiles! =)  
_

 _Merci à vous pour vos commentaires!_


	8. Chapitre 8: Les exilés

_Je partage le chapitre 8 après une longue absence! Je ne peux que m'en excuser. Je n'avais pas abandonné cette histoire, loin de là. Disons que j'ai eu quelques problèmes. J'étais coincée depuis le chapitre 7. Il m'a donc fallu me débloquer. Je ne sais si ce chapitre est à la hauteur. J'ai quelques doutes. Je vous demande juste d'aborder sa lecture tout en sachant que je suis nulle pour écrire les scènes d'action. Je tiens à remercier les gens qui commentent et suivent cette histoire. J'ai eu des moments de découragement. J'ai cru ne pas reprendre la rédaction de cette fanfiction. Mais voir le nombre des lecteurs qui grandissait même sans nouveau chapitre, m'a vraiment encouragée. Je vous remercie tous!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre révisé le 09/11/2018**_

 **chapitre 8:**

Sasuke exerçait une certaine pression sur son sabre de façon à mesurer la force de son adversaire. Son assaillant lui offrait une résistance égale à la sienne. D'un signe de tête, il invita Sakura et Naruto à reculer. Ceux-ci obtempérèrent sans broncher. Le ressortissant de Kumo ne cherchait visiblement pas à se dégager. Au contraire, sa détermination ne fit que croître. Il gagnait même du terrain. Les pieds de Sasuke reculaient, traçant deux sillons dans la terre battue. Bientôt, il serra les dents, les sourcils froncés, mécontent de se voir ainsi dominé dans ce duel de sabres. Il préféra s'esquiver, se dérobant de façon adroite, effectua alors un bond en arrière. Naruto profita de cette occasion offerte, pour se jeter sur leur assaillant. Cependant, il mordit la poussière, au sens littéral du terme.

Sasuke se posta à quelques mètres de là, réfléchissant à sa prochaine attaque. Sakura les observait tous les deux, bouillonnante. En colère, elle l'était et pour cause. Aucun de ses deux équipiers ne prenait le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie. Non, ils préféraient plutôt se jeter sur l'adversaire, lançant des attaques décousues, dans des tentatives hasardeuses et dénuées de sens. Ils s'amusaient, ne prenaient nullement ce combat au sérieux. Les deux amis rivalisaient dans l'absurde. Haruno tapa du pied sur le sol, celui-ci se fendilla sur quelques centimètres. Naruto dégagea son visage de la terre, recracha les quelques gravillons qu'il avait en bouche. Il prit appui sur sa main droite pour se relever. Une fois sur ses jambes, il se tourna dans la direction de Sasuke, échangea un regard. Là où elle se trouvait, Sakura n'était pas capable de distinguer les expressions qu'ils affichaient. Naruto se laissa aller à un rire joyeux, sa cage thoracique secouée. Il s'arqua en avant, tapant de son poing sur son genou.

-Naruto ! le héla-t-elle.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant. Et si on se battait sérieusement, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ?

La jeune femme n'y tenait plus. Elle se hâta de rejoindre Uzumaki. Le blond ne sembla même pas la remarquer. Il passa devant elle, rejoint par Sasuke, tous deux se lancèrent sur l'ennemi. Ah, c'était donc comme ça qu'ils l'entendaient ! Tu parles d'un travail d'équipe ! Soit, s'ils tenaient tellement à s'amuser ! À quoi bon s'opposer à l'infinie supériorité de la gent masculine ? Sakura demeura immobile, attendant le moment précis où elle les verrait recevoir le sort qu'ils méritaient. Rapidement, deux silhouettes volèrent dans sa direction, effectuant un roulé-boulé magistral, qui resterait dans les mémoires. Sasuke et Naruto se relevèrent à grand peine, recouverts de poussière. Haruno se pencha à leur hauteur, affichant un air tout à fait impassible. Mais qui en disait long sur sur le fond de sa pensée. Instinctivement, Naruto ramena ses deux mains devant son visage, sentant les ondes négatives fuser.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que nous nous trouvons au-dessus d'un terrain miné ? soupira-t-elle, l'ai tout à fait détaché.

Le visage de Naruto se décomposa. Ils avaient oublié ce détail. Il plaqua ses deux bras derrière sa tête, accentuant son allure pitoyable. Des images d'explosions jaillirent dans son esprit. Imaginant le sort qui aurait pu être le sien. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sakura leur tendit à chacun une main, pour les aider à se relever tout à fait. Ils se retournèrent alors dans la direction de l'adversaire qui les toisait.

-Excuse-nous, Sakura-Chan, tu le sais bien, nous sommes deux imbéciles irrécupérables.

-Je ne t'ai pas non plus demandé de te flageller. Tout ce que je constate, c'est que nous n'arrivons à rien. Ce type est bien trop rapide, il anticipe absolument toutes nos attaques. Il vous voit systématiquement arriver vers lui sans aucun effet de surprise. Je n'ai rien contre les pauses récréatives. Mais je ne tiens pas à exploser.

-Tu penses que l'on doit jouer sur l'effet de surprise ? la questionna Naruto.

-C'est ce qui me semble être la meilleure solution, conclut-elle.

-Et tu as une idée concrète derrière la tête ? s'enquit Sasuke, qui recouvra un peu de son sérieux.

-Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque. Afin d'éviter toute explosion malheureuse, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions...

Les trois acolytes se rapprochèrent. Le temps de la concertation était venu. Cette discussion ne dura que quelques minutes. Ils se séparèrent, sans échanger un regard.

Sasuke et Naruto s'avancèrent en avant, maintenant une certaine distance entre eux. Sakura, elle, effectua quelques bonds en arrière et se retrouva à hauteur de Shikamaru, Ino et Karin. Les trois ninjas la dévisagèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! cracha Shikamaru.

-La gamine a décidé de se retirer du combat, observa leur assaillant. Elle tient plus à la vie que vous.

Sasuke et Naruto se contentèrent de hausser les épaules. Uzumaki composa une nouvelle série de mudras. Un simple clone apparût à son côté. Son double alla se placer à hauteur du gouffre, dans lequel Sakura et Sasuke étaient tombés.

-Vous n'en n'avez pas assez d'employer les techniques de l'académie ?

Sasuke ferma un instant les deux yeux, puis les rouvrit. Dans sa pupille gauche apparut son Rinnegan. Naruto suivit les directives de Sakura. Il s'élança ouvertement sur leur assaillant. Sasuke demeurait immobile. L'ennemi ne sembla pas prendre cette attaque au sérieux. Ayant repéré le vrai Naruto, il s'empressa de gagner la position de son double. Confiant, il tint à les narguer. Montrant qu'il commencerait par le menu fretin. Là fut son erreur. Alors qu'il prêtait tout son attention au clone d'Uzumaki. Sasuke usa de sa pupille afin de permuter les places de du clone et du ninja de Kumo. L'ennemi se retrouva au niveau de la brèche. Troublé, il ne perçut pas le léger tremblement qui secoua le sol sous ses pieds. Un poing brandi en avant traversa tout d'abord la terre. Sakura se matérialisa devant lui, son poignet s'abattant de plein fouet sur son visage. Il n'était pas près de se relever.

Les trois camarades se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Shikamaru, Ino et Karin arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

-Sakura, ton idée, c'était brillant ! Profiter de la grande crevasse qu'il avait provoqué dans le sol pour te faufiler à ses dépens et surgir de nulle part, comme ça ! cria Naruto, ponctuant chacune de ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Effectivement, nous ne courions aucun risque. Car nous savions que cette zone là n'était pas minée. Sans quoi, les mines auraient explosé tout à l'heure.

-Ton intervention était la plus importante ! le coupa-t-elle. C'est toi qui as détourné son attention. Avec ton clone, tu l'as induit en erreur. Sasuke n'avait plus qu'à permuter vos places à l'aide de son Rinnegan.

-Oui bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, lança Shikamaru. Mais il faudrait peut-être s'occuper de ce type.

Shikamaru avait toujours raison. Loin d'eux l'idée de le voir se relever une seconde fois, pour rempiler avec un nouveau combat, non ils n'en pouvaient plus. L'unité se sépara, deux d'entre eux partirent vers l'ennemi. Naruto et Karin s'occupèrent de l'attacher. Suigetsu et Jugô sortirent des décombres, s'épaulant. Ils avaient l'air exténués. Sasuke s'agenouilla à même le sol. Son Rinnegan consommait une importante quantité d'énergie et impliquait un temps de repos. Sakura tâcha de rejoindre Naruto et Karin, ses jambes douloureuses toujours parcourues de picotements. Naruto se tourna dans sa direction, lui décrocha un large sourire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle y réponde. Au lieu de ça, Sakura s'arrêta net et leva un doigt droit devant elle.

-Naruto, ne bouge pas.

Juste derrière lui se tenait un homme. Karin et Uzumaki se figèrent sur place, incapables du moindre mouvement. Ils venaient seulement de le détecter. L'étranger ne se formalisa pas de leur présence, semblant ne pas y prêter la moindre attention. Il se pencha en avant, laissant tout le poids de son corps reposer sur ses genoux. Il plaça une main sur la tête du prisonnier.

-Il est dans un bien mauvais état.

-Que…

-Vous permettez que je l'emmène ?

Naruto se retourna brutalement pour lui faire face.

-On peut savoir ce que tu veux ?

L'homme secoua légèrement la tête. Il glissa son bras sous la taille de son acolyte puis le souleva légèrement.

-Lâche-le, tout de suite !

-Naruto, quelle conviction dans ta voix ! releva le jeune homme.

Naruto le dévisagea, déstabilisé. Comment connaissait-il son nom? Sa réputation dépassait les frontières mais tout de même. Il s'adressait à lui comme à un vieil ami.

-Comment tu…

-Mais enfin, je vous connais tous. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino !

-Elle est bien bonne celle-là.

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Je suis bien étonné. J'espérais que vous-vous souviendriez de moi.

L'homme se releva, leur captif se trouvant calé sous son aisselle.

-Sasuke, toujours cet air torturé sur le visage, hein ! Sakura, tu es toujours aussi brute de fonderie. Shikamaru, tu râles autant qu'avant. Naruto, tu me déçois ! J'avais fondé de grands espoirs sur toi. Au final, tu es comme les autres.

-Toi, tu…

Le jeune homme avait quelque chose de familier dans le regard. Son visage, il lui disait quelque chose. Ce garçon le ramenait des années en arrière, sur les bancs de l'académie.

-Naruto, m'aurais-tu reconnu ? Vous qui êtes si prompts à oublier vos semblables.

Naruto cherchait dans sa mémoire, un nom, un prénom, son prénom !

-Chaque jour, nous-nous croisions à l'académie. Chaque jour, nous effectuions les mêmes exercices, les mêmes trajets pour aller et venir de l'école. Un beau jour, il nous faut passer l'examen final. Celui qui nous permet d'obtenir le fameux sésame. Ce bandeau frontal que tu portes avec autant de fierté. On devient alors des ninjas confirmés, des aspirants ninjas ! Elle est belle cette histoire. Celle avec laquelle on nous rabat les oreilles. Mais on se garde bien de raconter la vérité. On omet de préciser qu'il y a quelques échecs en chemin. Que deviennent-ils? Ces gamins qui ne parviennent pas à passer l'examen de seconde classe des ninjas. Ceux qui ne sont pas reçus au sortir de l'académie ? On les oublie, ils n'existent plus. Le monde des ninjas ne les a pas reconnus en tant que tel. Alors ils doivent gentiment débarrasser le plancher. Combien de villages pratiquent ces méthodes ? Tous, sans exception !

-Tu…

-Il a été bien navrant pour moi de voir à quel point, il était aisé pour nous de duper votre village. Il suffit de crier au loup et les voilà qui rappliquent tous !

-C'était donc toi !

-Moi, non, tu veux dire nous ! Nous autres, les exilés !

-Mais dans quel but ?

-Nous vous avons regardés pendant toutes ces années. Vous-vous échiniez à rétablir la paix, à former des alliances. Vous vouliez fonder un monde idyllique en somme. Vous avez formé l'alliance des cinq grands pays, vous avez remporté la guerre. L'élite ninja que vous incarnez se fout bien du reste de ses semblables. Sauf que pendant que vous-vous préoccupiez de vos petits problèmes. Il y avait des gens pour ramasser les gamins comme moi, les laissés-pour-compte.

-Tu veux bien la fermer ? lui lança une voix passablement agacée. Je ne vais pas t'écouter débiter ton flot d'absurdités.

Uchiha s'était relevé. Il marchait à une allure soutenue. De sa main droite, il époussetait la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur sa cape noire. Sakura avait raison. Il n'était pas bon de laisser traîner ses affaires par terre. Sasuke se tint à la hauteur de Naruto, défiant le jeune homme du regard. Un regard qu'il voulait délibérément méprisant. Comme s'il voulait l'écraser de tout son mépris.

-Un raté n'est un raté que parce qu'il ne se donne pas les moyens de réussir. En somme, ne viens pas t'en prendre aux autres pour tes échecs personnels. Rien n'interdit aux gens comme toi de retenter leur chance aux examens. Sauf erreur de ma part, il me semble que le nombre d'inscriptions possibles est illimité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait vous materner, vous tenir par la main à chaque étape. Ce n'est pas la définition du ninja.

-C'est tellement facile à dire venant du descendant de l'illustre clan Uchiha.

-Et il était tellement navrant d'entendre des propos si peu recherchés. Je me moque bien de tes motivations. Ce que je veux savoir en revanche, c'est ce que vous cherchez. Quant à ce cloporte, tu n'as qu'à l'emmener, je n'en ai cure.

-Sasuke ! objecta Naruto.

-Ceci n'était qu'un avertissement. Déclara-t-il. Notre petite façon à nous de vous dire que nous existons toujours. Notre organisation, si je puis dire, rassemble les exilés des ninjas des cinq pays. Quant au reste, vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, pas pour l'instant. Sachez juste que nous sommes là, quelque part.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla à terre.

-Sur ce, je vais me retirer. J'emporte donc mon camarade avec moi. Vous remercierez nos aimables informateurs de Konoha !

Il s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée. Un silence gagna le vaste terrain qui s'était transformé le temps d'une journée en une zone de combat. Chacun sembla méditer sur les paroles de leur ancien camarade, en mesurer les conséquences. Seule une personne semblait passer au-dessus de tout cela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme connerie, se contenta de dire le descendant des Uchiha.

* * *

 _Je suis contente d'avoir passé ce cap de l'histoire. Je n'arrivais pas à boucler cette mission. J'ai bien peur que ce chapitre n'ait pas été à la hauteur. Un ennemi potentiel qui pourrait venir causer quelques ennuis à tout ce petit monde fait son apparition. Je tiens à préciser que ce nouveau ressort n'est pas l'intrigue principale mais qu'elle reste secondaire. Nous verrons ce que cela donnera à l'avenir. Pour le chapitre suivant, les choses vont retourner à la normale. L'histoire va suivre son cours.  
_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires!  
_

 _Amnesique, je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies le fait que Sakura est un peu plus de place au sein de l'équipe 7. Quant à la relation de Sasuke et Sakura, ça me rassure de savoir que je la maîtrise à peu près. Elle fait partie des plus complexes d'après moi, bien qu'elle débute très tôt dans le manga. J'espère continuer sur cette voie. Je vais tâcher d'être à la hauteur pour la suite, même si on ne peut pas dire que le chapitre 8 en soit la preuve. x) Merci à toi!_

 _Lilice, merci à toi de prendre le temps de commenter à chaque chapitre! Tu me rassures grandement. J'ai vraiment peur à chaque fois que j'insère une scène entre Sasuke et Sakura. C'est une relation difficile à aborder pour moi. Sakura est un personnage que j'ai toujours apprécié. Je voulais tenter de la mettre un peu plus en avant, tout en exploitant certains critères qui la caractérisent. Le petit décalage à propos du mariage me faisait moi-même rire, d'où sa présence. x) Hinata va revenir en force dans les prochains chapitres. Je tiens vraiment à l'introduire dignement._

 _Lawkyrie, merci pour tes deux commentaires! Je suis contente que le thème de cette fanfiction te plaise. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire!_


	9. Chapitre 9: La maison

_Le chapitre 9 est publié! Vous verrez qu'il est bien plus court que les précédents. Il sert un peu de transition. Ce chapitre sert aussi à faire un récapitulatif de la situation actuelle. Pour faire simple, on va aborder ce que l'on pourrait appeler la seconde partie de l'histoire. Il n'y a donc rien d'extraordinaire dans ce chapitre._ _  
_

 _Je vous remercie de lire cette histoire! N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à faire des suggestions!_

 _Ouassi, merci pour ton commentaire! Merci également pour tes encouragements! J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9:**

Après une semaine, 13 heures et 41 minutes de séparation, elle se trouvait enfin devant lui. Un éclair orange passa devant deux yeux blancs, une ombre aussi fugace que rapide. Un instant plus tard, il se tenait à son côté, affichant ce large sourire qui restait inchangé, même après toutes ces années. Naruto serrait entre ses bras son épouse. Hinata chercha d'abord à se dégager de cette prise, sans que le blond ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. Avec une certaine ténacité, il se cramponna un peu plus à elle, tandis qu'elle tâchait vainement de s'écarter. Habilement, elle parvint à passer son bras droit sous l'épaule d'Uzumaki. De cette façon, elle trouva une nouvelle ouverture par laquelle elle se déroba. Il la vit alors courir en direction de la cuisine, sans lui jeter le plus petit regard. Il se retrouva seul, bras ballant, penaud, perdu au sein des murs de sa propre maison. Naruto lui emboîta le pas avec un temps de retard. Traînant les pieds sur le sol, il atteignit enfin le couloir et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Une épaisse fumée s'échappait d'une casserole à l'eau frémissante, dont les bulles éclataient et formaient une imposante mousse blanchâtre qui tendait à déborder. Il se sentit un peu moins bête quoique légèrement plus embarrassé.

Hinata lui tournait le dos. Une louche dans une main, de l'autre elle abaissa la puissance du feu de la cuisinière. Se munissant d'un chiffon, elle essuya précautionneusement l'eau qui s'était répandu. Puis dans un dernier geste, elle vint placer un couvercle au-dessus de la casserole. Là seulement, elle se retourna, dénoua son tablier blanc qu'elle plia avec soin. La jeune Uzumaki reporta alors toute son attention à Naruto, affichant un très large sourire.

-Le repas est prêt.

Naruto sentit un enthousiasme sans nom le gagner. Certain qu'il était à présent d'obtenir le fameux bol de ramen dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Hinata aurait pu en mettre sa main au feu, à en juger par le léger filet de bave qui s'échappait de la bouche du blond.

-Je suis à peu près sûre que tu n'as mangé que de la nourriture grasse ces derniers jours. Alors je t'ai cuisiné des légumes.

Le visage de Naruto se décomposa, laissant paraître au grand jour la déception qui l'assaillait. Il se ressaisit pourtant rapidement, traversa la courte distance qui le séparait encore d'Hinata et l'entoura de ses deux bras. Hinata qui se souciait de son régime alimentaire. Hinata qui prenait soin de lui comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il eut une pensée pour sa mère. Kushina qui souhaitait que son fils choisisse une épouse qui lui ressemble. Elle devait être satisfaite. La femme qui partageait sa vie, veillerait à ce qu'il mange des légumes pour le restant de ses jours.

Le jeune couple s'installa à table. Naruto prit sur lui de les servir. S'armant d'une spatule en bois, il versa une bonne quantité de riz dans chacun de leur bol. Hinata se saisit de ses deux baguettes avec une certaine agilité. Elle piocha dans son assiette, puis prêta attention à Naruto qui venait de se rasseoir.

-La mission s'est bien passée ?

Uzumaki ne sut quoi lui dire.

-Tout dépend du point de vue.

-Comment ça ?

-On a tourné en rond dès le début. Sasuke s'est improvisé ou plutôt autoproclamé chef d'équipe. Ce qui n'était pas pour le mieux. Surtout étant donné la réussite de son plan.

Hinata dévisagea Naruto. Venant de Sasuke, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir capable de pareilles extrémités.

-Vous avez retrouvé Yamato, au moins. Il va bien ?

Naruto sembla hésiter.

-En fait, Yamato n'a jamais été mêlé de près ou de loin à cette histoire. Il n'était que le prétexte si l'on peut dire.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Yamato était un leurre, un appât. Tout à l'heure, Kakashi m'a confirmé qu'il avait bien reçu son rapport mensuel. Pour t'épargner tous les détails, nous sommes tombés sur deux assaillants. Un ressortissant du village de Kumo et un ancien camarade l'académie.

Hinata fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'avait-elle bien entendu ? Et que voulait-il dire par un ancien camarade l'académie.

-Te souviens-tu de Matsuda ?

-Matsuda ?

-Un garçon qui faisait partie de la même promotion que nous à l'académie. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

-Je dois dire que moi aussi.

-Le problème est peut-être là. Ce garçon revendique son appartenance à un mouvement ninja. Une organisation qui rassemblerait tout un ensemble de gamins pommés qui auraient échoué à leurs examens et seraient sortis du système. Ils se nomment les exilés.

Hinata baissa les yeux sur son assiette, reposant ses baguettes. Cette discussion venait de lui couper l'appétit. Elle en parut même chagrinée.

-Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question, toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tous ces enfants, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'ils devenaient ? Je veux dire, on sait qu'il y a des échecs. Kakashi par exemple, combien d'équipes avait-il recalé avant de vous accepter, Sasuke, Sakura et toi ? Nous ne sommes pas tous égaux devant nos capacités.

-Il ne s'agissait pas de ça pour Kakashi. Les ninjas qu'il avait refusés avaient perdu de vue l'essentiel, le travail d'équipe.

-Certes, mais il n'y a pas qu'eux. Ces enfants, une fois qu'ils ont échoué, qu'est-ce qu'il leur reste ? Ils n'ont plus d'existence officielle au sein du monde ninja, enfin ceux qui ne passent pas genin.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il a reproché au système.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il ne convient pas tout à fait.

-Le problème est que certains s'en sont visiblement rendus compte. Et ont pris ces ados en charge mais peut-être pas pour le meilleur. Mais là encore, il y a deux types de catégories. Il y a ceux qui ont renoncé. De ce point de vue-là, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Sasuke. Rien ne les empêche de se représenter aux examens.

-Je n'ai rien à dire contre cet argument.

-Mais les choses changent. Aujourd'hui il y a des gens comme Sakura pour ouvrir structures adaptées. Son centre s'occupe des orphelins de ninjas et des enfants traumatisés par la guerre. Je pourrais peut-être lui souffler l'idée de s'intéresser aux jeunes ninjas en perdition, dit-il tout en déposant sa main sur celle d'Hinata.

-C'est une excellente idée.

-A vrai dire, on ne s'inquiète pas vraiment de ce mouvement. Quoi qu'il arrive, de par l'alliance des cinq pays, nous n'aurons aucun mal à répondre en cas d'offensive de leur part. Il pourrait aussi s'agir d'une simple bande de plaisantins. Je dois pourtant avouer que le type de Kumo était plutôt coriace. Le plus embêtant est que Matsuda a parlé d'informateurs. Il ne faudrait pas que des taupes se trouvent dans les rangs de Konoha.

-Malheureusement, on sait que c'est possible. Ce genre d'arrangement a existé à toute époque.

-Pour autant, cela ne nous empêche pas de les chercher. Ce qu'il disait devait au moins être en partie vrai. Sinon je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu avoir connaissance de certaines informations sensibles. La mission du capitaine Yamato pour le compte de Konoha est tenue secrète. Par sécurité, Kakashi a envoyé des équipes pour fouiller le repaire d'Orochimaru.

Là s'arrêta leur conversation, tous deux rappelés à l'ordre par leur estomac. Ils dinèrent en silence, échangeant quelques regards complices. Naruto ne manqua pas de lui manifester son approbation face à ce repas qu'il considérait comme délicieux. Les assiettes et les bols se vidèrent petit à petit. Les baguettes reposèrent finalement au fond du plat de service, alors qu'Hinata et Naruto s'agitaient tout autour de la table afin de la débarrasser.

-C'était fameux, Hinata !

-Merci, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il en sera demain. Rappelles-toi, tu m'avais dit que tu cuisinerais !

Naruto grimaça légèrement, se remémorant se souvenir qu'il avait pris soin d'oublier.

-Et pas des nouilles instantanées ! ajouta-t-elle, ce qui l'acheva complètement.

* * *

Naruto déambulait dans les rues de Konoha, terrassé par la fatigue. Il venait d'abattre une nouvelle journée de travail. Sa formation occupait son existence tout entière. Il avait bien cherché à se dérober, prétextant un épuisement dû à sa récente mission, en vain. Personne ne dupait Shikamaru. Lui qui savait pertinemment la contribution que Naruto avait apportée au cours de cette dernière expédition. Il progressait à présent dans une des allées principales du village, sans but réel. Il sondait les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'escomptait pas rendre visite à Sasuke et Sakura. Ses deux équipiers se remettaient suite à l'attaque encaissée. Eux, on jugeait bon de les mettre au repos. Naruto, lui en revanche, pouvait toujours rêver pour cela. Sakura se devait d'être en forme, la fonction qu'elle occupait au sein de l'hôpital de Konoha impliquait un investissement total de sa personne.

Quant à Sasuke, en vérité personne ne l'obligeait réellement à s'aliter. Lui n'avait plus de compte à rendre à personne. S'il voulait prendre la poudre d'escampette, ça tenait qu'à lui en somme. Naruto savait néanmoins qu'il n'en ferait rien. Amaterasu était une technique dont l'emploi provoquait une fatigue considérable. Le jeune homme avait sans doute trop forcé, que ce soit par ces innombrables voyages dans des bulles dimensionnels ou cette dernière mission. Coincé sur son futon, il n'en bougerait pas de sitôt.

Rien n'empêchait Naruto de faire preuve de générosité. Pourquoi ne pas leur apporter un bon vieux bouillon de poule ? Incertain qu'Uchiha apprécie ce genre de mets, Uzumaki préféra abandonner cette possibilité. Était-il utile de préciser que les goûts alimentaires de Sasuke demeuraient un secret pour tout le monde, peut-être même pour lui aussi d'ailleurs. Faire plaisir à cet énergumène relevait de l'impossible ou de la pure chance. Au final, Naruto s'estimait plus qu'heureux de ne pas l'avoir accueilli chez lui.

Quels tourments Hinata et lui-même auraient dû affronter par sa faute ? Il ignorait parfaitement comment Sakura pouvait se débrouiller avec un crétin pareil. La réponse était des plus simples. Ils ne se croisaient pour ainsi dire jamais. Sakura passait tout le jour à l'hôpital, quand lui vaquait à ses occupations. La jeune femme ne revenait que tard le soir et s'attablait à son bureau. Sasuke devait donc se débrouiller et composer avec ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo et les placards. Cette pensée décrocha à Uzumaki un sourire amusé.

Naruto secoua finalement la tête de gauche à droite, résolu à chercher une autre option. Hinata passait la soirée ailleurs. Le blond se crut retourné à l'époque du célibat. Alignant un pied devant l'autre, il avançait toujours sans trop savoir où ses pas le guidaient. Sans doute espérait-il croiser l'un de ses camarades en chemin. Il se souvenait encore de cette époque où il lui suffisait de placer un pied dehors pour trouver l'un de ses amis. Mais l'âge adulte impliquait un certain nombre de responsabilités. Et que dire des affaires sentimentales, Naruto et Hinata avaient-ils lancé une mode ? Ino et Sai, Temari et Shikamaru, Kiba et cette Tamaki, Karui et Choji… Uzumaki s'arrêta à l'angle d'une rue.

La fatigue prit bientôt le pas sur toute forme de motivation. Il se résigna à rentrer chez lui, l'image de son grand et confortable lit le rasséréna quelque peu. Le lendemain lui offrirait sans doute de meilleures perspectives. Peut-être aurait-il le temps de profiter un tant soit peu de son ami. Sasuke qui ne tarderait plus à quitter le village une fois de plus. Cette perspective attristante le chagrina. Uchiha taisait ses intentions. On spéculait à son sujet sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était en réalité. Sakura affirmait qu'il repartirait bientôt. Il repartait toujours, disait-elle. Force était de constater qu'il avait effectivement cette fâcheuse habitude.

Naruto se trouva bientôt à quelques mètres de chez lui. La demeure se dressait devant lui. Elle sentait encore le bois frais et respirait la nouveauté. Il franchit le petit portail, foula la pelouse humide suite à la rosée du soir. Machinalement, il inséra la clef dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Les pièces semblaient désertes, inhabitées. Il n'y a rien de plus déprimant qu'une maison vide. Uzumaki longeait le couloir. Sa main buta contre la poignée de la chambre. Il exerça une légère pression sur cette dernière. La porta sembla glisser sur quelques centimètres, lui laissant suffisamment d'espace pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Il s'échoua alors sur son lit. Les paupières lourdes, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	10. Chapitre 10: Des amis chers

_Je dois m'expliquer. Je comptais écrire un chapitre plus long. Mais en avançant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était préférable de ne pas ajouter de scène. Je pense que vous comprendrez en le lisant! Ce chapitre se tourne vers les sentiments de Sasuke. Il y a aussi un léger saut dans le temps. Tout simplement parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à caser. Et que tous ces événements s'étalent sur plusieurs mois d'après la chronologie des romans et les dates de Boruto d'Ikemoto. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Je me répète, si vous avez des envies, une scène que vous voudriez ou des personnages, n'hésitez pas à me faire vos demandes! J'intégrerai ça à l'histoire!  
_

 _Ouassi, merci à toi! J'essaye de faire une parution rapprochée pour rattraper mon retard! On ne verra malheureusement pas la scène de repas de Naruto et Hinata. Mais il y en aura d'autres! Pour le sasusaku, nous verrons!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10:**

Sasuke se trouvait en bonne compagnie. La ténacité infaillible de Naruto avait eu raison de son acharnement à refuser toute invitation au restaurant. Son indéfectible meilleur ami siégeait à présent en face de lui, à une table de forme rectangulaire. Le blond tenait entre ses mains le menu de l'enseigne, qu'il épluchait avec un intérêt évident. Peu importait ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop épicé. Sasuke avait donc survolé la carte, arrêtant son doigt au hasard sur un plat. Voilà qui lui simplifiait la vie. Uzumaki voyait clair dans son jeu. Il sélectionnerait un menu pour lui. À la droite de Naruto, un troisième convive effectuait lui-même son choix. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui barraient le visage. Sai affichait toujours son sempiternel sourire. Naruto voulait absolument les inviter. « Il faut que vous appreniez à vous connaître ! » avait-il dit. Pour quelle raison, à quel motif ? Parce que Sasuke avait fait partie de l'équipe 7 ? Sasuke l'ignorait. Qu'importe, au final, ça ne changerait rien à sa journée.

Le serveur se présenta finalement à leur table. D'une stature enviable, il affichait un large sourire poli. À l'aide de son crayon, il griffonna l'intégralité de leur commande sur un calepin qu'il tenait de son autre main. Il effectua un demi-tour digne d'un petit rat d'opéra, les laissant tous trois dans l'expectative de ce repas qui ne tarderait plus à arriver. Naruto mordillait un morceau de pain, comme pour mieux calmer sa faim grandissante. Sasuke portait son regard sur la fenêtre qui offrait une vue prenante sur la rue. Il observait ainsi ce défilé quotidien. Les gens qui rentraient du travail, des enfants se pendant au bras de leurs parents. Était-ce à quoi aspiraient les gens ? Une existence paisible, la famille, les amis ? Lui qui menait une existence solitaire. Il passait des journées entières sur les routes, depuis deux ans déjà. Il avait rencontré bon nombre de gens, était passé par de nombreux pays. Un long voyage qu'il avait entrepris. Touchait-il à sa fin ? Sasuke connaissait le fond de sa propre pensée. Il savait pertinemment ce qui l'avait mené à Konoha, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Naruto et Sakura feraient toujours intrinsèquement partie de sa vie. Ses deux amis, sa famille… Sa famille de cœur qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même.

Que pourrait-il faire pour eux à présent ? Naruto le dévisageait, il semblait l'avoir pris sur le fait. Interrompu dans sa propre réflexion sans queue ni tête, Sasuke répondit à son regard avec un air de défi.

-Tu veux ma photo ?

-Décidément, c'est ta réplique préférée ! constata-t-il.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas me dévisager à tout bout de champ.

-Naruto se fait du mouron pour toi, les coupa soudain Sai. Il te regarde toujours de cette même façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sai !

-Avec le temps, j'ai commencé à me familiariser avec les expressions humaines. Je suis capable de distinguer les émotions qui habitent les gens. Je peux également discerner le vrai du faux. Pour cela, il me suffit de me fier à ton regard, Naruto.

-Si tu le dis…

Un silence gêné s'installa autour de la table. Le brouhaha assourdissant du restaurant couvrait largement l'absence de toute conversation. Il y avait pourtant du vrai dans ce que Sai disait. Sasuke en avait la preuve constante en la personne de Sakura. Son regard fuyant et mal assuré parlait pour elle. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment se comporter avec lui. Elle tentait de faire illusion. Mais un rien la trahissait. De la même façon que son regard avait changé au fil des années. Elle ne le regardait plus comme une chose merveilleuse, mais comme un être précieux à protéger. Uchiha s'en voulait d'ainsi susciter de pareilles inquiétudes chez eux. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Ce n'était qu'un élément supplémentaire qui attestait de tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait. Pourtant, ils lui allouaient une confiance sans nom. Chaque missive que Naruto lui envoyait lors de son voyage, foisonnait de mots d'encouragements dont émergeait une fierté palpable. Uzumaki qui lui faisait part des opinions de Sakura à son sujet. Haruno qui se disait fière de son périple, de savoir qu'il protégeait le village dans l'ombre. Naruto ne lui épargnait aucun détail. Et à vrai dire, il en était ravi.

Le serveur déposa enfin les plats sur la table. Ils attaquèrent en silence les préparations qui s'étalaient devant eux. Les assiettes se vidèrent. Naruto insista pour payer l'intégralité de la note. Sasuke rétorqua qu'il l'inviterait une autre fois. Ce à quoi le blond s'opposa, lui indiquant qu'il se trompait de personne. Il l'encouragea ainsi à inviter Sakura pour la remercier de son hospitalité à son égard. Naruto et ses intentions tout juste voilées !

Ils marchaient dans la rue, sous un ciel étoilé. Sai s'appuyait nonchalamment sur Naruto. Sasuke se tenait plus en retrait. Ils conversaient de tout et de rien.

-Quoi, tu parles déjà de mariage avec Ino ?! s'étonna le blond.

-Comment ça déjà ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je te rappelle que tu t'es marié plus que rapidement, Naruto.

-Oui, enfin…

-Cela fait près de cinq mois que nous-nous fréquentons.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, Naruto !

-Ça fait aussi longtemps que je suis marié ?!

-Quel piètre mari tu fais !

Sai soupira.

-Heu, ne le diras pas à Hinata, d'accord ?

Cinq mois ? Cela faisait donc cinq mois qu'il résidait au village ? Sasuke fronça les sourcils face à ce constat. Il était arrivé en mars, ils se trouvaient à présent en juillet. Le temps passait beaucoup trop vite. Il n'avait pas manqué d'occupation. Kakashi avait requis son aide. Le hokage ne manquait jamais d'idée pour l'occuper et ainsi le tenir éloigné de toute idée de départ. Il lui avait confié diverses petites missions. Il ne partait jamais plus de trois jours. Pour autant, il ne le faisait pas en tant que ninja de Konoha. Sasuke ne prêtait plus attention aux dates. Tout de même, cinq mois, cela lui semblait long à présent.

Son humeur s'assombrit sans que Naruto puisse en déterminer la raison. Sai et lui le laissèrent au pied de l'immeuble où habitait Sakura. Ils le saluèrent chaleureusement. Il les regarda partir pour me mieux se séparer au bout de la rue suivante. Il passa les premières marches de l'escalier. Haruno ne devait pas être là. Sakura rentrait bien plus tard. Son travail à l'hôpital l'accaparait. Elle menait un rythme infernal, même lui s'en rendait compte. Cette fichue Tsunade ne pouvait-elle pas rentrer au village pour filer un coup de main ?! La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue ou plutôt entraperçue, c'était en pleine nuit alors qu'il s'était levé pour prendre un verre d'eau, sept jours auparavant. Elle étudiait encore les dossiers de l'hôpital au-dessus de son bureau. Se rappelait-elle de dormir ? Il venait même à en douter.

Sasuke posa finalement le pied au dernier étage. La lumière du salon le frappa de plein fouet au visage. Il porta instinctivement sa main à son visage pour s'en protéger. Sakura était donc rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il se glissa à l'intérieur en silence. Il défie l'attache de sa cape et l'accrocha au porte manteau. Il quitta ses sandales. Il la trouva assise près de la table de salle à manger. Sakura se leva rapidement, les mains derrière son dos.

-Sasuke-Kun !

Sasuke lui adressa un bref regard.

-Bonsoir, dit-il simplement.

-Je ne sais pas si… Enfin, je voulais…

-Oui…

-Tanjôbi Omedetô* !

Sakura se pencha en avant, les bras tendus dans sa direction. Entre ses mains reposait un paquet. Le 23 juillet, son anniversaire... Elle s'en était souvenue. Elle venait de rentrer plus tôt pour cette seule raison. Sasuke ne trouva pas de mot. Depuis sept ans, plus personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Une gratitude infinie… Sasuke s'empara du paquet. Sakura en profita pour se redresser.

-C'est trois fois rien, l'assura-t-elle. Je ne savais pas ce qui te ferait plaisir. Et puis j'ai remarqué que tes sandales semblaient usées, alors…

Sasuke calla le cadeau sous son épaule gauche.

-Je ne savais pas si je pouvais… Je ne voulais pas te chagri…

Sa main s'empara de celle de Sakura. Il la pressa doucement, entremêlant leurs doigts en signe de reconnaissance.

-Merci !

 _*Joyeux anniversaire!_


	11. Chapitre 11: L'équipe 7

_Salut tout le monde ! Le chapitre 11 arrive. Il plaira surement aux nostalgiques ! Je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire !  
_

 _Ouassi, tes commentaires sont adorables! Je te remercie vraiment de commenter si ponctuellement! Je suis ravie de voir que je suis parvenu à retranscrire les sentiments de Sasuke. Je voulais vraiment y parvenir! Merci à toi!_

 _Eva31, merci pour ton commentaire détaillé, il m'a vraiment aidée! En tant que lectrice, je dois reconnaître que moi-même j'ai tendance à oublier de commenter. Il est vrai que c'est important. J'essaye de faire plus attention! x) Je tente de rester la plus fidèle aux caractères du manga. Ce qui n'est pas toujours évident, avec Sasuke par exemple. Je voulais faire un travail sur Sakura. Je l'écris telle que je la perçois. Je n'aime pas trop le traitement qui est fait d'elle dans l'animé Boruto. Je suis contente de voir que j'y parviens. Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise! Quant à ta demande, il s'avère qu'elle s'insérait parfaitement dans ce chapitre pour lequel j'avais une idée derrière la tête. Je te remercie donc de l'avoir partagée et j'espère que mon adaptation te plaira (ton idée était super)!  
_

 _Si d'autres souhaitent voir apparaître quelques scènes en particulier, n'hésitez pas!_

* * *

 **Chapitre: 11**

Dans les rues de Konoha, les arbres se teintaient de jaune. Les grandes allées arborées se délestaient peu à peu de leur feuillage fourni. Le ciel se faisait plus menaçant, clairsemé de nuages d'un gris pâle qui auguraient l'arrivée prochaine de l'hiver. Le froid s'installait à nouveau dans le village caché. Les habitants se couvraient chaudement. Les écharpes, les bonnets et les gants seraient bientôt de mise. Le soleil se levait à des heures tardives et se couchait plus tôt. L'automne était là et on ne pouvait rien y faire. Le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin. Dans un quartier calme, surplombant le village, la porte d'une maison claqua. Les pots de fleurs qui jouxtaient le mur de la véranda abritaient des plantes fanées. Leur croissance ne reprendrait qu'aux premières pluies du printemps. Le jeune homme observait ce bien triste spectacle depuis le pas de la porte. Il descendit pourtant les quelques marches qui se succédaient sous ses pieds. La maisonnette disparut peu à peu de son champ de vision, à mesure qu'il avançait dans la brume matinale. Il ne devait pas être plus de huit ou neuf heures. Il suivait le trottoir d'un regard absent, les mains dans les poches. Il pensait, ressassait, tournait et retournait des idées dans son esprit lui-même embrumé.

Il bénéficiait d'un jour de repos. Et il comptait en profiter. Naruto le savait à présent, les semaines étaient comptées. Sasuke ne tarderait plus davantage, il s'en irait bientôt. Il partirait, les laisserait derrière lui pour reprendre son périple. Il l'avait compris. Au fond, de quoi se plaignait-il ? Il n'en n'espérait pas tant. Uchiha était demeuré sept mois en leur compagnie. Lui qui croyait qu'il ne resterait que quelques semaines tout au plus. Il ne pouvait chasser cette boule qui se formait dans son estomac. Cette boule qui ne faisait que croître, qui le tenaillait. Quand Sasuke quittait le village, cela durait toujours plusieurs années…

Il portait le poids de cette nouvelle à lui seul. Sasuke lui-même n'en soufflait mot. Il se comportait comme à l'accoutumée. Il allait et venait dans le village, partait faire quelques excursions. Il se montrait étrangement plus sociable, presque enclin à faire des efforts. Shikamaru et Kiba parvenaient enfin à le tolérer. Il aurait presque pu trouver sa place…

Naruto atteignit finalement le centre du village. Il grimaçait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était parvenu à faire bonne figure devant Hinata. Hinata qui devait rendre visite à Hanabi. Uzumaki espérait qu'il serait en mesure de continuer de la sorte. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ce qui normalement aurait dû le réjouir, devenait à présent source d'ennui. Cette journée si spéciale organisée par hokage le sixième prenait une dimension amère. Le terrain d'entraînement numéro 3 était leur point de rendez-vous. Il y retrouva les trois poteaux toujours plantés dans le sol, la roche fracassée par le poing de Sakura, quatre ans auparavant, l'étang dans lequel Kakashi l'avait envoyé un jour. Que de souvenirs…

Il fit quelques pas, déposa sa main sur le pilier du milieu, nostalgique. Il l'entendait presque, l'écho de leur voix. Des voix enfantines qui jacassaient sans interruption. Leur bouille de gamins, leur taille microscopique, hauts comme trois pommes… C'est vrai, à l'époque Sakura et Sasuke le dominaient de quelques centimètres. Uchiha demeurait le plus grand. Il se souvint de toutes leurs intrigues. Du mystère derrière le masque de Kakashi ! De sa rivalité idiote avec Sasuke, des longs cheveux de Sakura ! L'équipe 7, sa première famille !

-Usuratonkachi ! l'appela-t-on.

Naruto se retourna promptement pour lui faire face.

-Teme !

-Tu es tombé du lit ?

-Et toi ?

-Probablement…

Naruto se frotta le nez, rieur. Sasuke échangea un bref regard avec lui. Il vint se poster au pied du premier poteau.

-Sakura-Chan ?

-Je n'ai pas bien compris. Je crois que sa mère devait lui porter quelque chose, un truc dans le genre…

-Toujours aussi évasif ! Elle arrivera plus tard, conclut Naruto.

Naruto décida de s'asseoir à même le sol. Il ramena ses genoux à lui, cala son menton, regardant dans le vague. Les minutes se succédèrent, pesantes. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Kakashi, la ponctualité n'avait jamais été son fort. Sakura ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Non, ils étaient coincés tous les deux. Sasuke contemplait les nuages. À croire que ceux-ci lui contaient une histoire passionnante.

-Ça t'arrive de faire la conversation ? s'énerva-t-il.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, surpris.

-Quoi ?

-C'est si difficile de demander aux gens comment ils vont ? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à nous !

Sasuke se redressa légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Oh et puis, ferme-la ! Tu ne comprends rien !

-Parce qu'il faut te parler de la météo maintenant ?

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

Naruto lui tourna le dos. Il venait d'avoir sa réponse. Non, il ne pourrait décidément par faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne supportait pas son silence. Sasuke leva un bras en l'air, il n'essayerait même pas de comprendre. Balayer ses invectives d'un geste de la main, voilà qui était courageux. Ils demeurèrent ainsi positionnés, en silence.

Kakashi et Sakura les rejoignirent ensemble. Kakashi remarqua aussitôt le malaise évident qui les tenait. La jeune femme marchait plus en retrait. Elle passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule d'Hatake, soucieuse. Elle ne put cependant se départir de son sourire. Un large sourire sincère comme elle en affichait rarement dernièrement.

-Maître Hoka… Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes en retard ! grogna Naruto, le pointant du doigt.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vue !

-Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, argua Sakura.

-Sakura-Chan, je suis content de te voir !

Une sincérité évidente perçait dans la voix d'Uzumaki. Une étroite amitié les liait tous les deux, une amitié semblable à nulle autres. Naruto se souvenait encore de cette époque où ils n'étaient plus que deux, seuls contre tous. Unis dans un objectif commun, sauver Sasuke d'Orochimaru et de lui-même, voilà qui était accompli. Sakura lui rendit son sourire, elle s'approcha de lui, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Sa main s'attarda sur son bras, elle se pencha finalement en avant et l'étreignit légèrement. Un comportement qui ne manqua pas de les interpeller. Elle semblait presque trop joyeuse.

-Je ne vous savais pas aussi sentimentaliste, Kakashi-sensei ! remarqua Naruto. Nous faire venir ici, vraiment !

-C'est ici que tout a commencé, Naruto. Enfin, à peu de chose près… Il est vrai que je vous ai rencontrés à l'académie. Une brosse de tableau m'était tombé sur la tête, si je me souviens bien.

-C'était moi !

-Il serait capable de le refaire ! plaisanta Sakura.

-Vous étiez si mignons…

Kakashi les contempla un instant, ses trois jeunes élèves. Les trois enfants qu'il avait connus étaient devenus des adultes. L'un marié, la seconde œuvrant à un poste important de l'hôpital de Konoha et le dernier, celui qui lui avait causé le plus de souci, de retour au village.

-Autrement dit, nous ne le sommes plus ! grommela Naruto. C'est tellement flatteur.

-Naruto !

Le blond rit d'un rire léger. Il inspira un grand coup et se tourna dans la direction de Sasuke, lui tendant une main à lui, son ami.

-Tu viens, flemmard !

Sasuke hésita un instant. Il se saisit finalement de la main de Naruto et se releva.

-Je me disais que nous pourrions aller chez Ichiraku, dit Kakashi.

-C'est vous qui payez alors !

-Et c'est Naruto qui dit ça, celui qui bénéficie d'un bon de ramen à volonté.

L'équipe 7 gagna le petit restaurant de ramen. Kakashi occupait toujours la même place depuis plus de huit ans. Naruto se trouvait à sa droite, Sakura était la suivante et Sasuke accaparait le dernier siège. Quatre bols fumants reposaient sous leurs yeux. Ils se munirent de leurs baguettes et les dégustèrent en silence. Ils marquèrent pourtant une pause. Uzumaki, Uchiha et Haruno se tournèrent dans la direction du sixième du nom. Trop tard, son masque recouvrait déjà son visage. Kakashi observa les trois visages déçus de ses élèves, sans comprendre la raison d'un pareil désarroi.

Ils s'offrirent un second bol. Teuchi accepta de leur offrir le repas avec un réel plaisir. Ayame sembla plus que ravie de retrouver l'équipe au grand complet. Ils quittèrent l'établissement, rassasiés. Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, il devait être plus de quatorze heures. Ils traversèrent les rues de Konoha, évoquant les vieux souvenirs, les anecdotes. L'évaluation de l'équipe sept avec les clochettes, le concours du plus gros mangeur qui avait opposé Naruto et Sasuke. La scène de Naruto lors de la première épreuve de l'examen Chûnin, l'arrivée tardive et remarquée de Sasuke et Kakashi dans l'arène !

Kakashi leur indiquait le chemin à suivre. Le sixième hokage venait de parvenir à se libérer pour eux. Shizune et quelques-uns de ses assistants se chargeraient de ses affaires le temps d'une journée. Hatake voulait profiter d'eux, passer du temps avec son ancienne équipe. La date avait été arrêtée des mois auparavant. Pour cause, il fallait bien ça pour permettre à tous de se libérer. Les festivités s'étaient enchainées à un rythme effréné. Les mariages arrivaient l'un après l'autre. Convoler devenait un incontournable de Konoha. Ino et Sai avaient célébré leur union. Shikamaru et Temari n'avaient pas tardé à les suivre. Cette année semblait être un bon millésime pour les mariages. Seuls deux ninjas de leur génération et quatre du groupe général n'avaient pas encore la bague au doigt. Ils ne s'en montraient pas plus chagrinés que cela. Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten et Lee brûlaient de la flamme de la jeunesse, expliquait ce dernier. Ce qui si on le suivait dans son raisonnement, impliquait qu'aucune de ces quatre personnes ne se sentait encore prêtre. À la vérité, Tenten semblait se complaire dans le célibat. Sakura se consacrait entièrement à sa carrière. Lee manquait tout simplement d'opportunité. Quant à Sasuke, il resterait sans doute seul à jamais.

Qu'à cela tienne, si on en croyait Naruto, Sasuke quitterait bientôt le village. De sorte qu'il n'aurait pas à subir plus longtemps les verbiages des commères du village. Le soleil tendait à disparaître sous d'épais nuages, quand l'équipe 7 atteignit finalement le haut d'un bâtiment à l'allure familière. Ils passèrent sous une série d'arches. Accroché à deux pans de mur, un drapeau flottait dans le vent, sa couleur rouge contrastait avec le reste. Quelques brins de verdure occupaient cette terrasse en hauteur qui dominait le village. Les membres gourds suite à une longue marche, les trois jeunes adultes se laissèrent naturellement tomber sur les quelques marches qui menaient au panorama. Kakashi alla s'installer juste en face d'eux, appuyé contre la rambarde. Il les observa avec intérêt. Sakura et Naruto occupaient la même marche à quelques mètres de distance. Sasuke se tenait un poil plus haut. Il fut frappé par une nouvelle impression de déjà vue. Réprimant un rire, il s'éclaircit la voix.

-J'ai une petite suggestion pour vous !

-Quoi ? soupira Naruto.

-Il y a huit ans de cela, nous-nous trouvions en ce même endroit. Nous ne nous connaissions pas à l'époque. Enfin, vous-vous étiez fréquentés sur les bancs de l'académie… Bref ! Je vous avais demandé de vous présenter, vous deviez également répondre à quelques questions. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de se prêter une nouvelle fois à cet exercice.

-Je m'en souviens, confirma Naruto.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir participer.

-De quoi tu as peur, Sakura-Chan ?

-Mais de rien !

-On ne jugera pas ! Qui se souvient de ce que j'ai pu dire ce jour-là !

-Moi ! affirma Uchiha. C'était tellement débile !

-Je t'ai sonné, Sasuke ! Allons, ça pourrait être drôle ! Sakura-Chan, tu commences !

-Quoi, pourquoi moi ?!

-Honneur aux femmes ! Qui plus est, c'est toi qui avais commencé ce jour-là !

Sakura cacha son visage entre ses mains. Elle cherchait vainement à récupérer une certaine contenance. Ce souvenir dont elle avait honte… Cette petite pimbêche de douze ans qui lui faisait horreur. Non, elle ne souhaitait pas répondre à ses questions. Elle ne bénéficiait pas de suffisamment de temps pour formuler des réponses adéquates. Elle ne parvenait pas à aligner les mots mentalement. Naruto verrait ce qu'il en coûtait !

Sakura reposa ses mains sur ses genoux et inspira un grand coup.

-Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.

-Vraiment !

-Naruto !

-Je plaisantais, Kakashi-sensei.

-Mon rêve pour l'avenir… J'aimerais voir venir le jour où Naruto concrétisera le sien et deviendra Hokage.

-Au chômage Kakashi-sensei !

-J'espère que Sasuke trouvera la quiétude qu'il recherche. Quant à moi, j'espère toujours pouvoir être leur égale. Je ne veux plus être la personne à protéger. Un jour, j'aimerais dépasser Tsunade-Sama.

-Tu as volé le rêve de Tenten ! Mais puis-je te signaler une chose Sakura, de l'avis de tous, tu as déjà surpassée mamie Tsunade.

-J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'interrompre. Enfin, s'il faut citer un vrai rêve. J'escompte bien un jour diriger l'hôpital de Konoha. Ce que j'aime dans la vie… Passer du temps avec de vieux amis, aider les patients, savoir que ces deux imbéciles vont bien, dit-elle tout en indiquant Naruto et Sasuke d'un mouvement de tête. Ce que je n'aime pas… L'inverse de ce que j'aime tout simplement.

-Sasuke, tu es le prochain !

-Tu prends un peu trop de plaisir à mon goût, Naruto ! déclara Sasuke.

Sasuke orienta son regard sur un point fixe. Il put ainsi faire le vide autour de lui.

-Mon nom, tout le monde le connaît. Je n'ai pas de rêve, enfin pas exactement. J'ai plutôt un but. Je dois avancer et pour se faire… Je dois… me pardonner. J'aimerais que Sakura et Naruto arrêtent de s'inquiéter pour moi. Ce n'est plus nécessaire. Je voudrais leur rendre tout ce qu'ils m'ont apporté. Si Naruto pouvait arrêter de causer d'Hinata à tout bout de champ, ce serait sympa aussi ! Ce que j'aime, ça ne regarde que moi. Quant au reste, j'essaye d'aimer plus de choses…

-Tu la ramènes trop !

-Naruto, c'est ton tour ! lui indiqua Kakashi.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Quand j'avais douze ans, je voulais devenir un hokage qui dépasserait tous ses prédécesseurs. Ce qui était une bêtise. Je veux être un hokage qui saura se montrer digne des six premiers. Je veux être hokage non plus pour montrer ma valeur mais pour protéger le village. Le village et tous ses habitants sont ma famille. J'aime ma femme, Hinata. Tant pis pour toi Sasuke, je continuerai de le clamer haut et fort ! J'aime ce que vous êtes devenus. J'admire la philanthropie de Sakura. Sakura qui a pris toute notre souffrance sur ses épaules. Sakura qui a ouvert ce centre pour que des enfants ne connaissent pas la même enfance que nous. Je respecte Sasuke pour le voyage qu'il entreprend. Il protège le village dans l'ombre, sans rien demander en retour.

Naruto se fendit d'un large sourire.

-La suite ne vous plaira pas ! Je n'aime pas le fait que certains préfèrent se taire. Les personnes auxquelles je pense, devraient faire preuve d'honnêteté. Elles réfléchissent beaucoup trop à mon goût ! Assumez vos sentiments ! Oui, Sasuke, je parle de toi !

-On devrait s'arrêter là !

Kakashi préféra stopper Naruto avant que celui-ci n'aille trop loin. Uzumaki se leva d'un bond. Un malaise venait de prendre place au sein de l'équipe 7. Le ciel s'assombrissait. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Tous restaient sans bouger, immobiles. Sakura sursauta, prenant conscience de l'heure qu'il était. La jeune femme se hissa sur ses deux jambes.

-Naruto, tu ferais mieux de rentrer, dit-elle. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Hinata.

-Comment ça ?

-Fonce, je te dis !

Comme pour mieux venir appuyer ses propos, Sakura le poussa en avant de ses deux mains.

-D'accord, d'accord, je file ! Merci à vous pour cette journée !

Naruto passa par-dessus la barrière et sauta sur le toit le plus proche. Il s'arrêta et les salua une dernière fois, faisant de grandes gesticulations. Sasuke et Kakashi fixaient à présent Sakura.

-D'ici peu, vous comprendrez ! les assura-t-elle.

* * *

-Tadaima !

Il venait de s'asseoir sur la marche qui séparait l'entrée du reste de la maison. Alors qu'il dénouait ses sandales, il entendit des pas au son familier se rapprocher. Naruto troqua ses chaussures contre une paire de pantoufles. Il foula enfin le parquet ciré de leur demeure. Hinata lui faisait face. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir, si bien qu'il en sursauta. La jeune Uzumaki affichait un air soucieux qui l'interloqua immédiatement. Naruto se rapprocha doucement.

-Hinata, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tout s'est bien passé avec Hanabi ?

Les mains d'Hinata tremblaient. Naruto les serra entre ses deux paumes.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-En fait, je ne suis pas aller voir Hanabi aujourd'hui, admit-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce matin, j'ai rendu visite à Sakura-Chan.

-Mais…

Hinata le gratifia d'un large sourire.

-Naruto-Kun, tu vas être papa.


	12. Chapitre 12: Sunshine of Springs

_Le chapitre 12 va tout changer! Je veux aller me cacher!  
_

 _Eva31, je suis vraiment contente que la scène t'ait plu! :D Pour être honnête, j'avais peur qu'elle déçoive. Je pensais ne pas avoir tout abordé. Sakura a eu une réelle évolution. Je suis entièrement d'accord. Je te remercie infiniment pour tes compliments! J'aime leur amitié, vraiment! C'est peut-être l'une de mes relations préférées. Je la trouve tellement belle et forte. Quel dommage qu'elle ne transparaisse pas davantage dans cette suite... Il y a encore beaucoup de scènes entre eux à venir. Naruto sera également aux petits soins avec Hinata. J'ai du mal avec Boruto, l'animé. Je n'ai regardé que quelques épisodes. J'attends de voir l'adaptation de Gaiden. Mais je peine vraiment à accrocher.  
_

 _Ouassi, merci à toi! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. La réaction de Naruto face à Hinata n'arrivera que dans le prochain chapitre. Mais on la verra!_

 _Sarah70801, merci pour cet adorable commentaire! Je voudrais qu'elle soit crédible, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas toujours le cas. Quelle déduction! X'D Oui, en effet, on peut penser que quelque chose va se passer! Je n'avais pas pensé à une intervention d'Ino. Mais c'est une excellente idée! Quant aux parents, je vais balancer un spoiler, c'est prévu! x') Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!  
_

 _Sur ce, je pars vraiment me cacher!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12:**

Avachi sur le canapé, Sasuke luttait contre une fatigue latente. Il se concentrait vainement sur un point fixe, secouait la tête, rien n'y faisait. Il se mouvait, soulevait un bras, une jambe. Ses membres devenaient lourds. Il glissa contre le dossier. Sa tête vint se poser sur l'assise. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Peu à peu, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. La porte d'entrée glissa, un sac heurta le sol, un cliquètement de clefs retentit. Sakura rentrait du travail après une longue et harassante journée. Elle ôta son manteau dans le silence paisible de son petit appartement. Une respiration apaisée lui parvint depuis le salon. Sakura qui s'apprêtait à appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la lampe, se ravisa. À pas léger, elle se rapprocha du sofa. Dans la pénombre, elle distingua Sasuke, allongé de tout son long. Son visage serein lui décrocha un sourire. La jeune femme attrapa la couverture de laine qui reposait sur l'une des chaises, elle la déposa doucement sur Uchiha. Le froid presque hivernal qui s'abattait sur le village, s'immisçait dans les foyers. Elle le laissa là et limita ses déplacements. À la faible lueur de la lampe de son bureau, Sakura parcourait les dossiers médicaux de ses patients. Quelques cas compliqués venaient de se présenter à l'hôpital. Une pile se créait à mesure qu'elle progressait dans son étude. Des dossiers venaient s'y ajouter. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se faisait vacillante. Sakura ne tarda pas à être gagnée par la fatigue.

Son thé fumant ne suffisait pas à la garder éveillée. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient à vue d'œil. Elle se frotta les yeux, réprima un bâillement. Sa tête retomba sous le poids de la fatigue, elle soupira. Elle n'arriverait à rien de la sorte. Il lui fallait une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle attrapa la pile, tria les dossiers et les rangea dans une pochette. Une plainte résonna. Elle crut rêver. Elle entendit pourtant un second râle. Interloquée, la jeune femme se releva pour faire quelques pas. Sasuke semblait agité. Il plissait les yeux dans son sommeil. Son torse se soulevait de façon inégale. Inquiète, Sakura fit le tour du sofa. Elle s'agenouilla à hauteur des coussins. Haruno plaça une main sur le front de Sasuke, pas de fièvre. Le contact de sa paume sembla le tirer de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, les pupilles rétractées. Il respirait fortement.

-Sasuke ?

Il n'offrit aucune réponse. Sakura s'en inquiéta. Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux, aucune réaction. De son autre bras, elle secoua Uchiha par l'épaule.

-Sasuke ! l'appela-t-elle encore.

Sasuke remua légèrement.

-Itachi… bredouilla-t-il.

Sakura ne tarda pas à comprendre. Déterminée, elle plaça une main sur chacun de ses bras, elle le redressa en position assise.

-Sasuke, tu m'entends ?

Sakura se rapprocha, entoura son visage de ses deux mains.

-Reprends ton souffle… Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…

Il ne réagissait pas.

-Sasuke, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Sakura cala son front contre le sien.

-Regarde-moi, lui dit-elle.

Il tressauta légèrement.

-Sasuke Uchiha, regarde-moi !

Son souffle s'accélérait.

-Calme-toi, respire ! Il y a bien assez d'air pour nous deux.

Sasuke chercha à caler son rythme sur le sien.

-Tu veux que je te raconte quelque chose qui va te surprendre ? Naruto va me tuer…

Il semblait émerger.

-Naruto va avoir un bébé.

Sasuke peinait toujours à respirer.

-Tu y crois toi ? Un bébé ! Respire, souffle, je suis là…

Elle glissa une main le long de ses cheveux, pour l'apaiser.

-Sakura…

-Respire, tu as fait un cauchemar.

Sasuke parvint à bouger son bras. Il leva sa main droite et la plaça dans le dos de Sakura. Il la tira contre lui.

-Le soleil du printemps*…

-Je crois que tu divagues, Sasuke…

Sasuke respirait avec davantage d'aisance.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Sakura remua légèrement.

-Il faut te le redire ?

Sasuke s'apaisa tout à fait. Sa main glissa à terre.

-Et il dort !

Sakura le recoucha sur le canapé. Cette nuit-là, elle ne le quitta pas un seul instant, par peur qu'il ne recommence. Elle demeura assise au pied du sofa. Elle savait d'ores et déjà que cette histoire, il lui faudrait la taire.

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura refaisaient le monde sous la devanture d'Ichiraku. Un blond leur avait donné rendez-vous là. Uzumaki n'arrivait pas, ce qui commençait sérieusement à entamer leur enthousiasme. Un filet de fumée s'échappait du restaurant, leur ouvrant l'appétit. La nuit obscurcissait les rues. Les habitants progressaient sous la lueur des lampions. L'estomac d'Uchiha criait famine. Les jambes de Sakura devenaient douloureuses. Ils rêvaient tous deux de s'asseoir. La jeune femme fuyait ostensiblement le regard de Sasuke. Elle ne répondait que par des oui ou des non, se limitait à des monosyllabes. Teuchi bataillait pour garder trois places vacantes. Sakura lui lançait des regards désolés.

-Si dans cinq minutes il n'est pas là, on s'installe ! grogna Sasuke.

Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Tu pourrais retrouver ta langue, s'il te plaît ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui t'arrêtait avant ! remarqua-t-il.

Sakura grimaça, heurtée par ses paroles.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Non, tu as raison. J'étais stupide…

Sasuke soupira.

-Et alors ? Tu crois peut-être que j'étais plus malin ?

-Quand j'y pense, tu critiquais tout…

Sakura céda à un rire contenu. Il s'en sentit moins coupable.

-Le pire reste Naruto ! ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Il n'empêche que ce Naruto-là me manque…

-Il nous rabattait les oreilles !

-Pas faux…

-Il a intérêt à se grouiller !

Naruto arriva à ce moment précis, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les bras tendus, il les attira tous les deux contre lui et les serra. Ils cherchèrent à se dégager, en vain. Il irradiait littéralement. Une joie de vivre dévorante, joyeux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Sakura en connaissait la raison. Il les entraîna à l'intérieur du restaurant. Teuchi répondit à son accueil démesurément chaleureux. Ils manquèrent échanger une étreinte. Devant tant d'épanchements, Sasuke et Sakura préférèrent se tenir plus à l'écart. Naruto s'installa à côté de Sakura, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il savait qu'elle savait. Elle lui rendit son sourire, tâchant d'y faire passer toute la profondeur de ses émotions.

-Arrête, tu vas finir par me faire pleurer ! lui dit-elle.

Sakura essuya le coin de son œil gauche du revers de sa manche droite.

-Trois maxi portions, Teuchi, s'il vous plaît ! On a quelque chose à fêter ! Et puis, sortez-nous une bouteille de saké !

-Naruto !

-Non, Sakura-Chan ! On doit trinquer !

Ayame leur servit trois petites coupes de Saké.

-Je suis content de vous voir !

-Tu as l'air en forme ! constata Sakura.

-Vous en revanche, vous avez l'air fatigués.

Teuchi déposa les trois bols devant eux. Ils le remercièrent tout aussi chaleureusement. Sakura fut la première à entamer son bol. Les baguettes à la main, elle avala une première bouchée. Naruto se pencha en avant de façon à apercevoir Sasuke.

-Sasuke… J'ai une bombe à te balancer.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je vais être papa !

-Je le sais !

Sakura recracha les nouilles qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle explosa en une quinte de toux incontrôlée. Elle venait littéralement de briser l'effet de Naruto. Uzumaki se porta à son secours, lui tapotant le dos.

-Fais quelque chose, Sasuke !

-De l'eau, s'il vous plaît !

Alors que Sakura cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Elle tâchait également de composer avec ce choc soudain. Sasuke savait, il était au courant pour le bébé de Naruto. Il se souvenait donc de… Mais de quoi ? Cet incident ? Uchiha lui offrit un verre d'eau qu'elle refusa d'un geste de la main.

\- Ça va aller, Sakura-Chan ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Comment tu l'as su, Sasuke ?

-C'est mon sixième sens !

Naruto plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Il fusilla Sakura du regard.

-Sakura-Chan, pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

-Je…

-Elle ne m'a rien dit, la défendit Sasuke.

-Naruto, c'est vrai ? les coupa Teuchi. Tu vas avoir un bébé ?

-Oui !

Pour de bon, Teuchi et Naruto tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ayame en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle leur offrit une seconde tournée de Saké.

Une joyeuse soirée, une délicieuse chaleur, un brin de nostalgie, Sakura contemplait ce sourire qui animait le visage de Naruto. Cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Le petit garçon de ses douze ans s'en était allé. Empreinte de mélancolie, elle se mêla à ses fous rires, elle écouta chacune de ses plaisanteries. Elle pleura avec lui, s'émerveilla avec lui. Elle se laissa gagner par cette joie qui était la sienne, qui lui appartenait à lui, ce futur père. La jeune femme l'enviait. Ils le fêtèrent comme jamais. Sasuke fit mine de boire son saké, le renversant discrètement derrière lui. L'un de ses jetés atteignit un passant qui manifesta son mécontentement. Uchiha se borna à hausser les épaules. Sakura lui lança un regard sans équivoque. Elle l'avait vu. Il la gratifia d'un sourire en coin. Crétin !

Ils achevèrent leur dernier bol. Naruto serra la main de Teuchi, étreignit Ayame. La larme à l'œil, il s'arrêta devant eux.

-Vous aussi, soyez heureux, s'il vous plaît ! dit-il.

Il s'éclipsa comme un tourbillon. Naruto Uzumaki ou le tourbillon orange de Konoha…

Sakura le regarda disparaître. Une main se referma sur la sienne. Un bras l'entraîna en avant. Il avait compris. Rien que pour cette fois…

-Viens ! déclara Sasuke. Rentrons à la maison !

 _*Akatsuki Hiden_

* * *

 _Bon... Je dois expliquer une ou deux choses.  
_

 _Alors, la citation "le rayon de soleil du printemps" vient du Akatsuki Hiden. Dans ce roman, Sasuke dit que pour lui Sakura est "the sunshine of springs", soit le rayon de soleil du printemps. Il admet (à lui-même) par la même occasion qu'il était tombé amoureux de Sakura lors de son premier départ du village ou qu'il l'aimait déjà, je ne sais plus. XD C'est dans le roman, je précise. J'ai mis "soleil" et non "rayon de soleil", car je trouvais ça plus "grand".  
_

 _Cette réplique est ici une déclaration implicite de la part de Sasuke. Sakura n'a pas compris. Les choses bougent entre eux. Peut-être qu'ils vont enfin se parler!  
_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je redoute les réactions..._

 _Le cauchemar de Sasuke, je considère qu'il est très marqué par son passé. J'ai voulu utiliser cet aspect du personnage pour montrer sa vulnérabilité. J'avais cette scène en tête, donc voilà..._


	13. Chapitre 13: Le renégat!

_Je ne cache pas ma honte de poster ce chapitre. Vous risquez d'être déçus. Je dois vous avertir que je vais ralentir la publication. Le fait est que j'ai eu des problèmes de santé. Je commence à me remettre. Je m'occupe de deux histoires en même temps. Et je me suis aperçu que je mettais la barre trop haut. Pour me ménager, je vais donc me limiter à un à deux chapitres par semaine. Je m'excuse!  
_

 _Ouassi, je suis contente que la réaction de Naruto t'ait plu. Quant à Sasuke et Sakura, je redoutais un peu! C'est avec plaisir que je réponds aux commentaires. Vous prenez le temps d'écrire, c'est normal! Les commentaires se font de plus en plus rares. Je te remercie de commenter!_

 _Sarah70801, merci de commenter! Je suis contente que le déroulement te plaise! Il faudra effectivement qu'ils se parlent. La chose risque de ne pas être aisée. Le petit Naruto, c'est dommage pour lui!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13:**

Les semaines se succédaient sans se ressembler. La neige tapissait le sol de ses flocons. Si bien qu'un épais manteau blanchâtre recouvrait à présent l'intégralité du village. En cette veille de fin d'année, les préparatifs allaient bon train. Les missions se faisaient plus rares. La plupart bénéficiaient de congés inattendus. Sakura se frayait un passage dans une rue marchande. Les bras chargés de nombreux paquets, elle jouait des coudes. Hinata Uzumaki se trouvait au centre de toutes les attentions. Naruto rechignait à présent à la laisser seule. De sorte que des tours de garde avaient été instaurés avec la famille de la jeune femme. Hanabi lui tenait compagnie quand ce n'était pas Naruto, son père, bien que plus rarement, passait parfois la voir. Sakura s'occupait du suivi de sa grossesse. Elle demeurait donc une partie du jour avec elle. Haruno n'était que le prétexte. Un prétexte qui permettait à Hinata de vaquer à ses occupations comme elle l'entendait. Contrairement à ce que s'imaginait son mari, elle n'était pas en sucre. Elle n'avait nul besoin d'être surveillée. Trop gentille pour le lui dire, Hinata jouait le jeu. Enfin, presque… La foudre avait frappé sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Hinata ne le supportait plus. Après avoir contenu tout cet agacement des semaines durant, elle avait explosé. Résultat des courses, Naruto s'était retrouvé à la porte de sa propre maison. Une rumeur courait dans le voisinage. Certains parlaient du retour d'une certaine Habanero*.

Le jeune homme cherchait à présent à calmer le jeu et surtout à se tempérer. Il ne savait pas encore quelle place tenir. Devant l'entame du second trimestre de sa grossesse, Hinata organisait les choses petit à petit. Elle recevait les nombreuses visites d'une nouvelle amie de circonstance et des plus inattendus. Karui, la jeune épouse de Chôji, venait d'annoncer sa grossesse. L'enfant naîtrait au mois d'août. Elles échangeaient au sujet de leur situation commune. Hinata s'en sortait parfaitement. Naruto la soutenait. Cet événement semblait les rapprocher. Il apprenait à lui laisser son espace.

Sakura veillait sur eux de loin. Sasuke se riait de Naruto qui s'en énervait. Uzumaki vivait un moment important de sa vie. Le départ de Sasuke qu'il imaginait proche, s'était peu à peu effacé de son esprit. Seuls Hinata et leur enfant comptaient. Uchiha se tenait-là, au milieu de cette allée marchande. Passablement agacé, il la dévisageait avec insistance. Sa façon implicite de lui demander de se presser, il n'aimait pas les bains de foule. Sakura l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner. « Tu consommes, tu aides ! » avait-elle dit. Il portait un paquet. Les sacs contenaient les courses de la semaine. Sakura se borna à hausser les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas bousculer tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Il devrait attendre. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à sa hauteur, il repartit de plus belle. Il avait vraiment le don de l'agacer. Sakura chercha pourtant à garder son calme. Elle rajusta sa prise sur les deux sacs qu'elle portait. Elle accéléra alors le pas. Elle passa devant lui à une vitesse soutenue, sans lui lancer le moindre regard. Ce fut tout comme voir passer une fusée. Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ostensiblement, elle venait de lui manifester son mécontentement. Mécontentement qu'elle avait retourné contre lui. Amusé, Sasuke tâcha de la rattraper. Ils se jaugèrent un instant. Ils s'élancèrent en avant. Ils forçaient sur leurs jambes. Le premier qui atteindrait l'escalier aurait gagné.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la même direction. Inévitablement, leurs épaules se heurtèrent. L'un des deux sacs de Sakura vola au-dessus de leur tête puis retomba sur le sol. Les produits s'étalèrent sur le sol. Sasuke dévisagea son amie. Il appréhendait, savait déjà ce qui allait suivre. Sakura resta sans bouger, le regard fixé sur son sac vide. Ses épaules remuèrent légèrement. Elle ramena sa main à hauteur de son visage. Elle hoqueta une première fois. Haruno explosa de rire. Elle se plia en avant. Elle riait ! La jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Voyant son air médusé, elle rit de plus belle.

-Tu verrais ta tête ! souffla-t-elle.

Sasuke se fendit d'un sourire, réprimant son envie de rire.

-Crétin !

Sakura se trouvait à bout de souffle.

-Sakura ?

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur eux. Sakura se redressa brutalement, les yeux écarquillés. Sasuke suivit naturellement son regard. Elle inspira un grand coup. Deux silhouettes familières lui faisaient face. Deux visages se dessinèrent dans la pénombre.

-Maman… balbutia-t-elle.

Mebuki Haruno contemplait sa fille, un sourcil arqué. Kizashi passait de Sasuke à Sakura, puis de Sakura à Sasuke, sans jamais s'interrompre.

-Tu ne t'attendais visiblement pas à nous voir.

-Non, reconnut-elle.

-Nous étions sans nouvelles. Tu passes tellement de temps à l'hôpital, que tu ne viens même plus.

Cela sonnait comme un reproche évident.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail.

Mebuki porta soudainement son attention sur Uchiha.

-Tu es Sasuke, si je me souviens bien. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un aspirant.

Kizashi eut un mouvement de recul. Sakura se pencha à hauteur du sac et ramassa son contenu. Elle se releva prestement.

-Bon, il commence vraiment à faire froid. Tu nous inviteras bien à entrer ! déclara sa mère.

Elle les invita à la suivre d'un mouvement de la tête. Mebuki et Kizashi lui emboitèrent le pas, tandis qu'elle gravissait l'escalier. Sasuke les regarda passer. Il porta une dernière fois son regard sur la rue. Il s'agissait là de sa dernière échappatoire. Finalement, il se décida à monter.

* * *

Ils siégeaient tous les quatre à cette table. Mebuki et Kizashi faisaient face à Sakura et Sasuke. Uchiha se concentrait sur son plat. Il avalait bouchée après bouchée. Sakura fixait son assiette sans pouvoir y toucher. Son père l'écrasait de son regard. Quant à sa mère, elle tentait vainement de remplir à nouveau le bol de Sasuke, qui s'entêtait à refuser. Un silence lourd de sens planait au-dessus de ces quatre personnes. Kizashi serrait ses baguettes. Il tenait son autre poing serré sur la table. Il parvenait presque à provoquer des tremblements. La vaisselle remuait légèrement. Sakura fixait la porte d'entrée avec insistance. Elle ne soufflait mot. Sasuke semblait passer au-dessus de tout cela. Les minutes se suivirent. Les assiettes se vidaient. Sakura n'avait pas même effleuré son bol de riz. Sasuke porta un dernier regard sur elle.

-Si vous nous disiez ce que vous avez sur le cœur, que votre fille puisse enfin toucher à son assiette.

Kizashi le fusilla du regard.

-Kizashi, soupira Mebuki.

L'homme reposa brutalement ses baguettes sur la table. Il pointa un doigt accusateur dans la direction de Sasuke.

-Mon adorable fille… Ma fille à la carrière si prometteuse, héberge ce déserteur, ce renégat !

-Arrête !

-Et depuis combien de temps ?

-Neuf mois, lui apprit Sasuke.

-Et pas de mariage !

Sakura se leva de sa chaise.

-Sasuke n'est plus déserteur. Et arrête un peu !

-Tu ne nous as rien dit !

-Mange, Sakura ! les coupa sa mère.

Sakura se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

-Héberger cet homme !

-Je rends service à un ami.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?!

-Si ce garçon avait une fille, il comprendrait !

-Voyons, il est un peu jeune pour ça ! rétorqua Mebuki.

Kizashi ramena son bol de soupe miso à hauteur de son assiette. Il en avala une bouchée.

-Mais pourquoi mettre des tomates dans une soupe miso ?! C'est tellement ragoutant !**

-C'est une habitude de Sasuke, indiqua Sakura.

-Revois tes goûts, mon garçon !

Sasuke déposa ses baguettes sur la table. Kizashi s'avérait être un homme bruyant. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse de critiquer leur fille depuis qu'ils avaient passé le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Une remise en cause perpétuelle de ses choix, ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. Sakura encaissait sans rien dire. Murée dans un silence qui en disait long. Parfois, elle se tournait vers lui et affichait un air désolé. Il ne remettait pas en question l'affection plus qu'évidente que lui portaient ses parents. Il le constata pourtant, le tort qu'involontairement ils lui causaient.

-Je n'ai pas à revoir mes goûts. Je ne vois pas en quoi ils vous concernent.

Kizashi grinça des dents.

-Respirez, vieil homme ! Sakura qui est votre fille, est une femme forte.***

* * *

 _*Petite référence de ma part à la mère de Naruto, Kushina._

 _** Référence à Boruto épisode 17._

 _*** Clin d'œil à une réplique de Naruto Gaiden._

 _Je m'explique! Dans ce chapitre, je voulais que l'on voit Sasuke faire face à une réalité. Les parents de Sakura ne sont pas faciles à vivre. Tous ceux qui ont vu Road To The Ninja, le savent. Disons qu'ils ont tendance à afficher leur fille! Ils sont plutôt critiques. Ces reproches se répercutent sur elle. Sakura en est chagrinée.  
_

 _Pour le chapitre précédent, quand Sasuke pose ses questions dans la première scène, il est dans le brouillard. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit._


	14. Chapitre 14: L'aurevoir

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir! C'est une grande source de motivation! Je suis très contente de publier le chapitre 14. Je crois que vous allez me détester, enfin bon! C'est la vie! x') Il va falloir vous accrocher!  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14:**

-Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

Naruto l'observait du coin de l'œil.

-Je l'ignore.

-N'attends pas la dernière minute. Crois-moi, tu ne lui rends pas service…

Impassible, Sasuke se concentrait sur cette route. Une rue qui donnait sur le centre du village. Au loin se dressait le principal bâtiment de Konoha. Le bureau du Hokage y offrait une vue prenante. Naruto fronçait les sourcils. Il tapait du pied sur le sol.

-C'est tellement énervant ! Kakashi-sensei… Il ne pouvait pas demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre ?!

Une vaine question qui n'appelait pas de réponse. Cette mission échoyait à Sasuke. Nul autre ne pouvait s'en charger.

-Vous alliez enfin bouger ! Sakura et toi, je suis sûr que…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-À d'autres, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre. Elle mérite mieux, je mérite mieux que ça… Tu mérites mieux que ça !

Naruto allait à la confrontation. Il pointait sur lui un doigt accusateur. Son visage n'affichait plus son sourire habituel. Les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées, il le toisait, le défiait silencieusement du regard. Une rage qu'il contenait depuis plusieurs semaines. Une colère sans nom qui semblait l'habiter. Il ne supportait plus le silence constant, le mensonge perpétuel. Il ne souffrirait plus de le voir afficher cet air imperturbable.

-Je déteste les gens qui se mentent à eux-mêmes.

Sasuke fit un pas en arrière, sciemment ou inconsciemment. Cette remarque le figea sur place. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Un sentiment désagréable, amer, les mots lui échappaient. Sa vision se brouillait.

-Je…

-Tu quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Je te l'avais demandé, Sasuke. Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui faire de mal. C'est exactement ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ! Tu ne comptais pas lui dire, Hein ?

-Je n'ai rien fait pour…

-Bien sûr que si ! En restant ici aussi longtemps, tu lui as donné une raison d'espérer ! Et tu le savais bien, Sasuke, ne prétends pas le contraire. Tu savais pertinemment en venant ici, qu'il te faudrait repartir. Pourquoi tu es resté ?! Pourquoi tu es venu ?!

Sa voix montait dans les aigus. La hargne l'emportait. La colère perçait dans chacune de ses paroles.

-Pourquoi t'être déplacé quand Kido s'est manifesté ?! Si tu te fiches d'elle, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas pour ta mission ou même pour moi, que tu es rentré ! Ton rapport, tu pouvais tout aussi bien l'envoyer à Kakashi. C'est pour elle ! Depuis le début, toi, moi, nous le savons ! Cette lettre que je t'ai envoyée ! Que m'as-tu dit ce jour-là ?

Sasuke fut incapable de répondre.

-Réponds-moi, dis-le !

-J'ai reçu ta dernière missive…

-Quand tu es rentré, j'ai pensé, j'étais persuadé…

Sasuke s'apprêtait à rebrousser le chemin. Il eut un dernier regard pour lui. Il se détourna alors tout à fait. Naruto lui emboîta immédiatement le pas. Il agrippa un morceau de sa cape.

-Lâche ! Pars donc ! Reprends ta parole ! Ne tiens pas tes promesses !

Sasuke tenta de se dégager.

-Libère-la !

Naruto perdit l'équilibre. Sasuke avait filé. « Mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées, il repartira. Il repart toujours. »*

* * *

Les derniers rayons du soleil filtraient derrière un amoncellement de nuages. Le jour se couchait. La brise légère du vent soulevait des mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Les habitants se calfeutraient à l'intérieur de leurs confortables maisons. Les rues se vidaient peu à peu. Les devantures s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. Un chemin routinier, une route familière qu'elle empruntait chaque jour. Sa capuche la protégeait des quelques flocons qui virevoltaient tout autour d'elle. À l'ombre d'un lampadaire, elle marqua un arrêt. Une silhouette longiligne, des cheveux hirsutes, elle le reconnut.

-Sasuke-Kun !

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à le croiser. Déjà, elle partait à sa rencontre. Un bras tendu en avant, comme si par ce simple geste, elle espérait pouvoir le retenir. Une bonne dizaine de mètres les séparaient. Son interpellation ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle ne suscita aucune réaction. Il progressait toujours, lui tournait obstinément le dos. L'entendait-il ?

-Sasuke-Kun ! lança-t-elle encore.

La neige la freinait et lui opposait une certaine résistance. Elle la piétinait, cherchant à s'en dégager. Sakura ne saisissait pas encore. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? S'était-il disputé avec Naruto ?

-Sasuke ! l'appela-t-elle de façon plus audible.

Une bourrasque souleva sa cape. Son sac de voyage accroché à sa ceinture, il avançait sans s'arrêter. Son visage se ferma. Ses poings se serrèrent, elle fit abstraction de la douleur. Haruno s'élança en avant. Son pied ripa, elle se rattrapa. La neige se soulevait, éclaboussait son manteau. Elle le rejoignit enfin.

-Tu t'en vas, hein ! balbutia-telle, essoufflée.

-Je dois repartir.

Sa main chercha à s'agripper à quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au tissu de sa veste. Ses tempes sifflaient. Elle avait ce bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Un arrière-goût acide en bouche qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Cette douleur lancinante à la poitrine, un coup de poing aurait été moins désagréable. Ça fait mal… Non pas une douleur due à son départ mais plutôt ce constat… Un constat sans appel, une réalité qui balaie tout son monde. Rien ne changera jamais. Tous les efforts fournis au fil des années auront donc été vains. Elle avait changé, du moins elle le croyait. Il ne reconnaîtrait pas sa valeur. Ne l'admettrait jamais comme amie ? Elle ne méritait même pas un aurevoir…

-Je le savais… Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Mais je voulais savoir… Je me demandais si tu comptais me le dire. J'ai enfin ma réponse.

Sasuke lui tournait toujours le dos.

-Quelle considération tu as pour moi. Tu pars sans prévenir ! Naruto, Kakashi, ils sont au courant. Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours la dernière informée. Que suis-je pour vous ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Quand tu me parles, aies au moins le courage de me faire face !

Il resta immobile. Il la piétinerait jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi tant de mépris ?

-Tu m'ennuies !

Sasuke mesurait l'impact de ses paroles. Elle allait fondre en larmes. Elle répliquerait peut-être quelque chose. Mais elle ne s'acharnerait pas, elle n'irait pas plus avant. Il la connaissait après toutes ces années. Alors il s'appliqua à adopter l'expression la plus détachée qui soit. Il se confronterait à elle.

-Foutaise !

Son poing s'abattit sur le sol qui se fissura suite à l'impact. Sasuke sursauta, le visage tordu en une grimace. Par réflexe, il effectua un saut. Penchée en avant, la capuche de Sakura masquait sa figure. Elle ramena sa main à elle, la secoua.

-Tu vas arrêter avec ça ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Vous autres, vous commencez vraiment à m'énerver.

La lassitude l'emporta sur tout le reste. Une colère surgie de nulle part, étouffée, dissimulée, oubliée… Pour qui la prenait-il, une idiote ?

-Tu devrais te renouveler ! Tu crois que tu peux m'écraser de ton mépris ?

Sakura ôta sa capuche. Son regard alors perceptible, Sasuke put constater par lui-même l'ampleur de sa colère.

-Mais tous ces derniers mois, c'était quoi pour toi ?

Sakura soutenait son regard, quand lui cherchait à s'y soustraire.

-Pourquoi être revenu ?

Son ton se faisait moins agressif. Elle semblait s'apaiser.

-Si je ne suis même pas ton amie. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

-Sakura, je…

Sakura leva une main.

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Je n'ai pas à le savoir.

Elle s'épousseta les manches, comme si de rien n'était. Les quelques flocons agglomérés retombèrent sur le sol comme une pluie de printemps. Les yeux clos, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Une expression incroyablement sereine se dessina sur son visage. Et comme si elle avait effectué une sortie de scène pour le théâtre, elle lui fit face et s'inclina. Un geste respectueux, un salut, des excuses…

Sakura se releva promptement. Elle ne put réprimer ce sourire gêné presque guindé qui gagna ses lèvres.

-Je te souhaite un bon voyage !

Elle emprunta la rue dans le sens inverse. Une allure soutenue, ses jambes la guidaient. L'éloignait un peu plus à chaque pas. L'emportait loin de cet endroit, loin de lui. Demain, elle irait déjà mieux. Demain, il y aurait du soleil. Ils venaient de l'annoncer au journal météo. Demain, elle se noierait dans le travail. Demain, Naruto l'attendrait aux portes de l'hôpital. Demain, elle s'accrocherait à son seul sourire. Demain, oui, Naruto sourirait pour deux, rirait pour deux. Quant à Sakura, comme d'habitude, elle pleurerait pour deux.

Mais ce soir, elle pouvait être fière d'elle.

-Non, Sakura, je me suis trompé… Tu n'as pas versé de larmes.

Sasuke plaça un pied devant l'autre. Les jambes ont cet avantage, qu'elles ne vous font que rarement défaut. Sa vision brouillée ne l'aidait en rien dans sa progression. De sa seule main, il exerçait une certaine pression sur son œil droit. Il espérait que le mal passe. Que ce dernier sourire s'efface. Il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il n'aurait plus à supporter le courant d'air de cette fenêtre qu'elle laissait toujours ouverte le matin. Il ne répondrait plus à ses sourires idiots qu'elle affichait. Elle ne le tannerait plus pour s'assurer de l'état de son bras gauche. Elle ne le sermonnerait plus pour avoir laissé trainer une chaussette. Il ne trouverait plus son linge lavé et plié. Il ne connaîtrait plus ces confortables silences. Il ne testerait plus ses décoctions médicales qu'elle avait à cœur d'améliorer. Il ne remarquerait plus ce léger froncement de sourcils qui indiquait qu'elle s'inquiétait de quelque chose. Ce sourire si particulier qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui, terminé. Non, il n'y a pas de quoi se plaindre !

Elle ne mettrait plus deux sucres dans son thé. Il ne veillerait plus, l'oreille collée contre la porte de sa chambre pour être sûr qu'elle rentrerait bien. Il ne s'inquiéterait plus de la savoir si fatiguée par son travail, quand personne d'autre ne le faisait.

Il l'aime ! Une révélation qui le retint un instant sur place, le souffle coupé. Il l'aime inconditionnellement et sans limite. Il le savait, il l'avait simplement oublié, sciemment.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ?! » lui a demandé Naruto.

-Pour elle…

« Pourquoi être revenu ? » l'a questionné Sakura.

-Pour toi…

 _*cf chapitre 4_

* * *

 _Le chapitre compte des références! Vous retrouverez une réplique déjà adressée à Sakura par Naruto, lors de sa déclaration. Cette fois, il la lance à Sasuke, ce qui est lourd de sens. Une Sakura qui s'énerve, une scène inspirée de Gaiden lorsqu'elle se trouve avec Sarada, dans leur jardin. Et tout simplement, ce chapitre est lié au reste de l'histoire (les chapitres 1, 3 et 4).  
_

 _Sasuke part, ce qui me permet de recentrer l'histoire sur d'autres personnages. Naruto, Hinata vont être au premier rang. Les autres personnages vont beaucoup apparaître._

 _Je manque de temps. Les réponses aux commentaires viendront la semaine prochaine! Je m'en excuse!_


	15. Chapitre 15: Himawari

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires! Je ne manque jamais de les lire.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15:**

Hinata patientait sur une chaise, les mains liées l'une à l'autre. Du bout des doigts, elle serrait un bouquet de tournesols. Des fleurs qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement pour leur gaieté. Sakura s'affairait juste à côté d'elle. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux l'observait silencieusement. Haruno lui tournait le dos, de sorte qu'elle pouvait la suivre du regard sans être remarquée. Elle portait sa blouse blanche qui lui conférait un certain professionnalisme. D'une marche assurée, elle virevoltait d'un point à l'autre de la salle, avec aisance. Elle se plaisait dans son métier, dans cet environnement qu'elle maîtrisait. Elle préparait sa prochaine visite. Soigneusement, elle rangeait chaque feuille dans le dossier approprié. Hinata s'inquiétait, non pas de sa grossesse mais de son amie. Un mois qu'elle se retranchait dans la solitude la plus totale. Une date qui coïncidait avec le départ de Sasuke. Elle usait de tous les arguments possibles et imaginables pour se dérober. Les invitations ne manquaient pas. Naruto multipliait les tentatives. Hinata mandait spécifiquement son aide. Les deux Uzumaki tentaient tant bien que mal de la sortir de sa solitude. La situation n'évoluait pas. Elle travaillait, rentrait manger et dormir. Elle accomplissait quelques missions. Elle se mêlait à eux par obligation. Sakura tentait de donner le change. Elle souriait poliment, riait volontiers, une façade. Elle se préoccupait sincèrement de ses amis. Mais respectait une certaine distance. Elle qui autrefois ne rechignait jamais à partager quelques conseils, gardait son opinion pour elle seule.

Kakashi veillait sur elle tout comme l'aurait fait un père. Il essayait vainement de lui faire entendre raison. Sakura refusait de prendre tout congé. Hatake s'en voulait, se sentait responsable de la situation actuelle. Il avait donné ce nouvel ordre de mission à Sasuke. Les équipes de décryptages avaient trouvé une nouvelle piste dans les inscriptions relevées. Uchiha suivait les traces de Kaguya. Nul ne savait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce soir-là. Sakura conservait le secret. Naruto lui-même gardait pour lui sa dernière rencontre avec Uchiha. Haruno fatiguait, en témoignaient les cernes qui grandissaient sous ses yeux. Hinata se hissa hors de son siège. Elle raffermit sa prise autour de son bouquet. Sakura se précipita près de la porte. Elle l'entrebâilla légèrement. Hinata afficha un large sourire. Elle s'inclina devant elle et tendit les fleurs dans sa direction.

-Ino-Chan et moi tenions à t'offrir ses fleurs.

Sakura demeura la bouche entrouverte, interdite. Ses mains tremblantes parvinrent à se saisir du bouquet. Fébrilement, elle ramena les fleurs contre elle. Elle pencha la tête en signe de remerciement.

-Arigatô.

-L'Himawari est une fleur que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Elle est normalement cultivée l'été. Ino-Chan a réussi à en trouver pour toi. Au cœur de l'hiver, j'espère qu'elle saura t'apporter de la lumière et de la chaleur.

-Elles sont magnifiques. Pourras-tu remercier Ino de ma part ?

-Je lui dirai, tu peux en être assurée.

Sakura la gratifia d'un sourire. Elle lui tint la porte et Hinata marqua un dernier arrêt. Elle soutint un instant son regard, hésita, elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains.

-Tu sais que tu peux…

-Ta grossesse se passe très bien ! la coupa subitement Haruno. Tu es resplendissante. On dit d'ailleurs que tu entres dans la période où les femmes irradient. Le bébé viendra certainement dans les premières semaines du mois de juin. Il te reste donc quatre mois.

Sakura fuyait ostensiblement tout contact visuel. Sa main gauche frottait nerveusement son bras droit. Son embarras était palpable. La voir dans cet état chagrinait profondément Hinata. Il n'était cependant pas souhaitable d'insister.

-Je te remercie, Sakura-Chan. Ton aide est précieuse. J'apprécie toutes les attentions que tu as pour moi. Je sais que tu es très occupée. Pourtant, chaque jour tu prends le temps de venir me voir.

Hinata se tenait à présent dans le couloir.

-Sasuke… Il va rev…

Elle s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase.

-Excuse-moi, je te souhaite une excellente journée !

Hinata s'inclina une dernière fois. Elle s'éloigna à vive allure. Elle regrettait, elle s'en voulait. De quel manque de délicatesse venait-elle de faire preuve. Qu'en savait-elle ? Pourquoi la bercer de faux espoirs, quand personne ne savait s'il reviendrait vraiment ou même quand.

* * *

Assise sur les marches de son escalier, elle scrutait le ciel. Ses mains se refermaient sur ses épaules de façon à créer une barrière contre le froid. Son esprit vagabondait. La porte d'entrée entrouverte laissait pénétrer le vent gelé, elle s'en moquait bien. Les membres gourds, elle sursauta quand une main vint se poser sur sa main.

-Tu attends quelque chose ?

Désorientée, Sakura posa ses yeux sur lui.

-Naruto…

-Tu permets ?

Sans attendre de recevoir son approbation, Naruto s'installa à côté d'elle. Il effectua un léger bond lorsque son postérieur entra en contact avec la marche gelée. Il eut un cri aigu pas très masculin.

-Mais on crève de froid ici !

Il décrocha un léger rire à Sakura.

-Pourquoi me rendre visite ?

-Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Sakura se guinda, elle se colla un peu plus contre le mur.

-Tout est de ma faute. Je pense que j'ai précipité le départ de Sasuke…

Haruno parut ébranlée par cette révélation.

-Notre dernier échange s'est mal passé. Je l'ai mis dos au mur. Je lui en voulais. Il ne parlait de son départ à personne. Alors que je savais très bien qu'il comptait reprendre la route. Les semaines passaient, rien ne changeait. Kakashi lui a donné son ordre de mission. Il devait y retourner. J'ai disjoncté…

Sakura l'invita silencieusement à continuer.

-Je voulais qu'il le dise, je voulais qu'il l'avoue.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'il t'aime !

Le monde sembla se rétracter, se replier, se resserrer sur elle. Elle manquait soudain d'oxygène. Elle avait cette impression de se trouver à une hauteur vertigineuse. Ses jambes cotonneuses ne répondaient plus. Elle s'aida de la rampe pour se redresser.

-Je ne supportais plus ses silences !

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues de Sakura.

-Je l'ai traité de lâche et de menteur !

-Naruto…

-Je ne le supportais plus, Sakura-Chan… Je ne pouvais plus vous regarder souffrir. Parce que c'est ce que vous faites ! En réprimant vos sentiments, vous-vous faites souffrir.

Sakura pressait ses mains contre ses joues. Des larmes qu'elle retenait depuis près d'un mois. Elle hoquetait, tâchait de se maîtriser.

-J'ai osé lui dire que je n'étais rien pour lui.

Elle inspira un grand coup.

-J'étais en colère… Je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi… J'ai vu son visage… Je l'ai blessé... Je l'ai blessé…

Ce constat insupportable lui pesait sur la conscience. Ses mains se cramponnaient à son visage. Les larmes roulaient. Elle réprimait un sanglot.

-Sakura, tu n'es pas responsable. J'ai dit qu'il serait préférable de te libérer.

Les bras de Sakura retombèrent.

-Sasuke a une peur panique de nous attirer des ennuis. Il s'en veut pour Kido. C'est un Uchiha. Faire partie de ce clan induit beaucoup de choses. Il t'aime. Et c'est parce qu'il t'aime, qu'il reste loin de toi. De cette façon, il espère te protéger.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me protège.

-Sasuke ne pense pas les choses comme toi. Il entend les choses différemment.

-De quoi me protège-t-il ?

-De lui-même.

-Il ne s'est pas pardonné, hein ?

-De toute évidence, non…

-Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il soit heureux.

-Tout comme moi…

-Tout repose sur lui.


	16. Chapitre 16:

_Je viens de boucler le chapitre 16. Je reçois tellement de commentaires! Merci à vous! J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire!  
_

 _Pititchat, j'attache une grande importance aux caractères des personnages. Merci pour ton commentaire! Il m'a rassurée._

 _Ouassi, je te remercie pour ton commentaire!_

 _Guest, ce sentiment d'inachevé m'a poussée à écrire cette histoire. J'essaye de faire au mieux. Je suis contente de voir que j'y parviens. Savoir que l'histoire reste possible est une grande satisfaction. C'est ce vers quoi je tends. Merci à toi!_

 _Lilice, j'étais tellement contente de voir ton commentaire! Tu fais partie des tous premiers commentaires! Je te remercie pour ta fidélité!Je suis enchantée que l'histoire te plaise! J'ai tellement peur quant à cette relation. Sasuke et Sakura donnent un couple que je trouve complexe. Tu me rassures! Ta petite réflexion sur Hinata, j'ai tellement ri. J'ai failli le faire. Merci à toi!  
_

 _Sarah70801, j'espère que le chapitre qui vient te plaira! Je tiens à te dire merci!  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16:**

Les cinq kunoichis conversaient de façon animée dans un petit restaurant au décor traditionnel. Des lampions jalonnaient la devanture de l'établissement. Attablées à un Kotatsu, une tasse de thé fumante se trouvait devant chacune d'entre elles. Une assiette de Dangos trônait au beau milieu de la table. Tenten mâchouillait avec insistance l'une des brochettes qu'elle venait d'engloutir. Temari observait Ino, qui fixait Sakura, qui contemplait le mur d'en face. Hinata veillait sur ce petit monde, une main affectueusement déposée sur son ventre rond. La conversation connaissait des sujets multiples. Elle voguait au gré des interventions de chacune. L'essentielle se concentrait pourtant sur Hinata. La jeune future maman se trouvait en centre de toutes les attentions. Toutes la questionnaient à n'en plus finir. Elle répondait à peine à une question, que déjà une autre s'ensuivait. Quel nom avaient-ils choisi ? De quelle couleur serait la chambre du bébé ? Appréhendait-elle l'accouchement ? Voulait-elle un garçon ou une fille ? Seule Sakura s'abstenait de toute question. La ninja médecin côtoyait des femmes enceintes au quotidien. Elle savait donc ce à quoi elles pouvaient être confrontées. Hinata n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité. Haruno se racla la gorge et pointa un doigt dans leur direction.

-Je crois qu'Hinata a répondu à suffisamment de questions pour ce soir. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Les trois jeunes femmes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

-On veut juste lui montrer qu'on s'intéresse à elle, répliqua Ino.

Hinata afficha un sourire contrit à l'attention de Sakura.

-Je suppose qu'il faudra donc en faire autant pour toi, Ino, plaisanta Haruno.

Cette dernière se contenta de hausser les épaules. À son côté, Temari semblait soucieuse. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Tantôt, elle posait les yeux sur elles, puis elle fuyait leur regard. La ressortissante du village de Suna venait de se greffer au petit groupe. Elle peinait encore à agir naturellement. Pourtant, elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Je vais avoir un bébé, avoua-t-elle, prenant son courage à deux mains.

Les yeux écarquillés, les bouches entrouvertes, elles ne tardèrent pas à lui tomber dans les bras. Ino se saisit de ses mains et les serra contre les siennes.

-Je te félicite ! Shikamaru va donc être papa !

-Attends, Ino, Temari est enceinte, Karui aussi… Il faut te mettre au travail, ma vieille ! Il faut bien que le trio Ino-Shika-Cho soit au grand complet ! argua Sakura.

Ino lui tira la langue. Yamanaka s'en retourna à sa place. Sakura renouait avec son tempérament de feu. Elle s'en réjouissait. Une preuve que les choses s'arrangeaient, qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle reparaissait parmi eux. Elle acceptait les invitations de bon cœur. Sakura les rassurait.

-J'en ai autant pour toi ! Naruto va avoir un rejeton ! Il faut te bouger, Sakura !

À peine prononcée, elle regrettait déjà sa réplique. Si ces paroles la heurtèrent, Haruno n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle la gratifia d'un large sourire. Un grand sourire sans failles, auquel pourtant Sai aurait trouvé à redire.

-Je ne veux pas d'enfant.

Les quatre jeunes femmes la dévisagèrent avec circonspection.

-Vraiment ?

-Des enfants, j'en ai déjà plus qu'il ne m'en faut, vois-tu ? Ils occupent ma vie.

Sakura se référait aux enfants de son centre.

-Tu rigoles !

-Absolument pas !

Ino soutint son regard. Son poing se serra sous la table. Elle ne le supportait plus. Sasuke s'en rendait-il compte ? Savait-il qu'il lui gâchait l'existence toute entière ?

-Va le chercher ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Les yeux ronds, Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle perdit tout maîtrise. Sa contenance fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle se heurtait au jugement de ses amies. Ses amies à la vie parfaite ! Elle devait se ressaisir. Passer outre le trouble qui la tenaillait s'avérait compliqué.

-Pars ou je vais le chercher à ta place ! Sasuke…

-Sasuke a une tâche importante qui lui incombe.

-Et alors ?!

-J'ai mon travail et des gens qui comptent sur moi.

-Tu renonces !

-Il est un ninja, tout comme moi. Par définition, notre bien-être passe après tout le reste.

-Tu ne parlais pas de cette façon, auparavant.

-Sasuke est déterminé à suivre cette voie du ninja. J'en fais tout autant. Face aux efforts qu'il fournit, de quoi aurais-je l'air si je n'en faisais pas de même ?

Sakura affichait une détermination résolue. Une décision murie sur laquelle elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle la défiait du regard, ne manifestait pas la moindre faiblesse, le plus petit doute. Ino bouillonnait intérieurement. Une colère semblable à celle qui animait Naruto quelques semaines auparavant.

-Tu fais uniquement cela pour lui !

-Détrompe-toi ! Cette décision ne regarde que moi. Crois-tu qu'il serait bon de lui imposer un choix ? Penses-tu sincèrement qu'il serait heureux ? Je ne cherche pas à lui ressembler. Je ne fais pas même cela pour lui mais pour moi !

-Quel est ton objectif ?

-Qu'il soit heureux !

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Quelques rayons perçaient derrière les nuages qui assombrissaient cette journée. La neige jonchait les rues. Des amas grisâtres se formaient dans les coins, des filets d'eau ruisselaient dans les caniveaux. Un responsable armé d'un seau passait pour saler les allées. Deux sillons se creusaient dans la neige, marques des passages ininterrompus de la foule depuis le levé du jour. Les mères de famille essuyaient les rebords des fenêtres. Les marchands passaient un coup de chiffon sur leur devanture. Les enfants partaient à l'école ou à l'académie, un bonnet siégeant fièrement au-dessus de leur tête. Une maman rajustait l'écharpe de son fils. Un père embrassait le front de sa cadette. Sakura observait cette scène avec une certaine émotion. Elle rajusta son manteau qui offrait une trop grande prise au vent. Les mains collées l'une à l'autre, elle regardait la buée formée par son souffle. La jeune femme avançait lentement. Rien ne pressait. Personne ne l'attendait à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Le service médical de Konoha bénéficiait vraisemblablement de main-d'œuvre supplémentaire. La chose la surprenait. À sa connaissance, l'effectif se révélait insuffisant pour permettre de se de dispenser de l'aide des spécialistes. Les jeunes en formation ne palliaient pas le manque de médecins.

Pour une fois, Sakura souhaitait ne pas s'en soucier. Une gaieté s'était emparée d'elle au réveil et refusait de la quitter depuis lors. Elle progressait dans le centre du village. Ses jambes la guidaient au hasard des rues et des parfums qui s'en dégageaient. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait devant une boutique et contemplait ses articles. La plupart du temps, elle résistait, se résonnait. Il lui arrivait pourtant de céder. Son sac se remplissait petit à petit. Des cadeaux pour le bébé d'Hinata, une nouvelle variété de thé, un rien attirait son attention.

Les restaurants se succédaient. Les tables se chargeaient de plats. Les services se suivaient. Les gens déjeunaient, d'autres les remplaçaient. Sakura ne prévoyait pas de s'arrêter dans une quelconque auberge. Elle se prenait à rêver de soupe miso, un met des plus communs. Une soupe qu'elle agrémenterait de tomates. Sa bonne humeur se voila instantanément. Sasuke, c'est de lui qu'elle tirait cette habitude.

Une agitation soudaine éveilla son attention. Le ton semblait monter dans un des petits troquets. Des vibrations secouèrent le sol. Une voix aux intonations familières porta jusqu'à elle. Elle dominait toutes les autres. Sakura se précipita dans le restaurant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle s'arrêta dans un dérapage incontrôlé qui souleva un tas de neige. Son manteau vert contrastait avec le mur de couleur claire de l'établissement. Ses longs cheveux blonds séparés en deux couettes, pendaient dans son dos. Elle toisait le cuisinier. Une fissure traversait le mur et s'arrêtait au sol. La jeune femme se hâta de la rejoindre.

-Tsunade-Sama !

Son visage déformé en une grimace s'adoucit au moment même où elle posa les yeux sur son élève. Elle balaya les invectives du propriétaire d'un geste de la main. Chaleureusement, elle déposa une paume sur l'épaule de Sakura. De son autre bras, elle entoura celui de la jeune femme et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, comme si de rien n'était. Dubitative face à cette manœuvre, Sakura ne tarda pas à comprendre son but initial. Tsunade cherchait une porte de sortie. Sakura venait de la lui offrir. Elle tâchait de suivre le rythme imposé par son aînée. Senju se trouvait dans une forme des plus remarquables. Déjà elle formulait des hypothèses. Elle connaissait la quinquagénaire sur le bout des doigts. Elle s'attirait souvent les foudres de ses semblables, notamment les commerçants. Son titre de cinquième Hokage n'y faisait rien. Tsunade s'arrêta au détour d'une rue et offrit de s'installer dans un petit café. Elles se retrouvèrent installées autour d'une table. Sakura sirotait calmement sa tasse de café. Tsunade se servait un nouveau verre de saké.

-Tsunade-Sama, excusez-moi… Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, Sakura ! Je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà interdit.

-Je vous croyais en voyage, que faites-vous donc ici ?

-À ce qu'on raconte, tu en fais trop. Tu es débordée, m'a-t-on dit. On m'a sommé de revenir sur-le-champ, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tout va bien, je vous l'assure.

-Eh bien, ce n'était pas son avis. Il m'a tanné pour que je revienne.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-Tu dis ? Kakashi n'a fait que me confirmer ton état.

-Ce n'est pas Kakashi-sensei ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire !

-De qui s'agissait-il alors ?

-Ce crétin de Sasuke Uchiha !

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Le souffle court, elle oscillait entre l'impression d'avoir trop chaud et celle d'avoir trop froid. Tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Ce soudain congé qu'on venait de lui offrir. Le personnel qui sortait de nulle part. Sasuke se souciait d'elle. Tout cela était de son seul fait. Il veillait sur elle de loin. _Baka !_ Une fois de plus, il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Elle ne parvenait plus à aligner les mots. Construire une phrase relevait à présent du défi.

-Mais comment ?

-Il est venue me chercher ! Un beau jour je l'ai trouvé devant mon hôtel. Il avait interrogé tout le voisinage. Avenant comme il est, il n'a pas laissé un très bon souvenir ! Les villageois sont venus s'en plaindre. Imperturbable, il a insisté pour que je revienne.

-Sasuke…

-J'ai culpabilisé par sa faute. Je suis donc revenu au village en quatrième vitesse. Et à te voir, j'ai l'impression qu'il avait raison. Tu as le teint blafard !

-Il allait bien ?

-Je pense que oui…

Sakura esquissa un sourire.

-Sumimasen !

-Ne t'excuse pas, Sakura. Tout l'hôpital reposait sur tes épaules. La faute est notre.

-Je suis contente de vous savoir de retour à l'hôpital. Travailler avec vous est toujours un honneur.

-On ne t'a pas fait prévenir ?! Je suis là pour te remplacer. Tu es en un congé !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il s'agit d'une exigence d'Uchiha !

* * *

Sakura gravissait les marches, l'esprit accaparé par ses propres pensées. Sa main glissait sur la rampe gelée. Les quelques flocons agglomérés retombaient sur le sol. Elle n'entendait que le crissement de la neige sous ses pieds. Son sac de courses reposait contre son bras gauche. Une fois rentrée, elle procéderait à un récapitulatif de ses emplettes du jour. Elle composait avec cette nouvelle. Elle disposait à présent d'un congé à durée illimitée. Une chose qui ne l'enchantait guère. Qu'allait-elle faire de ses journées ? Elle escomptait déjà se rendre dans le bureau de Kakashi pour y négocier l'obtention d'une mission. Un jounin ne pouvait décemment pas rester sans rien faire, du moins dans son esprit. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment en cette possibilité. Kakashi devait s'aligner, il partageait sans nul doute l'opinion de Tsunade. Elle partagerait ses journées entre son centre et ses visites. Établir un programme d'entrainement paraissait être une bonne idée. Toutes ces idées tournaient dans sa tête. Elle ne comptait pas se ménager. Elle évitait consciencieusement de penser à une certaine personne. D'une part car cela risquait de susciter une colère sans nom. Elle s'empêchait également de broyer inutilement du noir. Que croyait-il ? Lui rendre service peut-être ! Cette attention la touchait et éveillait sa colère.

Sakura foula enfin le sol du pallier. À l'aide de sa main valide, elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Dans la cuisine, elle déposa son sac de courses sur le plan de travail. Son appartement baignait dans l'obscurité. Seuls les réverbères renvoyaient de la lumière. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, elle pivota, sa main droite s'élança en avant et se heurta à une paume. L'ampoule s'alluma. Sasuke se tenait là.


	17. Chapitre 17: Incertitude

**Chapitre 17 corrigé et rectifié!**

 **Il est important de le relire, le déroulement a été modifié. La première version me dérangeait trop.  
**

 _Lilice, j'ai des toutes pour Sasuke, Charasuke peut-être! C'est l'effet que j'espérais. La preuve d'amour est là. Merci pour ton commentaire!  
_

 _Fan de sasusaku, merci pour ton commentaire plein de gentillesse!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17:**

Sasuke maintenait sa prise sur le poing de Sakura. Personne ne bougeait ni ne cillait. La jeune femme accusait le coup. Uchiha gardait le silence et soutenait son regard. Sa main reposait toujours sur l'interrupteur du plafonnier. Lentement, son bras retomba mollement le long de son échine. Un contact visuel, un échange implicite, chacun cherchait à décrypter la pensée de l'autre. Les questions se succédaient dans l'esprit d'Haruno. Elle le croyait sur les routes. Pourtant, il lui faisait face. Sa colère s'évanouissait bien trop rapidement à son goût. Sakura se voulait forte. Mais à la vérité, elle se sentait vulnérable. Sa propre faiblesse l'exaspérait. Avant tout chose, elle devait rompre le contact avec lui. Vainement, elle essaya de lui soustraire sa main. Sasuke gardait sa paume serrée entre ses doigts. Elle ne céderait pas. Elle tâchait à présent de se remémorer le motif même de sa colère. Le fil des événements lui revint de façon décousue. Le congé, Tsunade, son remplacement… Elle allait le lui faire savoir. Elle lui montrerait qu'il dépassait les limites. _« Il t'aime ! »_ Les mots de Naruto refirent surface. Le doute s'empara d'elle. Un flot d'émotions la submergea des pieds à la tête. Sa solitude se rappela à elle. Le souvenir de sa culpabilité se mêla au reste. Elle le réalisa alors vraiment. Sasuke se tenait bel et bien devant elle. Elle puisa en elle la force nécessaire.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ta présence ?

-J'avais une chose à faire.

-Tu affectionnes toujours autant les réponses évasives.

Il esquissa un bref sourire.

-Tu peux me rendre ma main ?

-Peux-tu m'assurer que tu ne détruiras pas un mur ?

-Très drôle !

Elle fuyait à présent son regard.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il soudain.

Interpellée, Sakura releva la tête. Sasuke se concentrait sur un pan de mur.

-Tu ne méritais pas que j'agisse de cette façon, la dernière fois…

Il se risqua à lui jeter un regard.

-J'ai été injuste avec toi.

Les derniers mots de Sakura demeurèrent suspendus entre eux. Seule cette poignée de mains maintenait encore un contact réel, tangible. Ils s'évitaient, incapables de se confronter l'un à l'autre. Leur dernière et chaotique confrontation refaisait surface, plus vivace que jamais. Haruno perdait pied. Tiraillée par tout un ensemble de sentiments contradictoires, incapable de déterminer ce qu'elle pensait vraiment en cet instant. Troublée par la dernière déclaration de Sasuke, elle tentait de comprendre. Elle cherchait un fil conducteur, à expliquer ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être. Uchiha s'excusait une fois de plus et en dépit de toute la colère qu'elle avait pour lui, il la chagrinait. Parce que Sasuke ne se pardonnait pas ou plus exactement s'en montrait incapable.

-Je crois devoir te remercier pour ce congé, enfin je suppose.

-Pur égoïsme de ma part…

-Je ne comprends pas…

Elle s'échinait, voulait recomposer le puzzle mais les pièces n'en finissaient pas de s'ajouter. Sa dernière réplique traduisait le fond de sa pensée. Elle ne comprenait pas, résolument elle ne saisissait aucun traitre mot. Sakura ne s'expliquait nullement la raison même de sa présence.

-Sakura, je suis venue te chercher.

Toute réflexion cessa dans son esprit. Il lui fallut se rappeler de respirer. Chambardée, cette main posée sur le mur l'aidait à conserver son équilibre. Une phrase, quelques mots avaient suffi à balayer tout raisonnement cohérent. L'incertitude la gagna. Elle souffrait peut-être d'un déficit auditif. Elle fixait ses pantoufles avec insistance. Le motif semblait bouger. Les rayures se confondaient, s'entrecroisaient. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts depuis bien trop longtemps, oubliant de cligner des paupières. Involontairement peut-être, son regard croisa le sien. Il reprit :

-Naruto ne sait même pas que je suis là.

Cette remarque faisait écho à son propre reproche. _« Je suis toujours la dernière informée »_ Une critique criante de vérité, qu'il se garderait bien de démentir, la sachant fondée. Sasuke lâcha soudain sa main. Les doigts engourdis, Sakura étira son poing. Elle interprétait tout juste l'implication que pouvait avoir sa dernière affirmation. Intérieurement, elle reprenait chaque élément et fondait son raisonnement. Tout se liait, tout se justifiait. Le retour de Tsunade allait de pair avec la venue de Sasuke.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide toutes affaires cessantes, expliqua-t-il.

-J'ai une vie, un travail ! Je ne peux pas tout plaquer sous prétexte que tu as besoin de moi.

-Tsunade va te remplacer.

-Quelle différence cela fait ?!

-Le temps presse !

Sa colère atteignait son paroxysme. Sakura le fusillait à présent du regard, son seuil de tolérance frôlait la limite critique. Elle étudiait son visage mais n'y décelait rien de concluant. Imperturbable tout comme à l'accoutumée, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Bien qu'un léger froncement de sourcils manifestait son irritation naissante. Il soupira, se rendant bien compte qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle de cette façon. Il plaqua sa main droite sur son front et prit sur lui.

-Une épidémie vient de se déclarer à la frontière du Pays des Rivières et du Pays du Sable, Kawa et Suna. Le mal se répand sans que l'on puisse en trouver l'origine ou même le remède. Konoha se trouve à la lisière de Kawa. Si on n'endigue pas cette contagion, elle pourrait atteindre le village. Suna garde en mémoire l'aide que tu as apporté lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre, le Kazekage mande ton assistance.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !

Bientôt, des portes de placard claquèrent, des tiroirs butèrent sur le sol. Elle s'activait, fourrait des affaires dans un sac. Elle passait devant lui les bras chargés. Elle s'absenta un instant et reparut affublée de sa tenue de mission et de sa cape. Impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était changée, il gardait le silence. Sakura s'arrêta devant et lui colla un nécessaire médical dans la main. Que l'on fasse appel à elle ne l'étonnait guère. Haruno entretenait une étroite collaboration avec le village de Suna. Ils développaient conjointement deux infrastructures pour les enfants orphelins de la dernière guerre. Nul n'ignorait le lien très spécial qui avait uni la vieille Chiyo à la jeune femme.

-Tiens-moi ça !

Elle s'éclipsa à nouveau. Elle revint vers lui avec un sac sous le bras. Sakura lui reprit le kit et le rangea dans la besace. Il peinait à croire que tout tenait dans cette sacoche.

-Je suis prête, on peut y aller !

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Un renversement de situation pour le moins comique, elle qui lui tenait encore tête quelques minutes auparavant. Un calme plat régnait dans l'espace confiné qu'offrait son couloir. Elle osa lever la tête, croisa son regard mais se déroba tout aussitôt. Silencieusement, elle prit les devants et rallia l'entrée. Haruno s'installa sur la marche de séparation et attrapa ses sandales. Sasuke ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Avec aisance, il enfila ses chaussures et ouvrit la voie pour gagner l'extérieur. Sakura se hâta de le rejoindre. La jeune femme verrouilla la porte d'entrée et rangea la clef dans son sac. Un geste quotidien qui suscita une question.

-Comment tu es rentré ?

-J'avais gardé la clef.

-Ne te gêne pas surtout !

Déjà, Sasuke descendait les marches sans l'écouter.

-Et Naruto ?

-Ce crétin mérite une bonne frayeur !

-Tu as décidé qu'on ne le prévenait pas.

-Effectivement !

Aussi puérils l'un que l'autre, ils ne changeraient jamais.


	18. Chapitre 18: Cavalière!

_J'ai révisé le chapitre 17, je vous invite à le relire. Dans le cas contraire, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certaines choses. Je vous remercie de lire ma FanFiction. J'entame une phase de l'histoire que j'attendais tout particulièrement. Je tiens à vous signaler que le genre aventure va revenir.  
_

 _Eva31, merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a remotivée. Je suis très auto-critique. C'est un avantage comme un inconvénient. Je considère que c'est important pour un auteur de se remettre en question. Je suis contente que mon style et l'intrigue te plaisent. Je te remercie!  
_

 _Sarah70801, je te remercie! Je n'ai pas réussi à surmonter mon aversion pour la première version du chapitre 17. Je bloquais trop sur le comportement de Sasuke. x) Quant à Naruto, il tiendra le coup! Pour la grossesse d'Hinata, j'ai prévu quelque chose!  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre18:**

Kakashi Hatake épluchait une pile de dossiers grossièrement alignés et dont s'échappaient quelques feuilles. Un faux mouvement suffisait à s'écorcher le bout du doigt. Aussi maniait-il la masse compacte avec précaution. Une tasse de thé fumante trônait dans un coin de son bureau, si proche du bord qu'elle risquait de tomber. Une porte qui claque et il retrouverait l'objet éparpillé en mille morceaux sur le sol. Hatake se saisit de l'anse et porta la tasse brûlante à hauteur de ses lèvres. Tranquillement, il se délecta de la saveur amère du thé. Il se laissa aller, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son confortable fauteuil. Hatake s'octroyait une pause. Il aurait d'ailleurs bien tort de s'en priver, lui qui ne prenait jamais de vacances. Un tort qu'il reprochait à l'une de ses anciennes élèves. Kakashi savait l'Homme bien prompt à critiquer ses semblables sur des reproches infondés que lui-même ne respectait pas. L'Hokage se passait de tout commentaire à ce sujet.

En bon maître, il avait tenté de conduire ses disciples sur la meilleure voie possible. Un apprentissage et un cheminement ponctués de hauts et de bas, qui aujourd'hui lui tirait encore quelques regrets. Il se souvenait des débats houleux qu'il menait avec Naruto, lui qui tentait de prouver que les légumes valaient mieux qu'un bol de nouilles. Un échec cuisant, Uzumaki engloutissait toujours de conséquentes portions de ramens, personne n'y pouvait rien. Par ailleurs rien ne s'arrangeait dans ce domaine, la moitié du futur Hokage se révélait être tout aussi friande de ce met que lui. Parfois le remords rongeait Kakashi. Un sentiment d'injustice qui se justifiait, de par le répertoire de techniques de la kunoichi de son trio d'élèves. Un répertoire qui ne comportait aucune technique enseignée par Hatake, pas la moindre. Il devait bien l'avouer, à l'époque l'essentiel de son intérêt se portait sur le jeune Uchiha. Même Naruto ne faisait pas exception.

Plus tard, il s'était rattrapé, contribuant à son apprentissage du Fûton Rasen Shuriken. Mais que dire de Sakura ? Sakura qu'il savait bien trop accaparée par ses bouquins, du temps où elle était genin. Haruno qui ne s'imposait pas et restait sur la réserve. Par elle-même, elle avait dégoté un maître digne de ce nom, Hokage le cinquième. Sakura qui brûlait d'une volonté sans failles, d'un désir de rattraper ses deux comparses. Elle ne s'était jamais offusquée du manque manifeste d'attention de la part de son sensei. Elle s'était astreinte au silence et n'avait formulé aucun reproche. Pourtant, souvent elle le remerciait pour le soutien moral et le courage qu'il lui insufflait. Ses trois élèves lui étaient chers. Trois jeunes adultes qui effectuaient à présent leur petit bonhomme de chemin sans lui. Ce constat lui décrocha un bref sourire amusé dissimulé derrière son masque.

Lentement, il se pencha en avant, sa main droite reposa la tasse. Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur retrouvée, il se plongea à nouveau dans la lecture de ses papiers. Le soleil surplombait le village, les rayons filtraient par les fenêtres. Une matinée agréable en ce mois de février, les températures semblaient remonter. Tout à son ouvrage, le temps fila sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un martèlement attira pourtant son attention. Il n'était pas rare que l'on toque à la porte. Un Hokage se voyait souvent sollicité. Kakashi poussa la pile qui se trouvait devant lui, afin de donner l'illusion d'un homme organisé.

-Entrez, dit-il.

Shizune apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son assistante s'assura par trois fois qu'elle était bien fermée. Elle gardait une main sur la poignée, comme pour conserver une échappatoire. Il la regardait faire, sans mot dire. Shizune prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à lui faire face. Obstinément, elle fixait le sol, tout en se rapprochant de son bureau à une allure mesurée. Déjà, il redoutait ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Son expression faciale ne lui disait rien de bon. La trentenaire ramena sa main gauche à hauteur de son bras droit, signe d'un malaise évident.

-Shizune, la salua-t-il.

-Hokage-Sama, répondit-elle fébrilement.

-Vous semblez soucieuse, il se passe quelque chose ?

-Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, j'en ai peur.

-Je vous écoute.

-Kotetsu Hagane et Izumo Kamizuki affirment avoir vu Sakura Haruno quitter le village au côté de Sasuke Uchiha, hier soir. Aucun ordre de mission n'était cependant affecté à cette jounin.

Kakashi retomba dans son fauteuil, son dos heurtant le dossier de cuir garni.

-Naruto Uzumaki s'était rendu au domicile d'Haruno et l'a trouvé dans un tel état qu'il a cru à un cambriolage.

Hatake ne put réprimer sa folle envie de rire. Secoué par son hilarité, il tâcha de se retenir avec difficulté. Shizune assistait à cette scène, atterrée et dépassée. Elle fronça tout d'abord les sourcils, puis se racla la gorge de façon à le rappeler à l'ordre. Trois années à seconder Tsunade au titre de Hokage l'avaient armée contre ce genre de situation. Kakashi essuya une larme qui coulait au coin de son œil droit.

-Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter ! J'en étais informé. J'ai reçu un faucon très tôt ce matin qui m'avisait de la situation. Sakura va épauler Sasuke. Une épidémie fait rage à la frontière du pays du sable. Il n'y a certainement pas lieu de s'alarmer. Mais après le mal qui a traversé les cinq pays ninjas à cause de la dénommée Chino du village de Kiri, nous prenons nos précautions. Sasuke m'avait d'ores et déjà mander l'aide de Sakura dans l'un de ses courriers, il y a quelques jours de cela. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il arrive aussi tôt.

-Je trouve que vous prenez cette affaire avec beaucoup de légèreté.

-J'ai entièrement confiance en Sakura et ses capacités.

-Je ne parle de cette épidémie ou même des aptitudes médicales de Sakura, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle m'a dépassée dans ce domaine. Je m'inquiète de la savoir au côté d'Uchiha. Je veux bien croire que ce garçon a changé. Il n'en demeure pas moins un renégat à mes yeux. Sasuke a causé beaucoup de tort à Sakura et Naruto, par le passé.

-Comme vous y allez ! Je peux vous assurer que Sasuke est une personne de confiance. Mieux encore, il m'est d'une aide inestimable. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a protégé le village d'un astéroïde l'année dernière ? Qui plus est, Je ne crois pas que Sakura ait besoin d'être protégée.

-Il vous faudra expliquer tout cela à Naruto. Il ne devrait pas tarder à débouler dans votre bureau. Quand on parle du loup !

Un véritable remue-ménage résonnait dans le couloir qui jouxtait le bureau du Hokage. Des interpellations répétées se faisaient entendre. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, heurtant le mur. Naruto se tenait dans l'embrasure. Son visage dégoulinait de sueur, les traits marqués par l'effort. Il se pencha en avant et prit appui sur ses genoux, à la recherche de son souffle. Kakashi se leva afin de partir à sa rencontre.

-Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas. Sakura se porte bien, elle vient de quitter le village pour une mission.

-Je sais ! renchérit-il. Kakashi-sensei !

Naruto leva la tête, Kakashi en sursauta. Le visage rougi non pas par l'effort mais par l'émotion, un long filet de morve pendait à son nez. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. La figure tordue en une grimace, il pinçait ses lèvres comme pour se retenir de pleurer.

-Naruto, tu pleures ?!

Une affirmation aussi bien qu'une interrogation, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait devant lui.

-Rendez-vous compte ! Ils ont quitté le village ensemble, ENSEMBLE !

-Naruto…

-Après toutes ces années !

-Naruto, il s'agit simplement d'une mission !

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est le contexte idéal ! Ils vont inévitablement se rapprocher. Et la plus belle histoire d'amour que le monde ait jamais connu débutera ! Enfin après Hinata et moi !

-Naruto…

-Je vais devoir m'occuper de votre cas, à présent !

-Naruto !

-Ils sont partis tous les deux, ils m'ont laissé tout seul… On formait une si belle équipe.

-Un véritable ascenseur émotionnel, remarqua Shizune.

-Soyez gentille, allez me chercher une serpillère.

* * *

Voyager au cœur de l'hiver impliquait un nombre conséquent d'inconvénients. Le premier se devinait sans ambages, la température glaciale. Les thermomètres affichaient des estimations tellement basses, qu'il était inenvisageable de camper en extérieur. Il fallait prendre garde aux engelures et autres blessures pouvant être causées par le froid. La surface des arbres s'avérait être aussi traitre qu'une plaque de verglas. L'écorce se recouvrait d'une fine couche gelée qui la rendait particulièrement glissante. En revanche, les ressources en eau ne manquaient pas. Les rivières et lacs gelés en offraient plus qu'il n'en fallait. Au pire des cas, il restait toujours la neige. La neige qui recouvrait toutes les surfaces et qui n'en finissait pas de s'étendre à perte de vue.

Sakura évoluait dans ce cadre depuis deux jours déjà. Sa cape ne suffisait pas à faire barrage au froid. Aussi avait-elle improvisé des manches de fortune qui conviendraient tout à fait. Ces deux longues journées de marche restaient dans leurs jambes. Et dans ce décor bien que magnifique mais qui en devenait monotone à la longue, le silence dominait. Sasuke faisait montre de sa loquacité légendaire. Il se fendait parfois d'un ou deux mots. Uchiha préférait se murer dans le silence le plus total et garder pour lui le fond de sa pensée.

Sakura l'égalait sans peine. Les sujets de conversations possibles ne manquaient pas. Pour autant, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas le courage de prendre la parole, au risque de passer pour une jacasseuse. Mieux valait se taire plutôt que de parler pour ne rien dire. Le pire n'était pas tant la route, en chemin ils pouvaient aisément se dispenser de toute conversation. La situation devenait inconfortable au soir ou lors des pauses déjeunées. Ils se regardaient en chien de faillance et observaient une certaine distance. La situation la pesait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Sans qu'elle puisse s'en expliquer la raison, un malaise subsistait entre eux. La présence chaleureuse de Naruto lui manquait cruellement. Lui savait mieux que quiconque se confronter à Uchiha. L'audace du blond poussait bien souvent Sasuke dans ses derniers retranchements. Et s'ils devaient encore voyager plusieurs jours à deux, peut-être valait-il mieux en passer par là. N'était-il pas son ami ? C'est avec cette résolution en tête qu'elle participa à l'installation de leur nouveau campement.

Une caverne constituait leur refuge pour la nuit. Sasuke se tenait sur un tronc déposé à même la terre battue. Il observait le feu qui se consumait. Parfois, quelques craquements émis par les brindilles venaient meubler le silence. L'habilité avec laquelle il parvenait à effectuer les tâches du quotidien à l'aide de son seul bras l'impressionnait. Son bento contenait encore ses onigiris. Son appétit lui faisait défaut. Sakura canalisait toute son attention sur la formulation de la phrase adéquate qui viendrait briser le silence.

-Je peux savoir quel est le problème ?

Sa question eut le mérite de sortir Sasuke de sa torpeur. Il soutint un instant son regard, perplexe.

-Le problème ? répéta-t-il.

-Ce silence perpétuel !

-Tu parles de l'absence de toute conversation ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette tâche me reviendrait.

L'emploi du mot "tâche" en disait long sur sa vision des choses.

-Je t'ai connu plus volubile.

-Hum…

-Entre amis, il est d'usage de faire la conversation.

Le mot ami sembla susciter son attention. Un sourire en coin gagna ses lèvres. Ou peut-être l'amusait-elle, tout simplement.

-Je te pensais en colère contre moi. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-En colère ?

-Hum…

-C'est à cause de la dernière fois. Je n'étais pas en colère mais énervée.

-Et où est la nuance ?

-J'ai trouvé que ta façon de procéder était cavalière.

-Cavalière ?

-Tu débarques chez moi sans t'annoncer et tu me demandes de te suivre sans plus d'explications.

-Il faisait froid dehors.

-J'en conviens.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Bien que bref, cet échange se révélait être amplement suffisant. Sasuke attrapa sa gourde sans se départir de son sourire amusé. Sakura se saisit de son bento. Un silence confortable s'installa sans que personne ne veuille y remédier.


	19. Chapitre 19: Tanigakure

_Je vous remercie de suivre cette FanFiction. L'histoire va maintenant s'articuler autour de deux "groupes", Konoha et Sasuke et Sakura. Je remercie ceux qui commentent! Les commentaires sont sources de motivation!_ _  
_

 _Sarah70801, j'avais envie d'introduire le point de vue de Kakashi. J'aimerais le faire apparaître davantage. Sakura va essayer d'établir un réel contact avec Sasuke. Je trouve que l'hiver apporte un petit quelque chose. Bon tu t'en doutes, le printemps finira bien par arriver! x) Enfin pas tout de suite! Merci!  
_

 _Eva31, j'ai tenté de faire de l'humour dans ce chapitre. Je suis contente! =) Kakashi va de fait beaucoup apparaître. Comme Sasuke et Sakura ne sont plus à Konoha, Naruto va interagir avec d'autres personnages. Merci pour ton commentaire!  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19:**

Ils marchaient depuis le levé du jour. Le crissement provoqué par le contact de leurs semelles sur la neige, résonnait sans discontinuer et rythmait leur progression. Plus avant, Sasuke ouvrait la voie sans jamais hésiter quant à la route à emprunter. Le jeune homme cheminait seul depuis plusieurs années, acquérant de la sorte une connaissance appréciable de tous les raccourcies et chemins praticables. Le pays du Feu s'éloignait à mesure qu'ils évoluaient dans cette vaste plaine enneigée. La frontière franchie, ils foulaient à présent la terre de Kawa no Kuni. Au loin se dressait une forêt aux arbres dépourvus de feuilles. L'automne avait fait son ouvrage.

Le pays des Rivières possédait d'importantes zones arborées que découpaient des torrents en nombre conséquent. Ruisseaux auxquels il devait son nom. Les étendues d'eau venaient de se voir transformées en rivières gelées. Tanigakure no Sato se trouvait à une faible distance d'eux. Appelé plus communément Tani, le village caché de Kawa no Kuni, dont Sakura ne savait pas grand-chose. D'ici quelques jours, ils atteindraient la frontière qui séparait le pays des Rivières de Suna no Kuni. Là-bas sévissait une épidémie qui n'en finissait pas de gagner du terrain. Haruno ignorait encore tout des implications de la maladie inconnue. Sasuke se trouvait dans l'incapacité de l'informer du moindre détail. Sakura espérait donc pouvoir compter sur les témoignages que lui apporteraient les villageois de Tani.

Se savoir sans ressource et sans informations l'ennuyait. Consciente de perdre un temps précieux que dans d'autres circonstances elle allouerait à une recherche approfondie. Appréhender la maladie s'avérait fondamental, cet exercice lui permettait de remonter à ses origines et potentiellement d'établir un remède. Même les plus simples éléments en disaient long. Mettre un nom, identifier la maladie était primordial. Sakura arriverait sur place sans avoir pu établir un quelconque diagnostique ou rapprochement avec quoi que ce soit. Elle essayait donc de détourner son attention de la raison même de sa venue. Ce qui autrement dit se révélait être impossible.

Au moins, Sasuke comme elle, ne souffraient plus de l'ambiance pesante des derniers jours. En apparence, la situation demeurait inchangée. Les silences prolongés apparaissaient tout aussi souvent. Un changement subtil venait pourtant de survenir. Ils s'adressaient des échanges silencieux ou même ponctuaient les repas de quelques mots courtois. Sasuke savait Sakura accaparée par la mission à venir, il se gardait donc de toute intervention inutile. Haruno se confortait dans l'idée de continuer sur cette voie. Elle ambitionnait d'apprendre à le connaître et comptait bien saisir cette occasion. Par certains aspects, Sakura en savait long sur lui, sa manière d'être, son histoire. Cependant, trop de choses lui échappaient encore. Si elle en venait à le connaître davantage, peut-être serait-elle plus à même de le comprendre.

Les deux amis peinaient à trouver leurs marques. D'habitude, il fallait toujours compter avec la présence aléatoire de Naruto ou Kakashi. Pour la première fois depuis un nombre incalculable d'années, ils se retrouvaient seuls. Leur cohabitation n'entrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte, ils ne se croisaient que rarement ou n'échangeaient qu'à minima. Dorénavant, ils devaient en permanence composer avec l'autre. L'habitude avait la vie dure. Sasuke agissait en solitaire depuis près de trois ans. Sakura qui se greffait à son quotidien, apportait avec elle tout un lot d'implications. Le travail d'équipe s'imposait de lui-même.

Au loin, elle apercevait déjà les premiers édifices de Tani. Tout comme pour Konoha, une muraille délimitait le principal village de Kawa no Kuni. Une motte castrale surplombait la bourgade en son centre. Les structures composées de pierres de taille constituaient les bâtiments les plus importants. Une allée avait été aménagée et la neige dégagée. La route menait au poste de contrôle. Une petite cabane de bois au toit en pente, qui avait été équipée de panneaux rabattables. De grossières planches de bois clouées les unes aux autres constituaient les murs du cabanon. Mieux valait éviter de passer sa main sur la surface brute du bois, au risque de rencontrer une écharde. Sakura plaignait les deux hommes postés en ce lieu, les fins murs devaient laisser passer le froid. Sasuke avait pris de l'avance, pendant qu'Haruno observait le village inconnu. La jeune femme se hâta de le rejoindre aux grandes portes. Immobile, il l'attendait, le regard porté sur la colline qui les dominait tous.

Deux ninjas, à en juger par le bandeau distinctif qui se trouvait sur leur front, passèrent la tête par l'ouverture du poste de contrôle. L'un d'eux se fendit d'un large sourire et tira sur la manche du second.

-Mais c'est Uchiha qui nous rend visite, regarde ça !

-Je ne suis pas bigleux, figures-toi ! grommela son interlocuteur.

-Quel bon vent t'amène ! s'enquit le premier homme.

-Rien qui te concerne, répondit Sasuke.

-Quelle loquacité, rien à faire, on ne peut jamais lui tirer les vers du nez à celui-là.

-On t'enregistre au même établissement que d'habitude ?

-Hum…

Sakura qui se tenait toujours derrière Sasuke, se déporta légèrement sur la gauche et s'inclina de façon à les saluer. Les deux hommes répondirent à son salut, l'un plaqua sa main derrière sa nuque, visiblement gêné.

-Mais qui est cette adorable personne que tu amènes avec toi, Sasuke ?

-Son amie ! les coupa Sakura.

-Sakura Haruno, ajouta Sasuke à leur intention. Inscrivez son nom, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

-N'hésite pas à repasser nous voir, Sakur…

Uchiha attrapa la kunoichi par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite sans ménagement. Les deux gardiens demeurèrent plantés sur place, les regardant partir avec circonspection. Les rues défilaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Irritée par son comportement, Sakura le força à l'arrêt.

-On peut savoir quelle mouche t'a piquée ?

-Ce ne sont que des lourdauds !

-Ils ne sont pas méchants.

-Je voyais clair dans leur jeu, si ce n'est pas ton cas alors c'est que vraiment…

-Je ne suis pas stupide ! l'interrompit-elle. J'en croise tous les jours au village.

-Et tu ne fais rien ?!

-Je ne crois pas avoir de compte à te rendre, Uchiha Sasuke. Tu n'es pas mon père ! Je peux parfaitement me défendre toute seule !

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui tourna le dos et partit en avant, furibonde.

-Kuso…

Il le remarquait soudain, il l'ignorait jusqu'alors. Sakura éveillait l'intérêt de la gent masculine. Sasuke sentait l'irritation poindre. Incapable de ravaler ce sentiment qui déjà l'insupportait, il reprit la marche. Il rattrapa la jeune femme sans difficulté et la dépassa, lui intimant ainsi de le suivre.

* * *

Ledit établissement correspondait à une auberge sans prétention dans laquelle Sasuke avait vraisemblablement ses habitudes. À l'entrée se trouvait une petite alcôve où les clients devaient se séparer de leurs chaussures. Sakura étudiait avec attention le décor qui l'entourait, une charmante pension à l'aspect rustique. Le sol se composait de tatamis, le revêtement traditionnel.

L'entrée donnait sur l'accueil, à la droite se trouvait une grande salle de restaurant jalonnées de tables de bois et de chaises. Au plafond pendaient des lampions. Une dame d'un certain âge se tenait derrière le comptoir de cyprès. Sasuke se présenta à sa hauteur, Haruno derrière lui. La vieille femme portait un kimono d'un bleu indigo décoré de sakuras. Les cheveux grisonnant relevés en un chignon, elle se tourna dans la direction des nouveaux venus et raccrocha immédiatement son téléphone.

-Mon petit Sasuke, dit-elle affectueusement.

-Bonjour, Isako ! J'aimerais réserver deux chambres, si possible.

-Deux chambres ! releva-t-elle. Tu n'es donc pas tout seul. Mais non, suis-je bête, je vois bien cette charmante jeune fille à ton côté ! Bonjour mademoiselle !

Sakura se rapprocha du comptoir et se pencha une nouvelle fois.

-Haruno Sakura, enchantée madame !

-Que je suis contente de faire votre connaissance. Sasuke voyage toujours seul !

La vieille femme se saisit des deux mains de Sakura.

-Deux chambres, je vais vous donner les clefs tout de suite. Il est bien plus convenable pour deux jeunes fiancés comme vous de prendre deux chambres. Mais, vous ne direz rien contre une porte communicante, déclara-t-elle, terminant sa phrase par un clin d'œil.

Le phare monta aux joues de Sakura qui entreprit immédiatement de la détromper.

-C'est bien aimable de votre part, répondit Sasuke.

Coite, Haruno le fusilla du regard. Le jeune homme fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué. La vieille femme déposa les deux trousseaux de clefs sur le comptoir. Alors qu'elle inscrivait leurs deux noms sur le registre, Sasuke poussa Sakura en direction de l'escalier.

-Merci, Isako !

Sakura gravit les premières marches, suivie de Sasuke. Arrivée à hauteur du pallier, elle s'arrêta si brutalement qu'il heurta inévitablement son dos.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Si ça lui fait plaisir, Sakura.

Sakura lui offrit un profond soupir pour seule réponse. Au fond, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait changer ? La jeune femme se résigna à devenir la complice de cette mascarade. Haruno attrapa le trousseau de clefs de sa chambre et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Sasuke s'amusa de la voir réagir de la sorte. La vieille Isako aurait vite fait de répandre la fausse nouvelle. Dès lors, tous les villageois se tiendraient à bonne distance. Voilà qui le rassérénait.

Un Kotatsu trônait au beau milieu de la chambre. Des panneaux peints à la main dissimulaient une baie vitrée derrière laquelle se trouvait une terrasse privative. Un futon déplié reposait sur un tatami. Son sac déposé à même le sol, Sakura étalait devant elle une carte qui représentait les cinq grands pays ninjas et les contrées avoisinantes.

Armée d'un crayon, elle inscrivit leur position actuelle, le village de Tani. Intérieurement, elle calcula le nombre de jours de route qui les séparait encore de Suna no Kuni. Tanigakure n'était qu'une étape. Elle reposa machinalement sa tête sur son épaule, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Qui rendrait visite à Hinata à sa place ? Sakura culpabilisait, elle avait promis à la future mère de s'occuper personnellement du suivi de sa grossesse. Elle manquait à sa parole. Haruno se consola tant bien que mal, elle serait rentrée pour l'accouchement. Naruto et Hanabi veillaient sur elle. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour Hinata. Elle voyageait avec Sasuke depuis bientôt cinq jours.

Deux années durant, elle avait souvent songé à lui sur les routes. Sakura réalisait les difficultés que cela impliquait. Fréquemment, elle s'inquiétait de le savoir seul. Dans ces moments-là, il en venait à lui manquer horriblement. Seule cette étroite et complexe amitié la rattachait à lui mais pourtant… Elle se moquait bien qu'il pense à elle ou non, peu importait. Sakura ne demandait rien en retour. Elle voulait simplement le savoir en bonne santé.

Quelque part, elle en avait conscience, il en était de même pour lui. Sans quoi, pourquoi serait-il intervenu après l'apparition de Kido ? Sasuke se souciait au moins un tant soit peu d'elle, ce qui lui suffisait amplement. Sakura gardait en tête les paroles de la vieille Isako. Elle trouvait un tel bonheur à le voir ainsi cheminer avec quelqu'un. La jeune femme l'avouait sans mal, elle-même était heureuse de voyager à ses côtés.

Sakura se redressa et attrapa sa carte. Puisqu'elle était là, autant se servir de cette porte communicante. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle toqua par deux fois. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Haruno appuya sur la poignée, la porte glissa. La chambre de Sasuke était en tout point semblable à la sienne. Sakura survola la pièce du regard. Elle le trouva enfin, étendu de son long sur son futon. Indignée, Sakura franchit la courte distance qui la séparait encore de lui.

-Shannaro ! Tu te moques de moi !

Sasuke prit appui sur son bras droit. Le regard ensommeillé, il retint un bâillement.

-Baisse d'un ton.

-J'étais en train de me pencher sur l'itinéraire à suivre et toi tu roupillais tranquillement !

-J'ai du sommeil à rattraper. Tu dors peut-être bien mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Sakura s'apaisa aussitôt. Elle se sentait coupable. La jeune femme le savait sujet à des cauchemars.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Repose-toi, je repasserai.

-Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir de toute façon.

-Je comptais aller interroger les villageois.

-Alors, allons-y !


	20. Chapitre 20:

**Chapitre 20:**

-Si tu y mettais un peu du tien, ça m'aiderait ! grognait une Shikamaru passablement agacé.

Le nez plongé dans son bouquin, Naruto se grattait le sommet de la tête de sa main droite. Un exercice de mise en situation requérait une étude stratégique quant à un contexte donné. Le jeune homme s'attardait sur chaque série de chiffres sans y trouver le moindre sens. Son cerveau refusait de coopérer. Face à lui, Shikamaru s'impatientait, ce qui n'aidait en rien son ami à se concentrer. Un sujet tout autre occupait son esprit. Le ressortissant du clan Nara griffonnait un schéma sur une feuille de papier blanc. Le dessin devait permettre à Naruto de visualiser la situation. Shikamaru plaça un doigt sur son esquisse. Uzumaki s'obstinait à fixer son exposé. Cependant, l'ajout d'une image ne fit que lui compliquer la tâche. Un embrouillamini d'idées contraires occupait sa tête. Nara se résigna à abandonner dans un soupir las. Son crayon à papier retomba sur la table et roula jusqu'à Naruto. Le blond s'en voulait de ne pas être en mesure de répondre aux attentes de son camarade.

-Peut-être que si je t'explique, tu y verras plus clair.

Naruto hocha silencieusement de la tête.

-Regarde, cas de figure numéro 1, l'assaillant est posté sur l'arbre. Le ninja de Konoha se trouve derrière ce rocher. Sa position offre un angle d'attaque parfait. Il a la possibilité de lui lancer une salve de Kunais. Combien de degrés atteindra la courbe en son milieu suite à son lancer, si on prend en compte la distance qui les sépare et la hauteur à laquelle est perchée l'ennemi ?

-Je n'y comprends rien !

-Tu n'essayes même pas de comprendre !

-Parce que pour moi, ça n'a aucune utilité ! Quand tu es en mission, tu ne penses pas à l'angle du degré de la courbe de je ne sais quoi ! Tu lances ton kunai, c'est tout ! C'est un réflexe ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de te demander de m'aider à vérifier la nouvelle série d'exercices techniques, prévus pour l'académie !

-Je ne suis pas le plus qualifié.

-Naruto, si un jour tu dois devenir hokage, dis-toi bien que tu seras inévitablement confronté à des chiffres !

-Rien ne vaut une véritable mise en situation. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un sujet papier pour appréhender un problème.

-Tu ne fais pas suffisamment marcher ton cerveau, oui !

Naruto soupira, d'une main il referma le nouveau manuel de l'académie. Il prit appui sur son autre bras et cala son menton sur son poignet.

-C'est à cause d'eux que tu as la tête ailleurs ?

-Qui, Sasuke et Sakura ?

-Qui d'autres ?

-Pas vraiment… Je me sens complètement inutile.

-Naruto, tu as d'autres priorités dorénavant. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Une vraie galère ! Tout ce dont tu dois te préoccuper pour l'instant, c'est d'Hinata et de votre bébé. Profite de l'instant présent.

-Je sais bien, j'essaye de me montrer le plus présent possible pour Hinata. Mais je ne veux pas en faire trop. Elle a aussi besoin d'espace, je l'ai compris à mes dépens.

-Tu as de la chance. Moi, Temari me reproche d'être trop absent. Et quand je prends du temps pour être avec elle, elle me dit que je suis là par obligation !

-Kakashi pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Mais cette histoire d'épidémie, elle m'inquiète. Si cette maladie atteint nos portes… Hinata n'a pas encore entamé son sixième mois de grossesse.

-Hokage-Sama a pris les mesures qui s'imposent en pareille situation. Sakura trouvera l'origine du problème et le réglera.

Naruto répondit par un faible sourire. Hinata ne devait en aucun savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il souhaitait la tenir éloignée de toute cette affaire. La jeune femme s'inquiétait suffisamment pour des choses de bien moindre importance. Sa grossesse se passait particulièrement bien. Hinata rayonnait et se préparait déjà à l'arrivée du bébé. Chaque jour, elle parcourait de nombreux livres sur l'éducation parentale. Au soir, Naruto et elle établissaient de longues listes de prénoms. Elle tricotait à l'avance des pulls pour l'hiver prochain taillés en six mois. Naruto commencerait bientôt à peindre la chambre. Soudain, l'arrivée prochaine du bébé avait quelque chose de concret.

Shikamaru traversait la même chose que lui. La nouvelle semblait le ravir, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître. Ses sourires pris à la dérobée parlaient pour lui. Kurenaï bénéficiait à présent de plusieurs candidatures au poste de baby-sitter pour la petite Mirai. Tous souhaitaient se préparer au mieux et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'une véritable mise en situation, comme aimait à le dire Naruto. Uzumaki et Nara s'activaient à ranger leurs affaires, alignant les manuels sur l'étagère adéquate. Un léger martèlement retentit.

-Onii-Chan !

Hanabi, la petite sœur d'Hinata, se glissa à l'intérieur du petit bureau. L'adolescente arborait un large sourire. En épousant la jeune Hyûga, Naruto n'avait pas seulement gagné une femme mais aussi une sœur et toute une famille. Comme à son habitude, Hanabi lui apportait son déjeuner quotidien. Hyûga passait le plus clair de son temps avec son aînée. Hinata limitait ses déplacements. Elle se fatiguait bien plus vite qu'auparavant. Hanabi tenait à lui faciliter la tâche et lui rendait le plus de services possible. Hiashi n'y voyait aucun mal et songeait qu'il avait là un bon moyen de responsabiliser sa cadette.

-Salut, Hanabi-Chan !

L'adolescente qui gardait encore ses mains dans son dos, lui tendit une boîte enroulée dans un linge frappé du tourbillon de la famille Uzumaki.

-Je te remercie, Hanabi-Chan.

-Tu me diras ce que tu penses des boulettes de riz farcies, je les ai faites spécialement pour toi !

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

-Oneesan aimerait que tu la rejoignes, cet après-midi. Je ne pourrai pas rester avec elle, j'ai à faire.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je n'ai pas à te le dire !

-Vraiment ?

-Roh, je compte aller m'entraîner avec Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon.

-Un entraînement, c'est une excellente idée !

-Sais-tu que je vais me rendre à Kawa no Kuni avec une partie du clan ? Je me disais que je pourrai te faire un rapport, si jamais je croisais tes deux amis !

-Je ne pense pas que ce déplacement soit une bonne idée. Je passerai en parler à ton père, ce soir.

Hanabi se contenta de hausser les épaules. L'adolescente s'inclina puis se faufila une fois de plus pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-Il faut se méfier de la petite sœur de ta femme, une véritable commère !

-Ah oui…

-C'est le déplacement à Kawa no Kuni qui t'inquiète comme ça ?

-Effectivement…

-Naruto, arrête de t'inquiéter.

* * *

-Tu connais beaucoup de monde ici, remarqua Sakura.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Les deux équipiers se frayaient un passage dans la principale rue marchande de Tani. Ils avançaient à contre-courant, la foule se massait toujours un peu plus face à eux. Sakura pouvait presque sentir l'agacement de Sasuke, qui n'allait qu'en empirant. Il manifestait ostensiblement son mécontentement, fusillait les villageois du regard. Ceux-ci s'écartaient de son passage, sans mot dire. Ils ne risquaient pas de leur inspirer confiance de cette façon. La jeune femme ressentait le poids de la fatigue, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Elle dépensait une énergie folle à éviter les passants. Sa propre patience la quittait. Sortir de cette marée humaine devenait une nécessité absolue. Habilement, Sakura se débrouilla pour se ranger sur la droite de la chaussée, les deux bras tendus en avant. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi contente de voir un mur. Sasuke la rejoignit sans trop de difficulté, sa haute stature l'avantageait. D'un mouvement de la main, il lui indiqua le sommet du bâtiment qui se dressait à leurs pieds. Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Deux bonds plus tard, ils dominaient tout le village du haut de la toiture en pente. Tout un chemin sans obstacle s'ouvrait devant eux.

-Pourquoi une telle animation à une heure pareille ?

-Je ne sais pas, ils ont sans doute quelque chose à fêter, lui répondit Sasuke.

Les deux ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas du pays et ignoraient donc tout de ce dernier. Les villageois semblaient se rendre au centre du village, là où s'élevait la forteresse de Tani. Ils observaient ce joyeux défilé. La morsure du froid se rappela à eux dans l'immobilité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La bourgade ne portait aucune trace de l'épidémie. Les quelques habitants interrogés ignoraient tout de cette affaire. Un point qui les rassurait l'un comme l'autre. La progression de la contagion freinait peut-être. L'estomac de Sasuke criait famine, l'heure du repas approchait à grands pas.

-Tu devrais rentrer à l'auberge, lui dit Sakura. Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'enquit Sasuke.

-Je tiens quand même à passer à l'hôpital.

Sasuke porta un instant son regard dans la direction de la pension de la vieille Isako. Il émit un profond soupir. Uchiha posa finalement les yeux sur Sakura.

-Allons-y !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui…

Sakura le gratifia d'un large sourire en guise de remerciement. En passant par les toits, ils y seraient rapidement. Une fois de plus, Sakura devait compter sur Sasuke pour la guider. La jeune femme craignait de beaucoup lui en demander. Mais la plupart du temps, Uchiha offrait son aide de lui -même. Ils filaient à présent de bâtisse en bâtisse, se mouvaient avec bien plus de liberté qu'au sol. La ville brillait en tous sens, la lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres des différentes habitations. Un ciel dégagé de nuages laissait apparaître un millier de constellations. À mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre du village, les rues se vidaient. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent en face du grand hôpital de Tani.

L'éclairage visible derrière les deux portes de verre indiquait que l'établissement était encore ouvert. Sakura poussa l'un des deux battants et le tint à Sasuke. Un grand hall carrelé accueillait les visiteurs. Un bureau d'accueil trônait au fond de la pièce. Une responsable vêtue d'une blouse blanche sembla remarquer leur présence. Elle leur fit un signe de la main, les invitants ainsi à la rejoindre. Sakura se pencha sur le comptoir sur lequel reposait un combiné. Sasuke scrutait une cadre à vocation décorative qui offrait une vue de bord de mer.

-Puis-je vous aider ? les questionna l'hôtesse d'accueil.

-Je suis Sakura Haruno, médecin en chef de l'hôpital de Konohagure no Sato. Je me rends actuellement à Suna no Kuni. Peut-être avez-vous eu vent de l'épidémie qui fait rage à la frontière. Je tente de rassembler des éléments concrets afin de gagner du temps. Je mène une enquête à cette fin. Savez-vous quoi que ce soit au sujet de cette maladie ou connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de m'en parler ?

-Nous venons justement de recevoir une directive. Vous avez eu de la chance d'arriver aujourd'hui. À partir de demain, l'accès au village sera soumis à un contrôle de l'état de santé des visiteurs. Tout voyageur venant du pays du Sable aura l'interdiction de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Tani. Je suis bien incapable de vous en dire plus. La feuille de route n'indique que les symptômes de la maladie.

-Les symptômes ! Je n'en demandais pas tant ! s'écria Sakura.

-Vous voulez la circulaire ?

-C'est possible ?

-Bien sûr !

Tandis que l'infirmière fouillait dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, Sakura échangea un bref regard avec Sasuke. Leur interlocutrice fit glisser la feuille jusqu'à la jeune femme. Haruno s'inclina profondément de façon à lui manifester son infinie reconnaissance.

-Domo arigato gozaimasu !

-Ne me remerciez, si vous pouvez y faire quelque chose !

-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous remercier, n'hésitez pas !

Sasuke se tourna dans sa direction, la dévisageant avec insistance. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de le consulter. Sakura replia la feuille avec soin et la rangea dans sa sacoche. L'infirmière entrouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa.

-Il y a problème ? l'encouragea Sakura.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger… L'un de nos médecins de garde a eu un impondérable. L'un de nos services est débordé, comme vous êtes médecin…

-Bien sûr !

Un immense sourire gagna les lèvres de l'infirmière. Elle s'extirpa de son fauteuil à une vitesse impressionnante. Déjà elle se saisissait du téléphone pour appeler le service en question. Sakura sentait les ondes négatives abonder. Sasuke perdait patience.

-Tu peux rentrer à l'auberge, lui dit-elle.

-Si je rentre sans toi, la vielle Isako me taxera de fainéant…

-Je suis désolée…

L'infirmière se joignit à eux, coupant court à toute conversation. Les deux acolytes la suivaient dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils firent une halte dans un vestiaire où ils purent déposer leurs affaires. Sakura enfila une blouse blanche et noua ses courtes mèches de cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du service qui les attendait. Deux imposantes portes les séparaient de leur destination. Le couloir se prolongeait et se terminait par un mur. La lumière brillait faiblement de façon à ne pas troubler le sommeil des patients. Tous les accès n'étaient pas clos. Les chambres ouvertes éclairaient le hall. Des infirmières s'affairaient en tous sens. Sasuke et Sakura les voyaient courir d'un bout à l'autre, se croiser sans s'adresser un regard. Des pleurs d'enfants résonnaient. La fatigue perçait dans chacun de ces sanglots. Instinctivement, Sakura s'engouffra dans l'une des pièces. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Uchiha entendait déjà ses indications. Le jeune homme avait comme l'impression de gêner. Il se tassa contre l'embrasure de la porte. De là, il profitait d'une vue plongeante sur la vaste salle où œuvrait Sakura. Plusieurs rangées de berceaux s'alignaient d'une extrémité à l'autre. Il s'agissait d'une pouponnière. Haruno passait de lit en lit, déposait parfois une main sur un front. L'hôtesse d'accueil se tenait à côté de Sasuke.

-C'est communicatif, voyez-vous ! Un bébé pleure et ça déclenche tous les autres.

Dans un coin, une jeune mère sanglotait silencieusement, les poings serrés sous son menton. Sakura la rejoignit, plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle se pencha à sa hauteur pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son bébé. Précautionneusement, la jeune femme souleva l'enfant et prit sa température. Elle le déposa dans le berceau, sembla procéder à un examen.

-C'est la varicelle, observa-t-elle.

La jeune mère sanglota de plus belle.

-C'est votre premier, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les bébés se remettent sans problème de cette maladie. Il est même préférable qu'ils l'attrapent étant enfant. Elle s'avère plus grave pour un adulte. L'avez-vous déjà contractée ?

-Oui… balbutia-t-elle.

-Vous ne risquez rien, dans ce cas. Une fois chez vous, assurez-vous que votre mari l'a également attrapé par le passé.

-Je vous remercie… Je sais, je suis stupide, je m'inquiète pour un rien mais…

-Pas du tout, c'est tout à fait normal. Vous êtes une jeune maman. Toute mère s'inquiète pour son enfant.

-C'est une jeune femme remarquable, releva la responsable de l'accueil.

-C'est un atout pour le village, reconnut Sasuke.

Sasuke observait Sakura à défaut d'autres occupations. Ses connaissances en médecine se limitaient au simple fait d'appliquer un pansement ou d'effectuer un bandage. La réputation d'Haruno n'était plus à faire. On lui reconnaissait son talent en tout lieu. Les villages envieux de Konoha, requéraient parfois son aide spécifique. Son aplomb l'impressionnait. Sakura montrait un réel intérêt pour chacun de ses patients. Elle se penchait sur chacun des cas, écoutait, ne jugeait pas. Elle manifestait un profond respect, faisait preuve d'une grande gentillesse mais aussi de patience. Parfois, elle le cherchait du regard et s'assurait qu'il allait bien. Dans ses yeux, Sasuke lisait ses excuses. L'idiote, pourquoi s'en voulait-elle ? Le temps s'écoula. Sans trop savoir comment, Uchiha se retrouva avachi sur un banc. Il somnolait, dodelinait de la tête. Il luttait pour se maintenir éveillé. Etranger au monde qui l'entourait, il ne remarqua pas le tremblement de son siège. Une voix l'interpella dans le lointain, familière.

-Sasuke-Kun ?

-Sakura…

Assise à côté de lui, elle le dévisageait avec attention. Il l'étudia à son tour. Ses cheveux détachés tendaient à laisser penser qu'elle en avait terminé. Un bébé reposait entre ses bras. Un bébé ?! Un bambin qu'il jugeait trop proche de lui à son goût. Devant son malaise évident, Sakura ne put réprimer son envie de rire. Haruno se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les bébés et moi avons un accord. Ils ne m'aiment pas et je ne les aime pas !

Sans l'écouter, Sakura déposa le bébé dans son bras.

-Tiens-lui la tête.

De son seul bras, il tenait le bébé. Sciemment, il fuyait tout contact visuel.

-Je suis sûre que tu étais du genre grincheux, quand tu étais bébé.

Un souvenir ou une image sembla traverser l'esprit de Sasuke. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sakura.

-Itachi disait que je me mettais à hurler quand je quittais ses bras.

-Arigato…

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

-C'est la première fois que tu partages un souvenir.


	21. Chapitre 21:

_Merci pour les commentaires, enfin l'absence de commentaire! XD Vous savez, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

 _Merci Sarah70801! Contente que la conclusion du chapitre t'ait plu._

* * *

 **Chapitre 21:**

Le soleil se trouvait au plus haut. Sa cape rabattue à l'arrière de ses épaules, pendait dans son dos. La frontière séparant Kawa no Kuni du pays du Vent, connaissait un climat des plus étranges. L'hiver ne semblait pas avoir cours ici. Perchés à la cime d'un arbre, ils déjeunaient silencieusement. Une légère brise soulevait les branchages, remuait les feuillages. Ils laisseraient bientôt derrière eux les pleines arborées et les étendues d'eau. Un ciel bleu surplombait leur tête, clairsemé de quelques nuages épars. La nature régnait en maître, là où la main de l'homme paraissait ne jamais s'être posée. Aucune habitation alentour, la végétation se déployait, s'élevait, s'étendait à chaque petite parcelle de terre. Comment une parenthèse entre deux mondes, deux pays aussi opposés que semblables, que séparait une frontière. Une journée printanière au cœur de l'hiver, une température agréable qui les déstabilisait. Sakura feignait de lire la directive de l'hôpital de Tani, obtenue deux jours plus tôt. L'épaisse feuille de papier blanc dissimulait son visage à l'expression rieuse. Imperturbable, Sasuke engloutissait son déjeuner, il ignorait jusqu'à son hilarité. Mais les tremblements successifs de sa coéquipière n'échappèrent pas plus longtemps à son attention. Un sourcil arqué, il planta son regard interrogateur dans le sien.

Sakura devint aussi rouge que le tissu de son bandeau frontal. Habilement, elle secoua sa main droite et lui signifia la futilité de l'objet de son alacrité. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il survola pourtant le paysage qui les entourait, à la recherche du motif de son fou rire. Dans un raclement de gorge nerveux, la jeune femme reprit un brin de contenance. Elle n'y pouvait rien, chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait sur lui, un éclat incontrôlable la saisissait. La faute à ce poncho qu'il portait. Non, en vérité, il s'agissait de tout un ensemble. Un bandeau noué autour de la tête lui maintenait les cheveux en place. Son pantalon d'un gris froid s'effilochait en bas de chaque jambe. Exit son habituelle cape noire, Sasuke se préparait à lutter contre les tempêtes de sable du pays du Vent. Une nouvelle apparence qui requérait simplement un temps d'adaptation. L'état de son pantalon provoquait tout de même sa pitié.

-Tu sais, je peux repriser l'ourlet de ton pantalon…

Instinctivement, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux jambes. Il se borna à hausser les épaules.

-C'est inutile, au besoin je peux parfaitement en changer.

-Je te proposais simplement de te rendre un service. Au besoin, comme tu dis, mon offre tient toujours.

Sur ce, elle se replongea dans la lecture de la feuille de route. Sakura l'amusait, bien plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le comportement quasi enfantin qu'elle adoptait parfois, les mimiques, la répartie. Elle lui tenait tête sans la moindre hésitation. Un brusque renversement qui avait débuté après son retour à Konoha, trois auparavant. Sakura osait lui exposer le fond de sa pensée, lui manifester son mécontentement. Sasuke constatait que ce phénomène allait en s'accentuant. La jeune femme comptait parmi les rares personnes qui faisaient preuve d'honnêteté avec lui, peut-être même la seule représentante de la gent féminine. Ce genre de réaction s'exprimait d'autant plus, lorsque Sasuke abordait un sujet qui la concernait directement ou qu'elle se sentait attaquée. Sakura redoutait son mépris. Il la scrutait du coin de l'œil, son regard parcourait la feuille. Tantôt elle fixait un arbre, tantôt un nuage, elle cogitait, réfléchissait. Soudain, elle ramena la fiche contre son visage.

-Je sais que tu me regardes. Je sens ton regard peser sur moi et ça me perturbe.

-Donc il ne faut plus te regarder.

-Pas quand je me concentre.

-Mais j'attends toujours.

-Ma photo ?

-Tes hypothèses ! soupira-t-il.

Sakura replia la feuille et la fourra dans son sac.

-Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. La maladie engendre visiblement des difficultés musculaires. Il est fait mention de paralysie partielle, de problèmes respiratoires. Quant à l'alimentation rendue difficile, c'est une conséquence courante du fait d'être malade. Ces symptômes se retrouvent dans de nombreuses maladies…

-Hum…

-Il faut que je vois un malade.

-Tu ne devrais pas en manquer.

-C'est tellement réconfortant.

Un rire bref secoua Sasuke. Les mains sur les genoux, Sakura fixait la pointe de ses pieds. Le silence reprenait du terrain.

-Et ta mission ?

Interloqué, Uchiha releva la tête.

-Quoi ma mission ?

-Tu ne perds pas du temps ?

-Je ne pense pas…

-Tu progresses ?

Sasuke soutint un instant son regard. Après tout, rien ne lui interdisait de lui en parler. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien susciter ce soudain intérêt chez elle ?

-Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est que je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer le pourquoi. Kaguya a créé cette armée de Zetsu blancs… Dans quel but ? Elle possédait un pouvoir énorme. À elle seule, elle pouvait déjà contrôler le monde entier.

-Tu penses que…

-Oui, je pense qu'une menace plus grande encore pourrait survenir.

-Physiquement, ces voyages dans toutes ces bulles dimensionnelles doivent t'épuiser.

-Comme l'emploi de toute technique, l'usage du Rinnegan nécessite un temps récupération.

Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tous deux s'en retournèrent à leurs déjeuners respectifs. Un repas que ponctuaient quelques raclements de baguettes au fond d'une boîte à bento. Les couvercles de noir vernis claquèrent presque simultanément. De concert, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel. Un battement d'ailes avait retenu leur attention. Un faucon volait au-dessus d'eux. Après une dernière ronde, le volatile plongea dans leur direction. Par réflexe, Sasuke redressa son bras pour l'accueillir. Devant une Sakura silencieuse, il déroula le message papier contenu dans la cartouche.

-Il semblerait que le Kazekage nous ait devancé. Les ninjas de Suna se trouvent déjà à la frontière. Nous devrions nous hâter.

* * *

Un tapi de sable qui se prolongeait à l'infini. Ici commençait le pays du Vent, dans ce paysage désertique de dunes, au soleil de plomb. Des tentes continuaient de se dresser, des hommes tiraient sur des cordes fixées au sol à l'aide de piques. Un campement de fortune s'établissait et meublait ce décor inhabituel. Les villageois de Suna s'organisaient. Un premier groupe inventoriait les réserves en nourriture. Un second s'assurait de la bonne conservation des ressources en eau. Le troisième œuvrait avec l'équipe médicale, installant les malades sous les tentes. Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage, observait ce défilé, prodiguait parfois quelques conseils, l'air soucieux. À son côté, son frère, son gardien, Kankurô portait sur eux un regard tout aussi désespéré. Il maintenait une main sur l'épaule de son cadet pour le réconforter, ainsi que pour se rassurer lui-même. Un agent s'agenouilla à hauteur du dirigeant du village, se relevant tout aussi prestement. Penché en avant, il lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille. Un premier sourire traversa le visage jusqu'alors inquiet de Gaara. Ceux qu'ils attendaient avec impatience, venaient d'arriver. À grandes enjambées, le Kazekage traversa le campement. Ses hommes se massèrent dans les coins. Kankurô peinait à suivre le rythme imposé par son frère. Au loin, derrière les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, il aperçut deux silhouettes. Gaara força davantage sur ses jambes, bien plus que de raison. Il s'effondra au sol à leurs pieds, harassé par la fatigue et la chaleur omniprésente. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, une main tendue se proposa à lui. Il leva les yeux, les posa sur eux. Haruno Sakura lui offrait une main salvatrice.

-Je vous remercie de vous être déplacés. Nous vous attendions. Les gens de mon peuple se meurent.

Gaara se hissa sur deux jambes, aidé par la poigne de la jeune femme.

-Maître Kazekage…

-Je pense que pour cette fois, nous pouvons manquer à l'étiquette, les interrompit Gaara.

Sasuke et Sakura échangèrent un regard circonspect.

-En ce cas, maître Kazekage, me permettrez-vous de me rendre au chevet des malades ?

-Je vous y emmène de ce pas.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas en silence. Sasuke fermait la marche. Gaara emprunta plusieurs allées où se succédaient des tentes. Les hommes s'écartaient à leur passage. Sakura se tenait derrière le Kazekage, suffisamment proche pour que lui parvienne son souffle haletant. Son état de santé la préoccupait.

-Nous avons établi ce camp de fortune à la frontière. La plupart des patients n'auraient pas supporté le voyage jusqu'à Suna. Nous avons pu ramener la plupart de nos malades ici, dit Kankurô.

Au détour d'une allée, Gaara s'engouffra dans une tente d'une taille plus importante que les autres, montée sur des tréteaux de bois. À sa suite, Sakura maintint la toile aux derniers arrivants. La jeune femme commença par se départir de son sac et de sa cape. Un chemin central traversait la tente et séparait deux rangées de lits de camp. Des lampes à gaz pendaient au plafond, suspendues à la poutre principale. Tous la regardaient, l'attendaient, ils gardaient le silence. Haruno ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Faisant abstraction de tout le reste, elle s'agenouilla à hauteur du premier malade. Tout d'abord, elle déposa une main sur le front, une autre sur la nuque. Elle se concentra sur le souffle du patient. Il respirait à grand peine. Elle plaça ses doigts sur le poignet pour prendre son pouls. Imperturbable, elle se releva et passa d'un lit à un autre, reproduisant ce même examen. Sakura marqua un arrêt, elle réfléchissait. Elle se pencha à nouveau. Son kit médical sur les genoux, elle attrapa une petite spatule.

-Ouvrez la bouche, s'il vous plaît.

Sakura plaça la spatule sur la langue du patient.

-Faite Ahhhhhhhh.

Elle se tourna dans la direction du petit groupe qui la suivait de près.

-Ils ont les voies respiratoires encombrées.

Haruno plaça une main sur le bras du malade.

-Dites-moi si ça vous fait mal.

Sakura souleva son bras, le visage de l'homme se tordit en une grimace.

-Ils sentent toujours leurs membres.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je vais vous aider à vous coucher.

Une fois le malade étendu de tout son long, Sakura plaça sa main au-dessus de son ventre. Une sphère verte entoura bientôt son poing. Elle appliqua sa paume contre le tissu du vêtement. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, son regard reflet de sa concentration. Tout à coup, elle ramena sa main en arrière. Une sorte de liquide flottait en suspension dans la sphère verte.

-Sasuke-Kun, donne-moi le flacon qui se trouve dans ma trousse médicale, s'il te plaît.

Haruno lui tendit une main. Sasuke attrapa ladite trousse médicale et la vida sans ménagement sur le sol. Tous les instruments se retrouvèrent éparpillés. Il agrippa le flacon, dévissa le capuchon, puis le plaça dans sa main.

-Merci !

Sakura déversa le liquide en suspension dans le petit récipient. Sasuke referma le capuchon.

-Merci, très chère assistante, souffla-t-elle à son attention.

Un infirmier se précipita à leur hauteur.

-Portez cet échantillon à faire examiner.

-Haruno, vous en savez plus ? s'enquit Kankurô.

-Ce n'est pas une maladie, c'est un poison !

Sakura et Sasuke se redressèrent, les membres gourds. La jeune femme enjamba le contenu de sa trousse médicale. Elle fusilla Uchiha du regard, profondément mécontente.

-Tu désinfecteras et tu rangeras tout ça !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle rejoignit le Kazekage et son frère.

-Du poison, vous en êtes sûre ?

-J'en suis certaine. Il provoque la paralysie et les troubles respiratoires. Les poumons et la gorge se gonflent, rendant difficile et douloureux le simple fait de respirer.

-Que faut-il faire ?

-Nous allons extraire le poison à chaque patient. Il est nécessaire de faire examiner l'échantillon. Cela permettra d'établir un antidote. Il faut également remonter à l'origine du problème. Des idées ?

-Je ne vois pas.

-Il peut s'agir de n'importe quoi. Une denrée contaminée ! Marchandez-vous avec Kawa no Kuni ?

-Le printemps et l'été ont été très secs, cette année. Nos ressources en eau se sont révélées insuffisantes pour passer l'hiver. De ce fait, nous avons passé un accord avec le pays des Rivières, afin qu'il nous en fournisse.

-Avez-vous emmené de cette eau ici ?

-Oui, répondit Kankurô.

-Il va falloir la tester.

-Vous pensez que ?

-L'épidémie touchait également Kawa no Kuni. Je crains que certaines de leurs rivières soient contaminées. En cette saison, les étendues d'eau sont gelées. Ce qui freinera la propagation. Les apports des autres affluents vont diluer le poison. Fort heureusement, Kawa no Kuni se trouve en aval des autres pays. Ils ne seront donc pas atteints par les réseaux hydrographiques. Quelle est la concentration de ce poison ? Peut-on espérer qu'il disparaîtra de façon naturelle ? Qu'est-ce qui a contaminé cette eau… Pour s'assurer de cette hypothèse, nous devons d'abord examiner cette eau.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur le campement. Le calme revenait, l'état des patients s'améliorait à vue d'œil. Les équipes médicales s'activaient dans les laboratoires de fortune, testant, examinant et comparant les différents échantillons. Les résultats se faisaient attendre. Ils n'arriveraient pas avant le lever du jour. À Suna, une équipe se tenait déjà prêtre à partir, afin de leur apporter toutes les herbes médicinales qui seraient nécessaires. Une hypothèse se vérifiait. L'eau provenant de Kawa no Kuni, contenait effectivement de fortes doses de poison. Cinq faucons volaient déjà en direction des quatre autres grands pays Ninjas. Une missive qui les informait du danger que représentait l'eau de Kawa no Kuni. Assis autour d'une table sur laquelle reposaient quelques spécialités de Suna, Sasuke et Sakura échangeaient avec le Kazekage. Gaara avait tenu à les convier à son repas.

-Comment va ma sœur ?

-Elle va bien. Vous devez savoir que…

-Elle est enceinte, oui.

-La nouvelle a fait tout le tour du village, expliqua Kankurô. Il y a eu une session extraordinaire du conseil rien que pour cela. Il a été décidé que si Gaara et moi venions à mourir sans descendance, cet enfant serait le seul héritier de notre clan à pouvoir prétendre au siège de Kazekage. Une décision très controversée, les villageois rechignent à ce qu'un enfant né dans un autre village puisse un jour diriger Suna.

-Vraiment ?

-Ils encouragent tous Gaara à se marier.

-Vous n'avez jamais songé à adopter ? les questionna Sakura.

Gaara et Kankurô échangèrent un regard.

-C'est une idée !

Étranger à la conversation, Sasuke observait le plus grand silence.

-Uchiha, je suis ravi de te compter à ce repas.

Sasuke comprenait ce que sous-entendaient ces paroles. Gaara se réjouissait de le voir revenu parmi eux, de ne plus le savoir dans l'obscurité de la solitude et de la vengeance.

* * *

Elle s'éveilla un matin, prise d'une intuition. La tente qu'ils occupaient, remuait sous la brise matinale. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Le vent s'engouffrait par l'ouverture mal rattachée. À l'autre bout, la couchette de Sasuke jonchait toujours le sol de terre battue, vide. Sakura passa une main par l'interstice, les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Les pieds déjà chaussés, elle s'extirpa de la tente, sa sacoche à la main. Au-dehors, un calme plat régnait sur le camp encore endormi. Les quelques feus de bois de la veille fumaient faiblement. Des traces de pas partaient de leur tente et continuaient plus loin. Des empreintes qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, les sandales qu'elle avait offertes à Sasuke. Ses jambes avançaient d'elles-mêmes, suivaient la route toute tracée. Elle ne pensait à rien ou retournait trop de choses pour le savoir. Le sable glissait dans ses chaussures, s'insinuait partout, lui piquait les yeux. Une tâche se détacha soudain de la masse jaunâtre qui s'étendait devant elle. Sasuke s'éloignait, Sasuke s'en allait.

-Sasuke-Kun ! l'interpella-t-elle.

Il se retourna, l'attendit.

-On se reverra bientôt ? dit-elle.

Il lui offrit la seule réponse dont il était capable.

-Je ne sais pas…

Son bras s'engouffra dans sa sacoche, remua son contenu, s'empara de quelque chose. Sakura se rapprocha, ses deux mains attrapèrent la sienne. Sur sa paume, elle déposa un objet puis referma son poing.

-Une dose de l'antidote, tu pourrais en avoir besoin, expliqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Prends soin de toi, s'il te plaît.

Brusquement, elle l'entoura de ses deux bras. Sa tête vint se nicher contre son épaule. S'il ne bougea pas, Sasuke ne lui opposa pas la moindre résistance. Sakura demeura immobile, concentrée sur le souffle régulier d'Uchiha. Son cœur battait plus vite. Soudain, elle se déroba.

-Sumimasen !

Les mains plaquées sur son visage embué de larmes, elle prit la direction du campement.


	22. Chapitre 22:

_Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires !  
_

 _Sarah70801, j'ai pensé que ce serait pas mal d'aborder ce problème évoquer dans l'un des romans (je ne sais plus lequel). Merci pour ton commentaire !  
_

 _FandeSasusaku, je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, de même que mon écriture._

 _Camelya, je te remercie pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
_

 _Pour vous répondre à toutes les trois, Sasuke ne prend pas la fuite. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi il part. Vous le découvrirez dans ce chapitre.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22:**

Naruto contemplait les portraits des Hokages qui pendaient aux murs du bureau du sixième du nom. Les lèvres pincées, il écoutait le monologue de son ancien maître. Kakashi Hatake, les mains jointes, lisait à haute voix le rapport transmis par les unités d'interrogatoire de Konoha. Convoqué à l'aube, Naruto tombait littéralement du lit. La marque de son oreiller sur sa joue droite en témoignait. La période d'accalmie touchait à sa fin. À mesure que les jours passaient, les mauvaises nouvelles se succédaient. Dix mois auparavant, Kakashi avait initié une enquête déléguée aux forces spéciales. Une précaution, une démarche préventive suite à des révélations, qui si elles s'avéraient véridiques, poseraient problème. La conclusion de l'enquête menée d'une main de maître par Ibiki Morino, se trouvait couchée sur le papier, noir sur blanc, sous ses yeux. Un constat sans appel, Konohagakure no Sato comptait des taupes dans ses rangs. Les accusations de Matsuda se révélaient être fondées. Ce que Naruto redoutait, se confirmait. L'ex aspirant ninja de Konoha, membre des Exilés, tenait bel et bien ses informations d'indics. Le rapport comportait une liste de noms. Il s'agissait peut-être de personnes qu'il côtoyait au quotidien. La colère l'entravait, incapable du moindre mot. Comment pouvait-on volontairement trahir son propre village ?

-Je viens tout juste d'en être informé, Naruto. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant. Les éléments concernés ont été emprisonnés. Ibiki Morino se chargera personnellement de leurs interrogatoires.

-Vous ne comptez pas rendre l'affaire publique ?

-Mieux vaut ne pas ébruiter la chose, c'est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Quel est l'intérêt ? Matsuda lui-même avait révélé la trahison !

-Je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons. Meilleures seront nos chances d'infiltrer leurs rangs.

-Vous allez envoyer des anbus ?

-Des membres des forces spéciales vont s'approprier l'identité des coupables. Le temps qu'Ibiki soutire de plus amples informations à nos informateurs, nos agents seront peut-être contactés.

-Vous croyez que ça va marcher ?! Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Si vous pensez que ces traitres vont parler, vous-vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens-là. Kabuto en était le parfait exemple ! Un indic à la solde de Sasori puis d'Orochimaru !

-Kabuto s'est racheté une conduite.

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Certains sont pourtant ouverts à la négociation.

-Nous verrons bien ce qui en découlera.

Kakashi émit un soupir las. Il comprenait l'objet de la colère de Naruto. L'impulsivité du jeune homme le caractérisait, faisait sa force. Avec l'âge, il s'assagissait. La situation actuelle le mettait à cran. Des semaines durant, il s'était inquiété pour Hinata. L'épidémie qui faisait rage à la frontière des pays du Vent et des Rivières, l'alarmait. Le récent démenti apporté par Sasuke et Sakura, ne suffisait pas à apaiser le jeune homme. Un poison se répandait dans les rivières de Kawa no Kuni. Dépêchée sur place, Haruno enquêtait à présent sur les origines de cet empoisonnement, qui touchait également Suna no Kuni. Pour l'heure, Sakura ne privilégiait aucune piste. Les quelques victimes du poison profitaient de l'antidote découvert par Haruno. Une véritable catastrophe économique s'abattait sur le pays des Rivières. La vente de ses ressources en eau représentait le principal apport financier de Kawa no Kuni. Les pays voisins soumettaient Kawa à une injonction de ne pas commercialiser son eau. Chaque ménage s'assurait de ne pas posséder de lot compromis. Sous la supervision de Tsunade, le village de Konoha produisait des stocks d'antidotes afin d'en fournir à chaque pays. Tous scrutaient le calendrier, voyaient venir la fin du mois de mars. Le printemps se profilait. La fonte des lacs et rivières gelés ne tarderait plus. Ce qui contribuait à freiner la diffusion du poison, s'apprêtait à disparaitre. Sakura contrôlerait bientôt la concentration du poison dans les rivières contaminées. Un exercice qui permettrait de savoir s'il se dissoudrait naturellement.

-Que pensez-vous de cette organisation, les exilés ? l'interrogea soudain Naruto.

-Que veux-tu que j'en pense ? Le peu d'éléments rapportés ne permettent pas de se faire une opinion claire sur eux. Un groupe officieux rassemblant sous sa bannière tous les ninjas sortis du système, certes ! Nous ne connaissons pas leurs motivations. Ont-ils seulement un objectif ?

-Le discours de Matsuda sonnait comme une menace. Il raillait le système ninja, remettait en cause son fonctionnement. Si j'en crois ce qu'il prétendait, leur groupe est principalement constitué de ninjas non reçus à la fin de l'académie et à l'examen de sélection. Vous-même, Kakashi-sensei, vous avez recalé plus de six équipes avant de nous accepter.

-Je dois bien l'avouer. Six équipes n'ont pas été reçus sous mon commandement. Il leur manquait quelque chose d'essentiel.

-L'esprit d'équipe…

-Tout à fait, vous l'avez vous-mêmes échappé belle !

-Ne m'en parlez pas, l'une des plus grandes frayeurs de ma vie. Et que dire de la première épreuve de l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe ? Ibiki Morino qui cherchait à nous déstabiliser, racontant que l'on risquait de rester genin à vie si l'on répondait faux à la dixième question. Le problème vient peut-être du fait, que certains prennent ces explications au pied de la lettre.

-Le mental est quelque chose de fondamental, la détermination. La force ne suffit pas pour devenir un bon ninja, ni même le talent.

-Sasuke disait que rien ne les empêchait de se représenter les années suivantes. Quand j'y pense, j'ai raté trois fois l'examen pour devenir aspirant ninja. J'avais échoué à l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe. Je n'étais pas le seul !

-Vous-vous êtes toujours relevés !

-Kakashi-sensei, je pense qu'il faut nous méfier, rester sur nos gardes. Cette organisation, cette faction, je ne sais pas comment les appeler… Ils gardent un œil sur nous par l'intermédiaire de leurs informateurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent. Mais ce ne sont pas nos amis ! Ils nous ont dupés et attaqués. Il faut garder ça en tête.

-Une équipe d'archivistes rassemble tous les dossiers des ninjas retirés du système. Ils vérifieront ce qu'il est advenu de chacun.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-J'en aviserai les kages lors de notre prochain conseil.

-Vous aurez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-On enchaîne les mauvaises nouvelles ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelque temps déjà. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se trame…

-Naruto, je pense que ton inquiétude vient d'ailleurs. Tu la manifestes simplement par un autre biais. Ta vie va changer du tout au tout.

-Pas de psychologie avec moi ! Je vais être père, oui ! Mais ces deux choses n'ont rien à voir.

Naruto se montrait particulièrement irritable. Kakashi ne partageait pas son inquiétude. Il maîtrisait la situation ou en tout cas, l'estimait. Uzumaki se laissait ronger par l'angoisse. Hatake comprenait sans mal. Il le pensait soucieux de la venue prochaine de son premier enfant. Incapable de saisir les réelles inquiétudes qui accaparaient l'esprit de Naruto. Ce qui courrouçait toujours davantage son ancien élève. Uzumaki s'agitait, alertait, en vain, personne ne le prenait au sérieux, tous préféraient se voiler la face. On mettait son comportement sur le compte de la grossesse d'Hinata. Fatigué, Naruto se résignait une fois de plus à l'idée de devoir quitter le bureau de Kakashi, sans avoir pu lui faire entendre raison. Un martèlement interrompit leur discussion. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

-Entrez, déclara Kakashi.

Un claquement retentit, suivi de quelques bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Le visiteur s'arrêta à hauteur d'Uzumaki. Naruto se tourna dans sa direction. Il plissa les yeux, croyant faire l'objet d'une hallucination. Derechef, il pivota. En une image bien tangible, Sasuke se tenait à son côté. Uchiha soutenait le regard de Kakashi, faisant peu de cas de l'air ahuri de son acolyte.

-Sasuke… balbutia-t-il.

-Vous m'avez demandé de rentrer, me voilà.

-Tu as été rapide ! observa Kakashi.

-Votre affaire semblait urgente.

-Sakura est avec toi ?

-Sakura doit se rendre à Kawa no Kuni.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

-J'aimerais que tu assistes Ibiki dans son interrogatoire.

-Je m'y rends de ce pas !

Sasuke s'éloignait déjà à grandes enjambées. Planté sur place, Naruto passa de Kakashi à Uchiha puis de Uchiha à Kakashi. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il arrêtait sa décision. Emboitant le pas de Sasuke, il adapta son rythme au sien.

-Eh, attends-moi ! beugla-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

Sasuke dévalait les marches de l'escalier. Le souffle court, la tête lui tournait. In extremis, Naruto se rattrapa à la rambarde, s'évitant la chute de peu. Kakashi requérait l'aide de Sasuke pour sa pupille, le Rinnegan. Son emploi faciliterait considérablement la tâche à Ibiki. Naruto ne voulait rien manquer. Sasuke empruntait toute une succession de rues. Uzumaki ignorait d'où il tirait toute cette énergie. Après des semaines passées sur les routes, il s'étonnait de le voir aussi déterminé. Uchiha manifestait un empressement certain pour une affaire que l'hokage ne jugeait pas inquiétante. Cela signifiait une chose, Sasuke lui attribuait au moins autant d'importance que Naruto. Le jeune homme se sentit rasséréné par ce simple constat.

* * *

Le captif fuyait tout contact visuel, honteux. Ibiki l'observait du coin de l'œil. Un courant d'air s'engouffrait par la porte entrouverte. Une issue que venaient d'emprunter les quelques ninjas présents dans la salle. Sasuke, immobile, le fixait encore de son Rinnegan. L'atmosphère oppressante saisissait Naruto. Encore suspendus aux dernières paroles d'Uchiha, il demeurait figé sur place. Un raclement de gorge succédé du grincement d'une chaise, les ramenèrent à une certaine forme de réalité. Ibiki Morino les toisait, les sourcils froncés. Un frisson traversa l'échine de Sasuke, un sursaut l'ébranla. Ses jambes lui répondirent immédiatement. Il s'élança en avant, quitta la pièce, en proie au doute. Naruto se concentrait sur cette porte entrebâillée, depuis laquelle perçait la lumière du jour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, rattrape-le ! grogna Ibiki.

Cet ordre intimé le réveilla pour de bon. Naruto se rua à l'extérieur. Au hasard des couloirs, il traversa tout le bâtiment, à la recherche de Sasuke. Le fil décousu de ses idées ne l'aidait en rien à se concentrer. Il se força à l'arrêt, à bout de souffle. Un filet de sueur perlait depuis son front. Il descendait les marches deux par deux. Agenouillé à même le sol, Sasuke composait une série de mudras. Il plaqua sa main droite à terre. Un faucon se matérialisa devant eux. Son poing s'engouffra dans son étui, se refermant sur un rouleau de parchemin. Il le déroula, inscrivit une suite de signes. Uchiha se releva prestement. Le volatile vint se poser sur son bras. À sa patte, il accrocha le rouleau de parchemin. L'oiseau battit des ailes et s'envola.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je dois partir !

-Partir, maintenant ?

-Tout de suite !

-Sasuke, tu l'as dit toi-même, le village va être attaqué !

Éludant ses exclamations, Sasuke continuait sa progression. Naruto empoigna son épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Uchiha le fusillait du regard.

-Lâche-moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

À travers la paume de sa main, Naruto sentait la tension s'accumuler dans les muscles de Sasuke.

-Je dois aller l'aider !

-Aider qui ?!

Une secousse ébranla le sol.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parfois il y a des chapitres qui me donnent plus de mal que d'autres! x') Le chapitre 22 m'a donné du fil à retordre. L'intrigue laissée en suspens au chapitre 8, reprend! Le manque de précisions à la fin est volontaire.  
_

 _La conclusion du chapitre correspond à l'état d'esprit de Sasuke et Naruto. Ils accusent le coup._


	23. Chapitre 23:

_Je livre ce chapitre avec beaucoup de retard. Je préfère autant vous prévenir, il est court. Initialement, il devait être plus long. J'ai préféré le séparer en deux parties distinctes pour plusieurs raisons. La première, la page blanche, enfin je manque cruellement de temps. J'espère que ça me reviendra. Parce que pour être honnête, je n'arrive plus à taper le moindre mot.  
_

 _Darmione1994, je te remercie pour ton commentaire. La faute peut aussi être mienne, mes explications sont peut-être bancales ou maladroites. Merci de suivre mon histoire!  
_

 _Camelya, mille mercis pour ton commentaire! C'est exactement l'impression que je voulais donner!  
_

 _Alessia72, je te remercie pour ton commentaire! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise!_

 _Hyna, je me disais que ce pseudo m'évoquait quelque chose. x) Merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité! J'espère continuer de la sorte!  
_

 _Sarah70801, il faut lui laisser le temps de se reprendre! x') Je te remercie de commenter à chaque chapitre!  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23:**

Agenouillée au bord de la rivière, Sakura s'affairait, procédait à l'inventaire de sa sacoche. Ses deux mains engouffrées dans la besace, remuaient son contenu. Les éprouvettes s'entrechoquaient dans un cliquetis. Le sac penchait dangereusement sur le côté, de sorte que son précieux labeur s'en trouvait menacé. Dans sa hâte, la jeune femme mettait à rude épreuve son matériel. La charge qui lui incombait d'accomplir pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Mais agir avec précipitation n'amenait assurément jamais rien de bon. Sakura se fondait dans ce paysage verdoyant. La lisière de la forêt commençait à tout juste quelques mètres d'elle. Le sol dépourvu de son manteau de neige, laissait poindre les premiers brins d'herbe. Le printemps gagnait du terrain, l'hiver en cédait.

Toute à son ouvrage, Sakura observait machinalement chacune des étapes à respecter. Dans un même temps, son esprit errait, se concentrait sur tout autre chose. Haruno espérait pouvoir profiter du Hanami. Cette période de l'année lui tenait tout particulièrement à cœur. Elle aimait à contempler la floraison des fleurs de cerisier, qui survenait à la fin du mois de mars.

Presque un an auparavant, Konoha célébrait le mariage de Naruto et Hinata. Le jeune couple attendait maintenant son premier enfant. Les choses évoluaient, les gens changeaient. Sakura stagnait, cette douloureuse impression lui gâchait la vie. Son travail lui accaparait tout son temps et son énergie. Sa carrière professionnelle suivait son cours sans ambages, seule véritable réussite.

Le bouchon de liège dans une main, le tube à essai dans l'autre, Sakura préleva une petite quantité d'eau. Le village lui manquait, bien plus qu'elle ne consentait à l'admettre. Naruto et ses facéties lui manquaient, Ino, Hinata, son travail, même ses parents. Elle s'interdisait de penser à lui. Sasuke dont le désintérêt pour elle égalait surement l'affection qu'elle lui portait.

Sakura s'immobilisa soudain, abandonnant le fil de sa pensée. Alertée par un bruit suspect, elle prêta l'oreille. Le bruissement de l'eau, le heurt des branches d'arbres, rien d'inhabituel, elle devait avoir rêvé. Un groupe de volatiles survolait la zone, leurs ailes claquaient contre le vent. Vent qui se levait, balayait tout son monde sur son passage. La jeune femme se souvenait de ce jour, sur le pont Tenchi. Alors qu'elle expliquait à Naruto que le vent avait pour avantage de brouiller les pistes. Lui qui se plaignait de ne rien pouvoir entendre à cause de son souffle.

Sakura ne s'attarderait pas davantage. Le dernier prélèvement nécessaire se trouvait à présent à l'abri dans sa sacoche. Il lui fallait porter les échantillons afin qu'ils soient examinés. Après deux semaines passées sur les routes, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à la maison. Là où son confortable appartement et ses amis l'attendaient, son quotidien qui restait inchangé. Il lui serait alors plus aisé de ne plus songer à son périple.

Deux années durant, elle avait rêvé de cheminer au côté de Sasuke. Surement involontairement, il lui avait laissé entrevoir un espoir par ses simples paroles : _« La prochaine fois, peut-être ? »_. Ce qu'elle percevait alors comme une promesse implicite, une demande, celle de l'attendre. Une fois de plus, elle se fourvoyait. Sasuke ne souhaitait certainement rien de plus que de se débarrasser d'elle. Une manœuvre, une révélation qui la blessait.

Dire qu'elle envisageait de le rejoindre, une résolution née d'une conversation avec Naruto, un an auparavant*. Fort heureusement, elle s'en était abstenu. Elle se serait tournée en ridicule. Sakura voulait qu'il soit heureux, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avec ou sans elle. L'amour tel qu'elle le concevait, répondait à cette vision. Elle l'aimait et parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne s'imposerait pas à lui.

La rivière observa brusquement un léger remous. Un bruissement étrange semblable à un clapotement troublait le cours de l'eau. Quelqu'un s'approchait, capable de maîtriser son chakra pour ainsi marcher sur le ruisseau. Des cercles se dessinaient, entouraient chacun de ses pas. Figée sur place, Sakura ne chercha pas à bouger. Il s'arrêta sous ses yeux, à découvert.

-Matsuda !

-Cette fois tu me reconnais du premier coup, il y a du progrès.

-Tu sais combien de personnes en moyenne on croise dans une vie ? On ne peut pas attendre de quelqu'un qu'il se souvienne de chaque personne qu'il a rencontré.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Je m'attendais à ce que tu t'interroges au sujet de ma présence ici.

-Inutile, je ne vois qu'une raison à cela. Tu n'es pas étranger à cette contamination de l'eau.

-C'est une bonne déduction. Quelle clairvoyance ! Effectivement, si je me trouve ici, c'est que j'ai forcément connaissance de ce qui s'y passe.

-Une question se pose. Y es-tu mêlé ?

-Je ne suis pas à proprement parler responsable. Je n'ai pris aucune part à la contamination de cette eau.

-Tu joues sur les mots.

-J'en conviens…

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Sasuke et toi, vous nous avez mis des bâtons dans les roues.

-Des bâtons dans les roues de qui ? Ton organisation ?

-Au départ, le plan fonctionnait plutôt bien. Nous avons déversé du poison dans les affluents de Kawa no Kuni. Le pays des Rivières semblait être le lieu idéal. Cet empoisonnement devait passer pour une épidémie. Nous savions que rapidement le mal allait se répandre un peu partout. Inévitablement, un vent de panique gagnerait alors tous les pays ninja. Le poison devait affaiblir vos forces à tous.

-Votre plan comportait une faille. Kawa no Kuni est situé en aval de la plupart des pays. Tout reposait donc sur la concentration du poison. Les cours d'eau du pays des Rivières se jettent dans l'océan. Les côtes des pays voisins risquaient la contamination. Néanmoins, la concentration trop faible de votre poison dans l'eau implique qu'il se diluera naturellement avant même d'atteindre l'océan.

-Tu omets un détail et d'importance ! Kawa no Kuni est le principal fournisseur d'eau de source du continent. Cette eau se commercialise un peu partout.

-Plus pour le moment, Kawa no Kuni ne peut plus vendre le moindre stock avant d'avoir réglé le problème. C'est une injonction des cinq grands pays ninjas.

-Les cinq grands pays !

-Quel intérêt aviez-vous à nous affaiblir ?

-Nous comptions vous attaquer. Tu ne te souviens pas de mon avertissement ?

Un bourdonnement désagréable dans les oreilles, Sakura voyait sa respiration s'accélérer à mesure que l'angoisse montait.

-Qu'en est-il ?

-Je gage qu'à l'heure qu'il est, nos troupes doivent abonder sur Konoha.

-Tu as suffisamment parlé.

* * *

Une silhouette se dessinait derrière un épais nuage de poussière. Naruto se relevait difficilement, recrachant des graviers. À son côté, Sasuke réprimait une quinte de toux. Une minute plus tôt, ils foulaient cette même terre de leurs pieds. Elle recouvrait à présent leurs vêtements, encrassait leurs visages. Un sillon les séparait, creusé par la secousse qui venait de les jeter au sol.

-On vient de mordre la poussière, au sens littéral du terme.

Cette marque d'esprit indifférait totalement Sasuke.

-Tu vas bien, rien de cassé ? s'enquit Naruto.

Uzumaki lui tendit une main salvatrice sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il ne cilla pas. Sasuke conservait sa posture initiale, demeurait immobile. Son regard absent l'inquiétait. Il choisissait le pire moment envisageable pour lui faire défaut. Son poing se referma autour de son bras qu'il tira sans ménagement. Uchiha fut hissé de force sur ses jambes, stabilisé par son ami. Naruto agrippa ses deux épaules et le tint devant lui.

-Tu vas te secouer, oui ?!

Les pupilles rétractées, Sasuke émergeait.

-Je réfléchissais !

Son regard se portait plus loin, sur l'individu que la fumée masquait encore. Elle se dissipait, laissait distinguer sa carrure imposante. Son épaule dégagée donnait à voir un tatouage. Au loin leur parvenait l'alarme du village, elle s'élevait, alertait les villageois du danger. Le groupe de ninjas envoyé par Ibiki devait avoir atteint le bureau du Hokage. Kakashi savait surement à présent.

Les civils évacués allaient être conduits dans les refuges dissimulés dans la roche qui dominait la bourgade. Naruto et Sasuke connaissaient la procédure sur le bout des doigts. Du temps de l'académie, on les soumettait souvent à des exercices d'évacuation d'urgence. Pour cette fois, Uzumaki se dispenserait de la suivre. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Naruto évaluait la situation. Leur faisait face un adversaire vraisemblablement désireux d'en découdre. À sa droite, il soupçonnait Sasuke de guetter la première porte de sortie. En définitive, il ne comptait que sur lui-même.

Une chose l'interpellait, lui échappait. Sasuke en avait vu plus qu'il ne le prétendait. Son comportement en attestait. Il gardait pour lui une certaine somme d'informations. Mentalement, Naruto énumérait les éléments dont il disposait. Il voulait aider quelqu'un. Qui ? Qui courait un danger tel, que Sasuke envisageait de quitter le village alors même qu'il était attaqué ?

-Sakura-Chan !

Il venait de penser à haute voix. L'évocation de ce prénom interpella Sasuke. Un regard sans équivoque qui traduisait un certain état d'esprit.

 _*Sasuke Shinden_


	24. Chapitre 24:

_Le retard s'accumule, je le sais ! Je reviens doucement mais surement ! x) L'inspiration, je n'en manque pas. Les mots ne me viennent pas._ _À cela s'ajoute les scènes de combat des chapitres à venir. Bref, je m'y attèle, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire! Je tiens simplement à vous dire qu'il est inutile de me signaler la concision de mes derniers chapitres, j'en ai conscience. Là-dessus je vais être honnête, je fais comme je peux ! Je vous remercie de suivre cette FanFiction, merci pour tous vos messages de soutien!  
_

 _Sarah70801, je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire ou la bâcler. Ton commentaire était adorable, merci à toi! PS:_ _À titre personnel, j'adore les descriptions! x')  
_

 _Alessia72, je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Je ne le cache pas , le chapitre était court. Je le précisais plus haut. J'essaye de composer avec mon syndrome de la page blanche. =)  
_

 _Camelya, je te remercie infiniment pour ton commentaire adorable qui a été une véritable source de motivation! La réaction de Sasuke est inspirée d'une réflexion de Tobirama Senju, je crois que c'est dans le tome 65. J'ai la suite bien en tête, de gré ou de force j'arriverai bien à l'en sortir!_ _Domo arigato gozaimasu !_

 _FandeSasusaku, merci beaucoup pour ton si gentil commentaire ! Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire!  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24:**

Les arbres remuaient à son passage. Sakura s'élançait de branche en branche, tentait de le rattraper sans jamais y parvenir. Matsuda lui glissait toujours entre les doigts, d'une rapidité sans commune mesure. Il se mouvait avec une aisance déconcertante. Elle concentrait son chakra dans chacun de ses poings, se préparait à attaquer. Ostensiblement, il fuyait la confrontation. Il cherchait à imposer une certaine distance entre eux. Matsuda tenait là le meilleur moyen de parer à toute attaque. L'offensive de Sakura reposait essentiellement sur son taijutsu, sa force herculéenne. S'il demeurait hors de sa portée, il s'en préservait. Sakura en déduisait une chose. Le corps-à-corps ne remportait visiblement pas son suffrage. Ils menaient déjà un combat à distance, bien qu'aucun coup n'ait encore été échangé. Haruno s'appuierait sur son répertoire de techniques ninjutsu. Elle ne connaissait de lui que l'affinité de son chakra, le Katon. Cette vaine poursuite l'épuisait. Aussi décida-t-elle d'observer un temps d'arrêt, propice à l'analyse de son adversaire. Il bougeait avec une telle rapidité, Sakura peinait à le suivre du regard. Elle ne distinguait qu'une tache colorée qui évoluait d'arbre en arbre. Cette tache scintillait. _Une technique Raiton !_ Matsuda se servait de la nature électrique de son chakra afin d'amplifier sa vitesse de déplacement.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Sakura lui tournait à présent le dos et s'éloignait. Elle gagna la terre froide et indifférente. Haruno s'écartait le plus possible de cette masse arborée, qui rétrécissait son champ de vision et d'action. Avec une lenteur démesurée, elle leva ses mains accolées, les index braqués dans la direction de Matsuda. Une boule d'eau se formait au bout de son doigt, gagnait en ampleur.

\- Suiton, Suireiha no Jutsu ! s'écria-t-elle.

La sphère fila à une vitesse considérable, fusa droit sur Matsuda. In extremis, il parvint à l'éviter. Machinalement, Sakura relevait et abaissait ses mains sans discontinuer. À chaque nouvelle boucle exécutée de cette façon, une boule d'eau s'élançait dans la direction de son assaillant. Cette technique offrait une vitesse et un champ de déploiement non négligeable. Elle permettait à Sakura d'orienter son attaque sur Matsuda en temps réel, en dépit de sa rapidité. Si elle atteignait ne serait-ce qu'une fois sa cible, la rencontre de l'eau et de l'électricité se répercuterait sur lui.

Matsuda volait de résineux en résineux sans jamais se retourner. Les sphères s'abattaient sur les arbres avec fracas. Les branches se désintégraient, se transformaient en copeaux de bois aussi traitres que dangereux. Cette forêt quadrillait toute la zone, l'enfermait. Soudain, il emprunta une trajectoire inattendue. Matsuda bifurqua sur sa gauche, se ruant dans sa direction. Sakura songea qu'il s'était peut-être enfin décidé à en découdre par la force des poings. Dans un dernier bond, il s'élança dans les airs. De ses mains, il composa une série de mudras. _Serpent, chèvre, singe, sanglier, cheval, tigre…_

\- Katon, Gôkakyû no Jutsu !

Sakura se précipita dans la rivière. L'eau qui lui offrait la matière première nécessaire à sa technique. À la hâte, elle réalisa une suite de signes, tigre, serpent, rat, serpent, tigre.

\- Suiton, Suijinheki no Jutsu !

Une barrière d'eau s'éleva devant elle. Cette muraille la protégea de la boule de feu de Matsuda, grâce à la pression de l'eau. Les deux techniques se dissipèrent. Face à face, à bout de souffle, ils s'observaient.

-La technique Katon que tu viens d'employer, seuls les Uchiha l'utilisent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Kakashi-sensei disait que cette technique avait été créée par le clan Uchiha.

-Je te l'accorde, cependant rien n'empêche qui que ce soit de l'apprendre. Ce Jutsu Hiden ne requière pas de prédisposition particulière, si ce n'est une affinité Katon. La technique Suiton dont tu as usé tout à l'heure, elle est très semblable au Mizudeppô no Jutsu du clan Hôzuki.

-Pour peu que l'on trouve quelqu'un de capable de nous enseigner un Jutsu Hiden, rien ne s'oppose à son apprentissage. En l'occurrence, Suigetsu Hôzuki m'a enseigné le Mizudeppô no Jutsu. Il voulait se faire pardonner. On ne peut pas en dire autant du Kekkei Genkai. Ces techniques héréditaires qui se transmettent de génération en génération.

-Comme le Sharingan d'Uchiha, l'avantage de naître dans un clan !

-Il y a quelques années de ça, j'ai demandé à Yamato-sensei s'il voulait bien m'enseigner le Mokuton. J'y voyais un moyen de venir en aide à Naruto. Ce Kekkei Genkai associe deux natures de chakra, le Suiton et le Doton. Hélas, il s'agissait justement d'un Jutsu Kekkei Genkai que seul maîtrisait Hashirama Senju. Ma famille ne descend pas d'un illustre clan. Enfant, il m'arrivait d'envier toutes ces aptitudes naturelles que possédaient mes camarades. Je n'étais pas une genin d'élite. Je gênais ma propre équipe, j'en étais le boulet. Je ne supportais pas cette situation, je haïssais ma propre faiblesse. Kakashi n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke, plus tard pour Naruto. Heureusement, Lee, Tsunade, Naruto étaient là. Autant de personnes qui ont su me convaincre que par la force de sa volonté, on peut parvenir à se changer soi-même.

-Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, Sakura. C'est inutile !

-Alors à quoi est-ce que tout cela rime ? Des erreurs ont été commises par le passé. Nos dirigeants en ont conscience aujourd'hui ! On sort de la Quatrième Grande Guerre des ninjas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Nous y replonger ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a eu assez de morts comme ça ?! Je travaille tous les jours avec des enfants qui y ont perdu leurs parents ! J'ai entendu les récits de la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja. On enregistrait des pertes telles, que l'on envoyait des enfants au front, des enfants ! Personne ne veut revenir à l'époque de la Brume Sanglante de Kiri. Le système ninja est repensé. On réforme l'examen de sélection des chunins pour qu'il ne soit plus un moyen de mener des guerres à petite échelle. Konoha et Suna développent conjointement des centres pour accueillir des orphelins. Naruto vient d'instiguer un projet qui viserait à accompagner les jeunes ninjas en perdition. Vous qui prétendiez vouloir défendre les enfants !

* * *

-Oi, Sasuke !

Les yeux plissés, Naruto pointait leur assaillant du doigt. Comme un air de déjà vu qui les frappait de plein fouet, les ramenait onze mois auparavant. Ce visage aux traits familiers, ces yeux qui les toisaient de cette même façon. Des mèches de cheveux d'un blond fané qui restait inchangé. Ils reconnaissaient là le ressortissant du village de Kumo.

-C'est Yajirushi !

-Yajiru quoi ?!

-Yajirushi ou la flèche ! Comme il refusait de nous donner son nom, il fallait bien que je lui en trouve un ! À Kumo, il est d'usage de choisir un prénom qui caractérise la personne. Il est d'une vitesse sans égal, aussi rapide qu'une flèche ! Tu comprends ?

-J'espère que c'est Hinata qui va se charger du choix du prénom de votre enfant !

-Pour un garçon, j'avais songé à Sasuke ! Puis je me suis dit qu'on en avait déjà assez d'un !

-Quel manque d'inspiration !

-Et puis surtout, je veux qu'il porte son propre nom, un prénom tout neuf. Qui qu'il soit, un garçon ou une fille, je m'en moque ! Il a le droit de voir le jour et de grandir dans un monde en paix. En tant que père, c'est à moi d'y veiller !

-C'est à nous qu'il appartient de maintenir cette paix.

-Hokage to Sasaukage, wareware wa katsudeshou !*

 _*Hokage et Hokage de l'ombre, nous allons gagner!_


	25. Chapitre 25: Connexion

**Chapitre 25:**

Les coups s'enchainaient à un rythme effréné. Chacun anticipait les attaques de l'autre et se mouvait en fonction de ses propres prédictions. Une chorégraphie changeante qu'ils menaient à deux. Incapable de déterminer si elle dominait ou non cet échange. Force était pourtant de constater qu'elle gagnait du terrain et que Matsuda en perdait. A chaque nouvel assaut, il concédait toujours plus d'espace, reculait. Ses bras offraient une barrière infranchissable qui parait à tous les coups. Sakura les ramenait devant son visage, se protégeait. Dans un même temps, elle se servait de sa jambe droite, tentait de déséquilibrer son adversaire. Sakura se maintenait à bonne distance de la rivière. La seconde affinité du chakra de Matsuda, le Raiton, l'invitait à la prudence. Tout contact avec l'eau associé à une technique Raiton représentait un risque non négligeable pour elle. Son assaillant n'ignorait rien de cette possibilité. Il cherchait à l'acculer, à l'en rapprocher. La défense impénétrable de Sakura contrecarrait son plan. Son offensive agressive le déstabilisait. Mais Sakura fatiguait, dépensait une somme conséquente d'énergie à ainsi accumuler son chakra dans ses poings pour mieux le relâcher. Un épuisement physique mais aussi mental, ce combat imposait réflexion et concentration. La confrontation s'éternisait. Persister sur cette voie amenuisait ses chances et la harassait inutilement. Guetter une hypothétique ouverture qui relevait du pur hasard, d'un défaut d'attention. Elle devait compter sur ce seul ressort. Le prendre au dépourvu, saisir une occasion opportune pour lui porter le coup décisif, une situation qu'il lui revenait d'amener, de créer.

Adroitement, elle se déroba, profitant d'une brèche alors que Matsuda se voyait entraîné par son propre élan. D'un bond, elle gagna la souche d'un arbre et entreprit d'aller se réfugier à sa cime. La hauteur lui donnait le meilleur point de vue possible. Plus bas, Matsuda s'agitait, exploitait ce court répit, à la recherche de son souffle. Sakura cogitait, déjà son esprit tournait et retournait la question. Comment tirer la situation à son avantage sans perdre plus de temps ? Il en découlait deux constats clairs. L'emploi du Suiton et du Doton s'avéraient superflus, voir inutilement dangereux contre lui. Face au Raiton et au Katon, la terre s'effritait. Quant à l'eau, elle risquait de voir sa propre technique se retourner contre elle, si jamais Matsuda répondait par du Raiton. Ce qu'il ne manquerait assurément pas de faire. Or, l'eau recouvrait l'essentiel du terrain qu'ils occupaient. À défaut d'y échapper, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de s'en servir. Une rivière contaminée s'étendait juste sous ses pieds. La concentration du poison suffisait à évincer Matsuda. Ses mains exécutèrent une série de mudras, tigre, cheval, lièvre, rat, chien.

-Chakura no Mesu no Jutsu !

Ses poings se teintèrent de bleu, en émanait son chakra. Fin prête, elle s'élança en avant et regagna la berge. Sakura jeta sa main droite en avant pour l'abattre sur le sol. Une violente secousse traversa la terre qui se souleva en blocs. Une manœuvre qui visait à déloger Matsuda. Son pied frôlait tout juste le sol, que déjà Sakura le frappait à nouveau, le forçant à reculer. Bientôt, il n'eut d'autres choix que de rejoindre la rivière. Lui parvint un léger bruissement dans l'eau qui l'alerta. Se retournant, il contra un nouvel assaut de Sakura. Ses bras se déplaçaient avec une vitesse impressionnante. Il nota la façon étrange dont elle positionnait ses poings, la paume en avant dans un style semblable au Juken des Hyûga. Elle ne cherchait pas à lui porter des coups. La tranche de la main droite de Sakura effleura le tissu de la manche gauche de Matsuda. Un contact qui laissa pour trace une déchirure. Son assaillant s'empara d'un kunai provenant de son étui. Un nouvel échange s'entamait.

Sakura guettait une ouverture. Une esquive l'amena à s'agenouiller, elle repéra alors une faille dans laquelle elle s'engouffra. Elle fut pourtant emportée par son propre poids, chut sur ses genoux. La lueur bleutée qui entourait ses mains, se dissipa.

-Comment ?

-Tu as perdu…

Pour seule explication, Matsuda fit tournoyer son Kunai autour de son doigt puis le lança à ses pieds.

-Ton plan s'est retourné contre toi, voilà tout.

-Tu savais…

-Utiliser une technique de ninjutsu médical, c'était intelligent. Sans cette déchirure sur ma manche gauche, je n'aurais pas compris. Ton jutsu permet de transformer le chakra en une lame tranchante. Une coupure aurait suffi.

Sakura venait de faillir. Une douleur lancinante grandissait, elle provenait de sa jambe droite. Une entaille rougeâtre, une blessure causée par ce Kunai qui reposait sur le sol, relique d'un combat que la rivière ne tarderait pas à emporter. Le poison se répandait dans ses veines. La suite, elle la connaissait. Les membres anesthésiés par la fatigue, l'effort, cette blessure lui avait échappé. Ses muscles allaient se gonfler, en résulterait une paralysie. Une douleur intolérable lui serrait le cœur. Une vieille ennemie qui ressurgissait des tréfonds de son âme, sa faiblesse. Une faiblesse immuable qui la rongeait au corps, tout entière, de l'intérieur. L'espoir illusoire qu'un jour un changement surviendrait, la portait au quotidien. Un espoir qui se déversait dans chacun de ses actes, chacune de ses paroles, depuis près de huit ans. Une date qui coïncidait avec son entrée dans le bureau de Tsunade-Sama. Une résolution, celle de s'acquitter d'une part de cette charge qu'il incombait à Naruto et elle d'accomplir, sauver Sasuke d'Orochimaru, de lui-même. Une promesse, les protéger tous les deux, s'élever à leur niveau, ne plus dépendre de qui que ce soit. Un mantra, être la protectrice et non plus celle que l'on protège.

Naruto, Sasuke, qu'allaient-ils penser d'elle ? Sous ce beau ciel d'un bleu azuré, trois nuages filaient dans le lointain, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura... Au milieu de cette voûte céleste, un oiseau battait des ailes. Le vent glissait sous sa voilure. Son pennage tacheté contrastait avec le duvet blanc de son jabot. Un reflet vert détonnait dans cet ensemble de couleurs qui composait le plumage du volatile. Cette masse verdâtre se détachait du reste, oscillait de gauche à droite dans le vide.

-On m'attend ailleurs, tu étais une adversaire de taille. Pour être honnête, j'ai bien failli perdre ce combat.

Un battement d'ailes claqua à son oreille. Perché sur son épaule gauche, l'oiseau tenait sa mission pour accomplis, sa course effectuée. Il attendait que la destinataire du message qu'il délivrait, prenne connaissance de ce dernier. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur l'arête de son nez, sur ses lèvres pincées. _Non !_ Elle ne pouvait pas perdre. À l'instar de son maître, elle refusait de capituler. Lentement, un nouveau dessein fit son chemin dans son esprit. Sakura appliqua la paume de sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

-Saikan Chûshutsu no Jutsu !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Matsuda.

Consciente que l'usage de cette technique sur elle-même et dans ces conditions, relevait de la folie pure. Sakura consentait pourtant à encourir ce risque. Extraire directement le poison de son corps, demandait une infinie concentration. Le moindre mauvais geste provoquerait des lésions internes supplémentaires.

-Tu parviens encore à malaxer du chakra dans ton état !

Ses mains, ses jambes, chacun de ses membres lui répondaient avec davantage de difficulté. Sakura ne parvenait que difficilement à contenir les tremblements de son bras droit. Son exceptionnel maîtrise du chakra lui permettait de passer outre la douleur et ce handicap croissant. Elle manquait cependant de dextérité. Une maladresse qui l'empêchait de se saisir de ce rouleau qui pendait à la pâte du volatile. Qu'importe son contenu, son expéditeur, elle y puisait sa force, son courage. Pourtant, l'attache qui reliait le parchemin au faucon, céda tout à coup.

* * *

Un froid glacial s'abattit sur lui. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps. Les pupilles rétractées, il respirait par à-coups. Ses jambes cotonneuses ne lui offraient déjà plus le même soutien. Dans ses oreilles, un sifflement aigu persistait. Subitement coupé du monde, ses pensées s'effaçaient les unes après les autres, elles le quittaient. Ne restait plus que cette peur, cette peur panique et viscérale. Frappé par cette intuition, ce pressentiment dont il ne revenait pas. Un poing se referma sur son épaule gauche, le tira en arrière. Il tomba lourdement sur son séant, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Une silhouette parut soudain dans son champ de vision, s'interposa. Ce visage aux traits familiers qui le fusillait du regard. Cette bouche entrouverte qui formait des mots qu'ils n'entendaient pas. De sa main, il l'empoigna par le col.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Tu as failli te faire tuer ! Ça ne va pas de rester planter comme ça, sans bouger !

Il soutenait son regard, s'y raccrochait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?! Secoue-toi un peu ou alors décampe ! Tu ne m'es d'aucune aide ! Pire, tu me déranges plus qu'autre chose ! Je ne peux pas mener ce combat et te materner !

Naruto relâcha sa prise.

-Sakura-Chan a la vie chevillée au corps. Alors, arrête de t'inquiéter pour elle !

Brusquement, un nuage de fumée se forma, fit écran entre Sasuke et lui. Instinctivement, Naruto porta sa main à sa bouche, réprimant une quinte de toux. L'épais brouillard se dissipa. Sasuke n'était plus là.

-Je n'y crois pas, l'enfoiré ! Il a vraiment foutu le camp !

Alerte, il anticipa l'approche de son adversaire par une esquive. Trop lentement cependant, car Yajirushi lui emboîta le pas. Si rapide que Naruto ne pourrait pas parer son coup.

-Trop longtemps que tu m'ignores !

Les paupières closes, sans doute par réflexe, Naruto attendit un coup qui ne vint jamais. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son adversaire immobile. Yajirushi bascula en avant, en sorte que Naruto dut s'écarter pour l'éviter. Là, à son côté, il sentit comme une présence connue. Se retournant, il l'aperçut enfin, Hinata. Les deux paumes encore en avant, les byakugans activés, elle abaissa ses mains.

-J'ai visé les tenketsus, il n'est pas près de se relever.

-Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je sortais de l'hôpital quand ils ont donné l'alerte. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

-L'hôpital ?! Quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé ?! s'affola-t-il.

-Non, rassure-toi, tout va bien ! Ce n'était qu'un examen de routine, je t'en avais parlé pourtant.

-Mais alors ?

-Oui, je le sais ! C'est un garçon, Anata !

-Un Boruto, on va avoir un petit Boruto !

* * *

Le parchemin déroulé gisait seul au milieu de la rivière, poussé par son courant. Sakura semblait s'être volatilisée. Matsuda survolait la zone du regard, à sa recherche. Appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, elle l'observait. Agenouillé à sa hauteur, Sasuke tenait dans sa main une dose d'antidote. Celle-là même qu'elle lui avait confiée lors de leur dernière rencontre. Une technique d'invocation, voilà ce que contenait le rouleau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu avais besoin d'aide, il me semble.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es aussi bête que Naruto ?

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Le village a été attaqué.

-Tu aurais dû rester là-bas !

Sans se soucier des reproches qu'elle nourrissait à son endroit, Sasuke lui injecta l'antidote. Une grimace traversa le visage de Sakura. Une larme menaçait de couler au coin de son œil gauche. Non pas à cause de la douleur, Sakura ne sanglotait pas au moindre petit bobo. Le mal venait d'ailleurs, il était plus profond. Une blessure intérieure qui l'insupportait. Faible, elle se sentait faible. Une fois de plus, on volait à son secours. Des mèches de cheveux lui barraient le visage, de telle sorte qu'il s'en trouvait dissimulé. Elle entendit Sasuke se relever. Sakura profita de cette occasion offerte pour le détailler plus attentivement. Le visage encrassé comme s'il s'était roulé dans la terre. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, sur ses traits marqués. D'un naturel peu volubile, Sasuke n'avait partagé que l'essentiel. Tant et si bien que Sakura ignorait tout des tenants et des aboutissants. Quel rapport avait-il bien pu trouver entre l'attaque du village et elle ? Sasuke dissimulait l'interrogatoire qu'il avait mené de concert avec Ibiki Morino. Sakura se redressa à son tour. Elle plaqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et effectua le signe du tigre.

-Ninpô Sôzô Saisei, Byakugô no Jutsu !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Sakura venait d'opérer la rupture de son sceau de création et renouveau suprêmes. Rapidement, les marques s'étendirent de son visage à tout son corps. Elle avança d'un pas mais se heurta à un obstacle.

-C'est mon combat !

-Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es !

-Je m'en moque ! Mes blessures vont se soigner.

Les poings serrés, elle lui faisait face.

-C'est donc là que tu te cachais !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Débusqués par Matsuda, l'ancien ninja de Konoha passait de l'un à l'autre. De toute évidence, Sasuke retenait davantage son attention. Pour cause, leur assaillant ne s'attendait certainement pas à croiser le descendant de l'illustre famille. D'un mouvement du bras, Sasuke évinça Sakura, l'écartant derrière lui. Armé de son épée de Kusanagi, Uchiha donna l'assaut. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, oublièrent jusqu'à sa présence.

Au milieu de ce tumulte, se répétait encore et toujours cette sempiternelle histoire. Le fardeau, le boulet, la Kunoichi anonyme, autant de qualificatifs dont on usait autrefois pour la nommer. La prétendue tête pensante de l'équipe 7 qui se cachait dans l'ombre de ses deux équipiers. Nigo Tsunade, disciple de la cinquième du nom, héritière de la puissance du trio légendaire… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuait-il de la percevoir comme une personne faible ?

Son corps devança sa pensée. Ses pas la menèrent à eux. Sasuke attendait d'elle qu'elle reste cachée. Au nom de quoi lui ferait-elle ce plaisir ? D'un respect que de toute évidence il ne lui accordait pas, pour ainsi la tenir éloignée de son propre combat. Sasuke qui la ramenait constamment à sa condition première. Matsuda lui opposait une résistance farouche. Il contrait chacune de ses attaques à l'aide de son Kunai qu'il maniait avec habilité. Sakura connaissait le fonctionnement de Sasuke. Il étudiait son adversaire, observait sa façon de procéder à l'aide de son sharingan. De ses observations naissaient des stratégies qui exploitaient les faiblesses de son assaillant. Sakura les regardait évoluer ensemble. Matsuda évitait les flammes noires de l'Enton de Sasuke, qu'il contrôlait à partir de sa pupille droite. Il y répondait par des techniques Katon, elles ne faisaient cependant pas le poids face à la nature héréditaire du chakra des Uchiha.

Pour Sakura, l'issue du combat ne faisait aucun doute. Seul Naruto rivalisait avec Sasuke. Matsuda investissait ses dernières gouttes de chakra dans des tentatives sans cesse avortées. Il haletait, la sueur qui perlait sur son front lui brouillait la vue. Ses gestes mal assurés rendaient sa défense inefficace. Ses mouvements saccadés, son rythme décousu, laissaient transparaître son énervement grandissant. L'abandon de toute stratégie, au profit d'une philosophie discutable, foncer dans le tas. Sasuke se contentait d'attendre ses offensives. Derechef, il se rua dans sa direction. Ses yeux quittèrent sa cible initiale et se posèrent sur Sakura. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une salve de kunais volait sur sa position, leur vitesse décuplée par le chakra électrique de Matsuda. Trop rapide pour lui permettre de parer l'attaque.

Muet de saisissement, le Sharingan de Sasuke lui permit de prévoir le mouvement suivant. Les paupières closes, il rouvrit les yeux pour activer son dôjutsu. Sasuke permuta alors sa place avec Sakura.

Croyant se retourner pour attaquer Sasuke, Matsuda se retrouva face à Sakura. Haruno lui asséna un coup qui l'expédia six mètres plus loin.

Genoux à terre, Sasuke retirait les kunais de ses jambes, ils tombaient au sol dans un bruit métallique. Avec une lenteur démesurée, la jeune femme le rejoignit, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, le regard vide, le visage inexpressif. Tout aussi lentement, Sakura lui dispensa les premiers soins sur la jambe droite. Haruno sentait son regard posé sur elle. Non, peser serait sans doute plus indiqué. Soudain, il se racla la gorge, manifesta ainsi son exaspération. C'en était trop pour elle. Brusquement, Sakura releva la tête, planta son regard dans le sien.

-Arrête !

-Arrête de quoi ?

-Arrête de m'aider par obligation !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Tu me penses faible, le fait est que je ne le suis pas ! Je peux m'en sortir sans toi ! Tu n'es là que parce que tu penses me devoir quelque chose !

-Ta question, repose-la !

-Quelle question ?

-Celle que tu m'as posé avant que je parte.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

-Le rayon de soleil du printemps.


	26. Chapitre 26: 2 mn 30

_Le chapitre est court, c'est voulu !  
_

 _Sarah70801, merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que la fin te plaise, j'étais sceptique._

 _Alessia72 et MarchJupiter, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires !_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter pour ce chapitre, j'aimerais vraiment avoir l'avis de mon lectorat._

* * *

 **Chapitre 26:  
**

Pensivement, Sakura piochait dans son assiette au hasard d'un coup de baguettes. Le regard porté sur l'extérieur, la jeune femme laissait libre cours à ses pensées. La lumière filtrait par les larges ouvertures qui traversaient la face sud de l'établissement. Le restaurant de la pension de la vieille Isako entamait son premier service du midi. Ils y séjournaient depuis quelques jours déjà. Sasuke et Sakura pansaient leurs blessures. Un choix que leur dictait la raison. Le lieu de convalescence s'imposait par sa proximité. Contre-coup de l'emploi abusif de son Rinnegan, Sasuke était demeuré alité. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, simple hasard qui les avaient conduits à pousser leurs portes simultanément. Les assiettes se vidaient dans le plus grand des silences. L'un dégustait du riz au curry, l'autre piétinait davantage ses nouilles sautées du bout de ses baguettes. Tracassée par quelque chose, peut-être ? Sasuke en cherchait le motif. Les dernières nouvelles offraient bien plus de raisons de se réjouir, que toute autre chose. Konoha sortait victorieux de l'attaque menée par le mouvement des exilés. Le village n'enregistrait que des pertes matérielles de moindre importance. Les analyses apportées par Sakura, confirmaient son hypothèse première. La faible concentration du poison dans l'eau permettrait sa dilution naturelle. Yamato se chargerait de remettre Matsuda aux autorités compétentes de Konoha. Kakashi avait dépêché le capitaine, alias Tenzo, sur place. L'un des repaires d'Orochimaru se tenait non loin de là. Et il se trouvait que Yamato y était justement posté dans le cadre de sa mission de surveillance.

La seule raison possible qui subsistait… Lui ! Lors de leurs retrouvailles, Sakura ne cachait pas sa colère. Elle attribuait sa présence à un geste de pitié de sa part, une obligation. Sasuke se sentait redevable, oui. Pour autant, elle se trompait quant au motif de sa venue. De la même façon qu'il s'était fourvoyé en pensant la protéger.

Brusquement, Sasuke poussa sa chaise en arrière, ce qui interpella Sakura. Il gagna la porte en quelques enjambées puis s'arrêta. Cet arrêt marqué ne signifiait qu'une chose chez Sasuke. Par la force des années, Sakura savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Elle se leva à son tour, indécise.

-Je n'ai même pas fini de manger.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Pour le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait à son plat encore quelques minutes auparavant !

Résignée, sans aucune échappatoire, Sakura le rejoignit. Tandis qu'elle enfilait sa paire de sandales, Uchiha jeta un dernier regard dans la direction de l'accueil. Perchée sur son comptoir, la vieille Isako le gratifia d'un clin d'œil. De sa bouche, elle forma une phrase silencieuse. « Bonne chance ! » disait-elle. Le fard lui monta aux joues. Les lèvres pincées, particulièrement mal à l'aise, il se retourna promptement.

* * *

Sasuke marchait au-devant de Sakura, à une allure soutenue. Derrière eux, la ville de Tani s'éloignait de plus en plus. Les bâtisses s'effaçaient au profit d'un paysage tout autre. Intérieurement, Haruno visualisait la carte du village. Il lui semblait que Sasuke empruntait le chemin qui menait à la côte. D'où lui venait cette envie soudaine de promenade ?

Aller plus avant leur devint bientôt impossible, à moins de vouloir se précipiter dans l'océan. Un poteau se dressait au milieu d'un tapis jonché d'herbes et de fleurs. Des panneaux de verre protégeaient une flamme qui se consumait en son sommet. Cette installation servait certainement à guider les bateaux. Un banc parachevait le tableau. Sasuke s'installa sur son côté droit. Une invitation silencieuse ? Sakura prit donc place à gauche. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il s'explique. Il n'en fut rien.

Muet, il se concentrait sur le mouvement qu'observaient les vagues. Un détail trahissait son calme apparent. Sa main tremblante qui serrait son genou. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il se retourna, si rapidement qu'il en ébranla le banc. Son regard croisa volontairement le sien. Le Rinnegan, sa précieuse pupille qui suscitait la convoitise de plus d'un, se révélait derrière ses mèches de cheveux. En cet instant, elle le savait, s'il le souhaitait, rien ne l'empêchait d'accéder à ses pensées les plus intimes. Sakura ne le pardonnerait pas. Au moment même où cette idée traversa son esprit, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait pu deviner le fond de sa pensée. Un paragraphe des préceptes Ninja abordait ce sujet. Tout shinobi se devait d'être capable de lire en l'autre. Sakura soutenait son regard, refusait de briser ce contact visuel. Trop souvent elle s'était dérobée.

Sasuke rompit cet échange silencieux. Il prit appui sur sa main et se hissa sur ses jambes.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis, statua-t-il tout à coup.

Un coup de poing en plein ventre, une douche froide.

-La vérité, c'est que tu n'as aucune raison de m'aimer, ni moi en retour. Mais c'est ainsi et je n'y peux rien. Sakura, tu as plus à y perdre qu'à y gagner. Je suis le chanceux, tu es la malchanceuse. Je voulais te protéger de moi. Mais nous sommes déjà liés et il est trop tard. Me tenir à distance du village n'a pas suffi à t'éviter des ennuis par ma faute. Cet emblème que je porte, ces pupilles, m'empêchent de rester à Konoha. Par égoïsme, je t'ai indirectement demandé de m'attendre. Car de cette façon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un endroit où revenir, une maison où rentrer.

Choisir, voilà ce qu'il lui demandait. S'engager sur une voie difficile, être le soutien de cet homme à qui il incombe de veiller au bien commun.

Sakura referma sa main sur la sienne, et le tira en avant.

-Viens, espèce d'abruti !

-Tout à l'heure sur le banc, tu n'as qu'à considérer ça comme notre premier rendez-vous.

-Quoi ?!


	27. Chapitre 27:

_Je commence pas tous vous remercier d'avoir commenté suite à mon dernier message. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser de ce dernier. J'ai été gagnée par le doute. Vos messages m'ont été d'une grande aide. Grâce à eux, j'ai réalisé un nombre important de choses. La première, je dois d'abord me reposer sur mon propre esprit critique. Je me suis rendu compte que je connaissais les défauts de mon histoire. J'avais perdu de vue l'essentiel. Il y a point sur lequel je me suis mal exprimée. Je ne cherche pas à plaire. Bien sûr, je ne suis que mes propres idées. Ce que je tentais de dire, c'est que j'ai tellement d'idées en tête, que je n'arrive pas toujours à savoir si j'ai choisi la meilleure option. Quant au genre romance, je garde une très mauvaise expérience d'une précédente histoire. J'étais si mauvaise dans ce style, qu'un jour un lecteur m'a demandé si les deux personnages étaient vraiment en couple. Car le récit donnait l'impression contraire. Je dois essayer de me faire à nouveau confiance. XD  
_

 _Je vais me contenter de suivre mon instinct et d'écrire pour écrire! **The-Nomgnom** , je te remercie. Tu as soulevé un problème que je soupçonnais. Souvent, à la fin d'un chapitre, je fatigue et j'ai tendance à couper court. **Camelya** , je comprends ton scepticisme. J'avais différentes alternatives en tête pour leur rendez-vous. La mienne n'est pas forcément la meilleure. x) Je considérais que Sakura n'avait pas à réagir. Sachant que Sasuke lui fait part de ses sentiments. Elle sait que c'est certainement très difficile pour lui. Il y a beaucoup de tension dans l'air, du stress. Elle essaye simplement de détendre l'atmosphère avec son habituelle légèreté. Le geste de cette poignée de main est là pour dire qu'elle le choisit, qu'elle décide de continuer avec lui. En fait, c'est ça sa réaction, sa réponse.  
_

 _Je vous remercie vraiment pour tous vos commentaires! Merci à **Camelya, Fandesasusaku, JuuneF, ZazaMonkey, Alessia72,**_ ** _The-Nomgnom,_ _FireBird539, Malyss64, Ana, Nanawmj!_** _Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui ont commenté alors que ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Ce n'est certainement pas une obligation, à chacun de faire comme il le sent._ _  
_

 _L'histoire devait prendre fin au chapitre 30 avec la naissance de Boruto. Finalement, elle durera plus longtemps, en raison d'une nouvelle intrigue.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 27:**

À l'occasion d'une halte, ils s'étaient arrêtés au coin d'un chemin, non loin de la ville abandonnée de Sora-Ku. Une route qu'avaient tracée les innombrables passages des voyageurs au fil des décennies. Juchée sur un tronc couché là, Sakura scrutait le ciel dans l'expectative d'un message qui tardait à arriver. Cette missive accusait un retard tel, que la jeune femme en venait à se demander si le Rokudaime ne se jouait pas d'elle. Un manège que Kakashi poursuivait depuis deux bonnes semaines. Les analyses obtenues, sa tâche accomplie, Haruno pensait pouvoir s'en retourner à Konoha. Son rapport envoyé, il lui avait fait parvenir une réponse lui intimant de veiller au bon état de santé de Sasuke Uchiha et ce, pour la sureté du village ! Une blague monumentale ! Kakashi trafiquait quelque chose dans son dos. Un traquenard qui impliquait certainement Naruto. Faute de nouvel ordre de mission, Sakura respectait les directives et accompagnait son ancien équipier. Si Sasuke se doutait de quelque chose, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Les journées s'écoulaient les unes après les autres, passées à marcher, camper ou faire étape dans une quelconque auberge. Sakura se sentait d'une inutilité croissante. Elle le redoutait déjà… Ce jour prochain où Sasuke estimerait que cela suffisait. Dans quel genre de position inconfortable la plaçait-on ?

En proie à ses doutes, elle patientait donc, la tête dans les nuages. Pour ne rien arranger, Sasuke semblait préoccupé. Muré dans un silence absolu, il en oubliait jusqu'à sa présence. Sakura feignait de ne rien remarquer, s'abstenait de tout commentaire mais constatait. Tout juste s'il l'attendait, il la semait constamment, comme s'il cherchait à mettre de la distance entre eux. Sasuke s'était d'ailleurs éclipsé au prétexte d'un repérage à effectuer. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait même pas. Une façon implicite de lui signifier qu'il lui fallait rentrer au village. Elle l'en jugeait capable. Non, en vérité elle n'en pensait pas un mot, elle se montait simplement la tête. Une hypothèse peu plausible, dans la mesure où son sac reposait aux pieds de la jeune femme.

Sakura ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur la question, assistant au retour de Sasuke. Ostensiblement, il fuyait le regard inquisiteur de sa camarade. Un détail attira son attention, l'apparition de ce paquet emballé d'un papier kraft et glissé sous son bras. _Étrange !_

-Et ce repérage ?

-Repérage… Ah oui.

Voilà qu'il paraissait avoir oublié la raison même de son départ ! Sasuke ne savait pas mentir. Uchiha osa lui jeter un bref coup d'œil. Le scepticisme de Sakura se lisait sur son visage. Sasuke céda un profond soupir, las. Le bras tendu comme un piquet, il l'abaissa soudain à hauteur du visage d'Haruno. Le paquet juste sous son nez, elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts, déconcertée.

-Ouvre !

Sans prendre la peine de discuter, Sakura tira sur le cordon qui maintenait l'emballage, emportée par sa curiosité. Précautionneusement, elle souleva le papier kraft. Entre ses mains, Sakura découvrit une tunique rouge à la boutonnière blanche, en tout point semblable à la sienne. Son regard s'éclaira de compréhension. Son actuelle tenue de mission portait les traces de son combat contre Matsuda.

-Je te dois combien de Ryô(s) ?

-C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Gênés, ils fixaient le sol.

-Arigatô gozaimasu, parvint-elle à dire.

Le temps de retrouver un brin de contenance, Sakura reporta toute son attention sur la tunique. Un élément du vêtement sembla pourtant la perturber. Au dos, l'emblème frappé sur le tissu ne correspondait pas à sa famille. Le symbole du clan Uchiha le remplaçait.

-Je crois qu'il y a une erreur, nota-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas d'erreur.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Sakura examina une fois de plus le vêtement.

-Tu veux dire que…

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui lança un regard sans équivoque.

-Si tôt ?

-Tôt, on se connaît depuis l'académie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Sakura se souvint de son effarement face à l'annonce du mariage de Naruto et Hinata, si peu de temps après leurs déclarations. La confiance qui habitait alors la jeune Hyûga, l'assurance qu'affichait Uzumaki et ce bonheur. Ce bonheur démesuré qui était le leur. Sasuke se proposait de l'accueillir dans son clan, elle, aussi imparfaite et ennuyeuse soit-elle. Une famille, ils en formaient déjà une avec l'équipe 7. Une famille de cœur. Huit ans plus tôt, l'adolescente naïve et insouciante aurait sauté sur l'occasion, tout comme elle se jetait autrefois à son cou. La Sakura d'aujourd'hui, le dévisageait silencieusement. Une main sur la tunique, l'autre serrée sur son genou, elle le fixait sans le voir. Indirectement, elle contemplait son futur. Un futur possible, il ne tenait qu'à elle d'y prétendre. Un avenir, une vie, qui, elle savait, ne serait jamais facile. De par son nom, ses capacités héréditaires, Sasuke représentait une source de danger pour le village. Trop de gens convoitaient encore ses pouvoirs. Toute personne liée de près ou de loin à Uchiha, encourait un risque. Sasuke se reprochait l'enlèvement de Sakura, car d'aucuns connaissaient leur passé commun*. Kido comptait l'atteindre par la disparition de sa camarade. Chino Chinoike qui cherchait à se venger des Uchiha, qu'elle jugeait responsables de l'exil de son propre clan**. Lui seul possédait cette pupille capable d'ouvrir une porte vers les cinq dimensions de Kaguya. Autant d'éléments qui rendaient son retour impossible. Mis en exergue, Sakura comprenait maintenant toute la teneur de l'explication de Naruto quant au désir de protection de Sasuke.

Dans une dernière tentative, Uchiha avait tenté de l'en dissuader. De la convaincre qu'elle y perdrait plus, qu'elle n'y gagnerait. Comme il le disait lui-même, rien ne les obligeait à s'aimer. Ce à quoi Kakashi répondait toujours volontiers, que seule la haine se motivait par une raison précise. Naruto avait un jour déclaré, que la maison ne correspondait pas à un lieu mais se trouvait là où étaient les gens qui nous aiment. Une vision que partageait Sasuke, lui qui manifestait ce besoin d'avoir un endroit où rentrer, quelqu'un qui l'attende. Sakura savait que si elle persistait sur cette voie, sans lui, elle continuerait de se sentir seule.

Peut-être pour éviter de lui faire face, Sakura l'étreignit doucement. Oser avoir pour lui un geste d'affection lui demandait beaucoup de courage. La crainte de s'imposer, de le gêner, restait présente.

-D'accord…

Soudainement, Sasuke se dégagea de sa prise. Derechef, il souleva son bras droit. En un geste familier, Uchiha apposa le bout de ses doigts sur le front de Sakura.

-Arigatô.

Un sourire sincère et chaleureux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

* * *

À l'orée d'un bois, une motte de terre marquait l'entrée de l'un des nombreux repaires du Nukenin le plus célèbre de Konoha, Orochimaru. Ces cachettes, Sasuke les connaissait par cœur. Les trois années passées auprès de son ancien maître, lui avait laissé plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour les découvrir. Le serpent blanc ne ressentait visiblement pas le besoin d'en changer. Dans une optique de transparence feinte, Orochimaru tolérait sans mal cet agent chargé de le surveiller. Yamato le suivait dans le moindre de ses déplacements. Partout où il allait, le capitaine s'y trouvait, du moins jusqu'à présent. Quatre semaines venaient de s'écouler depuis le départ de Yamato pour Konoha. La situation sur place, l'obligeait à s'y attarder. Le village faisait face à une situation de crise. La coalition lui demandait des comptes. Les quatre pays alliés de Konohagure no Sato s'estimaient mécontents que l'enquête initiée par l'Hokage, soit si longtemps restée secrète. Le fait que les exilés aient lancé une attaque, ne plaidait pas en leur faveur. Rien de préoccupant, de la simple diplomatie, Yamato épaulait Kakashi de ses bons conseils.

En l'absence du capitaine, Orochimaru demeurait sans surveillance. À chaque problème sa solution, le Rokudaime avait décidé d'envoyer Sasuke et Sakura sur place. Les acolytes devaient s'assurer de la présence du Nukenin et de son bon comportement. Un escalier menait à un couloir souterrain, caché derrière deux grandes portes. Un pied sur une marche, Sasuke perçut le grincement de l'un des battants. D'un geste de la main, il arrêta Sakura.

-Karin disait donc vrai !

Suigetsu Hôzuki les dévisageait depuis le pas de la porte.

-Elle prétendait avoir détecté ton chakra, je ne voulais pas la croire. Cette folle pourrait te repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde !

En une fraction de seconde, Suigetsu se retrouva au sol, réduit à l'état de flaque d'eau. Sortie de nulle part, la Kunoichi du clan Uzumaki s'élança en avant. Un battement de cils plus tard, ses bras entouraient déjà Sasuke. Alors qu'Hôzuki reprenait forme humaine, il remarqua la présence de Sakura.

-Oi, Sakura !

Karin eut comme un mouvement de recul.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?! grogna-t-elle, la pointant du doigt.

-C'est ma fiancée, déclara-t-il, comme si cela constituait en soi une réponse.

-Je ne suis pas là à ce titre ! objecta Sakura, passablement agacée de cet étalage.

La nouvelle portait un véritable coup au moral de Karin. Suigetsu s'appuya sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme, adoptant une pose théâtrale.

-Fiancée…

-Mais oui, fiancé, il est fiancé. Tu sais bien ce que ça veut dire. Mariage ! Enfants ! Fidélité ! Combien de fois il nous a répété qu'il voulait restaurer son clan ! C'est terminé pour toi, ma pauvre !

Karin balaya Suigetsu d'un mouvement du bras.

-Vous…

Karin s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Là devant elle, Sakura lui tendait sa main droite. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela pour elle ? Haruno affichait un sourire franc et bienveillant.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te serrer la main ?!

Pour mieux lui signifier son dédain manifeste, Karin ramena ses bras contre elle.

-Ainsi donc, mon petit Sasuke va convoler ! constata une voix bien trop familière au goût de Sakura.

-Orochimaru, chuchota-t-elle.

Le Nukenin gravit les marches avec lenteur. Le poing de Sakura la démangeait sérieusement.

-Orochimaru, Kakashi m'envoie vérifier que tu ne profites pas de l'absence de Yamato pour filer.

-Comme tu le vois, Sasuke, je me tiens devant toi ! Mais qui sait s'il s'agit vraiment de moi. Tu devrais peut-être me frapper pour t'en assurer !

Le poing de Sakura s'abattit sur le visage d'Orochimaru. Il roula sur quelques mètres.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Sakura.

-Lui et moi, avons un vieux contentieux, expliqua-t-elle.

-Nigo Tsunade, tu portes bien ton surnom. Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse !

Après avoir pu constater par eux-mêmes la présence d'Orochimaru, Sasuke et Sakura écourtèrent leur visite. Au moment de partir, Karin retint la jeune femme par le bras.

-Prends ça !

Dans sa main, Uzumaki glissa une photo***. Le cliché datait de l'époque où Sasuke voyageait avec l'équipe Taka. Les quatre membres y figuraient.

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas beaucoup de photos récentes de lui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Ne va pas t'imaginer que… Oh et puis rien !

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que Karin te voulait, tout à l'heure ?

-Rien qui te concerne ! Oui je sais, c'est ta réplique.

Sakura s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin, attirant son attention.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé que tu avais été dur avec elle.

-Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle sache. Elle arrêtera de me coller à chaque fois.

-Tu ne comprends pas !

Sasuke rapprocha son visage du sien, si proche que son souffle soulevait ses cheveux.

-La jalousie, je connais.

Il se détourna tout aussi rapidement.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Tu te fiches de moi ! beugla-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate.

 _*Sakura Hiden_

 _**Sasuke Shinden_

 _***Sasuke Shinden, Karin décide qu'elle va donner une copie de sa photo à la fille aux cheveux roses, à savoir Sakura._


	28. Chapitre 28: Une maman

_Un petit chapitre qui tient d'ailleurs plus de la nouvelle. Il a pourtant sa place dans ce récit. Il est centré sur Hinata et Kurenaï. Je ne suis pas mère, donc j'espère ne pas avoir fait de fausse note !  
_

 _Sarah70801, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre remporte ton suffrage ! J'essaye de marquer le début de l'amitié entre Sakura et Karin. Merci pour ton message !  
_

 _Nanawmj, je suis rassurée de savoir que mon interprétation fonctionne par rapport à la relation de Sasuke et Sakura. Je ne suis pas une adepte des romances avec un côté fleur bleue, je préfère autant éviter. J'espère pouvoir continuer de la sorte. Je te remercie pour ton message qui me redonne confiance en mes capacités, quant à ce genre.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28:  
**

Une brassée de fleurs jonchait le dessus d'une table, aussi diverses que variées. Entre les mains aguerries d'une jeune femme, un bouquet semblait prendre forme. Hinata tournait et retournait le vase dans un sens puis dans l'autre, s'assurait ainsi de la cohérence de sa composition florale. Uzumaki s'exerçait à l'art de l'Ikebana. Une maîtrise à laquelle on initiait toutes les futurs Kunoichis, sur les bancs de l'académie. L'attrait visuel qu'offrait un bouquet, n'avait rien à voir avec cet apprentissage. La bonne connaissance des plantes, de leurs vertus comme de leurs dangers, représentait un avantage dont on pouvait se prévaloir en mission. Enfant, Hinata bénéficiait parfois de quelques instants de paix, entre deux entraînements auprès de son père. Souvent, il lui arrivait de se joindre à sa mère et de s'essayer avec elle à l'Ikebana. Ces moments privilégiés qu'elle passait alors à ses côtés, représentaient aujourd'hui de précieux souvenirs. Hinata tenait bien plus de sa mère que de son père, aussi bien au niveau de son tempérament, que physiquement. Douce et aimante, elle veillait sur ses deux filles.

Les allées du village se tapissaient de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers. Les festivités autour du Hanami s'entamaient. Les villageois se précipitaient pour admirer la beauté des sakuras, en ce début de printemps. Les familles piqueniquaient sous les arbres dans une ambiance joyeuse. Hinata et Naruto fêtaient leur première année en tant que couple marié. Bientôt, l'arrivée de leur premier né viendrait parfaire le tableau.

Cet enfant, Hinata l'attendait, préparait sa venue. Elle l'aimait déjà d'un amour inconditionnel et sans limite. L'inquiétude la rongeait chaque jour un peu plus, à mesure que la date de l'accouchement se rapprochait. Elle tentait de faire abstraction de toutes ses angoisses. Hinata prenait sur elle, se refusait à les partager avec qui que ce soit, certainement pas Naruto. Le jeune homme s'inquiétait suffisamment, elle ne voulait pas ajouter à son stress. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Hanabi lui rendait certes visite tous les jours. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de profonde solitude. Hinata se soumettait à toutes les injonctions des deux médecins qui se chargeaient du suivi de sa grossesse. Entre autres exercices (Respiration pour préparation à l'accouchement), régime alimentaire draconien pour apporter les nutriments nécessaires au développement de l'enfant (aliments à éviter), mises en garde, etc… Les deux responsables alternaient les rendez-vous, de sorte qu'Hinata recevait des avis contradictoires quant à la croissance de son fils. Une semaine, le premier considérait le bébé comme petit. Une autre, le second le trouvait trop gros. Pour ne rien arranger, son fils se présentait encore par le siège. La jeune femme craignait à présent qu'il ne se retourne pas pour l'accouchement. Hinata se culpabilisait, se sentait une mauvaise mère.

Vainement, elle cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit. Mais son angoisse se manifestait par ses gestes mal assurés. Les fleurs lui glissaient des mains. Les feuilles se détachaient de leur tige. Elle se piquait les doigts sur les roses. Les épines qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever. Hinata se sentait tellement épuisée, une fatigue morale et physique. Son dos la faisait souffrir. Trouver une position confortable relevait du défi permanent. Elle n'en dormait que peu la nuit. Les simples gestes du quotidien l'épuisaient bien plus rapidement qu'autrefois. L'estomac noué, ses émotions refoulées remontèrent de plus belle. Hinata hoquetait, tentait de ravaler ses sanglots. Soudain, un martèlement retentit en provenance de la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme se releva, traversa la maison pour gagner le hall. Hinata pressa la poignée de la porte et la tira vers elle. La lumière du jour la frappa de plein fouet, lui piquant les yeux.

-Kurenaï Sensei…

Son ancien maître lui faisait face, un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains. Une fillette de presque quatre ans s'accrochait à sa jambe, la petite Mirai.

-Hinata obasan, il est pour quand mon petit frère ?

-Ton petit frère ?

-Oui, Mirai a déclaré que le bébé serait son petit frère. Elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle ferait du fils de Shikamaru son grand frère. Mademoiselle ne veut pas comprendre qu'il sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus petit qu'elle.

Devant une histoire qui aurait dû la faire rire, Hinata éclata subitement en sanglots. Par réflexe, elle ramena ses mains à son visage, tenta d'en essuyer les larmes. Mais elles continuaient de rouler sur ses joues qui se teintaient de rouge, sous l'émotion. Bientôt, son chagrin l'emporta tout à fait, la jeune femme perdit sa contenance. Elle pleurait, incapable de s'arrêter, se vidait de toute cette fatigue accumulée au cours des dernières semaines. Lentement, Kurenaï l'entoura de ses deux bras, la serra doucement contre elle. Mirai les observait avec des yeux ronds, inquiète. De ses petites menottes, elle tenait le si grand bouquet.

-Pleure, tu te sentiras mieux. Vide tout ce que tu as sur le cœur…

Sans se séparer tout à fait d'elle, Kurenaï la guida entre les murs de sa propre maison. Mirai courut dans le salon, tira une chaise qui devait faire au moins deux fois son poids. Kurenaï l'installa dessus, remerciant sa fille du regard. Elle prit alors place juste en face d'elle et lia ses mains aux siennes. Hinata tâcha de se ressaisir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Hinata soutint son regard, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée. J'ai connu ça, moi aussi. Les derniers mois sont les plus longs.

Hinata réprima un nouveau sanglot. Elle avait vu juste.

-Naruto et toi, vous êtes si jeunes. Vous n'êtes mariés que depuis un an et vous-vous apprêtez à accueillir ce petit enfant. Il est normal, que vous soyez angoissés.

-Je suis une mauvaise mère, balbutia tout à coup Hinata.

-Hinata, toi, une mauvaise mère ? Quand je te vois avec Mirai, je me dis que tu es faite pour ça ! Tu te soucies toujours des gens qui t'entourent. Là, tout de suite, les larmes que tu verses prouvent que tu es une bonne mère. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton fils. Ton amour pour lui est tellement évident.

-Mais les médecins disent…

-Quoi, que disent les médecins ?

-Ils me reprochent de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut. Ils m'abreuvent d'avis contradictoires.

-Tu as plusieurs médecins ?

-Oui, deux… En raison de la récente crise à Kawa no Kuni, l'hôpital de Konoha manque d'effectifs. Les médecins ont été envoyés dans les pays voisins pour apporter leur aide, ainsi que les antidotes de Sakura. Le village possède le meilleur service médical ninja. Ces deux médecins alternent les suivis de grossesse. Mais ils ne sont pas à l'écoute comme pouvait l'être Sakura… Je ne suis pas même certaine qu'ils se consultent entre eux.

-Et Sakura, elle devrait rentrer prochainement !

-Je ne crois pas, Kakashi lui confie de nombreuses missions.

-Tu en as parlé à Naruto ?

-Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Il est déjà sous pression. Même avec sa formation renforcée achevée, Shikamaru estime que le statut de héros de guerre de Naruto ne suffira pas pour sa candidature au titre de Hokage. D'après lui, il doit encore faire ses preuves. Pour cette raison, Kakashi lui assigne autant de missions que possible*. Je suis juste fatiguée, ça va passer.

-Hinata, tu ne dois pas tout prendre sur toi. Vous étiez deux pour faire ce bébé, non ! Naruto peut bien assumer sa part ! Tu dois te reposer. Tu ne dois pas hésiter à t'entourer des gens qui t'aiment. Ils sont tellement nombreux. Il faut que vous communiquiez. Prenez du temps pour vous deux ! Pourquoi ne pas partir quelque part, changez d'air ! Quant à l'hôpital, je vais en toucher deux mots à Tsunade.

Interloquées par un bruit étrange, Kurenaï et Hinata relevèrent la tête. Posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un volatile en grattait le cadre de bois.

-Le faucon de Sasuke-Kun, observa Hinata.

 _*Remarque de Shikamaru à Naruto, première partie de l'adaptation animée du roman de Shikamaru._


	29. Extrait du chapitre 29

_Oi! Comme le dirait Naruto. Ou tout simplement bonjour en bon français! La parution de mes chapitres accuse un retard certain, je pense que nous l'avions tous remarqué. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Avant toute chose, je tiens à clarifier la situation. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire. Je comprends que vous ayez pu penser le contraire devant mes six mois d'absence. Or, j'y travaille toujours assidument. Je pourrais me justifier de multiples façons. Mes études me bouffent tout mon temps. Ça et le fait que j'ai pataugé. Mon inspiration m'a d'abord fait défaut. J'ai ensuite eu trop d'idées (croyez-le ou non, c'est possible). J'ai commencé le chapitre 30 sans avoir terminé le 29. J'élaborais la trame de la nouvelle intrigue que j'évoquais dans le chapitre 27._ _À ce jour, le chapitre 29 reste inachevé. J'interviens aujourd'hui pour détromper les lecteurs qui ont supposé un abandon de ma part. En attendant la publication du chapitre 29, je vous propose un extrait. J'en profite pour vous signaler le changement du nom de l'histoire. Hokage to Sasaukage qui signifie littéralement Hokage et Hokage de l'ombre (cf chapitre 24).  
_

* * *

 **Extrait du chapitre 29:**

Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin, quand un matin Hinata se trouva prise de fortes douleurs. Les contractions se suivaient, gagnaient en intensité. Autant de signaux avant-coureurs qui annonçaient la venue imminente d'un enfant tant attendu.

Naruto Uzumaki observait les allers et venues de l'un des innombrables couloirs de l'hôpital de Konohagakure no Sato. Assis sur un banc accroché au mur, il gardait ses mains jointes. Un filet de sueur perlait depuis son front, roulait le long de sa joue droite, gouttait sur son sweat à capuche d'un orange vif. Les visiteurs, le personnel médical, tous le dévisageaient avec cette même curiosité apparente. Naruto feignait de les ignorer. La gorge sèche, le teint blême, il frappait le sol de son pied gauche comme s'il battait la mesure. Le jeune homme prenait l'air. Paradoxe pour lui qui se tenait dans un espace clôt un jour de forte chaleur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses tempes sifflaient. Naruto essuyait le contrecoup de ses variations émotionnelles, joie euphorique, panique. Inconsciemment, il attendait toujours.

Les secondes, les minutes s'écoulaient. Il se raccrochait à ce mince espoir qui subsistait. Franchir le seuil de cette porte, ils le pouvaient encore. Nulle ne donnait sa parole à la légère, du moins pas dans l'entourage de Naruto. À l'instar d'Uzumaki, Sakura mettait un point d'honneur à tenir ses engagements. Une promesse les liait, Naruto, Hinata et elle. Alors elle viendrait.

Hiashi le surveillait depuis la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Il revêtait son habituel masque d'impassibilité, protecteur silencieux. Une façade à laquelle Naruto ne se fiait plus. La voix claire d'Hanabi résonnait dans le couloir. La cadette du clan Hyûga tâchait de transmettre sa gaieté.

Derrière les deux lourds battants destinés à couper le feu en cas d'incendie, un binôme d'ouvriers s'affairait. Dans une politique de modernisation, l'hôpital entreprenait des travaux. Les hommes équipaient le dispositif d'ouverture d'un système de détection de mouvement. Au moindre passage, les panneaux s'ouvriraient automatiquement. D'ailleurs, des voix s'élevaient à quelques mètres de là. Une agitation nouvelle secouait le couloir. Quand brusquement les portes s'écartèrent sur la route d'une jeune femme.

Trop souvent détrompé, la déception de Naruto le poussait désormais à se concentrer sur ses pieds, point fixe idéal. Il ne portait qu'une attention modérée aux échos du couloir. Suivant ce raisonnement, le pas discret de l'inconnue lui échappa tout à fait. Une ombre planait au-dessus de lui, obstruait son champ de vision, barrait la lumière. Cette irruption soudaine le ramena à la réalité.

-Naruto, l'interpella-t-on d'une voix soucieuse, encore lointaine mais au combien familière.

Instinctivement, il releva la tête, rencontra son regard. Sakura se tenait là, devant lui, sa vieille amie. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle lui tendit sa main.

-Eh, Baka, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ta femme t'attend ! Viens !

Sans broncher ou même réaliser complètement, il accepta cette main secourable. À peine hisser sur ses jambes chancelantes, il s'élança à sa suite. Sakura le devançait de plusieurs mètres.

-Alors, tu es venu ?

La jeune femme marqua un arrêt, un poing positionné sous son menton. Songeuse, une lueur d'incompréhension animait son regard.

-Tu as reçu mon message, non ! Alors pourquoi cette question ?!

Sakura ne comptait pas s'attarder davantage sur le sujet devant pareille évidence. En vérité, Naruto constatait plus qu'il ne questionnait. Le jeune homme se souvenait de ce jour. Hinata l'attendait, elle peinait à contenir sa joie manifeste. Un sourire égaillait son visage aux traits tirés. Trop souvent absent, peut-être, Naruto enchainait les missions à un rythme effréné. Il savait sa femme épuisée par ses huit mois de grossesse. Désireux de l'aider, de la soulager d'une quelconque façon, Naruto cherchait vainement une solution. Hélas, comment la délester de ses inquiétudes quand lui ne pouvait s'en départir ? Naruto vivait une période décisive ponctuée de contraintes et d'aléas. Des jours capitaux s'il souhaitait briguer le titre de Hokage dans un avenir proche. Tout cela découlait des dires de Shikamaru. Un train quotidien qui ne répondait plus à sa propre réalité. Sans même en être le détenteur, ce statut empiétait déjà sur sa vie de famille. Un détail qu'il ignorait ou qu'il avait négligé. Voilà l'état d'esprit qui l'habitait ce jour-là. Hinata gardait entre ses doigts une missive de Sakura et Sasuke. Deux amis auxquels il ne songeait plus que rarement, faute de temps. Ils viendraient pour la naissance. Sakura serait-elle accompagnée ?

Aujourd'hui, Naruto avait sa réponse. Sasuke brillait par son absence. Après tout le mal que Kakashi et lui s'étaient donné pour les tenir sur les routes. Uchiha, ce crétin de lâcheur, incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit ! Sakura autrefois si entreprenante, qu'attendait-elle, le déluge ?! _D'ttebayo !_

Sur le seuil de la porte, l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout. Naruto vit l'amie s'effacer au profit du médecin. Là seulement il remarqua la blouse blanche qu'elle portait, ses courts cheveux rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval. Après quatre mois d'absence, Sakura renouait avec ce cadre familier, foulait à nouveau le sol de l'hôpital. Différente de celle qu'elle était alors. Une impression ne la quittait plus. Comme si un siècle entier venait de s'écouler. Tout lui paraissait changé dans un décor parfaitement identique.

La chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Hinata, s'avérait n'être qu'une étape. Dans l'immédiat, la lente progression de son état ne requérait pas qu'on la déplace en salle de travail. Dotée de l'équipement en règle, la pièce offrait tout le confort nécessaire. La décoration se résumait en quelques mots. Des murs peints dans de chaleureux tons pastel aux stores en passant par le linge de lit, on y reconnaissait l'indiscutable touche "hôpital". Détail qui faisait toute la différence. Trois personnes occupaient les lieux. Hanabi tressait la longue chevelure de sa sœur, un entrelacement à six brins. La natte dégageait ainsi sa nuque et lui tenait moins chaud. Tsunade gardait les yeux rivés sur le monitoring fraichement apporté. La quinquagénaire surveillait l'évolution des contractions. Sakura ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer son maître. Levant la tête, Hinata remarqua sa présence.

-Sakura-Chan, tu es là !

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. En une invitation, elle lui tendit ses bras. Sakura se précipita à son chevet, prit doucement sa main entre les siennes.

-On ne t'attendait plus, observa Tsunade.

-Je suis désolée pour le retard.

-Je vous avais dit qu'elle viendrait, oba-chan !

-Fort heureusement, le nukenin n'est pas du voyage !

-Tsunade-Sama ! s'indigna Sakura.

-Je plaisantais, Sakura.

La jeune femme affecta l'indifférence, tout comme l'aurait fait Sasuke en pareille circonstance. Tsunade usait de son habituel franc-parler, égale à elle-même. De surcroît, le Godaime nourrissait visiblement quelques reproches à son endroit. Si son intuition se vérifiait, Senju ne manquerait pas de le lui faire savoir jusqu'au matin.

-Comment ça se présente ? s'enquit Sakura.

-Hinata vient de rompre la poche des eaux. Le travail avance lentement mais surement. Tout se passe bien.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, rassurée par ces propos. Sakura s'était engagée à suivre Hinata tout au long de sa grossesse. Les derniers événements en date l'avaient cependant empêchée de tenir sa parole. Aujourd'hui en revanche, elle répondait présente. Sakura ne décelait aucune colère dans le regard de Naruto ou de sa femme. Au contraire, ils lui souriaient chaleureusement, l'entouraient de leur gentillesse. Hinata ne lâchait plus sa main, comme si elle y plaçait toute sa confiance.

-Nous sommes heureux que tu sois là. Bien souvent tu nous as soutenus, aidés…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hinata…

-Arrête, Sakura-Chan ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je te suis éternellement redevable*, la coupa Naruto.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre. Mais je crois que quelqu'un vous cherche dans le couloir, remarqua Hiashi, guetteur officiel.

Étonnée par cette intervention fortuite, Sakura interrogea Naruto du regard. Uzumaki lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. La jeune femme se redressa promptement et quitta la pièce, Naruto sur les talons.

-Je reviens tout de suite, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Une infirmière patientait devant la porte. Sakura la connaissait pour avoir déjà travaillé avec elle.

-Mademoiselle Sakura…

-Un madame serait plus indiqué, je crois, la corrigea un homme à la voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

-Kakashi-sensei !

Hatake posa une main sur l'épaule droite de son ancienne élève, ce afin de l'apaiser. Loin de la calmer, ce contact la courrouça davantage. Sakura lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. Auquel il répondit par son éternel sourire masqué. Étranger à cet échange, Naruto ne pouvait en saisir la teneur.

-Rokudaime, s'il vous plaît ! dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, en guise de dernier avertissement.

Uzumaki abandonna l'idée de comprendre ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Soucieux de découvrir la raison de sa venue, il reprit :

-Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-J'étais de passage pour régler quelques affaires, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle.

-Vous parlez des travaux de réfection de l'hôpital !

-Exactement !

-C'est gentil à vous d'être passé.

-Naruto, je suis fier de toi.

Touché par ces paroles, un sourire gagna ses lèvres mais s'effaça tout aussi tôt. Son visage se ferma au monde. Naruto détourna alors le regard, une façon de masquer sa peine.

-Vous savez, j'aurais aimé qu'ils…

Kakashi et Sakura comprirent ce qu'à demi-mots Naruto tentait d'exprimer. Cependant qu'il s'apprêtait à être père, il n'en ressentait que plus cruellement l'absence de ses parents.

-Bon, on devrait y aller, Sakura-Chan. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Hinata. Elle me fait parfois penser à Kaguya quand elle se met en colère. Ça doit être les byakugans.

-Je te rejoins ! Je vais d'abord répondre à cette infirmière.

Il traversait un vaste corridor, nombre de portes et de fenêtres jalonnaient son chemin. Un sol carrelé s'étendait sous ses pieds. Le soleil perçait par les ouvertures pratiquées dans le mur gauche. Il plaçait un pied après l'autre, à l'affut du moindre détail susceptible de le mettre sur la bonne voie. Il se perdait dans ce dédale de couloirs à la fois identiques et interminables. Intérieurement, il maudissait cette réceptionniste et ses explications évasives. Les panneaux fléchés l'embrouillaient plus qu'ils ne l'aidaient. Sujet à quelques réminiscences au sein de ce décor familier, ses pas le ramenaient à présent huit ans en arrière. À l'époque, il ne s'embarrassait nullement des quelques règles de savoir-vivre inculquées dans sa prime jeunesse. Pourquoi prendre la porte quand on pouvait passer par la fenêtre ! Lorsqu'il quittait ou s'évadait de l'hôpital, l'adolescent n'empruntait jamais la sortie conventionnelle. Seul son entraînement comptait. Il se voulait toujours plus fort, souhaitait gagner en puissance à n'importe quel prix. Il ne supportait plus sa faiblesse, son infériorité croissante face à son rival. Sa haine l'étouffait et le rongeait, voilait toute forme de lumière. En dépit de toutes leurs tentatives pour l'en détourner, la vengeance l'avait emporté sur le reste.


	30. Chapitre 29: Soleil

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire en écrivant ce chapitre. Je n'espère qu'une chose, que vous rirez tout autant à sa lecture. Oui, je le sais, je suis blâmable. J'accuse un retard impardonnable. Mais ce chapitre est enfin là dans sa version définitive. Que dire, hormis qu'il m'en aura fallu du temps pour le terminer. Je travaillais sur le développement de l'histoire. Après presque un an de réflexion (oui je suis lente), je me suis rendu compte que l'intrique que j'avais prévu, ne pourrait pas fonctionner. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que si on y regarde de plus près, d'ici peu de temps, Sakura sera enceinte. Ce qui va très légèrement compliquer les choses. J'ai donc recyclé cette intrigue pour en faire une histoire à part entière, dont le titre est Révolution. Je l'ai d'ores et déjà publiée sur ce site, à ce jour elle comprend quatre chapitres. Comme je suis tout à fait objective et auto-critique comme tout auteur, je vous déconseille fortement sa lecture. Repartons sur Hokage to Sasaukage. Je reprends donc la publication. Je publierai au moins un chapitre par mois, devant gérer deux histoires en même temps. La suite risque de s'orienter principalement sur Sakura et Sasuke. Car étant jeune papa, Naruto a dorénavant d'autres chats à fouetter. Je vais essayer de lui trouver une place au milieu d'une intrigue. Plusieurs événements sont à venir! Bon j'arrête de faire mon autopromotion. J'espère simplement que la lecture vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez mon retard!  
_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _JonerysTrash, je m'excuse tout d'abord de répondre aussi tard. Je te remercie infiniment pour l'intérêt que tu portes à mon histoire! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma plume. J'ai du mal à titre personnel. XD Depuis le début, je me suis efforcée de développer Sakura au mieux. Savoir que je la rends appréciable me rassure grandement. Pour ce qui est du NaruHina, je ne peux rien promettre. Comme je l'ai dit, je vais essayer de les faire davantage apparaître. J'espère que ce chapitre sera déjà une bonne compensation!  
_

 _Deborah, merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que mon histoire remporte ton suffrage. J'essaye toujours de me rapprocher le plus possible des personnages et de l'univers original. Je déteste les clichés, donc quand je peux les éviter! XD J'espère que la suite te plaira. Je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur! Merci à toi!_

 _Leana B, mille mercis pour ton commentaire et tes compliments! Sasuke me donne toujours du fil à retordre, je peux le confirmer. J'ai passé de mauvais moments sur mon clavier, à cause de lui. Comme je le disais plus haut, j'essaye d'être fidèle aux tempéraments des personnages. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire paraisse crédible, vraiment! J'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop ou au contraire pas assez, tu me rassures. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

 _Ultrachols, je ne souscris pas à ton opinion. Je comprends que tu puisses ne pas apprécier le NaruHina et le SasuSaku, libre à toi. Pour ma part, je trouve que l'auteur a su bien amener la chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de débattre sur la question. En revanche, il me semble qu'il a été confirmé plus d'une fois que Sarada était bien la fille de Sakura et non de Karin. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation.  
_

 _MotakuGirl, bonjour ou bonsoir à toi aussi! Merci à toi pour tous ces compliments. Je suis contente de savoir que mon idée était bonne. Et que je ne me perds pas dans cette histoire, qu'elle reste agréable et cohérente à lire. Sakura est effectivement l'un des personnages les plus humains du manga. Et je pense que quelque part, c'est un peu ça qui agace certains lecteurs. Elle nous rappelle tous les mauvais côtés que l'on peut parfois avoir, sans oser se l'admettre. Quant à sa force, c'est le fait de l'auteur. Je pense que si Kishimoto l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu davantage la développer, elle et son arsenal de techniques. On dit souvent que Sakura est un personnage peu apprécié et controversé. Ce qui me fait bien sourire, quand je vois qu'elle est la plupart du temps en haut du classement des personnages préférés, au Japon. Elle se dispute parfois la première place des personnages féminins avec Hinata, mais quand même!_ _À titre personnel, je n'ai rien contre le SasuSaku. Je n'avais pas vraiment de préférence. Mais avec le temps la famille Uchiha, par là j'entends celle formée par Sasuke, Sakura et Sarada, est devenu ma favorite. Je trouve que leur attachement les uns pour les autres est profond et sincère, touchant. J'aime toutes les autres famille. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

 _Sarah70801, je crois que je me répète mais tant pis. Je te remercie encore pour ta fidélité! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29:**

Le mois de juin entamait sa seconde quinzaine, quand un matin Hinata se trouva prise de fortes douleurs. Les contractions se suivaient, gagnaient en intensité. Autant de signaux avant-coureurs qui annonçaient la venue imminente d'un enfant tant attendu.

Naruto Uzumaki observait les allers et venues de l'un des innombrables couloirs de l'hôpital de Konohagakure no Sato. Assis sur un banc accroché au mur, il gardait ses mains jointes. Un filet de sueur perlait depuis son front, roulait le long de sa joue droite, gouttait sur son sweat à capuche d'un orange vif. Les visiteurs, le personnel médical, tous le dévisageaient avec cette même curiosité apparente. Naruto feignait de les ignorer. La gorge sèche, le teint blême, il frappait le sol de son pied gauche comme s'il battait la mesure. Le jeune homme prenait l'air. Paradoxe pour lui qui se tenait dans un espace clôt un jour de forte chaleur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses tempes sifflaient. Naruto essuyait le contrecoup de ses variations émotionnelles, joie euphorique, panique. Inconsciemment, il attendait toujours.

Les secondes, les minutes s'écoulaient. Il se raccrochait à ce mince espoir qui subsistait. Franchir le seuil de cette porte, ils le pouvaient encore. Nulle ne donnait sa parole à la légère, du moins pas dans l'entourage de Naruto. À l'instar d'Uzumaki, Sakura mettait un point d'honneur à tenir ses engagements. Une promesse les liait, Naruto, Hinata et elle. Alors elle viendrait.

Hiashi le surveillait depuis la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Il revêtait son habituel masque d'impassibilité, protecteur silencieux. Une façade à laquelle Naruto ne se fiait plus. La voix claire d'Hanabi résonnait dans le couloir. La cadette du clan Hyûga tâchait de transmettre sa gaieté.

Derrière les deux lourds battants destinés à couper le feu en cas d'incendie, un binôme d'ouvriers s'affairait. Dans une politique de modernisation, l'hôpital entreprenait des travaux. Les hommes équipaient le dispositif d'ouverture d'un système de détection de mouvement. Au moindre passage, les panneaux s'ouvriraient automatiquement. D'ailleurs, des voix s'élevaient à quelques mètres de là. Une agitation nouvelle secouait le couloir. Quand brusquement les portes s'écartèrent sur la route d'une jeune femme.

Trop souvent détrompé, la déception de Naruto le poussait désormais à se concentrer sur ses pieds, point fixe idéal. Il ne portait qu'une attention modérée aux échos du couloir. Suivant ce raisonnement, le pas discret de l'inconnue lui échappa tout à fait. Une ombre planait au-dessus de lui, obstruait son champ de vision, barrait la lumière. Cette irruption soudaine le ramena à la réalité.

-Naruto, l'interpella-t-on d'une voix soucieuse, encore lointaine mais au combien familière.

Instinctivement, il releva la tête, rencontra son regard. Sakura se tenait là, devant lui, sa vieille amie. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle lui tendit sa main.

-Eh, Baka, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ta femme t'attend ! Viens !

Sans broncher ou même réaliser complètement, il accepta cette main secourable. À peine hisser sur ses jambes chancelantes, il s'élança à sa suite. Sakura le devançait de plusieurs mètres.

-Alors, tu es venu ?

La jeune femme marqua un arrêt, un poing positionné sous son menton. Songeuse, une lueur d'incompréhension animait son regard.

-Tu as reçu mon message, non ! Alors pourquoi cette question ?!

Sakura ne comptait pas s'attarder davantage sur le sujet devant pareille évidence. En vérité, Naruto constatait plus qu'il ne questionnait. Le jeune homme se souvenait de ce jour. Hinata l'attendait, elle peinait à contenir sa joie manifeste. Un sourire égaillait son visage aux traits tirés. Trop souvent absent, peut-être, Naruto enchainait les missions à un rythme effréné. Il savait sa femme épuisée par ses huit mois de grossesse. Désireux de l'aider, de la soulager d'une quelconque façon, Naruto cherchait vainement une solution. Hélas, comment la délester de ses inquiétudes quand lui ne pouvait s'en départir ? Naruto vivait une période décisive ponctuée de contraintes et d'aléas. Des jours capitaux s'il souhaitait briguer le titre de Hokage dans un avenir proche. Tout cela découlait des dires de Shikamaru. Un train quotidien qui ne répondait plus à sa propre réalité. Sans même en être le détenteur, ce statut empiétait déjà sur sa vie de famille. Un détail qu'il ignorait ou qu'il avait négligé. Voilà l'état d'esprit qui l'habitait ce jour-là. Hinata gardait entre ses doigts une missive de Sakura et Sasuke. Deux amis auxquels il ne songeait plus que rarement, faute de temps. Ils viendraient pour la naissance. Sakura serait-elle accompagnée ?

Aujourd'hui, Naruto avait sa réponse. Sasuke brillait par son absence. Après tout le mal que Kakashi et lui s'étaient donné pour les tenir sur les routes. Uchiha, ce crétin de lâcheur, incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit ! Sakura autrefois si entreprenante, qu'attendait-elle, le déluge ?! _D'ttebayo !_

Sur le seuil de la porte, l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout. Naruto vit l'amie s'effacer au profit du médecin. Là seulement il remarqua la blouse blanche qu'elle portait, ses courts cheveux rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval. Après quatre mois d'absence, Sakura renouait avec ce cadre familier, foulait à nouveau le sol de l'hôpital. Différente de celle qu'elle était alors. Une impression ne la quittait plus. Comme si un siècle entier venait de s'écouler. Tout lui paraissait changé dans un décor parfaitement identique.

La chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Hinata, s'avérait n'être qu'une étape. Dans l'immédiat, la lente progression de son état ne requérait pas qu'on la déplace en salle de travail. Dotée de l'équipement en règle, la pièce offrait tout le confort nécessaire. La décoration se résumait en quelques mots. Des murs peints dans de chaleureux tons pastel aux stores en passant par le linge de lit, on y reconnaissait l'indiscutable touche « hôpital ». Détail qui faisait toute la différence. Trois personnes occupaient les lieux. Hanabi tressait la longue chevelure de sa sœur, un entrelacement à six brins. La natte dégageait ainsi sa nuque et lui tenait moins chaud. Tsunade gardait les yeux rivés sur le monitoring fraichement apporté. La quinquagénaire surveillait l'évolution des contractions. Sakura ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer son maître. Levant la tête, Hinata remarqua sa présence.

-Sakura-Chan, tu es là !

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. En une invitation, elle lui tendit ses bras. Sakura se précipita à son chevet, prit doucement sa main entre les siennes.

-On ne t'attendait plus, observa Tsunade.

-Je suis désolée pour le retard.

-Je vous avais dit qu'elle viendrait, oba-chan !

-Fort heureusement, le nukenin n'est pas du voyage !

-Tsunade-Sama ! s'indigna Sakura.

-Je plaisantais, Sakura.

La jeune femme affecta l'indifférence, tout comme l'aurait fait Sasuke en pareille circonstance. Tsunade usait de son habituel franc-parler, égale à elle-même. De surcroît, le Godaime nourrissait visiblement quelques reproches à son endroit. Si son intuition se vérifiait, Senju ne manquerait pas de le lui faire savoir jusqu'au matin.

-Comment ça se présente ? s'enquit Sakura.

-Hinata vient de rompre la poche des eaux. Le travail avance lentement mais surement. Tout se passe bien.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, rassurée par ces propos. Sakura s'était engagée à suivre Hinata tout au long de sa grossesse. Les derniers événements en date l'avaient cependant empêchée de tenir sa parole. Aujourd'hui en revanche, elle répondait présente. Sakura ne décelait aucune colère dans le regard de Naruto ou de sa femme. Au contraire, ils lui souriaient chaleureusement, l'entouraient de leur gentillesse. Hinata ne lâchait plus sa main, comme si elle y plaçait toute sa confiance.

-Nous sommes heureux que tu sois là. Bien souvent tu nous as soutenus, aidés…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hinata…

-Arrête, Sakura-Chan ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je te suis éternellement redevable*, la coupa Naruto.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre. Mais je crois que quelqu'un vous cherche dans le couloir, remarqua Hiashi, guetteur officiel.

Étonnée par cette intervention fortuite, Sakura interrogea Naruto du regard. Uzumaki lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. La jeune femme se redressa promptement et quitta la pièce, Naruto sur les talons.

-Je reviens tout de suite, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Une infirmière patientait devant la porte. Sakura la connaissait pour avoir déjà travaillé avec elle.

-Mademoiselle Sakura…

-Un madame serait plus indiqué, je crois, la corrigea un homme à la voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

-Kakashi-sensei !

Hatake posa une main sur l'épaule droite de son ancienne élève, ce afin de l'apaiser. Loin de la calmer, ce contact la courrouça davantage. Sakura lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. Auquel il répondit par son éternel sourire masqué. Étranger à cet échange, Naruto ne pouvait en saisir la teneur.

-Rokudaime, s'il vous plaît ! dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, en guise de dernier avertissement.

Uzumaki abandonna l'idée de comprendre ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Soucieux de découvrir la raison de sa venue, il reprit :

-Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-J'étais de passage pour régler quelques affaires, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle.

-Vous parlez des travaux de réfection de l'hôpital ?

-Exactement !

-C'est gentil à vous d'être passé.

-Je suis aussi venu te dire que nous allions assouplir ton régime de missions. Il me paraissait justifié de le faire. Tu vas être père pour la première fois. Je veux que tu profites pleinement de cet heureusement avec ta famille. Je voulais aussi te dire autre chose mais… Kakashi hésita un instant, butant sur les mots. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Naruto, je suis fier de toi.

Touché par ces paroles, un sourire gagna ses lèvres mais s'effaça tout aussi tôt. Son visage se ferma au monde. Naruto détourna alors le regard, une façon de masquer sa peine.

-Vous savez, j'aurais aimé qu'ils…

Kakashi et Sakura comprirent ce qu'à demi-mots Naruto tentait d'exprimer. Cependant qu'il s'apprêtait à être père, il n'en ressentait que plus cruellement l'absence de ses parents. En ce jour, il pensait également à ces trois personnes qui l'avaient accompagné tout au long du chemin. Sans eux, où en serait-il aujourd'hui ? L'Hermite Pervers, Jiraya, celui qui jouait à la fois les rôles de maître, de parrain et de grand-père. Iruka-Sensei, le premier à avoir reconnu sa valeur, celui qui veillait toujours sur lui. L'homme qu'il avait choisi pour être son témoin le jour de son mariage. Ce père de cœur, qu'il chérissait plus que les mots ne permettaient de le dire. Et enfin, Kakashi-Sensei, le maître de l'équipe 7, sa première véritable famille, il l'estimait, l'aimait et lui portait une reconnaissance infinie. Pour l'avoir supporté étant enfant, pour son accompagnement, parce qu'aujourd'hui encore il pensait à lui. Il aurait aimé les avoir là, tous avec lui. Naruto se sentait aimé. Ce constat balaya tous ses sentiments négatifs. _Vraiment, de quoi je me plains ?_ Pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

-Bon, on devrait y aller, Sakura-Chan. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Hinata. Elle me fait parfois penser à Kaguya quand elle se met en colère. Ça doit être les Byakugan, avoua-t-il, une main positionnée devant sa bouche. Comme s'il avouait un secret d'Etat, susceptible de provoquer un cataclysme. Il ne se trouvait pas si loin du compte.

-Je te rejoins ! Je vais d'abord répondre à cette infirmière.

* * *

Il traversait un vaste corridor, nombre de portes et de fenêtres jalonnaient son chemin. Un sol carrelé s'étendait sous ses pieds. Le soleil perçait par les ouvertures pratiquées dans le mur gauche. Il plaçait un pied après l'autre, à l'affut du moindre détail susceptible de le mettre sur la bonne voie. Il se perdait dans ce dédale de couloirs à la fois identiques et interminables. Intérieurement, il maudissait cette réceptionniste et ses explications évasives. Les panneaux fléchés l'embrouillaient plus qu'ils ne l'aidaient. Sujet à quelques réminiscences au sein de ce décor familier, ses pas le ramenaient à présent huit ans en arrière. À l'époque, il ne s'embarrassait nullement des quelques règles de savoir-vivre inculquées dans sa prime jeunesse. Pourquoi prendre la porte quand on pouvait passer par la fenêtre ? Lorsqu'il s'évadait de l'hôpital, l'adolescent n'empruntait jamais la sortie conventionnelle. Seul son entraînement comptait. Il se voulait toujours plus fort, souhaitait gagner en puissance à n'importe quel prix. Il ne supportait plus sa faiblesse, son infériorité croissante face à son rival. Sa haine l'étouffait et le rongeait, voilait toute forme de lumière. En dépit de toutes les tentatives de son entourage pour l'en détourner, la vengeance l'avait emporté sur le reste.

Cependant l'histoire comptait un autre protagoniste, une cervelle de piaf dotée d'un tempérament suicidaire aux tendances masochistes prononcées, un être aussi enflammé que déterminé. Le premier s'échinait à tenter de rompre des liens que le second maintenait de son mieux à lui seul. Le téméraire à l'amitié indéfectible ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner à son sort. À ce tableau s'ajoutait le roc à la larme facile, véritable tempête colérique ravageuse, l'adepte et protectrice des causes perdues. Dont il incarnait le parfait exemple. L'ami et la camarade ainsi assemblés faisaient la paire, sorte de jalon immuable de son existence torturée. Aux résolutions changeantes s'ajoutaient les actes irraisonnés motivés par une obscure volonté vengeresse, l'honneur perdu d'un clan déchu. Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas seulement le marqueur indélébile de la solitude d'une enfance douloureuse. Les deux énergumènes, loin de se décourager, eurent raison de son âme tourmentée.

Enfin, Sasuke obtint la certitude qu'il se trouvait dans la bonne aile, à la lettre indiquée sur le mur. Il ne pouvait plus se tromper. Un seul couloir s'ouvrait devant lui, un panneau annonçant une voie sans issue. Sans hésiter, Uchiha s'engouffra dans l'allée d'un pas assuré. Sous son masque d'impassibilité, l'ami se décomposait littéralement. Il n'oserait l'avouer à personne. Mais la peur le gagnait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la porte de la chambre. Sasuke ignorait ce que l'on attendait d'un ami en pareilles circonstances. Il ne savait quel comportement adopter, quels mots employer. Sakura ne l'avait pas briefé. Et il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir posé la question, au risque de passer pour un imbécile. De surcroit, Sasuke redoutait les bébés plus que tout. Ces petites créatures brayardes l'effrayaient bien plus qu'il ne consentait à l'admettre. Une personne avait connaissance de ce fait. Au moins pourrait-il compter sur la bienveillance de Sakura. Quoique ladite alliée lui avait un jour fourré un bébé dans les bras, contre sa volonté, la traitresse.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, Sasuke actionna la poignée de la porte close. Le battant s'écarta de son passage. Une lumière agressive d'un blanc hôpital le frappa de plein fouet, l'aveuglant momentanément. La main portée devant lui pour s'en protéger, il rouvrit les yeux. Son visage perdit toute couleur. Le teint à présent livide, il sentit la bile remonter de son estomac.

-Teme ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, dégage !

-Jeune homme, sors ! Quelle idée d'entrer en salle d'accouchement au moment le moins opportun ! Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ?! Beugla Tsunade, faisant trembler tous les murs de l'hôpital, par sa seule voix.

Nul besoin de se répéter, Sasuke tira la porte vers lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il tituba jusqu'aux fauteuils accrochés au mur. Se laissant choir sur une chaise, il crut défaillir. La première chose qu'il se demanda, fut de savoir comment il pourrait un jour oublier ces images traumatisantes. Ses mains et ses jambes en tremblaient encore.

Alors qu'il cachait son visage entre ses mains, à la manière d'un enfant apeuré, un cri strident fendit l'air. À l'intérieur de la chambre, une bulle de bonheur venait d'éclater, emportant tout sur son passage. N'existait plus que cet enfant, ce petit garçon aux fines mèches blondes, que la jeune mère aimait d'un amour démesuré. Le bébé aux joues rondes marquées de part et d'autre de deux traits, reposait sur la poitrine de sa maman. Il sanglotait, peu désireux de s'interrompre. Ses membres s'agitaient. Ses doigts s'agrippaient à tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, en un geste reflexe que tous les bébés connaissaient. Il comptait bien deux bras, deux jambes, dix orteils, dix doigts, papa vérifiait. On avait si injustement troublé sa tranquillité. Et Boruto tenait à le faire savoir. Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux, son visage ruisselait de larmes. Hinata le contemplait, le protégeait de ses bras, admirative. Ils échangèrent un regard plein d'amour, se tinrent la main. Ils se murmurèrent alors Merci.

* * *

Côte à côte, ils observaient le plus grand silence. Les deux jeunes hommes fixaient le mur d'en face. Le personnel de l'hôpital ignorait jusque-là, l'intérêt qu'il pouvait revêtir. Uzumaki gardait les yeux gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré. Sasuke reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Le grand-père et la jeune tante découvraient le nouveau-né. Aussi Naruto avait trouvé bon de se retirer pour les laisser s'émerveiller en privé. Hiashi lui avait asséné une bonne tape dans le dos. Hanabi s'était pendu à son cou, s'écriant que le bébé tenait assurément du clan Hyûga. À la suite de quoi, tous s'étaient esclaffés devant la blondeur de l'enfant. Elle en connaissait beaucoup, des Hyûga aussi blond ?

-Je vais devoir le surveiller, Hiashi… Déclara-t-il, rompant ainsi le silence.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai bien cru qu'il allait plier le bébé en deux, quand il l'a pris dans ses bras. Il est complètement gaga.

-Parce que toi, tu ne l'es pas peut-être !

-Il est si mignon. On n'a jamais vu d'aussi bébé. Il a de toutes petites mains et de tous petits pieds. Mais il est grand !

Naruto ne relevait visiblement pas la contradiction.

-Figure-toi qu'il fait cinquante centimètres ! Il est blond, il a les mêmes marques que moi sur les joues. Sauf qu'il n'en a que deux de chaque côté, pas trois. Puis il est déjà prêt à marcher, je l'ai vu. L'infirmière l'a relevé et tenu debout pour tester ses réflexes. Ses jambes esquissaient un mouvement de marche ! C'est un futur génie, mon fils !

Sasuke ne se sentit pas le courage de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un automatisme naturel. Que tous les bébés en faisaient autant. On appelait cela le réflexe de marche automatique. Sakura lui avait un jour expliqué ce détail, alors qu'elle travaillait dans la pouponnière de l'Hôpital de Tani. Il ne serait de toute façon pas souhaitable qu'il marche trop tôt. Naruto attendrait au moins une bonne année pour cela. Cela variait en fonction du bébé. Pour ce qu'il y connaissait à titre personnel !

Naruto se laissa aller à un rire joyeux. Il respirait la joie de vivre, irradiait littéralement. Lui que l'on comparait souvent à un soleil, voyait son énergie décuplée. Mieux valait éviter de trop s'en approcher, au risque de se brûler. Sasuke craignait de ne pas se comporter de façon appropriée. Souvent, on lui reprochait son manque de tact, ce côté abrupt qui le caractérisait. Il se rendit compte qu'il nourrissait de vaines inquiétudes. Naruto n'avait pas d'attente particulière à son égard. Il suffisait d'agir naturellement, comme il le faisait toujours. Quand Naruto souffrait, il ressentait sa douleur. De cette même façon, quand il était heureux, il partageait sa joie. L'ami répondait présent, voilà ce qui importait.

-Félicitations, Naruto…

Uzumaki se tourna vers lui, le gratifia de son légendaire sourire.

-Merci à toi d'être venue, Teme ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Sasuke se sentait rassuré. Naruto ne paraissait pas vouloir aborder la question du fameux incident. Une preuve de maturité, s'il en est. Uchiha idéalisait sans doute trop son ami, en cette heure de réjouissance. Uzumaki ne comptait pas perdre une pareille occasion de le charrier.

-Tu es arrivé à point nommé. C'est le cas de le dire ! Je pense que personne n'oubliera cette entrée fracassante !

Profitant de l'absence d'une certaine Kunoichi, Naruto semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Un peu trop au goût de Sasuke, qui ne désirait qu'une chose, oublier sa maladresse.

-C'est quand même dommage. J'ai toujours espéré que nos enfants grandiraient ensemble. C'est râpé. Tout ça parce que tu es un empoté de première ! Enfin, il n'est pas encore trop tard. Si tu te dépêchais de te trouver quelqu'un ! Ta partie ne serait pas la plus désagréable ni la plus compliquée, tu sais !

-Humhum !

-Elle est derrière moi, c'est ça ?

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. L'ombre de Sakura planait effectivement au-dessus de lui. Comment faisait-elle pour systématiquement apparaître au moment précis où il s'adonnait à ses bêtises ? Possédait-elle un quelconque don soigneusement caché ? Un genre de radar interne qui la bipait à chacune de ses frasques. Sans parler de sa force herculéenne, cette idée ne la rendait que plus effrayante encore. Sasuke riait intérieurement, conscient que Naruto s'apprêtait à recevoir une rouste. Ce dernier rabattit ses mains sur sa tête par anticipation. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit.

-On vous abandonne cinq minutes, le temps de s'occuper d'Hinata et du bébé. Toi tu en profites pour aborder des sujets graveleux. Sasuke, ne fais pas ton innocent. Je suis convaincue que tu n'as rien fait pour l'en dissuader. Tu n'as pas honte, Naruto ?! Le jour de la naissance de ton propre fils !

Implorant, Naruto se tourna vers elle.

-Ne lui dis pas, s'il te plaît ! La supplia-t-il. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

-Pas la peine de me supplier, je ne suis pas stupide. Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne comptais pas vendre la mèche…

Pas de Sasuke-Kun ? Quelqu'un avait-il noté qu'Uchiha s'était vu privé de son suffixe ? Lui s'en rendait compte. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon le concernant. Il redoutait à présent la foudre qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui. Sakura passa de Naruto à Sasuke, puis de Sasuke à Naruto. Son visage se fendit alors d'un large sourire amusé. Enfin, elle explosa de rire, incapable de retenir plus longtemps son hilarité.

-Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes ! Je vous jure, c'est à mourir de rire ! Vous ne marchez pas, vous courez !

Naruto et Sasuke plissèrent les yeux, dépassés. Sakura plaisantait, ils n'étaient pas certains d'apprécier. Remise de son fou rire, la jeune femme s'éclaircit la voix.

-Je venais te chercher, Naruto. Boruto est prêt pour qu'on le ramène dans la chambre d'Hinata. Veux-tu m'accompagner, nous transporterons le berceau à roulettes ?

Naruto bondit en avant, se hissant sur ses jambes sans la moindre hésitation. Son enthousiasme faisait chaud au cœur. Qu'il reste sur son petit nuage le plus longtemps possible. Sasuke et Sakura prenaient grand plaisir à le voir aussi heureux. D'une main, il agrippa le bras gauche de Sakura et tendit l'autre à Sasuke.

-Allons-y tous ensemble, renchérit-il.

* * *

-Il a l'air d'un petit vieux tout fripé, remarqua Sasuke, alors qu'il observait le nouveau-né. Il a le visage rougeaud.

Autrement dit, il le trouvait laid. Naruto ne goûtait pas vraiment sa réflexion, comme l'indiquait son air indigné. Pour lui, son fils incarnait la perfection sur terre. Critiquer l'apparence d'un premier né n'était pas vraiment une chose à faire, surtout pas auprès du père. Déjà Naruto brandissait son poing en avant, prêt à en découdre. Sakura tentait de l'apaiser, jetait des regards désespérés à Sasuke, pour lui faire passer le message. Mais loin de se préoccuper d'eux, Sasuke poursuivait son examen. Il maintenait une certaine distance de sécurité. Comme s'il craignait que l'enfant ne saute de son berceau pour se jeter sur lui. Penchés au-dessus du nouveau-né, Naruto babillait quand Sakura, elle, prenait soin de rester entre les deux amis, par précaution.

-Naruto, j'ai une question à te poser, intervint soudain Sasuke. Tu es sûr qu'Hinata est bien la mère de ton fils ?

-Haha, très drôle, je me marre !

-On ne peut pas dire qu'il lui ressemble vraiment.

-Tu te crois drôle, peut-être ! Parce que tu étais parfait toi, le jour de ta naissance !

-C'est une chose qui peut se vérifier, affirma soudain Sakura.

Les deux garçons l'interrogèrent du regard.

-Explicite !

-L'Hôpital du village constitue des albums depuis des années, c'est une sorte de tradition. On prend une photo de chaque bébé qui passe par le service maternité, avec l'autorisation des parents bien sûr. Puis on colle la photo dans le livre correspondant à son année de naissance. C'est un peu un album souvenir ou un livre d'or. Voyez-le comme vous voulez.

-Tu veux dire que l'on pourrait peut-être voir Sasuke bébé ?

-C'est possible !

-Je veux !

Sakura questionna Sasuke d'un regard.

-Je m'en fiche ! Répondit-il.

-Chez Sasuke, ça équivaut à un oui, assura Naruto.

Sakura haussa les épaules. La jeune femme s'élança en avant, se dirigeant vers une grande armoire métallique. Hissée sur la pointe des pieds, elle entrouvrit la porte coulissante du haut. D'une main, elle tâtonna à la recherche du classeur de leur année de naissance, 20 ans plus tôt. Enfin, elle tira un gros album. Tandis qu'ils la rejoignaient, Sakura commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage. Elle s'arrêta à la page du 23 juillet, date de la venue au monde de Sasuke. Sur une photo, un bébé au visage grognon et tout aussi rougeaud que Boruto, fixait l'objectif.

-C'est Sasuke, son nom est inscrit juste en-dessous de la photo. C'est quoi cette touffe ridicule sur sa tête ? Tu avais déjà l'air pas très commode. Que tu es laid ! Sakura, il ne faut surtout pas avoir d'enfant avec lui, si tu veux un beau bébé !

Naruto s'esclaffa jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Quand Sakura eut rangé le classeur, Uzumaki leur ouvrit la voie, poussant le berceau dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour, Sasuke la retint par le bras.

-Je veux avoir un bébé ! Il sera plus beau que celui de Naruto !

Sérieusement, quel âge avaient-ils déjà ?

* * *

Naruto savait leur départ imminent. Il patientait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Hinata. Il avait passé cinq mois sans les voir et déjà ils s'en allaient. Même au comble du bonheur, il ressentait encore ce petit pincement au cœur. Sasuke continuait sa mission. Quant à Sakura… Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle devait l'accompagner. Naruto regrettait presque d'avoir soufflé cette idée à Kakashi-Sensei. S'il s'en était abstenu, il pourrait aujourd'hui compter sur la présence d'au moins un de ses meilleurs amis. De plus, son plan n'était pas un franc succès. Naruto ne notait aucun bouleversement visible dans leur comportement, leur relation paraissait inchangée. Sasuke attendait à l'autre bout du couloir, impassible. De là où il se trouvait, Naruto bénéficiait du meilleur point de vue. Il comprenait maintenant le vif intérêt qu'Hiashi avait ressenti pour cet emplacement.

-Vous savez si ma femme en a encore pour longtemps ?

Naruto manqua s'étouffer sur place. Il crut d'abord avoir mal entendu. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de la voix de Sasuke. Sasuke qui venait d'intercepter une infirmière pour lui demander si sa femme en avait encore pour longtemps _. Sa femme !_ Répéta-t-il intérieurement. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Il souffrait de déficience auditive. Oui, c'était cela ! Non, il entendait parfaitement bien et il le savait. Peut-être que Sasuke n'attribuait pas le même sens à ce mot ! Qui sait ! Il n'en était plus à une étrangeté près. Le doute s'insinuait en lui. Naruto avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. D'ailleurs, qui était cette femme ? Ça ne faisait pas partie du contrat. Sasuke devait épouser Sakura et personne d'autre. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Non, ce scintillement qu'il apercevait à son doigt, ce n'était pas une alliance. Non ! Il refusait cette éventualité.

-Anata !

Il reconnut distinctement la voix de Sakura-Chan. Mais qui, qui appelait-elle anata ? Qui d'autre que Sasuke pouvait mériter ce surnom affectueux ? Elle passa devant Naruto, lui adressa un sourire, avant de se rediriger vers Sasuke. Elle ne portait plus sa blouse mais sa tenue de mission. Dans son dos, il voyait le… _L'emblème des Uchiha…_ Instantanément, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans son esprit. Sakura et Sasuke, mariés… Ils s'étaient mariés, l'un avec l'autre, tous les deux ! Il aurait pu en sauter au plafond. Une nouvelle explosion de joie le traversa de la tête aux pieds. Mais… _Minute, ils ne m'ont pas invité !_

-Bande de voyous ! Beugla-t-il.

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent.

-Vous-vous êtes mariés ?!

-Kakashi devait te prévenir, répondit laconiquement Sasuke, l'air détaché.

Ils voulaient l'achever ? Kakashi était donc au courant et pas lui.

-Il a dû omettre ce détail. Quand on y pense, ça lui ressemble bien, observa Sakura.

-Vous-vous fichez de moi !

Rompant la distance qui les séparait, Naruto se présenta devant eux.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne…

-Je t'ai invité à mon mariage, Teme. Tu aurais pu en faire autant !

-Je ne suis même pas venue.

-On ne pensait pas à mal, Naruto. Bien au contraire, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux te le dire plus tard. Tu avais tellement à faire avec l'arrivée imminente de ton fils. On ne voulait pas gâcher votre joie, en attirant l'attention sur nous, expliqua Sakura.

Cette explication parut le convaincre, Naruto se dérida un peu. En définitive, cela leur ressemblait bien, surtout à Sasuke en fait. S'il s'attendait à ça… Sa joie n'eut d'égale que sa stupéfaction. Des ses bras, il les ramena à lui et les serra fort.

-Permettez que j'en veuille à quelqu'un. Kakashi sera mon bouc émissaire !


	31. Chapitre 31: Mariage partie 1

_Bon, j'avais dit que je ferai une parution mensuelle. Et là, comble de la logique, j'arrive deux semaines plus tard avec un nouveau chapitre. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre... Il s'avère que finalement, j'avance plus rapidement que ce que j'avais escompté. Avant toute chose, je préfère vous prévenir. Si vous envisagez de lire ce chapitre avant de vous coucher, je vous le déconseille! Il y a une insomniaque dans les premières lignes! Que je m'explique. Ce chapitre se passe avant la naissance de Boruto. On fait un retour en arrière de quelques mois. Vous allez trouver ça illogique. Mais bon, le chapitre 29 motivait ce choix. Sans ce petit arrangement, je ne pouvais pas jouer sur l'ignorance de Naruto et du lecteur vis-à-vis du mariage de Sasuke et Sakura. Ce qui contribuait à l'humour du chapitre. Bref, à ceux qui ont cru que je n'aborderai pas la fameuse question d'un événement important, vous voilà détrompés. Vous verrez de quoi je parle en lisant ce chapitre (si vous n'avez pas encore deviné).  
_

 _Sarah70801, je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait fait rire. Une partie de mon objectif est atteint, s'il est drôle. J'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire._

 _Missbetty, je te remercie de l'intérêt que tu portes à mon histoire. C'est très flatteur! Oui effectivement, c'est un problème que je commence à connaître. Certaines informations sont peu à peu apportées dans Boruto. Des informations que je n'avais pas à l'époque de la rédaction de certains chapitres. C'est un risque que j'ai pris. Mais je corrige et adapte petit à petit. Pour ce qui est de la naissance de Boruto. À ce jour, ils n'ont pas communiqué sa date de naissance. C'est un choix que j'ai fait. Je savais qu'il était potentiellement né après Sarada. Mais je n'aimais pas cet arrangement qui ne convenait pas à mon histoire. J'ai donc décidé de le faire naître en premier. Ce qui me paraît plus logique. Il est peut-être effectivement né après Sarada. Mais en l'absence d'informations officielles (à ma connaissance), je préfère ne pas me prononcer. De toute façon, ça ne changera rien à mon organisation. XD Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite continuera de te parler!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 30:**

La couverture ramenée sur les épaules, elle écoutait le chant de la nuit. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit depuis deux bonnes heures, ne parvenait pas à trouver une position satisfaisante. Le sommeil la fuyait. Ses draps s'enroulaient autour de sa taille, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'en dépêtrer. Le coussin lui semblait bien trop ferme. Alors qu'hier encore, elle dormait dessus sans s'en plaindre. Par moments, la chaleur la gagnait, alors elle se découvrait. Puis le froid reprenait le dessus et elle tirait sur les couvertures. Le shoji entrouvert laissait passer la lumière nocturne. La lune dominait la voûte céleste. À sa position, Sakura établie qu'il devrait être plus de minuit. Elle ne s'endormirait plus à une heure pareille. Haruno se connaissait. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle manquait son heure d'endormissement, elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Résignée, elle lâcha un profond soupir, réprimant son envie de pleurer. Frustrée, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, menaçaient de couler. L'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac, la traversait de toute part comme un souffle glacé. Décidément, elle manquait à tout ses devoirs. On lui demandait simplement de paraître reposée. Même ça, elle s'en révélait incapable. Demain, une journée capitale l'attendait. Demain… Demain était déjà aujourd'hui, à minuit passé. Aujourd'hui, Sakura allait se marier. Son cœur battait à ton rompre à l'anticipation de cet événement. D'aucuns estimaient que, dans un moment pareil, la joie et l'excitation prenaient naturellement le pas sur tout le reste. Mais pas dans le cas de Sakura, qui doutait de plus en plus, tenaillée par l'angoisse.

Les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune femme sentait tout le poids de la fatigue physique et émotionnelle. Elle raisonnait de façon incohérente, ne démêlait plus le vrai du faux. Sakura ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses. Elle se laissait parfois aller à une réflexion qui ne connaissait pas de fin. Ses pensées s'évaporaient, elle reprenait brusquement conscience. Haruno y était. Elle connaissait des phases de micro-sommeil. Elle s'endormait, se réveillait quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard. Fatiguée de ce manège, Sakura roula sur le côté. Elle reposait désormais sur son épaule gauche. Pourquoi ne pas suivre ses propres conseils ? En tant que médecin, Sakura rencontrait parfois des patients souffrant d'insomnie. Elle les invitait souvent à ne pas rester dans le lit à broyer du noir, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le stress. Non, mieux valait prendre un bon livre, marcher un peu ou se poser. Sakura patientait depuis trois heures maintenant, le sommeil ne venant toujours pas. Elle se rendit à l'évidence. Résignée, la jeune femme prit appui sur ses bras, se hissa sur ses jambes. Elle jeta un regard à son lit défait. Trop lasse pour l'arranger, elle le contourna et gagna le shoji. Sakura se glissa à l'extérieur, la cloison toujours entrouverte. Toutes les chambres de l'auberge donnaient sur la cour intérieure, au décor traditionnel. Un déambulatoire au parquet ciré entourait cet espace. Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait les lieux. Les lampions s'étaient éteints depuis longtemps.

Sakura avançait lentement pour ne pas réveiller les clients de l'hôtel. Les lames de parquet grinçaient sous ses pieds. Elle errait sans but, ne connaissait pas même sa destination. De toute façon, les possibilités se limitaient au bout du couloir. À mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de sa chambre, sa tête se vidait des pensées qui jusque-là l'accaparaient. Le contour des buissons, les poutres de bois, la rambarde, le bassin, les cloisons recouvertes de papier de riz, tout autant de formes qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention au décor dans lequel elle évoluait. Sa vision périphérique s'arrêta pourtant sur un détail. Sous la lumière lunaire, une silhouette tout de noir vêtu se détachait du reste des ombres. L'individu lui tournait le dos, assis sur les marches qui menait à la cour. Une boule de chaleur se forma dans sa poitrine. Doucement, elle fit son chemin jusqu'à Sasuke. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle s'agenouilla puis se laissa tomber sur son séant, à côté de lui. Uchiha posa brièvement les yeux sur elle, conscient de sa présence. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, dans un silence troublé par le chant des suzumushis. Quel hasard de le rencontrer, elle ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Elle le pensait endormi. Sakura s'interrogeait sur sa présence ici. Peinait-il lui aussi à trouver le sommeil ? Après tous, leurs situations étaient plus que similaires, plutôt communes. Doutait-il ? Partageait-il son angoisse ? Regrettait-il ?

À les voir ainsi, personne ne songerait qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se marier l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne donnaient pas l'image d'un couple habituel, chacun de son côté. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment tactiles, n'échangeaient jamais de geste affectueux. Dans son souvenir, Naruto manifestait bien plus d'attention à l'égard d'Hinata. La jeune Hyûga démontrait ouvertement ses sentiments. Leur proximité était évidente. Sakura n'osait pas faire preuve d'une pareille audace. Elle refusait de s'imposer, au risque de le gêner, de le brusquer. Naturellement des intentions lui venaient, comme lui prendre la main, poser sa tête contre son épaule. Mais systématiquement, elle s'y opposait, refoulait ses sentiments. Sasuke ne prenait pas plus d'initiative. Cela ne pourrait venir que de lui, songeait-elle. En l'état, leur relation lui convenait. Pouvoir voyager avec lui, demeurer en sa présence, l'aider parfois, lui suffisait amplement.

Sasuke révisa soudain sa position. Sa main droite, passa de son genou au sol, la paume tournée vers elle. Sakura trouvait cette contorsion étrange, elle ne le savait pas aussi flexible du poignet. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur les extérieurs, croisant les bras pour ne pas risquer de le frôler. Elle en devenait ridicule, elle en avait conscience. La présence de Sasuke l'apaisait, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Paradoxalement, elle restait quand même sur le qui-vive. Voyage oblige, dorénavant ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils ne parlaient que très peu. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement sans ouvrir la bouche. Ils échangeaient autrement, d'une façon qui leur était propre, par le regard. Ils fonctionnaient ainsi depuis longtemps déjà. Quand ils étaient genins, lors de l'affrontement contre les ninjas d'Oto. Le message silencieux, après qu'elle lui ait permis de revenir dans la bonne dimension, avec l'aide d'Obito. Elle n'observait ça chez aucun autre couple. Ce constat la fit sourire. Sasuke la regardait différemment à présent. Le regard qu'il portait sur elle, changeait de jour en jour. Il lui adressait des sourires chaleureux, jamais vus auparavant. En privé uniquement, car en public, son attitude à son égard demeurait la même qu'autrefois. Sa réserve le caractérisait, Sasuke se montrait démonstratif dans la sphère intime. Tous ses proches le savaient.

Ces derniers jours pourtant, il se montrait plus distant. Peut-être à cause de l'arrivée de son père, Kizashi n'appréciait pas vraiment son futur gendre. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il restait poli, ce qui relevait déjà de l'exploit. Sakura se demandait comment Sasuke le prenait. Il ne revenait pas sur la question, en sa présence. En un moment pareil, on s'entourait bien souvent de ses proches. Sakura comptait sur la présence de son père et de sa mère, qui avaient spécialement fait le déplacement. Sasuke n'aurait personne, hormis Kakashi. Sakura craignait que l'absence de sa famille ne se fasse amèrement ressentir.

-Tu t'inquiètes, je le sens… Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, vas-y.

Sakura sursauta, surprise par son intervention. Sasuke la regardait du coin de l'œil. Comment faisait-il pour savoir ça ? Une capacité secrète de son Rinnegan, peut-être ! Il l'impressionnait toujours par sa capacité à comprendre et anticiper. Sakura défroissa le bas de son pyjama, un geste anodin qui traduisait son hésitation.

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Je n'ai mal nulle part, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Haha, ce n'est pas ce je voulais dire, tu le sais.

-Rien à signaler.

-Pourtant, tu n'es pas en train de dormir.

-Dans ce cas, je pourrais te retourner la question, la contra-t-il.

-Touchée ! Tu peux encore prendre tes jambes à ton cou, tu sais ! Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

-Je vois, tu penses que le doute s'insinue en moi. Ce qui expliquerait mon apparente insomnie.

En vérité, elle voulait juste détendre l'atmosphère avec un trait d'humour. Mais Sasuke abordait sa plaisanterie avec sérieux.

-Quoi de plus naturel, je ne suis pas toujours facile à supporter.

-Cesse de te dévaloriser constamment. C'est agaçant ! Tu sais que je n'en pense rien.

Sasuke ne riait pas. La plaisanterie ne l'amusait vraiment pas. Il la regardait maintenant de ses deux yeux.

-Mais peut-être que toi tu doutes…

Sakura se trouva prise au piège. D'une certaine façon, elle doutait, oui, mais pas comme il l'entendait. Elle balaya cette insinuation d'un geste du bras. Sa main gauche retomba sur le sol, frôla involontairement la sienne. Sakura la retira aussitôt.

-Excuse-moi ! s'entendit-elle dire.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, détournant le regard.

-Pourquoi tu ne te comportes jamais naturellement avec moi ? Comme avec Naruto ! Explosa-t-il.

Il porta soudain son attention sur sa main droite, qui reposait toujours entre eux.

-On dirait que j'ai la peste.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Sakura ne comprenait pas un traitre mot. La situation se renversait complètement devant elle, impuissante. Sans qu'elle ne soit en mesure de saisir ce qui se jouait là. Comment une simple plaisanterie pouvait à ce point le courroucer ? Intérieurement, elle se remémorait leur conversation, cherchant ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait de travers. Sasuke la voyait patauger, ce qui l'agaçait davantage.

-Tu es différente avec lui, avec tout le monde d'ailleurs. Tu parles franchement, tu ne te poses pas de question. En ma présence, tu es constamment sur la retenue. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant.

-Tu compares ce qui ne peut pas l'être.

Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si elle était vraiment sincère. Au début, Sasuke attribuait son malaise évident à la gêne d'une situation compliquée. Lui présent, Sakura ne savait comment se comporter, le regard fuyant, elle butait systématiquement sur les mots. Il revenait alors de son périple de deux ans. Aucun d'eux n'étaient en mesure de mettre un nom sur leur relation, amitié, camaraderie, équipiers. Déjà à l'époque, cette question le taraudait. Il remarquait cette différence palpable dans son comportement. Avec Naruto, elle riait, elle criait, elle se chamaillait, elle l'étreignait. Et oui, cette différence le frustrait. Pourtant, il n'existait aucune ambiguïté, Naruto était son meilleur ami, point. Mais s'il se trompait. Si l'inquiétude et la bienveillance qu'il lisait dans le regard de Sakura, n'étaient rien de plus que de la pitié ? Si elle ne restait auprès de lui que par devoir. Parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligée. Il lui avait fait tant de mal par le passé. Ses sentiments pouvaient avoir disparu.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Sasuke rencontra volontairement son regard et maintint le contact visuel. De cette façon, il verrait et saurait. Les yeux ne mentent jamais. Sakura tressauta face à une question qui la piqua au vif. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent légèrement, signe de sa stupéfaction. Ensuite, ils se froncèrent, indicateur de colère.

-Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ? Se défendit-elle.

-Pas récemment non…

-Et cette nuit-là alors ? Ne fais pas comme si, je sais que tu t'en souviens !

\- « Il faut te le redire » ne constitue pas une réponse recevable.

-Crétin fini !

-Je veux savoir !

-De quel droit ? Tu crois peut-être que me dire que tu m'aimes sans raison, que tu n'y peux rien. Et par cette intermédiaire, insinuer à demi-mots que c'est une obligation, une corvée dont tu te serais bien passé ! Me fait plaisir ?

Sakura découvrait à sa grande stupéfaction, que les paroles de Sasuke l'avaient alors sincèrement heurtée. Ce qu'elle ignorait jusque-là.

-Tu déformes ma pensée !

On lui allouait deux minutes trente pour un premier rendez-vous. Comment voulait-on qu'il fasse mieux ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime sans raison. L'amour est quelque chose d'inconditionnel, qui ne se choisit pas. Mais ça ne m'a jamais posé problème. J'ai toujours assumé mes sentiments pour toi. Au début, peut-être que je ne t'aimais pas vraiment, en tout cas pas pour les bonnes raisons. J'étais une gamine insipide et frivole qui ne se fiait qu'aux apparences. Tu étais le garçon populaire, premier de la classe. Indirectement, tu représentais tout ce vers quoi je voulais tendre. Je te trouvais beau et classe. Qu'est-ce que ça paraît con avec le recul, dit comme ça ! Je ne te connaissais pas vraiment. Tu m'as jeté un nombre incalculable de fois, tu m'as remise à ma place. Et je t'en remercie. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu changer. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu m'as poussé à m'améliorer. Je voulais vous rattraper, Naruto et toi. Je voulais vous aider, vous protéger. Il fallait que j'inverse les rôles. C'est devenu vital. J'ai découvert qui tu étais vraiment. Quand tu as commencé à t'éloigner de ta véritable nature, à cause de la marque maudite, ça me faisait mal. Quand tu souffrais…

Sakura plaça sa main droite sur la poitrine de Sasuke.

-Je souffrais aussi. Je ne dis pas que je comprenais ta souffrance. Je n'aurais pas cette prétention. Quand tu as sombré, ça nous a dévastés, Naruto et moi. Tu t'évertuais à tenter de rompre nos liens, les années passaient. Mais je continuais de souffrir en apprenant tes exactions. Je ne dis pas ça pour te culpabiliser, non. Tu as tenté de me tuer. Mais je comptais en faire autant. Je sais, que ce n'était pas vraiment toi. Naruto, lui, n'a jamais flanché, il n'a jamais cessé de croire en toi.

-Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas renoncé ?

-Parce qu'un jour, tu m'as dit merci. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé du désespoir.* Si tu doutes de ma franchise, peut-être que je ne t'aime pas encore assez. Je me dis parfois que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi. Que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un de mieux.

-Tais-toi, espèce d'imbécile !

Sasuke posa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche. Doucement, il la ramena à lui, l'étreignit pour la première fois. La tête de Sakura reposait contre sa poitrine. Elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts, muette. Ses bras pendaient le long de sa taille. Abasourdie, elle ne réalisait pas encore.

-Quand je te tends la main, tu pourrais l'attraper.

C'était donc cela. Tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Cette main contorsionniste était un signal, une invitation qu'il lui adressait. Son geste de retrait passait pour du rejet. Sakura souhaitait éviter de le brusquer. Elle voulait avancer à son rythme, ne pas s'imposer par des gestes maladroits. Elle se souvenait avec horreur de l'époque où elle se jetait sur lui. Elle l'ennuyait, empiétait sur son espace vital. Quelle cruche elle pouvait être, en ce temps-là ! Désireuse de ne pas en faire trop, Sakura se montrait excessivement distante. Enfin, elle sut quoi faire de ses bras. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos de Sasuke. Elle répondit ainsi à son étreinte.

Sa trop grande pudeur lui interdisait de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Que les sentiments qui le rattachaient à elle étaient aussi profonds, que ceux qu'il portait à son frère, à sa famille (je vais me faire lyncher). Que le jour où il avait apposé ses doigts sur son front… Il l'accueillait déjà en tant que tel. Qu'elle méritait amplement, ce merci auquel elle s'accrochait aujourd'hui encore. Elle lui avait apporté de la lumière. Elle l'avait aimé pour lui-même quand la solitude l'étouffait. Elle continuait encore de lui dispenser toute son affection, sans rien attendre en retour. Désormais, il consentait sans mal à l'admettre. Tout cela se résumait en trois mots.

-Je t'aime.

Naturellement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, se penchèrent pour échanger un baiser.

Loin de lui l'idée de les arracher à leur étreinte mais… La situation commençait singulièrement à devenir gênante pour les deux parties. Témoin involontaire d'une scène de ménage, Kakashi se cachait à l'ombre des arbustes. Il lisait paisiblement le dernier volume inédit de la série Icha Icha, qui venait tout juste de paraître. La collection en trois tomes du défunt Jiraya, connaissait l'arrivée d'un titre posthume. Alors qu'il poursuivait sa lecture, à la faveur de la lumière lunaire. Les échos d'une conversation portèrent jusqu'à lui. Il reconnut distinctement les voix de ses deux anciens élèves, Sasuke et Sakura. Le jeune couple s'apprêtait à convoler. Lui, le Hokage en fonction, séjournait dans la même auberge, invité aux noces.

L'embarra le gagnait, à mesure que le ton montait entre les deux jeunes gens. Kakashi gardait cette impression d'être le malheureux enfant assistant à la dispute de ses parents. Déjà il abandonnait son bouquin. La réalité dépassait la fiction. Il se croyait à présent plongé dans l'une des pages de son ouvrage favori. S'il suivait bien le raisonnement de Sasuke, le jeune Uchiha reprochait à sa promise de se montrer trop distante. En deux mots, il jalousait son meilleur ami. Plus réactif que Sakura, Kakashi méditait sur la bonne réponse à apporter. Mais la jeune femme offrit une répartie aussi froide et cinglante que Sasuke au sommet de sa forme, réveillé de bonne heure au petit matin. La situation s'envenimait dangereusement. Orochimaru n'était même pas impliqué ! Octroyez donc cette blague douteuse à Kakashi. Hatake comptait désormais sur la lucidité de Sasuke, trop raisonnable pour courir le risque de laisser la colère de Sakura monter. Il doutait fort que sa dote lui permette de réparer un hôtel tout entier. Or, à ce rythme l'établissement ne ferait pas long feu. Sasuke s'obstinait pourtant, plaidant la déformation de ses paroles. Kakashi le lui accordait sans mal. Uchiha n'était vraiment pas doué avec les mots. En maître satisfait, il reconnut l'influence de son discours dans les propos de Sasuke, rapportés par sakura (cf tome 72).

S'il n'agissait pas au plus vite, Kakashi devrait bientôt annoncer l'annulation du mariage aux parents Haruno. Kizashi ne manquerait pas de le broyer entre ses poings, car lui ferait barrage de son corps pour laisser à Sasuke le temps de s'enfuir. Naruto risquait de prendre ses fonctions de façon prématurée. Kakashi avait maintenant le droit à une rétrospective de l'enfance de Sasuke et Sakura. La suite le laissa pantois. Hatake n'imaginait pas Uchiha aussi entreprenant. A l'entente des trois derniers mots de Sasuke, il se cabra, déglutit, estomaqué. Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Un effet secondaire qu'occasionnait son profond embarra. Kakashi cherchait un moyen de manifester sa présence. Qu'importe la façon dont il s'y prendrait, l'effet serait toujours le même. Kakashi n'en pouvait plus. La position qu'il tenait devenait insupportable. Les jambes engourdies et parcourues de fourmillements désagréables, il se redressa, passa sa tête entre les branches du buisson. Le couple enlacé ne remarqua pas sa présence pour autant. Hatake se racla la gorge.

-Humhum…

Sakura et Sasuke se retournèrent simultanément. Pétrifiés sur place, Kakashi les vit se décomposer sous ses yeux. Sasuke vira au pâle. Sakura adopta un rouge cramoisi. Uchiha tenait toujours la jeune femme par la taille, qui elle avait encore les mains sur ses épaules.

-J'ai trébuché ! expliqua Sasuke, avec empressement.

-Et moi je l'ai rattrapé, ajouta Sakura.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.

La métaphore existait en son for intérieur. Lui seul comprenait la subtilité de son trait d'esprit. Qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Ils nieraient en bloc jusqu'au bout. Kakashi s'amusait, non, se délectait de la situation.

-Allons, ne vous tracassez pas. Après tout, on n'en attend pas moins de la part de deux jeunes fiancés. Mais il serait peut-être souhaitable de gagner l'une de vos chambres, c'est une zone commune vous savez.

-Kakashi, excusez-moi, depuis combien de temps nous observez-vous ? S'enquit Sasuke, étrangement calme.

Sakura interrogea Sasuke du regard, stupéfaite. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il se trouvait là tout du long. Elle croyait encore qu'il venait de débouler par hasard, tombant sur eux. L'idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. Sakura fronça alors les sourcils.

-Je lisais le dernier tome d'Icha Icha, quand je vous ai entendu, avoua-t-il, soudain moins confiant.

Il brandit le volume pour preuve.

-Vous ne pouviez pas vous manifester ?

-Ça vous arrive souvent d'écouter les conversations ? Beugla Sakura, profondément mécontente. C'est ce qu'on appelle du voyeurisme, Rokudaime.

-Je craignais que mon intervention n'interrompe votre réconciliation

-Vous n'arrangez pas votre cas… Remarqua Sasuke.

-Vous êtes un pervers doublé d'un voyeur !

Les joues gonflées d'oxygène, Sakura poussa un profond soupir. Un pareil comportement aurait valu à Naruto d'être envoyé quelque deux ou trois cents mètres plus loin par la voie des airs. Mais fonction oblige. Sakura ne se permettrait pas de jouer des poings sur le Hokage. La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de prendre sur elle.

-Je vais me coucher, vous feriez bien d'en faire autant, déclara-t-elle, tournant les talons.

-Je devrais peut-être te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre pour m'assurer de…

Kakashi s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Sakura le fusillait du regard. Mieux valait éviter de plaisanter davantage !

* * *

Sakura se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'être observée. Un instant, elle redouta presque que Kakashi ait tenu parole. Se tenant dans un coin à l'abri des regards, où il s'assurerait que le fiancé ne tente rien d'inconvenant. Rapidement cependant, elle abandonna cette idée. Le Rokudaime plaisantait, cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Le plus simple restait encore d'ouvrir les yeux afin d'en avoir le cœur net. La lumière extérieure lui agressait déjà la rétine, le soleil tapait fort. Chose étrange, car elle se souvenait d'avoir fermé toutes les cloisons coulissantes avant de se recoucher. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, alors qu'elle tentait de s'accoutumer au jour. Sakura distingua d'abord quelques taches colorées et informes. Sa vision gagna enfin netteté. Elle discerna alors les contours. Encore un clignement d'yeux et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Sakura bondit en arrière avant de pousser un cri de surprise. Les coussins volèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

Les deux ombres colorées qui planaient au-dessus d'elle, venaient de prendre forme humaine. Mebuki Haruno et Tsunade Senju échangèrent un regard complice, avant de se laisser aller à un rire tonitruant. Qui ébranla tous les murs de la pièce. Sakura arqua un sourcil, désabusée. Depuis quand sa mère frayait avec le Godaime ? À les regarder, on jurait voir deux vieilles copines. La jeune femme n'était pas certaine d'apprécier ce rapprochement si soudain entre son maître et sa mère. Deux femmes qui incarnaient les figures d'autorité de sa vie. Finalement, laisser les adultes boire à la taverne, hier soir, se révélait risqué. Ne jamais faire confiance à Tsunade lorsqu'elle détenait une bouteille de Saké. Le premier précepte enseigné par Shizune, de la méthode pour survivre à l'entraînement façon Senju, lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

Leur présence expliquait les volets ouverts. Sakura glissa ses jambes hors du lit. Ses deux aînées se pliaient toujours en deux. La jeune femme haussa les épaules devant ce spectacle affligeant. Elle croisa son propre reflet sur l'un des miroirs accrochés au mur. Aucune marque de fatigue ne se voyait sur son visage. Même écourtée, sa nuit lui avait offert un sommeil réparateur. Les poches sous ses yeux étaient un lointain souvenir. Sa conversation avec Sasuke la libérant d'un poids, elle avait trouvé les bras de Morphée. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait bien plus légère et confiante. Alors qu'elle poursuivait l'examen de sa personne, Sakura sentit deux fortes poignes se refermer sur chacun de ses bras.

Sans prendre le temps de la consulter, Mebuki et Tsunade l'entrainèrent à leur suite. Ses pieds n'en touchaient presque plus le sol. Elles installèrent Sakura sur une chaise, relâchant leur prise. Secouée et légèrement échevelée, la jeune femme se trouva attablée à une coiffeuse. Une large boîte de forme rectangulaire reposait sur la tablette. Perdue, Sakura les interrogea du regard.

-Ouvre ! Ordonna Tsunade.

Sakura obtempéra, plaçant une main de part et d'autre de la boîte. Doucement, elle en souleva le couvercle de carton. Elle comptait le déposer à terre, quand Tsunade le lui arracha des doigts.

-Donne-moi ça, on s'en fiche !

Elle le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Sakura et sa mère lui lancèrent un regard indigné.

-Je le ramasserai plus tard. Pour l'heure, l'important est qu'elle ouvre son paquet, se justifia Tsunade.

Sakura reporta donc son attention sur l'emballage. Elle retira le papier de soie qui protégeait son contenu. Mebuki se chargea de récupérer la feuille, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle atteindrait vraiment la poubelle. Sous sa paume, Sakura sentit le doux contact d'un tissu moelleux. Un kimono blanc de belle facture et soigneusement plié occupait la boîte. La jeune femme retira aussitôt sa main, effrayée à l'idée de le tacher. Il s'agissait là d'un kimono de cérémonie.

-C'est pour toi, Sakura ! C'est pour ton mariage, lui expliqua sa mère, une main sur son épaule.

-C'est du cousu-main, ajouta Tsunade, comme si ce détail importait plus que le reste.

Ses yeux brillèrent une fraction de seconde. Pourtant, elle écarta la boîte d'un geste de la main. D'un mouvement de tête, elle déclina.

-Je ne peux pas accepter.

-Qui te demande ton avis ? Maugréa Tsunade.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Tsunade-Sama. Votre attention me touche, vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas…

-Et comment comptes-tu te marier, hein ? En guenilles ?!

-Comme tous les jours !

-C'est une plaisanterie ?! S'emporta Senju.

Sakura la défia du regard, bien décidée à se défendre. Qu'elles le veuillent ou non, elle aurait le dernier mot.

-Que je me présente affublée d'un kimono de cérémonie traditionnel serait malvenu. Sasuke n'en possède pas.

-Que tu crois ! Nous l'avons pourvu, lui aussi.

Sakura ravala sa salive.

-Vous avez quoi ?

-Ton père doit déjà être en train de le lui remettre à l'heure qu'il est.

-Vous… Vous les avez laissés tous les deux, seuls ?! Mais vous êtes folles !

Son père allait forcément se saisir de l'occasion pour achever Sasuke.

-Kakashi est avec eux, précisa Tsunade.

Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Alors tu vois, tout est arrangé ! lui chanta sa mère.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu ne voudrais pas priver ton père de son jour de gloire !

-Son jour de gloire ?

-Kizashi fonde de grands espoirs sur cette journée. Il escompte bien t'offrir un plus beau mariage que celui de Hiashi Hyûga à sa fille aînée, Hinata.

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas une compétition. Je me fiche complètement de ça ! Vous nagez en plein délire !

Sakura avait à nouveau l'impression d'être âgée de cinq ans. Les deux femmes se portèrent bientôt à hauteur de son visage. Sa mère s'empara d'une mèche de cheveux. Sakura craignait vraiment le pire, alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre ce qui l'attendait.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me préparer, trancha-t-elle.

-Vraiment…

-Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as toujours eu un côté garçon manqué. On ne peut pas te faire confiance. Tu n'as qu'à t'en remettre à nous pour être la plus belle des mariées !

-Regardez ces cheveux courts, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de matière ! Se plaignit Mebuki.

 _Sasuke, au secours !_

 _*Citation tirée de la première page du roman de Sakura._

* * *

 _Ouep, j'ai écrit une scène de romance! Clapclap, je m'applaudis toute seule, parce que croyez-moi, ça n'était pas gagné. Vous savez à quel point je me considère nulle dans ce domaine. Bizarrement, après 11 mois de pause, j'assume mieux le côté romance de mon histoire. Je ne garantis pas sa qualité. Je suis très mauvais juge en la matière. Je vous laisse le soin de me dire ce que vous en pensez! J'ai pris un malin plaisir à détricoter toute la scène avec Kakashi.  
_


End file.
